Silent Attraction II
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Takashi's mother is the least of her worries now. Haruhi is back with a son, a boyfriend, and a Corp while Takashi is engaged to a woman. Can the retired Hosts bring them together again, or is it up to the next generation to get them back together again?
1. Chapter 01

**Author Note: **All right, who all missed Silent Attraction after only one month?! This is going to be a lot more complicated than the first one, so I hope you can all keep up!

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'_

Plot © Emo-Shukun  
OHSHC © Bisco Hatori

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Now -**

_"Mama, what was Papa like?" A little boy asked his mother who was working at her corner desk on a computer while looking over a few of her cases, but she paused at the question from her small child, and turned around to look at the little boy standing in the doorway of her study room. "I was curious because you never talk about Papa or nee-sama anymore like you do in your stories."_

_She smiled while placing the paperwork down to open her arms out for the boy who then scurried into her embrace and sat on her lap. "Well, Mama misses Papa and nee-sama a lot recently because it's her birthday soon. So is Mama and Papa's anniversary."  
His soft grey eyes went wide with excitement, "can we celebrate nee-sama's birthday and Mama's Annie-verse-airy?"  
Laughing heartily, her hands roamed the boy's stomach without mercy; tickling him, "of course we can," she answered.  
"N-No Mama, p-p-please s-s-stop it!" The little boy laughed aloud and tried to fidget out of his mother's grasp. "Mama!"  
After a good two minutes of his laughter, his mother stopped and merely held him in her arms before kissing the top of his head as she would always do. "You know I love you, right?" The boy nodded eagerly. "Good, now let's tuck you into bed now."_

_"Aww…" he did not want to go to bed yet, not after having so much fun. "Ten more minutes Mama, please?"_

_Enlightened soft brown eyes gazed into carefree grey orbs that pleaded for her to let him stay up for only ten more minutes for just one night, and she sighed in defeat before blowing a raspberry against his cheek, throwing him into even more fits of laughter as he tried to escape her embrace. The boy loved his mother dearly because of so many reasons; she would drop everything for him no matter how busy she was, she does everything around the house such as all of the chores, she teaches him what she knew about martial arts, and the best part for him was her giving birth to him. Being just like his mother, he would always get the best report cards compared to his classmates—compared to all students in his grade no less, because of all the help he received when he asked for it from his mother, but the early learning did not hurt all that much either. He knew very well that, once he grew up and graduated from school, he wanted to go to law school just like his mother, and accomplish just as many things that she did so that he could make his mother proud, but this was most definitely a secret from her so he could surprise her. Without the boy ever realizing that his ten short minutes were up, his mother picked him up in her arms, spun him around twice, and left the study room to head down the hallway to make an immediate turn to her left so that she could slip her little son into bed as quietly as possibly._

_After he fell asleep, she smiled softly, "goodnight Takeshi." _

An annoying ring entered into her mind to tell her that it was five o'clock in the morning already, so she shifted around her queen-sized bed and looked at her alarm clock before hitting the snooze button on it so that it would be quiet for just a few more minutes as she mentally stirred awake. One minute passed, five minutes passed, and ten minutes passed before she got up to stretch her tired bones before getting up to take a nice hot shower in her private bathroom where neither male households could interrupt her from having some sort bliss during the early morning. Twenty minutes later, she got out of her room once clothed in black pants and a with blouse that was not tucked in for now so that she could make breakfast for the two others that were sleeping soundly in their rooms; rooms that they were going to leave in about an hour once their alarm clocks sound off. The house was nice for _commoners_; two bedrooms, a master bedroom, a study room, two bathrooms, a family room, a kitchen and dining room put together, and they even managed to have a garage too, along with a front and backyard, and a side patio to work out their bodies on.

_'I wonder why I dreamt about six years ago, it must have to do with going to Ouran today.'_ She sighed softly before someone came in, so she turned around to look at the intruder with a smile, "morning Lì, you should go take a shower before Grandpa does."  
"…" His head nodded while it resting on his shoulder tiredly before turning around to head back into the family room until he heard his grandfather opening his door. "No, I'm taking one first!" He then ran to the bathroom that was next to the old man's bedroom.  
"Fine, fine," the long redhead grumbled as he rubbed his face. _'It's too early to fight for the first shower.'_ He thought to himself, but then remembered how his grandchild took forever in the shower. "You better not use up all the hot water in the house this time boy!"  
"Dad, be nice. Otherwise you can make your _own_ breakfast." His daughter scolded as she stirred the miso soup a little longer until it was ready to be served properly to the family. "Anyways, let him wake up some more, he wants to transfer to Ouran, remember?"  
"Ouran…" he hummed in thought, "that brings back so many memories, but I'm surprised that he isn't going alone like you did back when you were ready for high school." He smiled lightly. "Especially when both of his parents were rather independent, you know?"  
"Yes, I _do_ know. But as the saying goes, two negatives make a positive." She half laughed while pouring the soup into three bowls as her father turned on the little twenty-inch television on the counter to listen to the morning news."You don't even like the news."  
"I know, but I heard that your _cousin_ won a karate championship yesterday, so I wondered if he would be in the news today," his gentle brown eyes watched the weather report, and then it switched over to the championship game last night. "There he is Haruhi!"

Takeshi's mother, Fujioka Haruhi, turned to look at the little television and saw some about her height, tightening his obi. _"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the reigning Champion, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, has done it again! His twelfth win in a row!"_ She rolled her eyes at the victory he had and wondered if any of his victims had to be taken to the hospital because he could get carried away at some point. _"It appears that his brother came in second place as well. Followed by their cousins, Morinozuka Takashi and Sato—"_ Haruhi turned off the television when seeing their faces; particularly after seeing a tall man with a woman at his side who was, as far as she understood, was his _fiancée_—though, she did not know if it was arranged by his parents or not, it was hard to tell.

"You know, you _could_ call him," her father, Fujioka Ryouji, frowned softly at her, "I'm sure things would work out now."  
"I haven't spoke with him for twelve years, so giving him a call now?" Her head shook, and her son walked in the room.  
"Ah, miso soup!" Takeshi grinned as he washed his hands in the sink and came to the table to eat. "Thanks Mama!"  
_'You're more like your __**uncle**__ than anything.'_ She thought to herself and laughed softly at this. "You're welcome Lì."

Fujioka Lì Takeshi.

He turned twelve years-old last week, and just in time for the new semester in Ouran Academy where he hoped he could participate because it was an elite school, and it was where his mother had went when she went to high school, but he wanted to try to get in for middle school with her permission. As expected, he was the son that Morinozuka Takashi never had the chance to see after his parents said that a normal commoner could not benefit to a family they tried hard to protect and keep a strong bloodline, which was a reason why they had taken Choko away from her when she was only five years old. Takeshi looked identical to his father and was already as tall as his mother, so in other words, he was a _lot_ like his uncle, Morinozuka Satoshi—especially in his energy; despite that though, he would place his energy in his studies and would always be a gentleman whenever it counted. Breakfast was finished and he washed the dishes for his mother while she left the kitchen to get a coat while his transitive grandfather chose now to go take his mildly warm shower since the water did not have enough time to heat up after Takeshi's shower around forty-five minutes ago. It was about two or three years ago when he started to ask about things such as his father's side of the family, and he had no idea that he could sound so great even though he and his mother split up before his birth, but he wanted to wait awhile to know more.

"Lì, are you ready to go?" His mother asked as she grabbed her car keys from the drawer of the Chinese cabinet in the kitchen.  
"Yeah, give me a minute!" Takeshi grabbed a paper towel to clean his hands and followed her to the door. "I'm ready Mama."

* * *

Haruhi parked in the parking lot and began to walk on campus with her son towards the offices that she used to know very well, and eventually led to the superintendent's office where a man was on the phone while waving at them to leave to come back later, but even so, this did not make them leave. The man continued to talk on the phone for an extra five minutes long before finally hanging up the phone and stating that he was too busy to be dealing with parents and their children right—hoping that this would make them leave and come back another time, but it did not make them leave. Takeshi did not understand why his mother was not turning around and coming back later as the superintendent had told them to do, but he could only hope that she knew what she was doing so that he would not get in trouble and manage to get in to Ouran Academy without any problems.

Haruhi sighed softly and shrugged. "Fine, fine, I understand _oji-sama_, we'll just leave and come back—"

"HARUHI-KUN?!" The superintendent jumped to his feet and looked at the woman. "IS IT REALLY YOU?!"  
She smiled happily and waved casually, "don't worry, we'll come back next week, hopefully you won't be busy—"  
"No, no, I just didn't expect it to be you! How are you? You haven't visited since you graduated!" The man beamed.  
"Well," Haruhi nudged her son forth a little bit, "I've been a little preoccupied with my son and my job as a lawyer."

"Your… son…?" He looked at the boy who bowed.  
"I'm Fujioka Takeshi, it's a please sir." Takeshi stated.  
"I'm Suoh Yuzuru, what brings you to our Academy?"  
"I want to enroll into middle school here." He bowed again.  
"In middle school, huh?" Yuzuru asked the boy curiously.

"He has the highest grades in elementary, and I can cover his finance by semester," Haruhi crossed her arms lightly, "it's just the matter of acceptance from the offices and him taking a test to find out where he could be placed if things go that far for him."

"Well," Yuzuru leaned back into his chair and realized that the two did not sit down, "how about we start with you two having a seat in front of the desk?" After they did so, he laced his fingers against his lap. "Naturally we would say that you should wait till high school to enroll from a commoner—err, a public school." He smiled sheepishly. "However, because you _are_ a part of a wealthy family, I don't see why not, but I'll take care of the finances for you Takeshi-kun, that way your mother will have some spare money."

"W-Wait, just like that?" Takeshi blinked in surprise. "Y-You'll let me enroll to Ouran Academy?!"  
"No, no, you'll have to take the entrance exam of course." Yuzuru chuckled. "But who would've thought."  
Confused by what the superintendent said lastly, and tilted his head as well, "is something wrong sir?"  
"Nothing, it's just amazing that you're nothing like your parents in attitude, but clearly you're Mori-kun's son."  
"Eh? You mean… you know my father?" He asked curiously, not hearing strangers talk about him.

Yuzuru smiled warmly and swayed his hand, "how about I go find you an entrance exam while your mother wonders the campus? I'm sure there's a specific room she would like to see while she's here." He stood up and stretched his stiffened back a little bit while he looked to the boy. "Come on Takeshi-kun, you can come help me look for them, your eyes are better than mine."

Takeshi got up and looked to his mother, "will you be okay Mama?"  
Haruhi laughed softly and got up, "yeah, I'll be back in an hour for you."  
"Okay, I promise I'll ace the entrance exams for you." He smiled happily.

Haruhi smiled with the nod of her head before turning away and walking out of the room to walk down the familiar hallways that she once walked when she was in high school, and it felt like nothing at the Ouran Academy had changed; not the sight of the floor or designs against the walls, and not even the smell. Her fingertips brushed against the rails of the stairways that she was walking up to enter the familiar room that she would enter so long ago, and eventually she made it to the Third Music Room that was unlocked to her surprise, so she peered inside to look around the room that seemed empty. She closed the door behind her and eventually noticed a man lying down on a couch by the grand piano to sleep in the morning rays of light while his father did boring schoolwork in his office that obviously did not have anything to do with him or his charms—yeah, she knew who he was. The woman knew that this man was an early riser, but he could easily get bored when there was nothing for him to do, so she leaned against one of the many pillars in the Music Room as she watched the blond-haired man sleep soundly with a teddy bear wrapped in his arms. Just the memory of it made her want to laugh, but she held it in and gazed over at the grand piano while her fingers tingled at the thought of playing it since she had learned under Tamaki when she was a second year student; that's why there was one in the family room. A quick mellow song would not stir the sleeping Prince though, so she took baby steps towards it and noticed that everything was prepped and ready, meaning that he had already played the piano this morning and was taking a nap as a break, she was glad.

Fingertips grazed the keys gently on the alto side, and began playing a graceful song that she had made up when her son was born.

The blond-haired man began to stir ever so lightly at the beautiful music that was gracing his ears, so he stretched exhaustedly on the couch to loosen up his body after lying on the couch for so long, but he could not seem to open his eyelids for some reason, causing him to whimper lightly. Haruhi knew that she was going to be caught by her old friend now, so she softly used her motherly tone and began lightly sing the song a little bit before going to humming the rest of the words because she was _still_ pretty bad at singing—she was a lawyer, not an actress or singer; just a lawyer. Soon enough though, the man was sound asleep once again, allowing her to sigh in relief as she finished the song and closed up the grand piano so that he would know that someone was here while he was catching some beauty sleep, and her son poked his head in with a chipper smile. Takeshi came over and showed her the entrance exam that he just completed, revealing that he passed everything with such flying colors that he could skip first year of middle school and bump up to either a second or third, but she laughed and told him that it was best to take things slowly.

"Mama, can we celebrate?" Takeshi smiled. "I couldn't have been enrolled without you."  
"Okay then, what do you want to do as a celebration?" She asked curiously as her hands were taken.  
"How about we go to the Philippines or Singapore!" He tried to guide her out of the room quickly.  
"Oh, _that_ type of celebration," Haruhi laughed and thought about it, "how about we go to China?"  
"Does that mean we can go to the city that I was born in?! Yes!!!" The boy cheered.  
"Shh, the man is sleeping," she scooted her son out, "let's leave before he wakes."

After the two closed the door, the man stirred awake instantly and looked around confusedly, and then got up to go see his dad.

* * *

"Oh, so you two are going to China to celebrate? How interesting, my son was going there today on a business trip! Maybe you would like to go with him—we'll be in China for today and the weekend!" Yuzuru cheered happily when hearing the news.  
"Today? I can't I have work to go to today, especially when because I get my paycheck tonight." Haruhi frowned at the older man.  
"Well then, what do you plan on doing in order to go to China?" He pondered curiously, wondering how she would celebrate this.  
"I'm sure my boyfriend will let us use a use a private jet after I get off work." The woman replied as she checked her watch.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm confused." Yuzuru paused the conversation. "You have a boyfriend? Someone _other_ than Mori-kun?"

Haruhi sighed at this and set her hand into her pocket, "you make it sound like I'm still with Takashi—but you forget we broke up after graduation." Her brown orbs glanced at her son before looking at the superintendent. "I know that it hurt him a lot, how things went down back then, but I saw on the news that he has someone else, and it means that I too can move on with my life."

This man the old man frown with displease to her decision of lying to herself; thinking that she could move on after giving birth to two of his children by being with another man, but it was obvious in her eyes that there was still a piece of her missing—it was a piece that only Takashi can put back. Takeshi also knew that his mother had never given up on his mother no matter how many years had passed by, which was why she had decided to receive a tattoo after given birth to her son, and so against her shoulder blades laid the name 'Morinozuka' with a dark violet-blue rose behind the kanji. It was true that his mother had been with a man for the past two years now who knew that he could not replace the void in her heart, but because the man accepted this and did not try to pull any stunts with his mother—and taught him some rough karate, Takeshi did not mind his mother dating him. Haruhi sighed lightly in a bit of frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose while remaining calm as the two set of eyes continued to look at her, and just as she was going to speak, the door was knocked on and a familiar blond-haired man decided to peak his head inside.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were with a parent." The man called out.

"No, that's quite alright," Haruhi told him, not letting him on to who she was, "our conversation is over."  
His brows fused curiously at the voice and came inside after closing the door, "you… sound familiar—do I know you?"  
"Of course not sir, I don't believe we've met." she smiled at him; glad that her hair grew out and she had glasses on.  
"You don't have to be so hard on Tamaki, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." Yuzuru frowned at her attitude.

Haruhi turned to bow at the superintendent, "thank you for letting my son enroll into Ouran Academy, and I'll return with his forms when we come back from China." She took the vanilla envelope and began to leave. "Come on Lì, I'll be late for work otherwise."

"Coming Mama," Takeshi bowed to both of the men, "thank you for letting me enroll."

Once the woman with her son left, the superintendent's son came over and sat on one of the seats. "That woman reminded me of Haruhi almost." He sighed softly at his hallucinations, "I guess I just miss her so much after not seeing her for so long…"  
"Actually," Yuzuru cleared his throat, "I met Haruhi-kun recently—this week in fact; she seems to be doing quite well."  
Stunned to hear that his father had made contact with _the_ Fujioka Haruhi, the poor man flipped the chair over on its backside as he was hurled off it in his usual comical fashion. "W-What do you mean you met Haruhi recently?! Why didn't you bother to tell me?!"  
"Because it seems like she doesn't want to be discovered by you, perhaps she's worried you'll tell Mori-kun." He frowned sadly.  
"Of course I would, Mori-san has looked everywhere for her after she graduated with Hikaru and Kaoru, Hunny has been looking everywhere for her too! Where did you see here, how was she, and tell me everything!" His son, Suoh Tamaki, demanded fiercely.

"My dear son, I _would_ tell you, but as the superintendent of Ouran Academy," Yuzuru stacked the newest file neatly before setting it down in front of himself, "students have rights to have their information _confidential_. _**Even**_ our _**newest**_ students here, understand?"

Tamaki thought about it long and hard for awhile as he wished his father could just tell him upfront instead of giving him some lazy excuse of a riddle; why should confidentiality matter all of a sudden when she did not even go to Ouran Academy anymore, who _would_ after graduating?! He tried to think about it even more which caused a major throbbing in his head as he began to whine with utter frustration roaring at him, so he came over to snatch the neat file that was on his father's desk and hoped that it would give him some sort of answer to the riddle, and he froze. _Fujioka Lì Takeshi_. His eyes widened at the family name of the new student; that young gentleman that was here was _**that**_ boy, which meant that his mother was Fujioka Haruhi—his father did not see her during this week… he had just seen her—wait, that woman… was really her… that was Haruhi? The blond-haired man immediately placed the file back on the desk in an irrational manner as he turned as quickly as he could to run towards the doors off the office that were now suddenly blocked by his father, and he watched as the old man clicked the knob to lock it; though that really did nothing.

"You mean to tell me that, the woman that was here with that boy was _**really**_ Haruhi?!" Tamaki nearly yelled. "Move! I want to—"  
"Make her run away?" Yuzuru asked sternly. "Are you still so stupid that you didn't notice how upset she was before leaving?"  
He flinched at this; remembering that she did not sound all too pleased about his presence there. "I miss her—we all do!"  
"Yes, yes, and I'm quite aware that you had once loved her. Point is, if _you_ chase her now, she will flee like she did before."  
"I just want to know how she's doing, is that so wrong?!" Tamaki was not going to be able to catch up to her at this point.  
"**Tamaki**." He called sternly. "That young man that was with her was her _**son**_—meaning that she'll be around for him."  
"But—" The blond-haired son was interrupted from trying to make excuses to go after her; no surprise there though.

"You know how independent she is, so chasing her would only make things worse, which would make it take longer for her to come forth to Mori-kun." With this said, the superintendent sighed while unlocking the door and came over to his desk. "Her son has now been enrolled to Ouran Academy, and most likely, he will go in search for his older sister who is in 2-A of the high school section." He sighed once more as he sat down against his seat. "This isn't a game, and she isn't your customer. Let her and Mori-kun do it."

"Haruhi was told to stay away from Mori-san, and that took her little girl away from her—even Mori-san didn't want that!" He fumed.  
For the umpteenth time, Yuzuru sighed before glaring at his son sternly. "Do _**not**_ interfere with their relationship, do _**not**_ tell anyone that you have seen her today, and do _**not**_ try to do anything to her boyfriend—no matter who it is. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Tamaki replied weakly to his father. "But I don't understand why you want them to—wait, she has a boyfriend?"

* * *

"Mama, wasn't that man Suoh Tamaki, like in your stories?"Takeshi asked curiously.  
She hummed in thought of it, "yeah, and knowing his father, he told him to be quiet."  
"I know that some people are slow, but that was pretty sad." He snickered lightly.  
"It is, isn't it? I remember how long it took for him to find out I was a girl too."

They made it to the car before anyone could stop them, and they used it to their advantage by leaving as quickly so that it would _stay_ that way, and today was one of those perfect days where you did not drop your child off at home to rush off to work; it was 'bring your child to work' day. It seemed like everyone in building wanted her to bring Takeshi because he was such a good boy for having the dream to be a lawyer like his mother so badly that he would help around her office even though she had an assistant, but they did not know he could be a little nuisance. After a twenty-five minute drive to work, they made it to her parking space that had her name on it, unfortunately if a rich person was looking for her, all they had to do was minimize their search to any law offices, and find her name in the files let alone in the front of the building. The two of them took the elevator and went up to the tenth floor where her corner office was, and already she saw children running around with printer paper and pens in hands as the elevator doors opened up, which made Takeshi's eyes widened—especially seeing a boy without his diaper on.

"Fujioka-sama!" Her assistant called out as his son yanked his hair. "I made your coffee this morning, it's on your desk."  
"Oh, thank you very much Suzuki-kun, um… would you like some help?" She watched him nod hurriedly, and she laughed.  
As the woman _easily_ grabbed the boy and held him in her arms, he sighed in relief and fixed his tie, "thank you Fujioka-sama."  
"It's best to have short hair until your kids are around five years old." Haruhi stated and looked at the boy. "Hi Daisuke, are you giving your Papa a hard time at work?" She watched his head nod like a rattle. "If you be good, I have candy with your name on it."

The three year-old gasped and hugged her happily, "kay!"  
"He_ always_ listens to you." The assistant huffed jealously.  
Haruhi smiled sheepishly at him, "I guess I practice?"  
"Practice!" Daisuke cheered happily, still hugging her.

"Humph." His father, Suzuki Hiro, turned to look at Takeshi, "so big guy, tell me why you look so happy so early in the morning."  
"I was enrolled to Ouran Academy for my first year of middle-school today, and to celebrate, we're going to the city I was born in." Takeshi smiled warmly because he could manage to be a little shy with adults he rarely sees—it _always_ made the ladies stir.  
"Congratulations Takeshi-kun, we're so proud of you!" A woman called out as Haruhi gave Daisuke to her assistant.  
_'You are definitely our son.'_ Haruhi thought to herself as it looked like her son was hosting as she did when she was young.

"Fujioka-sama, your boyfriend is on line two." Her assistant called out after placing the man on hold.

Haruhi smiled lightly at this and decided to let her son soak in his glory for making it to Ouran Academy while she went to her corner office to pick up the phone and pressed the button, "good morning to you too." The thought of talking to this man right now easily relaxed her mind, and he asked her how things went with her son at the Academy. "Lì passed the entrance exams with flying colors of course, and he wants to celebrate by going to China, would you like to come with us?" She listened to the man saying he could not attend because he was _so_ busy at home, but for her, he would push everything aside and said that he would love to come. "Good, so that means you'll spend the entire weekend with us? I was hoping we can use one of your private jets after I got off work."

He said everything would be taken care of by the time she came home.

"Alright then, I'll see you at my house after work?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
Her boyfriend laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'll come a little early to tell your father."  
"Really? I was going to call him during my lunch break to tell him."  
"Either way, he will get the message, huh? So I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." With that, she hung the phone up with a smile.

* * *

**Author Note: **I cannot promise that this story will have fast update because I am only up to Chapter 04, so if you all review with ideas, they might be placed in the story!

**Read and Review. I do not approve foul language or spam. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 02

**Author Note: **Well secretly saying that I was waiting for about ten reviews or one hundred hits on the first chapter, both appeared a lot faster than I would have thought. In return to the quick reviews, I am willing to give you the second chapter quicker than I expected. (I was planning on posting it sometime after July 15th.

**Review Replies!**

**Ch3rryc0l4**: Based on your suggestion, as of Chapter 05, I will attempt to place in a few more office scenes from hereon.

**kirbysamalikespie**: Actually, the first Ouran story I did was **_"What Father Wants"_** to be honest, but it needs to be edited badly. About Choko though, I had planned on agreeing with your suggestion, but decided against it to add more flavor to future chapter.

**hisanachan**: Ah, one of the readers that I can always remember, good to see you again. Truth be known as I say now that there will hopefully be much to expect from this one, depending on everyone's reaction, I might allow Takashi to see Haruhi before Chapter 10. I know how frustrating it is when one just wants to scroll down the page to see interaction.

**Terra Silas**: Too right you are! You had given me the 'threat' idea and it has been added!

**Dark Inu Fan**: Yet another familiar viewer, good to see your still interested in the next addition. As you will soon find out just how right you are about Haruhi's boyfriend, he _still_ might catch you by surprise. He gets no love from Ouran fans really...

* * *

**Chapter 02**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

**

* * *

**

"Fujioka-sama!" Her assistant called out as his son yanked his hair. "I made your coffee this morning, it's on your desk."  
"Oh, thank you very much Suzuki-kun, um… would you like some help?" She watched him nod hurriedly, and she laughed.  
As the woman easily grabbed the boy and held him in her arms, he sighed in relief and fixed his tie, "thank you Fujioka-sama."  
"It's best to have short hair until your kids are around five years old." Haruhi stated and looked at the boy. "Hi Daisuke, are you giving your Papa a hard time at work?" She watched his head nod like a rattle. "If you be good, I have candy with your name on it."

The three year-old gasped and hugged her happily, "kay!"  
"He always listens to you." The assistant huffed jealously.  
Haruhi smiled sheepishly at him, "I guess I practice?"  
"Practice!" Daisuke cheered happily, still hugging her.

"Humph." His father, Suzuki Hiro, turned to look at Takeshi, "so big guy, tell me why you look so happy so early in the morning."  
"I was enrolled to Ouran Academy for my first year of middle-school today, and to celebrate, we're going to the city I was born in." Takeshi smiled warmly because he could manage to be a little shy with adults he rarely sees—it always made the ladies stir.  
"Congratulations Takeshi-kun, we're so proud of you!" A woman called out as Haruhi gave Daisuke to her assistant.  
_'You are definitely our son.' _Haruhi thought to herself as it looked like her son was hosting as she did when she was young.

"Fujioka-sama, your boyfriend is on line two." Her assistant called out after placing the man on hold.

Haruhi smiled lightly at this and decided to let her son soak in his glory for making it to Ouran Academy while she went to her corner office to pick up the phone and pressed the button, "good morning to you too." The thought of talking to this man right now easily relaxed her mind, and he asked her how things went with her son at the Academy. "Lì passed the entrance exams with flying colors of course, and he wants to celebrate by going to China, would you like to come with us?" She listened to the man saying he could not attend because he was so busy at home, but for her, he would push everything aside and said that he would love to come. "Good, so that means you'll spend the entire weekend with us? I was hoping we can use one of your private jets after I got off work."

He said everything would be taken care of by the time she came home.

"Alright then, I'll see you at my house after work?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
Her boyfriend laughed lightly, "yeah, I'll come a little early to tell your father."  
"Really? I was going to call him during my lunch break to tell him."  
"Either way, he'll get the message, huh? So I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." With that, she hung the phone up with a smile.

**- Now -**

* * *

"Lì, will you sit down? We're not even in China yet and you're roaming the jet as if it were your own." Haruhi laughed lightly.  
"But it _is_ mine Mama," Takeshi declared happily before pointing towards his mother's boyfriend, "he even said so!"  
"What?" She asked a little seriously, causing her son to squeak and her boyfriend to shrink in her lap. "You gave him the jet?"  
"I-It was my congratulations present to him, I-I thought it would be nice so you could go wherever you wanted." The man replied.  
With a scowl on her face, she tugged his ear with annoyance. "I see, so you want to spoil my son, is that it Ritsu-_kun_?"  
Indeed, Kasanoda Ritsu was the boyfriend, and he smiled sheepishly. "N-No, not at all. P-Please… no formalities."

Tugging his ear until it was lightly red from the pressure was enough to have her release it before she really did any damage to him, and so Ritsu finally had his opportunity to rub his ear that rang with soreness as if it were a sign that he was slowly becoming deaf, but he accepted it. Takeshi could not help but laugh at the couple because his mother was more dominant than Ritsu, actually—from what he could understand for some time now, she did not let anyone push her around if they tried to be assertive with her, but he was positive that she would care less if with his father. After a another forty-five minutes, they arrived in Yangzhou, China where Takeshi was born twelve years ago, and so it was a little obvious who was the one that was most excited about landing here—it was young one who was begging to go to a martial arts stadium downwind from their location. Not bothering to say 'no' to her happy camper, she turned to look to Ritsu for their permission that was needed, and he nodded his head in agreement because he wanted to see how good the boy was now; if he was anything like his father, then this would be something interesting to watch.

After a five-minute drive, Haruhi twitched in annoyance, "why… are we at _this_ stadium?" She scowled at the Haninozuka Stadium.  
"I-It wasn't my idea." Ritsu defended himself and pointed to the boy to pass the blame on to him. "He was the one who requested it."  
"Why, is something wrong? I heard that this was the best place to go for some great training." Takeshi frowned at his mother sadly.  
"No, no, it's fine," his mother sighed and he jumped out of the car, so she looked to the driver. "Please stay here until we return."  
"Yes ma'am." The chauffeur replied as he parked the car and stopped the engine for a little until they returned to the car.

"Are you that worried?" The redhead asked as he came out of the car and helped her out as a man should do for a woman.  
She frowned at this as she tried to explain. "It's not that, it's just… knowing Mitsukuni and Takashi, they won't stop looking for me."  
"You're the second best lawyer in our country Haruhi, I'm sure his family would reconsider now." He smiled weakly to comfort her.  
"Maybe, but Takashi has a fiancée now, that much I know." Haruhi gazed at the man. "I don't want to get involved with him."

Ritsu sighed rather obediently to this and nudged her forth lightly.

The two walked up the small flight of stairs and caught up with Haruhi's excited son who opened the door for them to walk inside, and then he came in after them as the door closed itself behind him while he excitedly gazed around to see that there were many people training in the stadium. Takeshi called out to them with a loud greeting and asked who the strongest person was there at the time, and asked if he could challenge them to a match with them—causing everyone to stop training so that they could stare at him for his strange stupidity of just _walking_ in unannounced like he did. Haruhi placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder and had to give a brief apology because for him by stating that he was a little exciting about coming to his home town, so they did not think as badly as they had moments ago when they had rudely barged in; meaning that they partially accepted the apology.

"So, if it would be alright, may this young gentleman challenge someone?" Haruhi asked lightly.  
"Why are you _asking_?" Takeshi frowned confusedly. "I thought you said the Haninozuka was family."  
The people began whispering to each other, eyeing the woman, and she replied through gritted teeth. "Yes."  
"Hey brat, Haruhi has to be a little quiet about that—" Ritsu was quickly interrupted by someone with a black belt.  
"Haruhi?! As in _the_ Fujioka Haruhi—Morinozuka Takashi's lover?!" The man yelled in surprise, and everyone gossiped.

_'Damn,'_ Haruhi slowly began to walk backwards. "On second thought… never mind, please excuse us." She then whispered. "Run."

Once hearing her say this, the three turned around and began fleeing the stadium with dozens of people chasing after them—trying to plead for the woman to stop and wait for them, but the three made it to the car that Haruhi thankfully told to stay there until they came back, and Ritsu had the chauffeur floor it. Haruhi sighed in both frustration and relief to their getaway, but Takeshi felt a little bit ashamed for having his mother deal with something stressful; it was his fault for speaking about the Haninozuka family like that even though they really _were_ family to him, and his mother was just giving him everything. The man next to his mother began asking if everything was all right with her, but she did not really answer him due to being deep in thought of the situation that just occurred, meaning that she was trying to think out all of the details through, but then came to a horrifying decision that made her laugh. Ritsu and Takeshi jumped at the sudden laughs that had them inch towards the opposite side of the car from her, but she calmed down while gently bringing out her cell phone to use even though she was rather hesitant to press any of the buttons, then backed down.

"How stupid am I…" Haruhi sighed softly, placing the phone back in her pocket.

This made the boy frown lightly. "Mama, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would cause problems for you."  
"No, it's fine Lì; I'm sorry that you couldn't practice with them." She smiled weakly as an apology.  
"Mama, it wasn't your fault—it was mine!" Every time he would apologize, she would do the same.  
"Excuse me," Ritsu called out to interrupt them, "but I'm sure that they tried to recognize you Haruhi."  
"I know, I know, that is why… I was thinking of calling Kaoru, but…" she did not know what to do.  
"Hitachiin Kaoru? But their supermodels now, and who knows what country they're in, you know?"  
"Yeah… you're right," Haruhi tried to think a little bit, "I suppose a haircut and some contacts would do."  
"Are you going to get rid of the professional look?" He pondered confusedly. "Short hair and no glasses?"

"No," her finger rose to the bridge of her nose, shifting her glasses as a friend of hers would always do, "I like my glasses, thanks."  
"So… what, nonprescription contacts?" Ritsu saw her smirk. "Alright, then what about your hair? It's finally so long though."  
She sighed and looked at her hair that descended to her lower back, which she usually wore like her mother's at work. "Hmm…"  
"You haven't tried spiked hair yet, right?" The man asked curiously. "It might be interesting, especially if you enter the tournament."  
"What tournament?" Why would she enter a tournament after so many years; why now—wait, she knew why. "…Takeshi…"

Takeshi cringed when hearing her call him by his first name; something she did _**only**_ when angry—which was rare. "Y-Yes?"

"When were you going to tell me that you were planning on entering the tournament in December?" Haruhi asked with a small smile gracing her lips. Oh yes… her son was in trouble indeed. "Were you going to tell me before or after you decided to register for it, when it's being held in _Singapore_." She saw the sheepish grin on her son's face, and so something _had_ to have happened. "What?"

"Well…" Takeshi pointed to Ritsu immediately. "He did it! He let me register after my birthday and so I asked if it was okay for you to participate in the tournament so we had you sign up to!" He said quickly and clamped his eyelids shut immediately just in case.  
"W-What? You asked me to sign you both up—don't pin the blame on me you brat!" The redhead demanded when the tables turned against him so that he would be facing the woman's fury. "I'm an _adult,_ kid! Haruhi could sue me or something and—ow, ow, ow!"  
Haruhi had a firm hold on Ritsu's ear, and had no intention of letting go any time soon as she pressed a button to lower the window to talk with the chauffeur, "excuse me, can you take us back to the jet please? We would like to go home immediately, thank you."  
"Yes ma'am," the driver replied instantly and made the turn to return to the airport—not bothering to confirm this choice with Kasanoda Ritsu because she was the Master's girlfriend. "We will arrive in twenty minutes." With that, they were heading home.

"H-Haruhi, can you let go of my ear please?" Ritsu asked lightly, trying to manage the pain.  
She rolled the window up and replied. "No, you're staying like this until we're at the airport."  
_'No mercy whatsoever.'_ Takeshi smiled weakly at this. "I guess we're going home then?"  
"Seeing how I've been thrown into a worthless tournament for no reason, yes; we are."  
"But I thought it would be fun, I'm under the name Lì, and you're under Koto." He laughed.  
"You're going to be cleaning your room when we get home, and your curfew is at _seven_."

His bottom jaw dropped at the strictness for his sleeping schedule. "B-B-But that won't give me enough time to do my homework or eat dinner, I _just_ got enrolled to Ouran Academy Mama!" He was not going to tell her that his room _was_ clean, otherwise she might make him clean his grandfather's room—he could imagine the female attires all over that man's floor already. "Mama, I'm sorry!"

"No apologies, no complaints, and certainly no excuses." Haruhi pulled out her cell phone and called the house. "Hey Dad, it's me. Can you do me a little favor and messy up Lì's room a little for me—what?" Ryouji had interrupted her by saying that she had a visitor today at home. "Who was it, do you know?" He replied by saying that it was Tamaki, and that he sent the boy on a goose chase. "I'll deal with him _myself_," she glanced at her son, "_after_ I deal with your grandson."

_'…I am so dead.'_ Takeshi dipped his head down.

* * *

Takeshi sat on his bed, hugging his knees in the darkness of his room while listening to his mother's pain as she talked with her boyfriend in her room, which was directly across the hallway from his room, and it was always painful to hear her voice when she was upset about something. Hearing the panic in her fast paced tone, the worry coming from her trembling voice, the frustration due to the lack of oxygen she had because she was venting at her boyfriend for making choices about entering that tournament over in Singapore; how could he have been so stupid about this? He could not bear to hear his mother be so worried about things, and he already knew that the only thing she was afraid of was losing him to the Morinozuka family like she lost her daughter to them, which why she would do everything for him and never ask for him to do anything for her. Despite the fact that she was the second best lawyer in the entire country, that did not mean that everything was fine in her personal life that she did not let just _anyone_ know; the only ones who knew were family, Ritsu, and two doctors—not even her colleague or boss knew about any of it. His mind was always curious how the other lawyers did not know about her medical condition when he thought for sure it would be on some sort of file for them to pay close attention to, but maybe it was Ritsu that dealt with the medical files; making them seem like they disappeared.

The front door to the house slammed violently and he cringed.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on his door and Takeshi looked at the entrance of his room, "yeah?"  
Ritsu came in quietly and looked at him, "I had a feeling you were awake." He called out lightly.  
"I'm sorry Mama yelled at you like—" he watched the man raise a hand to stop his sentence.  
The man gave a small smile. "It's not your fault; I shouldn't keep secrets from her no matter what."  
"_I'm_ the one who told you to not tell her," his arms tightened around his legs, "you don't have to take the blame."

"No one's at fault really, but… on any case," raising a hand to scratch his nape with his fingertips, he began to explain some little things to him, "it took a lot for your mother to stop thinking about your father—especially when you were a baby, did you know that?" He saw a weak nod from the boy, so he sighed. "On your part, it was a bad idea to go to a Haninozuka facility and claiming that you were members to the family. More importantly though, my guess was that there was a lot of stress before that when she saw Suoh at Ouran Academy, not to mention that he came _here_ to speak with her." There was a little silence between them before Ritsu had lightly bowed his head to the young boy. "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Good night Takeshi."

"Ritsu-san," Takeshi spoke before the man began to close the door. "You really love Mama right? Mama loves you too?"  
His cheeks flushed lightly when hearing the boy say this to him like that. "I suppose so… why are you asking me?"  
"Ritsu-san has been around for Mama for a long time, and you haven't tried taking Papa's position for me."  
"What are you getting at Takeshi?" This conversation leaning towards Takashi made him mentally groaned.  
"You never took another step towards Mama because of me," he paused, "I want Mama to be happy with someone."

Ritsu now knew where he was getting at, but there was no way he could do such a thing. "Haruhi was happiest with Morinozuka-aniki, and I'm not about to tamper with that spot in her heart, or she really _will_ break." Both of them heard the front door open and close; indicating that Haruhi finished calming down, so Ritsu looked at the boy before closing the door. "Good night Takeshi."

Takeshi could hear them talk to one another in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" his mother was interrupted.  
Ritsu had interrupted her, "do _not_ worry about it Haruhi, I'm not."  
"Is Lì asleep yet?" There was silence. "I know you checked on him."  
"I told him to go to bed after he…told me what he wanted for Christmas."

"For Christmas?" She laughed lightly. "What did he tell you?"

"Um… that's a secret." Ritsu turned his attention elsewhere, blushing feverishly.  
She raised a curious eyebrow, but frowned. "Have I been fair to you Casanova-kun?"  
"What's with the formalities?" His hands held her face. "Of course you've been fair to me."  
There was a little bit of silence between them again, and Haruhi huffed. "Yeah, sorry—"  
"Hey, stop apologizing," his eyes watched her head nod, "can I stay the night for you?"  
"Yes please." Haruhi replied politely; but it almost sounded heartbreaking and fragile.

Takeshi sighed softly and slid his hand beneath the collar of his shirt to pull out a silver-chained necklace with a locket that would always lay centered against his chest. His gentle fingers fiddled around the edges of the locket while he was in deep thought about the life that he had with his mother and grandfather; knowing that he could not ask for anything better. He was taught that it was fine to be selfish at times when something meant a lot, but he was as selfless as a twelve year-old boy could be during that age, and then he decided to open it. The boy was never laughed at for wearing such a thing because it was something _very_ important to him; the left side held the portrait of his father and older sibling while the right side held the portrait of his mother and himself. Despite not ever meeting his father, he hoped that his mother could be with someone that would treat her right and would not leave no matter what others would say about it. It was mainly why he wanted Ritsu to be with her since he was already the 'Master' of the Kasanoda yakuza group, and everyone was more than supportive about his family merging with the Fujioka family.

_'Maybe Mama will eventually marry Ritsu-san…'_ he thought to himself quietly as he closed the locket.

After a while, he lied down and reminded himself that school was going to start very soon.

* * *

Her feminine fingertips ran through his red hair strands as gently as ever when he rested his head on her lap while she leaned against the headboard of her bed that she would occasionally share with the man who now spoke. "What are you thinking about?" When he voiced his curiosity, she had accidentally stopped caressing the hair on his head, so he looked up at her softly. "Haruhi?"

"Takeshi goes to Ouran Academy soon, I can't help but think that he'll look for Choko…" the said female whispered.  
"He never met her, Haruhi." Ritsu declared for her. "But he might have some sort of bond with her, I don't know."  
She laughed softly. "That's right, you don't have any kids yet huh?" This subject caused the man to sit up.  
"No, I don't." His eyes averted to the scattered blankets beneath them. "I haven't really… um…"  
"You haven't found the right person yet?" Haruhi asked curiously, not at all hurt by asking this.

The poor man could feel his cheeks reddening, "I found the person I wanted, but," he looked at her, "I know that she needs to heal before I dare ask for her to marry me." Just saying this made his face flush to match his hair color. "But at the moment—right now, I think I'm more confused because Takeshi said he wanted you to be happy with someone, and that he wanted me to take a step."

"Ritsu," Haruhi called softly. "I _**am**_ happy."  
"We know you'd be happier with Morinozuka." He whispered.  
"He has a fiancée now, so it doesn't matter anymore, really."  
Ritsu smiled weakly."Haruhi, you always put everyone before you."

"If he's willing to move on, I believe I should be able to do the same, right?" Haruhi asked quietly as she lied down to rest her body. "She would not be his fiancée unless he had agreed to it, so he must've agreed with it, and therefore I am happy for him as well."

The man sighed and lied down on the bed next to her before wrapping his hands around her securely so she would know that she was safe from everything around her, and if it were possible for Ritsu, he would make sure that she was safe from the pain that she would always keep inside. He kissed her head softly so she knew that everything was fine now—that the day was over with and that it was time for them to retire, so she surprisingly turned around in his arms and leaned into his chest, which was something she rarely did with him; she must have been really upset. Knowing that he could not take any action towards the submissive reply towards him, or else she could possibly become defensive and closed about what was wrong with her; he did not need her to start pushing him away as she would with the others that she had ever been with. Takeshi did not know that Ritsu was always trying to take another leap over the barriers towards her heart, but he did not know that the man was trying to be careful about avoiding the alarms that would go off if he did a wrong move; everything with her had to be nice and slow.

"I love you," Ritsu whispered softly as his 'goodnight' to her.  
In addition, she replied with the usual words, "you too Ritsu."

If Haruhi said 'I love you,' she was afraid he would leave.

Ritsu understood this perfectly.

* * *

"I told you not to interfere with her life Tamaki, are you _**trying**_ to have her run away again?" A father scolded his son.  
Tamaki was being lectured for trying to visit Haruhi, "I couldn't help it; I was completely worried about her!"  
"But that doesn't give you the right to just approach her house as if everything never changed!" He yelled back.

"I love Haruhi!" The man replied to his father. "I have a right to worry about her!"

"That's _**none**_ of _**your**_ business." Yuzuru rose to his feet away from the desk in the study hall. "Leave her **_alone_."  
**"It's _is_ my business—I'm her friend no matter how much time passed by!" Was this the first time they argued.  
His father merely sighed in annoyance and stated this. "If you love her, then _respect_ her, and her wishes."

* * *

Somewhere in the large estate, there was a phone ringing repeatedly without ending to its annoyance, and soon one of the servants answered the phone call, which seemed to be for a man whom was in the large study hall where bookshelves took over all of the walls except one that held a fireplace. The man's grey eyes of blank emotions stared at the crackling fire on the kindle he had thrown into the fireplace himself while sitting on a couch just a mere few feet away; he was in deep thought despite his intense stare at the flames that rose each time he poked at the burning logs. A maid entered the room quietly, telling him that there was someone on the phone from one of the Haninozuka Stadium's in China, explaining that the person said it was a very important phone call that would give the man interest, and to the man answered the phone as asked to.

"Morinozuka Takashi." The man spoke.

"Morinozuka-sama, we caught sight of Fujioka Haruhi in China!" A trainer told the heir to the Morinozuka family.

He dropped the phone instantly when hearing her name along with a location to find her, and he immediately left the study hall to rush down the stairs while trying to fix his jacket and calling forth a chauffeur to take him to the Morinozuka family's private jet so that he could leave the estate immediately. A woman walked in from the lobby to look at him curiously because she had never seen him rush about for _anything_ unless it was about his daughter, who was asleep, so she came to him in hopes of having him tell her what was going on and where he was about to go in the middle of the night. The man turned to her and told her the truth; there was a man in China that had brought an urgent matter to his attention that needed to be taken care of immediately, and also added to this that he was not sure of when he would return from this important mission of his—and she knew.

"You have a lead on that commoner, that Fujioka, don't you?" She asked sadly.

His form froze at the pain in her voice, but then silently left.

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:** Well... I hope this spiked up everyone's interest, but do not worry, it gets worse when you find out more about China! So long as dozen of people do not review immediately for this, I can take as long as want! Muhaha!

...that was a dead give away to snatch the next chapter, wasn't it?

* * *


	3. Chapter 03

**Author Note:** Well, I just finished an Ouran Trailer and posted it on YouTube. To find it, go to my homepage on this site and click on YouTube to find it! It's for a story that I am thinking of doing soon!

**Review Replies!**

**Ch3rryc0l4:** Having Takeshi like Satoshi was my main goal. About Ritsu marrying Haruhi, who knows, I have an idea that makes everything crumble, muhaha. I like Haruhi with anyone but Tamaki as well, I would write ten stories of Haruhi with Mitsukuni rather writing one with her and Tamaki.

**hisanachan:** As predicted, it seems people want Haruhi and Takashi see each other, so it looks like they will before Chapter 10, far much earlier than what I had planned to do.

**-Aikio-Hatate-:** All may be revealed sometime in the future!

**Terra Silas:** This Chapter will somewhat answer your question.

**Dark Inu Fan:** Their relationship is kind of low key. Also, she's purposely the second best in Japan so that it makes it a little difficult for others to find her since their looking for #1 lawyers with information about her.

* * *

**Chapter 03**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

**

* * *

  
**

If Haruhi said 'I love you,' she was afraid he would leave.

Ritsu understood this perfectly.

* * *

"I told you not to interfere with her life Tamaki, are you _**trying**_ to have her run away again?" A father scolded his son.  
Tamaki was being lectured for trying to visit Haruhi, "I couldn't help it; I was completely worried about her!"  
"But that doesn't give you the right to just approach her house as if everything never changed!" He yelled back.

"I love Haruhi!" The man replied to his father. "I have a right to worry about her!"

"That's _**none**_ of _**your**_ business." Yuzuru rose to his feet away from the desk in the study hall. "Leave her _**alone**_."  
"It's _**is**_ my business—I'm her friend no matter how much time passed by!" Was this the first time they argued.  
His father merely sighed in annoyance and stated this. "If you love her, then _respect_ her, and her wishes."

* * *

Somewhere in the large estate, there was a phone ringing repeatedly without ending to its annoyance, and soon one of the servants answered the phone call, which seemed to be for a man whom was in the large study hall where bookshelves took over all of the walls except one that held a fireplace. The man's grey eyes of blank emotions stared at the crackling fire on the kindle he had thrown into the fireplace himself while sitting on a couch just a mere few feet away; he was in deep thought despite his intense stare at the flames that rose each time he poked at the burning logs. A maid entered the room quietly, telling him that there was someone on the phone from one of the Haninozuka Stadium's in China, explaining that the person said it was a very important phone call that would give the man interest, and to the man answered the phone as asked to.

"Morinozuka Takashi." The man spoke.

"Morinozuka-sama, we caught sight of Fujioka Haruhi in China!" A trainer told the heir to the Morinozuka family.

He dropped the phone instantly when hearing her name along with a location to find her, and he immediately left the study hall to rush down the stairs while trying to fix his jacket and calling forth a chauffeur to take him to the Morinozuka family's private jet so that he could leave the estate immediately. A woman walked in from the lobby to look at him curiously because she had never seen him rush about for _anything_ unless it was about his daughter, who was asleep, so she came to him in hopes of having him tell her what was going on and where he was about to go in the middle of the night. The man turned to her and told her the truth; there was a man in China that had brought an urgent matter to his attention that needed to be taken care of immediately, and also added to this that he was not sure of when he would return from this important mission of his—and she knew.

"You have a lead on that commoner, Fujioka, don't you?" She asked sadly.

His form paused at the pain in her voice, and then silently left.

**- Now -**

* * *

"Hey kid," Ritsu patted Takeshi's head. "Go to class, I got someone to talk to before I head home."  
"You're going to talk to the superintendent's son, aren't you?" The boy asked the man suspiciously.  
He visibly stiffened at the question, but he had to answer him. "I have to protect your mother."  
"I know, and I'm glad too." His hand waved to him lightly. "Just don't beat anyone up!"

After the Takeshi left to go to his class as told, the red-haired frowned while turning towards his destination. "I can't promise that."

He knew that Haruhi could handle changing her appearance so that the people in China who found out who she was could no longer describe what she looked like, but having Suoh Tamaki come to her doorstep to speak with her was something that tipped the balance of her security. There were only so many people from their high school years knew where she was now; there was only so many people that you could count them on one hand if not three fingers because she had to be very careful about coming to the people who had connections with power. Now that Tamaki was aware of her location, and that she had a son? Ritsu was not going to allow any type of blackmail to appear against the woman that he was in love with, which was why he was going to confront him today because school was now in session because the bell rang, and not it was time to have a little chat with the blonde idiot.

Without a casual knock, he opened the Third Music Room door and saw him at the piano. "Long time no see, Suoh."  
"Who are you?" Fingertips stopped on the piano keys when seeing upon the guest. "Wait… B-Bossa Nova-kun?"  
"_**Kasanoda Ritsu**_." He replied almost bitterly. "I want to cut to the point as quickly as possible so I can tell Haruhi."  
"Ah—you've seen Haruhi?!" The blonde-haired man stood from the piano and ran to him. "How has she been?!"

"She'll be fine if you stay away from her. Going to her house—what are you, stupid?!" His fists tightened at his sides to restrain himself from punching the man. "Haruhi has been dealing with things just _fine_ without you interfering, so unless she _**tells**_ you to butt in, **butt out**." Ritsu closed his eyes and calmed down when hearing a specific ringtone on his cell phone; signaling him that it was the said woman from their subject calling him, so he answered. "Hey, I'm talking to Suoh right now. Takeshi went to class already."

"I said I would handle Tamaki." Her voice seemed a little harsh this early morning. "You had no right turning my alarm off either."  
His eyes glanced fiercely at the man as he talked to her. "I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to get stressed by coming here."  
"Do you _honestly_ think that I would get stressed from dropping off my child at school?" Now a tint of curiosity; he was on thin ice.  
However, he remained truthful. "Honestly, yes." He looked at his watch. "You have today off, so please go back to bed Haruhi."

"That's Haruhi on the phone?!" Tamaki yelled obnoxious and lunged at the other; trying to get the phone.

There was a long silence on her line, but she agreed with him. "Fine, but let me talk to Tamaki for thirty seconds."  
"Sure." If anything, Ritsu knew not to question her demands if he wanted to keep cuddle time with her. "Take it."  
Tamaki took the phone instantly and blabbed into the phone. "Hello? Haruhi? How are you doing? I want to see—"

"Shut up Tamaki," Haruhi practically bit his head off, chewed, and spat it back on his shoulders—yet sounded so calm about it. "I'll say this once: stay _out_ of my business, _leave_ me and my son _alone_, and I won't leave the country permanently. If you invade my privacy like you did when we were kids, I will sue you." With this said with her serious lawyer tone of voice, she exhaled a soft sigh and loosened up. "If you tell anyone that you know where I am, especially Takashi and Choko, I will **never** forgive you Tamaki."

Yes, each word stabbed him like a thousand needles, so he spoke weakly. "Haruhi?"  
"What is it?" Haruhi was going to give him fifteen seconds to say whatever it is to her.  
"Can I see you—please?" His attention went to the ground sadly. "Have lunch with me."  
She hesitated on a correct answer for him, and settled. "If you keep quiet, we'll see."

Haruhi then hung up the phone after thirty seconds were up.

He lowered his hand with the phone away from his ear to look at it in surprise. "What happened to you?" Tamaki asked the phone.  
"She lost the man she truly loved because of rich bastards like us." The redhead turned his head and sighed. "Or our parents…"  
After a few minutes of ill silence, something then clicked in his mind, and looked at him. "You're… Haruhi's boyfriend, aren't you?"  
"That doesn't mean much; to be her boyfriend." His anger subsided. "She doesn't look at anyone with that special glint anymore."  
"You have Mori-san's number don't you?" Tamaki was trying to get an understanding of this. "Why haven't you called him and—"

"It's not my place to ruin what Haruhi built for herself, her father, and for her son." This was starting to make his blood boil when he could feel the jealously lingering over his shoulder, so he tried to explain calmly. "I know better than anyone that she _wants_ to be with Morinozuka-aniki, so she wanted to get stronger for him, but everyone knows now that he has a woman at his side, a woman that _isn't_ Haruhi." Yeah, he knew that Haruhi would probably leave him the first chance she has to get to Takashi, so he wanted to savor his time with her as much as he could. "I want to be with Haruhi, but I want Haruhi to be happy even more, and she can only get that from him—sure, I accept that." His hand grabbed the collar of the man in front of him. "But opening those wounds without her consent will lead her to runaway again, so _**don't**_get involved unless she lets you Suoh."

"Are you saying that you want Mori-san and Haruhi to suffer without each other?" Tamaki asked semi-seriously, trying to know.  
He shoved the man back and took his phone away from him. "Her son's wish is for her to be truly happy and show a real smile."  
"That's my wish too, bringing women happiness is what I've lived for—" his all too familiar speech was interrupted immediately.  
"This isn't the Host Club, Suoh." Ritsu still tried to remain calm. "Takeshi will eventually find Choko, and siblings conspire a lot."

Surprised violet orbs widened at this master plan. "You want Choko and Takeshi to get them together?!" He saw the man flinch now.

The pure happiness for Haruhi was something that Ritsu definitely wanted ever since he found out that he loved her back during their high school years, but ever since she was separated from Takashi; her heart had been like an art piece in a museum with traps and alarm to ward off thieves. However, if he knew that trouble-making son of Fujioka Haruhi, he knew that he would be looking for some way to meet his older sister that lived with his father so that he could meet the Morinozuka family along with a bonus of finally meeting the famous Haninozuka family he heard so much about. He knew it was going to happen eventually now, and so he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness of finally being with her by letting run off to the man that she had truly fallen in love with over twelve years about when they were all practically just high school kids having fun. Not able to endure the pitiful look that he was receiving from superintendent's son, the redhead placed the cell phone in his pocket while turning towards the door to walk away with that uncomfortable silence between them; they were never really friend—just acquaintances if anything.

Yuzuru was entering the Third Music Room when Ritsu was leaving without so much as a little eye contact to acknowledge him, so he turned his attention to his frowning son that stood there in a dazed manner about something, forcing him to come over to check up on his son. "Is everything alright Tamaki? Who was that man just now—did he try to harm you in any way or something?"

Tamaki lowered his gaze to the ground with a sad smile. "No," he whispered gently. "He made me realize that I can't help Haruhi."  
This confused his old man who now patted his back for comfort. "Sure you can, you just have to give her time to come to you."  
"How do you know that?" Violet orbs turned to him with pain. "How do you know I can _help_ her with anything she's going through?"  
"She confided in you when she was pregnant with Choko-kun, isn't that good enough?" He smiled weakly at the young man.

Was it good enough?

* * *

Haruhi punched the large punching bag continuously as a warm-up while giving it a few kicks with her right leg that she favored when it came down to this type of exercise, and she had to work extra on it if she was going to enter some foolish tournament with her son as he wanted. Even though Ritsu had told her to go back to sleep, it was hard to do once waken up to realize that she had slept in because _someone_ decided to turn off her alarm, so she merely went for a two mile jog around the city—though she was slow did not mean that she could not go for long. After her jog did she go home to walk to the side yard where the personal workout station where she could lift weights and punch the punching bag as much as she wanted; the little outside gym was more for her son for when he grew up some, but she tended to use the equipment to stay in shape. The Kasanoda yakuza had been more than just helpful to buy and setup all of the things for her to practice with, but they had even taught her more ways to defend herself because there were many that would play dirty and unfair to a weak little woman such as herself—that was six years ago. Ritsu would try to spar against her, but would lose easily because he did not want to touch certain body parts by accident if he were to pin her down, and she would use the Morinozuka style out of instinct even though she's slowly adapting to the Kasanoda style of it, thankfully.

Which was why Ritsu returned to the Fujioka residence with ten of his friends and his right hand man, Sendo Tetsuya, were there to help her train, but the latter mentioned male was the one that was going to train with her so that way she could learn the ways of the Sendo style that he had abandoned. However, if it was for his Master's female _friend_—and his Master's request, then he would teach her what he knew so that she could combine the four family styles that she had learned along with the several Chinese Martial Arts from when she lived in the previous country; making her dangerous. There was one point in time when someone thought it was okay to pit pocket her in broad daylight… and well…Haruhi's new good was to restrain herself from sending others to the hospital for whatever reason it may be, but that was the major difference between Ritsu teaching her over Takashi. On one hand, Takashi had taught her to deflect her opponent because she was not strong enough to fight on par with an average person, while Ritsu on the other hand made her _stronger_ so that she _**could**_ take down the average person and more—she could never be more grateful.

She felt like Mitsukuni somehow; looking cute, weak—a defenseless child… and yet strong enough to take anyone down.

Haruhi brushed her bangs out of her face with her hair tied up in a bun, "Hey Tetsuya-san, I'm ready to spar whenever you are."  
"Give me five more minutes, you're younger than I am." He waved a hand at her, still taking a break as she hit the punching bag.  
Her attention turned to him curiously, "yeah, but I'm the one with the weights on my ankles and wrists." Hah, she caught him there.  
Quirked at her quick reply to his laziness, he sighed before getting up. "That's because you'll be lighter than a feather afterwards…"  
"Only because you want me to learn how to do back flips for this tournament," Haruhi mumbled beneath her breath. "Hey Ritsu…?"

The redhead lifted his head up to look at her curiously, wondering what it was that she wanted from him, "yeah, you need something Haruhi?" The reason why he asked was that she did not have her water break, nor asked for a towel to wipe her sweat off her face.

"How about you and Tetsuya-san participate in the tournament as well?" Haruhi smiled at the thought. "It would be interesting to see the Haninozuka, Kasanoda, Morinozuka, and Sendo styles at the same time; I would like to see that happen at the tournament."  
Ritsu smiled weakly in return at this, "I wouldn't last a second against Haninozuka and Morinozuka, but if that's what you really want from me, then there's no way that I can decline, right?" He brought out his cell phone. "Fine, I'll register right now for you Haruhi."  
"I suppose—if you want me to, and the Master is going to attend, then I suppose I'll have no choice but to accept the offer as well." Tetsuya pulled out his phone to call the tournament registries so that he could be added to the competitors list for this December.  
"When you're done registering Ritsu, tell them that Koto has dropped out of the competition." Haruhi stated a little sternly, earning a surprised glance by the twelve men that were there. "After that, tell him that _Ronin_ will be taking Koto's place in the tournament."

Ritsu smirked; she was going to be a _boy_ again. "You got it Haruhi."

Haruhi came over for a small break so that she could look at her cell phone with an intent stare as she tried to decide if she really wanted to trust them with her secret of being back in Japan, or find someone that she did not know so that they would not have to question her about the reason. Her thumb caressed the cell phone slowly before flipping it open to stare at the greeting screen where it showed her holding her little infant boy after birth as her father took the picture for her, it was very memorable because the doctor came cursing at him in Chinese for having a cell phone on. She slowly pressed three buttons that would keep her cell phone number a secret from whomever she was going to call, and then hesitantly dialed the number of someone she knew before placing the device against her ear to hear it ringing, and only two rings later did someone actually answer.

"Hello?" The voice answered the phone curiously.  
She smiled at the voice, "Kaoru, I called Hikaru."  
They were puzzled, "um, who is this? How did—"  
"Let's just say I'm a high school toy from the past."

"HARUHI?!" Hitachiin Kaoru beamed loudly into the phone in surprise.

* * *

"Wow, you're a commoner, but you can afford our uniform easily? How amazing!" A female student in the same class smiled.

Takeshi had been constantly asked questions about himself and where he was from because they knew nothing about him and the part that he was in fact very cute; the news had unfortunately spread through the entire middle school section of Ouran Academy, so trying to play cool was difficult. Most of the classmates were already trying to be close friends with him, and it seemed that many of them knew about his 'father's' professional corporation in China, which made him smile weakly and replied on how he was also a fan of 'his' work that he had built from scratch after graduating Law School. In truth, it was his mother that they were all talking about at the moment because it was _her_ corporation that she placed under the name _Fujioka Corps_ where, not only did his mother manage professional corporations, but several other types so that she could help all sorts of people. One of the boys finally spoke out and asked if he was any good in sports, and so he replied by saying he played many sports but preferred in martial arts and kendo when he was not doing studies or flying from country to country to help out his family doing their little business dealings.

"Oh, so you like _kendo _and _martial arts_, huh?" Another male student spoke with a grin as the bell rang to signal the end of classes for the day, making perfect timing for the other students there. "Let's see if you can beat the Captain of the Martial Arts Club!"

Takeshi blinked in confusion to this. "Uh… sure… okay… I have no problem with that, who is he?"

With a grin on many of the male student faces, they grabbed his arms and dragged him out of class and out of the build where there was a large group of students were practicing martial arts, it started to make Takeshi even more excited to practice against one of these people, so he looked at them all. One of the male students had called for the captain to come over and take a gander at him—and the captain was a girl! Though naturally this would force any type of man to back down from a challenge, but he had practice for years under his mother in many styles for martial arts, so some female student that was older than him would not make him back off so easily from an enticing sparring match with someone new. As if to barely care about the new kid, she told him to change in to a more suitable attire that would make it a fair fight because she was already in her training uniform. Everyone begin to comment on how the two of them had the exact same hair color, and the exact same eyes—but many of them swayed any type of thoughts away easily because they did not have the same last name for sure, otherwise it would have been a little _too_ creepy for all of them.

Takeshi returned in the comfortable white uniform with a black belt tied at his waist to keep his bottom attire from falling to the floor, "well then, I bet you're not a push over, so I'll have to use the family style of fighting if I want to survive." He went into position.  
"Kid, you have to take off that necklace first; no jewelry in _this_ dojo." The Captain of the Martial Arts Club stated firmly.  
"Sorry, but I will _never_ take off this necklace no matter what you tell me to do, _ma'am_." His lips twitched up in a grin.  
"If you're not going to listen," she went into position, which was identical to Takeshi's stance, "then it seems I'm going to have to take it away from by force." With a taunt in her tone, she requested. "Just don't go crying home to your mother you little brat."  
"Sorry, I don't quite understand why I should go home crying to her, however." He snorted. "Don't cry to _yours_ though."  
"My mother was forced to leave the country thirteen years ago, so shut up." The female lunged first. "Begin!"

Despite being caught off guard by the information that he had heard from her, he dodged and tossed her in the air where she decided to throw shuriken at his feet, which he easily dodged and turned around to punch her as she came up from behind him—it was when he noticed who this person was. He was using the _Morinozuka_ style that his mother had taught him, but it seemed like this captain was aware of it and she began to use the _Haninozuka_ style against him on instinct, and so he immediately switched to the Kasanoda style and caught her off guard by ducking down and kicking her in the gut. The captain froze before spitting out saliva due to the impact while Takeshi stood there in shock from _who_ he just fought against, and despite everyone yelling at him for being _that_ cruel to a girl, he came over to kneel in front of her to ask her one simple question to confirm his now clouded mind.

"You're her… aren't you… you're Morinozuka Choko?" Takeshi asked uncertainly.

The captain sat on the floor to breathe, "I have _**never**_ been beat before, not that fast at least…" she panted roughly.  
"You lost when I caught on to you using the Haninozuka style, now, _**are you Morinozuka Choko**_?" This woman was stubborn.  
Her grey orbs turned upwards to look at him, "yeah… what about it—and how do you know that style—who are you?!"  
"I—" Oh did he want to tell her, but his mother would suffer from so much torment that he would not survive.

"He's Fujioka Takeshi!" One of the male students yelled out from the distance.

As soon as he saw her eyes widened, he dashed over to his clothes in the other room and jumped out of the window to escape the school dojo and into the building to change in one of the bathrooms before making a quick phone call to Ritsu, begging him to pick him up from school immediately due to trouble. The middle school student could never be more thankful to his mother's boyfriend and ran out of the bathroom to dash over to the classroom where his bag was located, so he picked it up and turned around to make a run for the exit that he found successfully, allowing him to escape Hell. Four minutes was all that was needed to make it on time for Ritsu to pull up to the front of the Academy and for Takeshi to throw himself in the back seats, and he began to explain that he was in _big_ trouble now because he fought with someone in Martial Arts Club, and it was his sister.

Ritsu growled lightly and placed a thumb to his bottom lip in thought to this. "Best not tell your mother about this."  
"I know that, but what will happen if she tries to look through my school file?" The boy frowned at the thought of it.  
He tensed at the suggestion, but knew _just_ what to say about it. "Don't, I made it clear to Suoh Tamaki to keep quiet."  
"Wha—don't tell me you beat him up after I asked you not to!" His arms crossed and he looked out the window. "Great."

"Protecting the Fujioka family is my first priority so Haruhi won't suffer from a sudden attack or be alone; no one else can know that Haruhi is back in the country or else there would be a large uproar, and the last thing she needs is the press asking her questions." Something then occurred to him now, causing him to say it aloud. "It's bad enough she decided to call some of her old classmates."

"Classmate_**s**_…?" Takeshi retorted on the plural, and remembered the stories he heard when he was a little boy. "You mean…"

Ritsu sighed lightly and decided to look out the window. "Your mother has been training ever since she woke up this morning, and so now she has me and Tetsuya participating in the tournament." Now it was time to tell the boy what happened. "Haruhi had her name changed to Ronin for the tournament, and if Choko talks to your father about this, Haruhi might get hurt in the process."

_Ronin_.

It was a name that Haruhi thought would be a good idea to use when she started out as a lawyer where her boss and colleagues were the only ones that would know her true identity, but it continued to annoy her when her clients would call her by the name because she would forget it was her. Thanks to a very wealthy man that she knew, Haruhi was able to create her very first business after her hundredth successful case in a row where she decided to name the corporation under the name she used before, but now all of her workers knew the truth, and so they all knew who she was. It was natural that it took seven years to become a lawyer, but because she crammed all of her classes into one day—let alone one week, she was able to graduate and become one in almost five years, which gave her enough time to have things settle down before moving back to Japan. The vice president of the corporation was someone she could trust to leave in their hands while she move to Japan six years ago, but she would return to China many times a year, and stayed there during summer, to make sure everything was still going smoothly with everything. It was a little sad that there has yet to been a case unsolved for her corporation, but she was going to find out that there was one little case that had to involve her wealthy friend… that is… if Morinozuka Choko decided to tell her father about the events after school.

Fujioka Takeshi—a person outside the Morinozuka family who knew their style.


	4. Chapter 04

**Author Note:** I suppose most of you are thrilled that the story is being update after only a week, huh? Well... let's see how long it can keep up, I'm on Chapter 07 myself.

**Review Replies!**

**-Aikio-Hatate-:** Um... NOW! Sort of... well... this chapter... yeah.

**Terra Silas:** I believe this chapter will be more interesting, at least the end.

**Ch3rryc0l4:** Truthfully I did not plan of given much thought as to who the VP was, I still don't think I will.

**Arashi-senpai:** There's more intensity in this chapter. Kukuku.

* * *

**Chapter 04**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

The captain sat on the floor to breathe, "I have _never_ been beat before, not that fast at least…" she panted roughly.  
"You lost when I caught on to you using the Haninozuka style, now, _**are you Morinozuka Choko**_?" This woman was stubborn.  
Her grey orbs turned upwards to look at him, "yeah… what about it—and how do you know that style—who are you?!"  
"I—" Oh did he want to tell her, but his mother would suffer from so much torment that he would not survive.

"He's Fujioka Takeshi!" One of the male students yelled out from the distance.

As soon as he saw her eyes widened, he dashed over to his clothes in the other room and jumped out of the window to escape the school dojo and into the building to change in one of the bathrooms before making a quick phone call to Ritsu, begging him to pick him up from school immediately due to trouble. The middle school student could never be more thankful to his mother's boyfriend and ran out of the bathroom to dash over to the classroom where his bag was located, so he picked it up and turned around to make a run for the exit that he found successfully, allowing him to escape Hell. Four minutes was all that was needed to make it on time for Ritsu to pull up to the front of the Academy and for Takeshi to throw himself in the back seats, and he began to explain that he was in _big_ trouble now because he fought with someone in Martial Arts Club, and it was his sister.

Ritsu growled lightly and placed a thumb to his bottom lip in thought to this. "Best not tell your mother about this."  
"I know that, but what we'll happen if she tries to look through my school file?" The boy frowned at the thought of it.  
He tensed at the suggestion, but knew _just_ what to say about it. "Don't, I made it clear to Suoh Tamaki to keep quiet."  
"Wha—don't tell me you beat him up after I asked you not to!" His arms crossed and he looked out the window. "Great."

"Protecting the Fujioka family is my first priority so Haruhi won't suffer from a sudden attack or be alone; no one else can know that Haruhi is back in the country or else there would be a large uproar, and the last thing she needs is the press asking her questions." Something then occurred to him now, causing him to say it aloud. "It's bad enough she decided to call some of her old classmates."

"Classmate_**s**_…?" Takeshi retorted on the plural, and remembered the stories he heard when he was a little boy. "You mean…"

Ritsu sighed lightly and decided to look out the window. "Your mother has been training ever since she woke up this morning, and so now she has me and Tetsuya participating in the tournament." Now it was time to tell the boy what happened. "Haruhi had her name changed to Ronin for the tournament, and if Choko talks to your father about this, Haruhi might get hurt in the process."

_Ronin_.

It was a name that Haruhi thought would be a good idea to use when she started out as a lawyer where her boss and colleagues were the only ones that would know her true identity, but it continued to annoy her when her clients would call her by the name because she would forget it was her. Thanks to a very wealthy man that she knew, Haruhi was able to create her very first business after her hundredth successful case in a row where she decided to name the corporation under the name she used before, but now all of her workers knew the truth, and so they all knew who she was. It was natural that it took seven years to become a lawyer, but because she crammed all of her classes into one day—let alone one week, she was able to graduate and become one in almost five years, which gave her enough time to have things settle down before moving back to Japan. The vice president of the corporation was someone she could trust to leave in their hands while she move to Japan six years ago, but she would return to China many times a year, and stayed there during summer, to make sure everything was still going smoothly with everything. It was a little sad that there has yet to been a case unsolved for her corporation, but she was going to find out that there was one little case that had to involve her wealthy friend… that is… if Morinozuka Choko decided to tell her father about the events after school.

Fujioka Takeshi—a person outside the Morinozuka family who knew their style.

**- Now -**

* * *

For the entire fifteen-minute drive had she been playing with the bottom button of her black wool coat because she was a little curious to see how they have been doing after thirteen years, but something told her that she was going to see those same old guys that loved to harass her. Her boyfriend insisted to have someone drive her there in case she wanted to make a quick escape from the estate she was visiting, and it was the only reason why she bothered to be in the expensive little car that was now pulling past the gates of the large estate that she was going to enter. The car stopped momentarily so the driver could exit the door to open hers so that she could walk out without having to do much trouble while her little bodyguard opened his own door on the other side; she learned to just give up on telling drivers and servant to do certain things for her. She escaped the vehicle and looked at the estate with a soft smile to see that nothing changed since the last time she had been there, but she shoved the memories aside and began walking towards the entrance with her bodyguard following her five feet from behind as he was supposed to.

Sighing softly, Haruhi turned to the bodyguard. "Did you really have to trouble yourself to come, Tetsuya-san?"  
For the day, Sendo Tetsuya would be her bodyguard, who smiled, "of course, I hear their little devils."  
She smiled in return to his playful response and replied."Thank you for accompanying me."

"HARUHI, IS THAT REALLY YOU?!" A pair of men yelled in excitement, running out of the estate.

One with ash colored hair and the other with natural reddish hair came running over to embrace the woman happily, which she had accepted with open arms and a happy smile; yeah, these were no doubt her troublesome twins that she had gone to school with for three very long years in high school. The long blonde-haired bodyguard merely smiled at the warm welcoming that his Young Master's girlfriend was receiving by her old friends, but the twins scowled at him protectively as they hugged their smaller friend; it would appear that they were not so happy that Haruhi did not come alone. Eventually the twins released their little female friend and began to praise her appearance of finally looking more womanly now that she was older—causing her to twitch in annoyance due to their same attitude, so it finally allowed Tetsuya to speak out his mind to draw the young men back a little.

"If they cause you any trouble, we can return to the estate, Haruhi-sama." Tetsuya stated with a bright smile.

Haruhi turned her attention to him with a smile still on her face, "don't worry, their just excited to see me, weren't you too?"  
"Ah—well—" his cheeks tinted as he turned his attention elsewhere to scratch his cheek, "Master was worried about you…"  
"Eh? You look _vaguely_ familiar for some reason." Hikaru scowled at the older man in a surprisingly childish manner.  
Kaoru looked at him curiously and pointed at him. "Are you Fujioka Ronin's and Fujioka Haruhi's servant?"

The man smiled and merely agreed with a bow. "Yes, I'm Sendo Tetsuya, a pleasure to meet the Hitachiin twins."

Haruhi smiled thankfully to the man who knew not to mention other names when he was alone with her as if he really were her own little servant even though it was not at all true, it was just to make life a little easier for her so that she could miss a trip to the closest emergency room nearby. Luckily the four of them were finally able to enter the Hitachiin estate after all of the hugs and introductions were finished with outside the entrance, but now it was time to be re-introduced to the parents of the Hitachiin twins, which mean it would be a little _too_ chaotic—so Tetsuya kept an eye out. After a while they were able to sit and talk—well, they were about to talk, but her cell phone began to right to let her know that there was a business phone call for her, so she brought out the cell phone with a frown to see that it was her boyfriend making a little call to her.

"You better have a good reason for calling me, I'm still upset that you let me sleep in this morning." Haruhi grumbled lightly, still a little hurt that he took Takeshi to school today. "If you're staying over again, you're going to be sleeping on the couch tonight."

The twins watched as she talked on the phone with whom they believed was her beloved Fujioka Ronin, and she hung up.

"I don't have time to go into detail because I have a request for you guys or your mother; I'm entering the damn tournament over in Singapore this winter, and I need to look like a boy again." They stared at her in disbelief as they heard this come from her mouth. "If you guys can't help me, then I will go to a makeup artist in Sweden that I've dealt with; I only came here because I wanted to see you guys again, and that I thought you would help me." Both of them just stared at her still, she sighed. "You know... never mind."

"Wait!" The twins clung to her as she turned around. "Of course we'll help! Don't be like that Haruhi, jeez!"  
"You have to give us some time to understand everything." Kaoru stated as they dragged her away with ease.  
Hikaru also added while they went to a different room, "yeah, we're still recovering from you calling us out of the blue!"  
"Well I wouldn't have called at all if I thought that you guys wouldn't keep quiet about it to Takashi." Haruhi saw them go silent.  
"We won't tell him but," Kaoru began to measure her with his brother, "he's been looking for you ever since you left us."  
"Yeah, and to insure the proper heir takes charge, his mom found him a suitable woman." The other twin mumbled.

It was so obvious where they were going with this already because the twins always worried about their limited amount of friends, "I'm sorry, but Takashi had to accept proposing to her for her to be his fiancée full heartedly or else there would be nothing for him." When they finished measuring her figure and wrote down everything, they turned to look at her as she became a little gloomy easily. "For me, it was obvious that she would do this because of me. The point is, we both have someone to spend our lives with now…" She could feel her chest wanting to rise in pain for having to talk like this to her old friends who just gazed at her with sad looks. "Look, I know he doesn't like to break women's heart, but that doesn't mean that…" her sleeve wiped her face, "I… I…"

Hikaru came over and embraced her in his arms tightly as she began to cry while Kaoru began to notice that their once uncaring stable friend was not so stable now, and this had the younger twin worry about her even more as he tried to figure out what was making her like this. Kaoru also hugged the woman in hopes of her to fight back the tears, and to their surprise, she clung to both of them as tightly as never before—she even began to tremble. Tetsuya frowned softly at the woman who has been trying desperately to stay strong for her son, her father, everyone that meant anything to her, and it of course broke his heart to know that she could not be this open to his Master because she did not want him to worry about her so much. Haruhi needed Takashi and Choko, that was all there was too it, but they were people that she knew she could not have back so easily because of a certain person.

"I… I need to leave," Haruhi separated her form from the twins, "I'm sorry the reunion wasn't so great."

As she was turning to leave, Hikaru reached out to grab her arm to protest as he used to in high school, but Tetsuya intervened with a soft look that expressed how she should not be touched right now, allowing Kaoru to try play Hikaru's feelings into words.

"Haruhi, you wanted our help though." The youngest twin spoke softly.  
She turned and smiled lightly. "Let me know when it's finished, and then I'll let you play with my hair."  
This allowed him to grin a little bit. "How can we tell you when you hide your number from us?"  
"My assistant can transfer calls." Haruhi handed them both a business card. "Just tell him your names."

"Wait a minute, you were there?!" Hikaru yelled in surprise, knowing the building was only ten minutes away. "I thought you're—"  
"My husband owns Fujioka Corps, I work here in Japan though." She smiled softly before bowing. "I need to get home soon though."  
"Why are you in such a hurry to go home all of a sudden?" Kaoru eyed her suspiciously for her determination to leave the estate.  
Haruhi sighed before replying with an annoyed tone now. "If I know my son, he's going to be getting into a lot of mischief soon."

"YOUR SON?!"

* * *

"Takashi, did you find out anything about her whereabouts?" A blonde-haired man asked the taller one in a quiet tone.  
The one spoken to had shifted his gray eyes to the cousin. "They said that she ran with two men when they identified her."  
"So she was no longer in that area when you arrived?" He watched him shake his head. "What did the men look like?"  
"Young man with black hair and the other one was an older man with red hair. I can't think of who either of them could be."  
Mitsukuni smiled weakly, "young man with black hair could be anyone. Kaoru and Kasanoda are the only ones I know with red hair."

Takashi's eyes widened at this, and grabbed his coat for a drive.

Mitsukuni sighed softly in frustration once his cousin left the room most likely to have a visit to the Hitachiin estate, though he did not know why he did not call them instead of running over there, but perhaps having to run around killed more time instead of talking on the phone was so slow for him. Over the twelve years with Fujioka Haruhi out of their lives, the small happy blonde-haired boy had literally grew into a man and began to sound like it as well, he would not use cute suffixes unless it was to Choko and other kids whoever they were, but it was getting harder and harder to help his cousin with life. For twelve years—after one month from when Haruhi had graduated, Takashi had been looking all over the entire world to find the woman that he loved more than anything in the world—other than his daughter of course, and so now it was starting to finally pay off… but why all of a sudden?

_'I hope you find her, Takashi.'_ Mitsukuni thought to himself.

"Hey Mitsukuni, did my bother just storm out of here?" A young man called out curiously, blinking with surprise.  
"I think he has a lead on _her_, so he went out for the moment, why?" The blonde-haired man grew suspicious.  
He scratched his head. "Cho is acting strange… she got home, changed, and said she was heading out."  
His brows furrowed at this, _'she always does homework first.'_ He hummed in thought of what she might do.

* * *

"Listen kiddo, I have to head back to the syndicate for a while, and your Gramps is asleep, so take a shower and do your homework." His underlings said they needed him for something, so he was going to see what they needed, and then hurry back to the house.

Takeshi did not mind the thought of him leaving even though he did as told by starting with a shower—no wait, his stomach was growling lowly at him, so he decided to have a snack before taking a shower. He opened the fridge to find something that would fill his stomach but did not know what exactly to eat, there was natto, leftovers, ice cream. His head shook in disapproval towards those options and grabbed a nice green apple to eat so that he could be in shape when he started training with his mother. Speaking of which, his mother came walking in through the front door with Ritsu's best man behind her, she always _did_ like being home when his classes were over. The boy knew that he had to be grateful about this because of how many of the students at Ouran Academy barely saw their parents; so many children were lucky enough to see their parents together once a month if not a week, and there were a few times he had to deal with this. With his mother having her own company in China, she had to make her presence there for one week every two months, and she would call him every morning and night to make sure everything was fine with him, that and he was not harassing his grandfather or vice versa.

What about his older sister he never met until today?

It made him upset to know that Morinozuka Choko could only have such a precious gift for four years, only to be raised as some precious Chinese doll—no, he could not say that because she was the Captain of the Martial Arts Club. How could he put it though, could he declare that she was someone to pity because she could not have something that he could—no, he could not say that either because she had their father to look out for her. Their father; what was he even like now? Stories of how protective he was about his family were always told, how he met their mother was always priceless, but how they ended up loving one another…

"How was school today?" Haruhi called out softly, kissing his forehead as a greeting.  
He swallowed a large piece of the apple, choking for the moment. "I-It was fine."  
"Glad to hear it," she rustled his hair softly, "I guess that means that you met her?"  
His eye twitched for a second, "h-her? Who's her?" He hid the apple behind him.

His mother turned away from his as she was taking her coat off for Tetsuya to place on the coat hanger by the door. "You took your father's trait about not being able to lie because you're _terrible_ at it just like he was." She turned to him again, this time raising an eyebrow at his actions. "Why are you hiding your apple? You think that's going to help you with your training tonight?" Her lips had to curve in a smile when she saw his eyes lighting up at this. "Don't get too excited, tonight's goal is ten miles in one hour."

Takeshi's mouth dropped and was absolutely speechless.

"What, you don't think you can handle it?" She laughed softly as she walked towards the refrigerator to place in two water bottles in the freezer. "I guess we can cut it in half, so how about… five miles in thirty minutes? Does that sound fair enough for you now Lì?"  
"I-I can do ten miles in an hour! I just don't think you can do it! What about your health, or… or… I don't know!" He panicked crazily.  
"Fujioka-sama, you just did some training today." Tetsuya smiled sheepishly at the woman. "Perhaps you should listen to your son."  
Haruhi looked at him slowly, hinting how she was _still_ a demon. "You're participating in the tournament too, aren't you? Why not join us?" She watched as he shrank in fear. "I may be a mother, but I'm much better than I was when I was a kid. Any more excuses?"

Takeshi raised his hand weakly, "I… I have homework Mama."

Haruhi looked at him for the moment as if trying to decide whether homework should wait or not, but she already knew that his work and studies were more important than training for a tournament. There was something that came to her mind, something that she had never wanted to until she was sure she could handle her son going to Ouran Academy, but it seemed like she had no choice but to call someone. As her son finished the apple, washed his hands and went to the other room, he began doing all of his class assignments that were given to him today, yet Tetsuya stayed in her sight to make sure she would be fine.

"Lì, where's Ritsu?" She had finally realized that the redhead was not there to greet her home.  
Takeshi thought back on it and answered. "I think he said something about going to the syndicate for a while."  
"Hmm," this gave her a little bit of time then, and so she brought out her phone hesitantly, "should I call that idiot?"  
"Fujioka-sama, is there something that you need help with?" Tetsuya knew that look on her face, and wanted to help her.

"When I was pregnant with Choko… there were only so many people I could trust about it: Satoshi, Yasuchika, Leo, and I even was able to trust Mitsukuni about it—to keep it a secret from Takashi." She placed the phone to her lips, not sure if she wanted to say the next part aloud, but did. "I even trusted Tamaki with everything, he was the first person I told after I told my Dad…" Her soft brown shaded hues looked to the ground, "I don't if I can continue on like I have been, but I don't want to rely on others that I—"

"Your friends have—and always will—love you, especially Suoh-san…" The man paused, "and everyone in that old Host Club."

Haruhi laughed at his ridiculous statement; ridiculous… but true.

Knowing that tonight was a good night to clear her mind, she left the kitchen, passed the family room, down the hall to her study room, and walked out the back door to stare at the faint full moon in the sky as the sun was going down. It was obvious that she was going to be placing her trust into a certain blonde-haired fool as she found herself dialing a certain phone number before pressing the cell phone into her ear, listening to it ring. Eventually someone had picked up the phone and greeted her curiously because her number was blocked on his phone, but hearing his clueless voice made her smile tiredly.

"Tomorrow at noon, we can have lunch together, but promise me you'll behave." Burst of happiness came loudly through the receiver that forced Haruhi to extend her arm out to save her ear. When he settled down, she decided to tell him, where they would be able to meet, and that she would meet him there. "But remember, you have to be quiet about our lunch date tomorrow."

"Promise!" Tamaki beamed.

* * *

There, standing tall and not so happy, was Morinozuka Takashi.

Seeing him made Ritsu uncomfortable.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette to stick in his mouth and light it in order to keep himself in check while _this_ person was here in front of him. _'Took some time for him to find the proper lead on me, huh?'_ He inhaled on the cigarette before blowing smoke between his lips and asking. "So, what brings you here, Morinozuka? We haven't talked to each other since Ouran."

Gray cold orbs stared into the very depths of the other's soul. "Where is Haruhi's location at this very minute." He asked darkly.  
"Sorry, can't help you there, I haven't seen Haruhi for some time now." Without noticing it, he screwed up by saying her name.  
"You called her Fujioka the last time I remember." His form came towards him, approaching. "_**Where is she damn it**_."  
The thought of lying to the man he had once admired, pained him, so he answered truthfully. "Asleep, most likely…"

"_**Where**_." His demand again.

He inhaled against to exhale the smoke; he smoked at home but not at Haruhi's residence because she had asked him not to. "Do you think Haruhi would want to see you when you're engaged to another woman?" His eyes caught the other flinching at this. "Yeah, she knows about you having a fiancée, but don't worry about it, she gives you her blessings to be with her—to move on ." Ritsu then came over and sat down on a couch while tapping the cigarette ashes into the ashtray, and casually offered. "Have a seat please." The redhead called for someone to bring in some tea for them as well. "So, how did you figure out it was me with her in China?"

"My options were you and Kaoru, but he would not hide her from me." Takashi was getting a little irritated.  
"I'll keep that in mind," he replied casually like a gentleman. "How long did it take you? Three weeks?"  
"I don't want to sit, I don't want to drink, and I don't want to talk with you." Takashi stated sternly.

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter since I'm not going to betray Haruhi by telling you delicate information, so please sit down." With that thrown into the face of the Morinozuka heir, he repeated the process of smoking a cigarette before tapping it against the ashtray and putting it back between his lips with his gaze meeting the darkness in the other's. "How have you been?"

He had no time for this; he wanted answers so badly that he could punch through walls a thousand times before his knuckles began to bleed and throb, so Takashi tried to contain himself by sitting on the couch. "First, tell me how Haruhi's doing. Is she alright?"  
"A tricky question," he leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms to think about it. "She's fine, but someone caused her a problem when we were coming back from China," he then whispered, "but she didn't need to go to the hospital for it at least."  
"Why would she have to go to the hospital, is there something wrong with her body again?" His attention rewind back to the first part of the replied, and asked, "what do you mean that it was a 'tricky' question, there was nothing hard about the simple question, _at all_."  
"A lot of things happened after she left Japan, in fact," Ritsu paused when hearing his cell phone ringing that specific tone that meant it was his girlfriend, "I suppose the answers are a little more complicated to say than I thought they would be, sorry."

Takashi saw him falter at the phone in his pocket. "Aren't you going to answer it?" He asked a coldly

It was true that he should be answering her phone call, but he could not risk this man finding out it was her, but he needed to reply in case something was wrong. He answered the phone and called her by her fake husband's name, Ronin, so he listened to her say how she was going to have a lunch date tomorrow with Tamaki to get things straightened out between them. This had managed to stress Ritsu out a little because of how all of the Host Club members were starting to learn about her presence, but acknowledged this as it being her step towards moving on. He told her that he had to leave because he was having a meeting with someone that he knew and that he would explain everything once it was over—that, and how he was hoping for a good dinner tonight by Ronin's _wife_—stirring up the already irritated giant that was across from him.

Ritsu hung up and placed a new cigarette in his mouth. "You're engaged, right Morinozuka?" He lit the tip and inhaled. "So tell me something then, alright? Are you willing to give up your engagement, and her pathetic excuse of a man, just to be with her again?"

"I will do whatever it takes to get Haruhi back." The giant glared furiously at him.

"Well then, let's see you do it. Go ahead and break your fiancée's heart, then go on national channel to confess everything that had happened." Ritsu always knew that he was only going to be second best towards Takashi, so why not make it interesting. "I'm sure you noticed by now that you're screwed. You can't break a woman's heart for your own selfish reasons. Now get outta my syndicate."

Knowing that this was true had shattered him, and so his head slumped as he whispered, "tell her I love her, please."


	5. Chapter 05

**Author Note:** Was eleven/twelve days too long of a wait?

**Review Replies!**

**hisanachan:** Well... as we've seen in a recent manga chapter, Mitsukuni's not so Mitsukuni.

**Arashi-senpai:** Things get worse, muhaha.

**Terra Silas:** You were so close!

* * *

**Chapter 05**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

He inhaled against to exhale the smoke; he smoked at home but not at Haruhi's residence because she had asked him not to. "Do you think Haruhi would want to see you when you're engaged to another woman?" His eyes caught the other flinching at this. "Yeah, she knows about you having a fiancée, but don't worry about it, she gives you her blessings to be with her—to move on ." Ritsu then came over and sat down on a couch while tapping the cigarette ashes into the ashtray, and casually offered. "Have a seat please." The redhead called for someone to bring in some tea for them as well. "So, how did you figure out it was me with her in China?"

"My options were you and Kaoru, but he would not hide her from me." Takashi was getting a little irritated.  
"I'll keep that in mind," he replied casually like a gentleman. "How long did it take you? Three weeks?"  
"I don't want to sit, I don't want to drink, and I don't want to talk with you." Takashi stated sternly.

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter since I'm not going to betray Haruhi by telling you delicate information, so please sit down." With that thrown into the face of the Morinozuka heir, he repeated the process of smoking a cigarette before tapping it against the ashtray and putting it back between his lips with his gaze meeting the darkness in the other's. "How have you been?"

He had no time for this; he wanted answers so badly that he could punch through walls a thousand times before his knuckles began to bleed and throb, so Takashi tried to contain himself by sitting on the couch. "First, tell me how Haruhi's doing. Is she alright?"  
"A tricky question," he leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms to think about it. "She's fine, but someone caused her a problem when we were coming back from China," he then whispered, "but she didn't need to go to the hospital for it at least."  
"Why would she have to go to the hospital, is there something wrong with her body?" His attention rewind back to the first part of the replied, and asked, "what do you mean that it was a 'tricky' question, there was nothing hard about the simple question, _at all_."  
"A lot of things happened after she left Japan, in fact," Ritsu paused when hearing his cell phone ringing that specific tone that meant it was his girlfriend, "I supposed the answers are a little more complicated to say than I thought they would be, sorry."

Takashi saw him falter at the phone in his pocket. "Aren't you going to answer it?" He asked a coldly

It was true that he should be answering her phone call, but he could not risk this man finding out it was her, but he needed to reply in case something was wrong. He answered the phone and called her by her fake husband's name, Ronin, so he listened to her say how she was going to have a lunch date tomorrow with Tamaki to get things straightened out between them. This had managed to stress Ritsu out a little because of how all of the Host Club members were starting to learn about her presence, but acknowledged this as it being her step towards moving on. He told her that he had to leave because he was having a meeting with someone that he knew and that he would explain everything once it was over—that, and how he was hoping for a good dinner tonight by Ronin's _wife_—stirring up the already irritated giant that was across from him.

Ritsu hung up and placed a new cigarette in his mouth. "You're engaged, right Morinozuka?" He lit the tip and inhaled. "So tell me something then, alright? Are you willing to give up your engagement, and her pathetic excuse of a man, just to be with her again?"

"I will do whatever it takes to get Haruhi back." The giant glared furiously at him.

"Well then, let's see you do it. Go ahead and break your fiancée's heart, then go on nation channel to confess everything that had happened." Ritsu always knew that he was only going to be second best towards Takashi, so why not make it interesting. "I'm sure you noticed by now that you're screwed. You can't break a woman's heart for your own selfish reasons. Now get outta my syndicate."

Knowing that this was true had shattered him, and so his head slumped as he whispered, "tell her I love her, please."

**- Now -**

* * *

"So… everything is a scam, huh?" A man asked as he sat on his chair glumly, slurping his soda slowly as he watched her.

She still had that assumingly careless appearance—attitude rather, but he knew already that she was not the easiest book for him to read when there were no pictures to view. He noticed on the other hand that she was more womanly like than ever before though since she was wearing a skirt and a white blouse with her hair tied back in a ponytail; he noted how she looked like her mother. At least her dream came true, but she lost a huge amount of everything she loved in the process. There was not one person that could truly have everything they wanted and feel satisfied from that point on in life, someone always had to have more, but not Haruhi.

"The only way to keep Takashi at a distance, I had to make it publicly appear that I had a husband named Ronin who decided to take my Family name." She took a small sip of her water that she got free of charge. "It did not really seem to matter at the time because he was already hanging around that woman, now their engaged. Besides, I have Ritsu who's taking great care of me."

"Y-Yeah, I know." He remembered yesterday's events. "But you do know that there's nothing between him and—wait, hold on! You said that Ronin was make-believe, so who was the man in the photo?!" Tamaki brought his wallet out and slapped a cut out picture from an international newspaper, she was with a tall man with the same colored hair as her along with brown eyes to match, but he did seem rather cheerful to be in the picture for the press. "Well?! Out with it, who is this man?!" Suddenly, she began laughing.

Her hand gently took the picture away to trace the outlines of the picture as her memories took her back to when this happened and who the man really was; she could never be anymore grateful to that man no matter how hard she tried. Should she tell Tamaki that he knew this person very well or that it was the same man who is her best client—her _personal_ client. Or should she just say that she paid a bum to dress up nicely for one day to act as her husband, but why bother telling a story that was not truthful to this man?

"He's a good friend of mine, and my best client." Her eyes closed to think on the past a little. "I would have just opened my business by myself, but it turned out that Takashi couldn't wait any longer—his mother's idea, I know, but he's still committed to someone else now." She took another sip of the water to cool her nerves. "Anyway, because it was known throughout all Asia that he was dating someone, I decided to let him go by saying that I was married, so now I always have to wear a ring when I fly to China."

"You'll never change," Tamaki smiled weakly. "You can seem selfish, but you're always selfless." He took her hand in his own and have it a small kiss, "I just wish I could have been the one to find you first instead of Bossa Nova-kun, he's a very lucky man now."  
"If you had found me first, then even Antarctica would have something to gossip about because you would scream it to the top of your lungs on Mount Fuji," she smiled as he began to sulk from her words. "But I'm glad that you're still here for me, Tamaki…"  
His eyes began to tear up from being heavily moved by her words, and was just about to scream his confessions of loving his adorable grown-up daughter, but she kicked him in the knee under the table. "Ow!" Everyone turned to look at him for his yelling.  
Haruhi looked at him quietly before covering her mouth to giggle at him for causing a scene anyway, _'you're still Tamaki-senpai.'_

He sobbed in pain however, "Haruhi is so cruel to me more than ever," he sniffled as he lowered his head to the table, accidentally smacking it rather than resting it, causing him even more pain and embarrassment. "Ow!" As he held his forehead, he watched her.

Hearing her giggling and laugh brought back so many fond memories for him, and had to wonder how she was doing on the inside.

Eventually she had to stop laughing though as she looked at the time to realize that her lunchtime was shortly ending in about ten minutes, so the two stood up and gave each other a hug before she walked off after throwing their finished meals away. It was a good thing that it was only a two-minute drive from work because the elevator alone took a good five minutes with all of the stops and goes it had to do. Once she arrived on the tenth floor, she was jumped by her panicking assistant who said that there was a strange man sitting in her chair, drinking the coffee he just made for her, and looking through her computer at the same time but would not leave when he was told to! Haruhi had only blinked with confusion before knowing whom it was as she walked over to her corner office to see that there was indeed a man sitting in her seat, drinking her coffee that the assistant made for when she returned from her lunch break, but he was sitting there like a casual businessperson.

"When was I going to be told that I had to enter a tournament in Singapore this December, Fujioka Haruhi?"

* * *

"It's absolute hilarious how I think you were you _might_ be related to me." A female voice spoke sharply.

Takeshi flinched dramatically by turning to look at the one person he did not want to see and falling over his desk when trying to walk backwards; attempting to escape one way or another somehow. Everyone was just staring in surprise at the high school student that walked right into a middle school classroom after school, but only one knew what she wanted. He rubbed his head in pain for when it collided against a desk behind him—was this _**really**_ supposed to be his older sister; she was ruthless!

"Now, what makes you think that I would be related to the Morinozuka family?" He grinned sheepishly at the tempered girl. "If it's about me knowing the martial art styles you know, it's because I learned them when I was in China—" he was interrupted now.  
"Then even more of a reason why I believe you're related, seeing how my mother was last seen in China not too long ago."  
"Crap…" Takeshi could not take back his words now that he had already said them, and now he had to explain. "Well… you see…"

_"Morinozuka Choko, please come to the administration office, Morinozuka Choko, please come to the administration office."_

He sighed in relief when the announcement on the speakers requested this girl that was harassing him, but really, this girl was really aggressive for someone wearing a yellow dress! If there were no dress codes, she would probably be wearing all black and looking like one of those thugs or something—so why was she suddenly striking at him?! Oh… he knew why. She could tell that they really _are_ blood related, and the thought of him having their mother all to himself was something that made her hate him instantly. As soon as she was down the hallway, he grabbed his suitcase, said goodbye to his fellow classmates, and then bolted down the opposite hallway, only to be halted by a _very_ familiar blonde-haired girl he knew; Nekozawa Kirimi.

Now he would rather run those ten miles in one hour with his mother.

Very cautiously he began to take silent steps backwards, but alas, her shining bright blue eyes caught glimpse of him, and so he ran out of the building as fast as his legs could carry him. He ended up stopping at the water fountain outside in the courtyard, only a moment later he realized that he was not alone, causing him to look over his shoulder to see a large tall adult. Immediately he knew that this man was his father, Morinozuka Takashi… it was a damn shame that he was already tired from that long dash when trying to run away from Kirimi. Takeshi stood up and looked at the man up and down, attempting to find answers as to why he was there when his daughter was in the administration office—crap, now the man was looking at him directly.

"Um—" Thankfully he was interrupted, but not who he wanted to be interrupted by.

"Lì, I believe your mother and I have told you _not_ to talk to strangers." The man spoke in a stern tone.  
"F-Father," Takeshi spoke with a taken back tone, "I… thought you would be in _China_ right now."  
"Yes, but that Morinozuka character questioned Kasanoda; your mother is theoretically fighting with him."  
"W-What?!" His hands rose to his head of hair, attempting to yank it all out. "Physically or verbally?!"

"Well, if the truth be told…" the brown-haired man placed a hand to his chin, looking upwards to the sky with brown eyes. "Most likely psychically, we had an argument this morning after she had a little visit with one of your uncles. Therefore, I have a hospital room prepped and ready for whichever is more injured." He gave a light shrug at this though. "In any case, shall we go now, I have a meeting to take care of soon, and we do not need to come across the Morinozuka family members."

Morinozuka Takashi scowled at the man when he looked _**very**_ familiar, and so he took a step to face him, "Fujioka Ronin."  
He looked at him, giving the other man a cheap smile, "oh, I am so sorry, I suppose I did not see you there, and you are?"  
"I'm Morinozuka Takashi," his hand grasped on the other's coat firmly. "I suppose that means she's at the Kasanoda syndicate."

"If you wish to see my wife, I suppose you will have to see her at the tournament in Singapore. Please excuse us, I do believe your _**Mother**_ could be lurking around ." His cheap smile then became dark to taunt the giant man. "By the way, how _is_ your fiancée?"  
Takashi rose a fist to strike the man, but the boy yelled at him, "stop it!"Takeshi was forced to shove his real father away from the fake one. "Leave Mama alone too! I don't want her to go back to the hospital because of something careless you did! Go away!"  
"The hospital?" Takashi spoke in a low tone, something slowly coming to his mind as he was already a few feet away from this… this _Fujioka Ronin_. _'If she goes to the hospital, perhaps there might be records of where her present location is—it's Japan for sure.'_  
"Yes, my wife suffers a depressive illness called major depression, my son and I can only be thankful your family has not caused her to have manic-depression." The man's head bowed humbly. "Come Lì, you should do your homework once you arrive at home."

Takashi watched them head to a limo, so most likely Haruhi lived in an estate. As he was about to follow the two, his daughter came out of the building, calling out in a gentle tone, "Papa, did you meet Fujioka Takeshi just now with his father… Fujioka Ronin right?"

Fujioka Takeshi? Was Haruhi trying to rip him apart from inside out?

"It appears you have a step brother." He muttered as he looked to her. "Stay away from that boy."  
"I don't understand Papa, he's family to me, why can't I be around him?" Choko became sad easily.  
Her father began walking away. "I might kill his father," and called out. "Let's go, I have a meeting soon."

Gentle eyes forced themselves to cast down, "yes Papa."

* * *

"Why did you have to pick me up, why couldn't Tetsuya-san pick me up? Do you realize what damage you might have done for my mother?!" Takeshi fumed angrily at the man who had pretended to be his father, and he was someone Takeshi was not too fond of. "There is no way in Hell Mama would have _**you**_ pick me up unless it was extremely important—were you lying about them fighting?!"

"Watch your mouth," the man glared at him sternly. "Suoh Tamaki had a lunch date with Haruhi, and Kasanoda-kun had decided to call her during our conversation." His attention went to the window, staring outside calmly. "He told her about his visitor last night."  
"So Papa put two and two together, Ritsu-san is the only redhead he knows of other than that Hitachiin twin… Kaoru-san I think." He could never really remember which twin was which when only hearing about the through stories. "Where are you taking me then?"  
"Home, of course." The man replied as casually as possibly. "The last thing that I need to deal with is Haruhi going after me in any way that she can think of, and believe me when I say that there are dozens of ways she can do such a thing, especially just now."

Takeshi snorted and decided not to reply.

When they arrived at the house, he sighed with relief that no ambulances were there, and then jumped out of the limousine to run in the house to make sure that there was not a serious fight going on. All while the man in the limousine was going home to his large estate away from them. When Takeshi entered the house, he noticed that there was nothing misplaced in the house, but faintly heard the redhead yelling in agony so he dashed off. Running from the carpet-covered family room to the tiled kitchen floor, he opened the door that lead to the garage's smooth cement to open up the door across the room, opening that door to hurry out onto the side of the house's rough sidewalk… only to sigh in relief. His mother was not trying kill her boyfriend or vice versa, on the other hand though, she _was_ kicking his ass in their training session.

The first thing that came to Takeshi's mind was to tell her that he had actually met his father.

Ritsu was tired and sore from training intensely with annoyed woman, "is my punishment over?"  
"Hardly, I'm still mad that you didn't tell me that you saw Takashi." She replied a bit sternly.  
The boy flinched at her tone. _'I don't think now is the best time to tell her anything about him.'  
_Her attention went towards her son, "oh Lì," she smiled softly at him, "sorry he had to get you."  
"Yeah, he's cranky because he thought _he_ was going to enter the tournament." Ritsu added.

At first, he thought about telling his mother that he had seen his father for the very first time, but he would also have to tell her that he had met his older—very abusive—sister at school. His mouth opened to tell her the truth, then stopped to keep her less stressed, but there had to be something that he could tell her without making himself seem suspicious. He covered his mouth with one of his hands as if he were yawning tiredly… making him all the more suspicious to his mother and her boyfriend; great going kid.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Lì?" Haruhi looked at him gently, tying to make it easy for the boy.  
The innocent intimidation, he thought. "Um…" Oh, he knew a good one and shivered. "I saw Kirimi-chan!"  
She laughed as he stuck his tongue out, and came over to him to kiss his forehead. "Welcome home Lì."  
"Oh, right!" Takeshi had been so worried about them fighting that he forgot to announce. "I'm home!!!"  
Ritsu rolled his eyes at the forgetful child and mentally sighed in relief. _'Now ain't the time kiddo.'_

Haruhi patted the boy's head softly before heading for the garage to go inside the house. "Behave you two, I'm going to take a bath."

As soon as she was gone, Takeshi fell to the floor in exhaustion for having to keep something from his mother; it was something that he had never done before in his entire life—wait, he did it _once_. He broke her keyboard with a baseball when he was five years-old and did not tell his mother about it for a month, and he watched become so frustrated the first day but eased up afterwards. The guilt got to him after that month and confessed that the ball hit her keyboard, and he had cried the entire day because he told her, yet all she did was cradle him in her arms and take him out to get some ice cream.

Ritsu lightly prodded the boy's leg with a foot. "What happened kiddo?"  
"I saw Papa," Takeshi groaned as he rubbed his face. "I want to go home."  
"What are you talking about, you _are_ home." He knew what he meant though.  
His hands covered his head, "China… I want to go to China." The boy whispered.

The redhead looked away, knowing that the boy could not be blamed for announcing his selfish wishing; his absolute goal was to keep his mother happy, but keeping things from her did not help. He tried to think about for Takeshi's sake, Ritsu could most likely talk to Haruhi about moving back to China, but there would be many loose ends on their side. His head turned sharply when hearing a glass shattering in the house, and jumped over the fallen boy to run in to see what had happened to cause the noise.

"Haruhi, what happened—what's wrong?!" Ritsu looked in the kitchen, glass was everyone on the ground. "Haruhi… what's wrong?"

_"There you have it Japan! Morinozuka Takashi has just abandoned his fiancée for reasons that are not yet cleared up with us, but we will keep you informed! Now it appears that his mother is coming over to him—she's hitting her own son!"_ On the television, a woman known as the Wicked Witch of Japan in the Fujioka household, was pounding on her son's chest in an upset manner, furious to see him call everything off. Suddenly the camera was rushing over to the woman that had just been dumped, it appeared that she _**wanted**_ to talk on the camera, and looked straight at it while Takeshi was carefully walking into the kitchen to see. _"I knew that it was never going to work out between us, we've been engage for so long, and we still slept in separate rooms? There is only one woman that he could look in the eye, but that woman is not me, it's Fujioka Haruhi. If that commoner is watching, I just want you to know that your daughter is a mess without you, and Takashi-sama sits in one room when he's awake, hoping to hear news on—"_

Haruhi punched the television screen with the anger and frustration that built inside her during the news report.

Her hand now had dozens of shards embedded into her hand that trembled, she needed to hit something else and Ritsu knew this, but he grabbed her hands and kept them behind her before she had a chance. Continuously he told her to stay calm because she was already losing a great amount of blood on her from punching the television, and on her feet because of dropping the glass right in between them. Takeshi would joke about how they need plastic cups and plates—even plastic silverware so that they would not be so dramatically harmful. The males were caught off guard as she threw her head forward to throw backwards, hitting Ritsu dead center against this throat that forced him to let her go, and now Takeshi frowned when seeing that his mother was having one of the episodes—something she rarely had. Every time he had heard stories of his mother being with his father, they sounded fun and as if they were always on an adventure in a rollercoaster, yet his father was causing her so much pain every since they came to Japan, it was coming to be completely ridiculous that she was in so much pain.

Takeshi wanted to go home; home to Yangzhou, China.

"Takeshi!" Ritsu yelled at the boy, keeping Haruhi under control by picking her up bridal style. "Get over here and watch her!"

Without him even paying attention to what was happening with him thinking, he did not realize that her episode was cut short in a surprising rate, and she was placed on the couch in the family room. Ritsu told the boy to keep an eye on her because he just made a call for an ambulance to come take her in to have her checked out and fixed up at the hospital if she could not be helped here. As the boy asked where he was going, the man said that he had an emergency to take care of right now; meaning that he was about to go beat the crap out of Morinozuka Takashi. Takeshi on the other hand was a little relieved to hear him say this, he felt so useless and frustrated to see his mother completely out of it while he could only hold her hand in comfort.

"Mama," he spoke quietly after Ritsu left, knowing that he had to tell her. "I met Papa today as school, and I met Choko yesterday after class." Takeshi could see just how tired she was, so he apologized quietly. "I never wanted to see you in pain…" His eyes averted for the moment before turning to look at her with a sad smile. "Can we go back to China Mama? It was quieter there."

Haruhi smiled softly and whispered quietly, "oh Lì…"

* * *

With twenty of his gang members to back him up, Kasanoda Ritsu furiously barged into the Morinozuka estate in order to have a _word_ with the man that was next in line for the family as his lackeys handled anyone who tried to get in the way. Takashi stood up when hearing someone barging in through the front door as if they literally owned the estate, but as soon as he could identify the long red-haired male as the man he saw the other night, he was punched directly in the face in front of the entire family. Choko got up to defend her father but Satoshi dragged her back onto the couch so that they would she would stay out of the fight and learn a little bit of the truth. Though she understood what he meant, her grandmother was furious and began yelling at the intruding before demanding for guards and police to show up to take this man to jail—and then straight to prison, but her husband held her tightly.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing by making an announcement that you were breaking up with your fiancée?! Haruhi was so close about forgiving the fact that _**I**_ saw you, but you had to make a scene and cause her to have an aggressive episode in front of her son—your son!" Ritsu was not going to go light about what happened; he was very protective of the woman he loved. When the eldest woman who was Satoshi and Takashi's mother opened her mouth, he snapped at her instantly. "You can shut up, ma'am! I know for a fact that you started this entire mishap: sending her to France for a couple of nights before throwing her in China so that way your sons couldn't track her down!" His face was flushed with anger, finally given the chance to mouth off to the man.

"I thought Takeshi was my step-brother…" Choko called out quizzically.  
He looked at her, softening up a bit. "Only to protect him from this family."  
A smile went on her face, and looked to her father, "Papa, I have a brother!"

Satoshi stood up from the couch in a defensive manner, "I know for a _**fact**_ that Haruhi wanted to keep that a secret until she could find the right moment to tell everyone the truth, why are you blabbing out everything _**now**_?!" The Morinozuka family looked to him.  
"Because she's not staying in Japan any longer," a man spoke as he came in casually. "Sorry for the intrusion, but the door was open so I decided let myself in. I feared that Kasanoda would be pulling a drastic stunt like this for my wife." Yeah, it was the faker.  
Takashi knew the person as Fujioka Ronin, still remembering his smug attitude from earlier, but first thing was first. "What do you mean she's not staying in Japan any longer? How long has she _been_ living here in the country?" Boy did he want to kill them both.

"For several years now actually, it was only recent that _your_ son decided to participate in Ouran Academy as a middle school student since he _is_ from one-now-two rich families." His arms folded casually over his chest, holding a tape recorder in one of his hands. "However, I must say that I am surprised to see that your family is so…close with one another, after what your mother did."

Takashi looked over his shoulder to his mother, watching her puzzled face before turning to the man, "what do you mean by that?"  
"The rules were for _**her**_ to not speak with the _**Morinozuka**_ family, but some others knew about it." Ritsu looked to the man. "Play it."  
"You made the wrong move, abandoning a future lawyer." The man threw the tape into Takashi's hand as it started to play.

_Takashi's father spoke. "We will make an offer."  
"What kind of offering?" Her voice weakened._

_"Give Morinozuka Choko to the Morinozuka family, and prove to us that you can become a lawyer. Maybe when you are the best of the best, we will allow you to become a Morinozuka family member." Takashi's mother stated firmly, making sure her husband would not cut the girl any slack as they knew he would. "I can have reservations to France for you for two nights so you can rest, afterwards, you go to China and practice there. You will not have any contact with the Morinozuka family, and Takashi cannot know where your location is."_

_"You want me to leave Choko… with you?"  
"Your daughter will be with our son, we promise the best care." The man stated quietly.  
His wife cut to the chase. "I will allow you the rest of the week to spend with Takashi."  
"You're forcing me to leave everyone I ever loved?!"  
"No, you will be allowed to bring your father with you." Takashi's father spoke up.  
Haruhi was now furious at the two. "Taking me from Takashi, will make him hate you!"  
"That's why you'll tell him that you're leaving on your own free will." The woman stated.  
"I-If I don't?"_

_"We will take your child, and you will have no visitation, ever."_

"The little…" the brother's mother stopped her sentence to start with a fresh one. "She must have had contact if Satoshi believes that this _Takeshi_ boy is truly my eldest son's child, especially when he's supposedly aware that she wanted to keep quiet about it."  
"Were you not listening ma'am when we mentioned your rules earlier?" The man posing as Fujioka Ronin called in a devilish tone of voice as he spoke. "Haruhi was not allowed to tell the Morinozuka family any information; meaning that someone else had told him."  
"As if my sons would buy any cheap words that woman can throw to someone else," obviously she was trying to be oblivious to the truth, and accidentally took the bait as they wanted. "So humor us, who was the messenger that kept tabs with our youngest son."

A group of three men and a woman had walked in, "that would be us."


	6. Chapter 06

**Author Note:** Oops, did I not update for ten days...? My bad, I guess I'm still irritated about the Naruto story I posted. I'm just no good with yaoi!

**Review Replies!**

**Dark Inu Fan:** I'm still trying to determine if I want to kill someone or something. My thoughts are leaning towards a 'yeah, something will happen...' type of thought, so you might be out of luck for that.

**syrup in da car: **No one is going to know who Haruhi's _husband_ is for a while; the building of suspense is awesome. Eventually someone is going to be like "omg" or "holy shit" when his name is finally presented.

**LoveShufflexD:** Usually I pick on the female main characters, so this is the first time that I actually try to torture the male. Ritsu is playing the blame game, being the yakuza man he is; everything is your fault and not mine, type of thing. Plus... he's doing it for a good reason. About the Takashi and Ronin fighting thing... well... you'll see.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 06

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

Satoshi stood up from the couch in a defensive manner, "I know for a _**fact**_ that Haruhi wanted to keep that a secret until she could find the right moment to tell everyone the truth, why are you blabbing out everything _**now**_?!" The Morinozuka family looked to him.  
"Because she's not staying in Japan any longer," a man spoke as he came in casually. "Sorry for the intrusion, but the door was open so I decided let myself in. I feared that Kasanoda would be pulling a drastic stunt like this for my wife." Yeah, it was the faker.  
Takashi knew the person as Fujioka Ronin, still remembering his smug attitude from earlier, but first thing was first. "What do you mean she's not staying in Japan any longer? How long has she _been_ living here in the country?" Boy did he want to kill them both.

"For several years now actually, it was only recent that _your_ son decided to participate in Ouran Academy as a middle school student since he _is_ from one-now-two rich families." His arms folded casually over his chest, holding a tape recorder in one of his hands. "However, I must say that I am surprised to see that your family is so…close with one another, after what your mother did."

Takashi looked over his shoulder to his mother, watching her puzzled face before turning to the man, "what do you mean by that?"  
"The rules were for _**her**_ to not speak with the _**Morinozuka**_ family, but some others knew about it." Ritsu looked to the man. "Play it."  
"You made the wrong move, abandoning a future lawyer." The man threw the tape into Takashi's hand as it started to play.

_Takashi's father spoke. "We will make an offer."  
"What kind of offering?" Her voice weakened._

_"Give Morinozuka Choko to the Morinozuka family, and prove to us that you can become a lawyer. Maybe when you are the best of the best, we will allow you to become a Morinozuka family member." Takashi's mother stated firmly, making sure her husband would not cut the girl any slack as they knew he would. "I can have reservations to France for you for two nights so you can rest, afterwards, you go to China and practice there. You will not have any contact with the Morinozuka family, and Takashi cannot know where your location is."_

_"You want me to leave Choko… with you?"  
"Your daughter will be with our son, we promise the best care." The man stated quietly.  
His wife cut to the chase. "I will allow you the rest of the week to spend with Takashi."  
"You're forcing me to leave everyone I ever loved?!"  
"No, you will be allowed to bring your father with you." Takashi's father spoke up.  
Haruhi was now furious at the two. "Taking me from Takashi, will make him hate you!"  
"That's why you'll tell him that you're leaving on your own free will." The woman stated.  
"I-If I don't?"_

_"We will take your child, and you will have no visitation, ever."_

"The little…" the brother's mother stopped her sentence to start with a fresh one. "She must have had contact if Satoshi believes that this _Takeshi_ boy is truly my eldest son's child, especially when he's supposedly aware that she wanted to keep quiet about it."  
"Were you not listening ma'am when we mentioned your rules earlier?" The man posing as Fujioka Ronin called in a devilish tone of voice as he spoke. "Haruhi was not allowed to tell the Morinozuka family any information; meaning that someone else had told him."  
"As if my sons would buy any cheap words that woman can throw to someone else," obviously she was trying to be oblivious to the truth, and accidentally took the bait as they wanted. "So humor us, who was the messenger that kept tabs with our youngest son."

A group of three men and a woman had walked in, "that would be us."

**- Now -**

* * *

Takashi could not believe his eyes when he stared at the blonde-haired family, and it was the heir that spoke out.

"Your mom promised that she would tell you sister's location, only when you married that woman that you just turned down, but she never knew where she was." Mitsukuni said quietly, wishing he had a stuffed animal to hug. "The truth is, she went to Cho-chan's godfather for a while until she could get herself to China, but she did everything herself so that your mom couldn't track her down. Instead, she confided in Yasuchika the first few years, I found out about their conversations after about three years." He looked to the Haninozuka successor who nodded his approval to continue. "Our parents caught on to us trying to do little investigations, and as soon as we mentioned 'Fujioka Haruhi,' they were helping us keep things on a low profile, offering any support we could give."

Takashi stared at them all still; the entire Haninozuka family had known about where Haruhi was, _**Satoshi**_ even knew where Haruhi was, even Kasanoda Ritsu… did anyone else know where she was?! He was too stunned to talk because everyone loaded one bomb after another and dropped them on his head—he had a son named Fujioka Takeshi, his mother lied to him for twelve years, Haruhi has serious medical conditions, she had been living under his nose for crying out loud! His eyes watched as his seventeen year-old daughter stood from the couch to walk towards Fujioka Ronin, just what was she going to do; what was she up to?

"I want to see Mama." Choko stated sternly in a pleading tone, and looked to her father. "I want to _**be**_ with Mama too."

Now a bomb hit him in the heart.

"C-Choko, what are you saying, you live in the Morinozuka estate!" Her grandmother stated demandingly. "You will not leave!"  
"Shut up! It's your fault that my family is split up and separated!" She did not want to be a good little girl anymore for her.  
Her uncle tried to calm her down though, "Cho-chan, think about it, you don't wanna leave your Papa, do you?"  
"There's something only Haruhi can give her that the Morinozuka family can't give her." Ritsu stated aloud.  
Everyone looked at him, even the man called Fujioka Ronin. All wanted to hear what his answer was.

"Time," he stated easily, causing the Morinozuka family to lower their gaze, and the Haninozuka family to nod. "This entire family is built on restrictions and responsibilities, but servants are the ones who teach her these things, not you guys." Ritsu pointed to the child that wanted to leave the Morinozuka family. "She's just like the Hitachiin twins by acting out like this, reaching out to you." He watched as Takashi looked away. "So what are you going to let her do, Morinozuka Takashi? Are you going to make her stay?"

Takashi was not going to fight her on this, _especially_ to rub it in his mother's face, "if your mother agrees, then its fine with me."

Choko's face lit up with the biggest smile on her face before running to her father to give him the biggest hug ever, and this made him the happiest father alive. He had long awaiting seeing his daughter giving him a true smile; ever since Haruhi disappeared from their lives, he noticed her becoming distant and a bit aggressive. Even though it pained him to know that he would be lonely without seeing his daughter every time he was home—but even then it was where to see her. Takashi knew that he tried his best to raise his daughter to be a good girl, but he did not have the touch that Haruhi had, and he ended up spending too much time searching.

"Well, I would let you talk to her, but she's in the hospital." The man known as Fujioka Ronin spoke casually still, but looked to Ritsu. "That reminds me, would you be joining her to China? Since you _are_ sleeping with my wife behind my back and everything, right?"

Ritsu was about to retort, but his cell phone gave a certain tone, so he sighed and answered it, "hey kiddo, how's your Mama doing? Did the doctors telling you anything or waiting for another recommendation?" The boy told him that she was bandaged up and not happy about it. "Make sure you have Tetsuya order a wheelchair for her." He said that his mother did not cut the bottom of her feet and that she was fine, but he told him that they were planning to go to China. "So she agreed to going back, huh? Do you think you can give her the phone? There's something I have to ask her about since I'm at the Morinozuka estate."

It took a couple of minutes for Takeshi to argue with the doctors to let her talk on the phone, but eventually he won.

Everyone at the Morinozuka estate watched him intently, and even more so when Ritsu spoke.

"Hey Haruhi, you seem exhausted, did they poke you with enough needles?" He tried lightly teasing her, but only received a tired response when agreeing. "Look… don't get upset about what I'm about to tell you okay? I'm at the Morinozuka estate with… _Ronin_, and the Haninozuka family are behind us while the Morinozuka family is in front of us." His face cringed when she made a small threat of forcing to sleep outside on the porch. "Listen, your daughter, Choko? She wants to come live with you and Takeshi, it seems that Morinozuka-aniki gives her permission to do so, but _only_ if you agree to it." Haruhi requested him to put the speaker on.

When he pressed the button to put her on speaker, everyone began to hear her.

"Choko, you should stay at the Morinozuka estate with your father, he needs you at his side as much as he needs Satoshi and the others." Haruhi declined the girl from leaving her father. "I'm sure these idiots played a tape to let you hear how we were all separated, so please don't be angry with anyone about anything, I know how spoiled you could be."

Choko came over and took the phone _nicely_ from Ritsu, "but Mama, I want to be with you! Even if you say 'no,' I'll find a way to get to you now that I know that the Haninozuka family knows where you live!" Despite how serious she was, her mother laughed at her.

"You're just as determined as your father; searching each country for clues for years and years, not realizing that there was more to it than meets the eye." Haruhi gave a soft sigh before reconsidering her answer for the child. "I suppose you can live with me until the tournament in Singapore is in session. Afterwards, you have to return to your father no matter what, do we have a deal Choko?"

"Can I come too?!" Satoshi beamed happily, and she gave a heart filled laugh to this.  
Her tone was lifted into a gentle caring way. "Satoshi, you know better than that."  
"It doesn't hurt to try." His head slumped sadly. "Oh well, maybe next time."  
"Good boy," she sighed softly once again. "Mitsukuni, Yasuchika…"  
"Yeah?" The Haninozuka brothers replied instantly to her call.  
"Thank you and your family for helping me all this time."  
Their father spoke up, "you family at heart child!"  
Her laugh became softer, "thank you sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you _**not**_ to call me sir!" Family members did not have to call him by this title.  
She took it lightly on the other hand as she replied. "As least one more time, just like always, isn't that right?"  
His wife covered her mouth to giggle at that hint of teasing, "Haru-chan, how are you doing right now?"  
"I accidently broke my hand on the television, so now I have to buy I knew one." Haruhi sighed softly.  
"You break your hand, and as always, you worry about something else." Yasuchika growled. "Typical."  
She laughed at the frustrated boy. "Hands heal, but shattered glass screens? Not so much though."  
Mitsukuni decided to speak up. "Is is alright for us to visit you at the hospital since you're not leaving?"

They could hear Takeshi panicking in the background, telling her to keep all the needles in, and eventually she replied. "No matter how many times I'm in a medical facility, I never enjoy staying in hospital beds." Doctors came in the background, panicking insanely about her taking needles out, but she ignored them. "I would like to borrow Choko for a few hours today to explain everything—"

"You would explain to her and not me?" Takashi finally spoke out.

There was a long silence that filled the room, no one was speaking for a while, everything other that the cell phone became nothing but dead weight on their shoulders. Takashi was right though, how come she would explain something to their daughter, to Satoshi, even everyone in the Haninozuka family—everyone was practically betraying his trust to protect Haruhi. This was no different from when they were in high school back at Ouran Academy; all those around them began to know why she fled to another country to bear their first born without him.

"You'll get you turn, Takashi." Haruhi stated quietly. "Perhaps not now, but you will."

Ritsu flinched at this and turned off the speaker to talk to her, "so, you want Choko to meet you at home?" He listened to her sighing in disappointment when knowing he took her off speaker. "Alright, Ronin is already leaving. I'll get her and we'll go—gah!"

Choko was not waiting for him to get off the phone; she literally grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the estate so that they could hurry up and meet with her. With the whole Kasanoda group gone while technically _kidnapping_ his daughter, Takashi was getting very…_very_ frustrated, and turned on his younger brother by grabbing his collar while demanding to know _**everything**_ that he knew about the situation between him and Haruhi. Mitsukuni and Yasuchika declined this way of founding out information so they both shoved him off the stunned little brother by throwing him to the ground; Fujioka Haruhi apparently was not the only one with the episodes in Japan, but Takashi seemed surprised at what he just did.

"She said she would tell you, so back off!" Mitsukuni yelled at the taller cousin furiously. "_**She**_ would tell _**you**_, idiot!"  
"Besides, can you truthfully say that you are happy to actually hear from her under these terms?" Yasuchika scolded him too.  
Satoshi tried to defend him instead of prosecute him. "I think you guys should train for the tournament." He stated in a hushed tone.

They agreed, and left Takashi to sulk on his own.

* * *

"Wow! I thought you lived in an estate, I never thought it would these little house things." Choko beamed happily as she explored.

Takeshi twitched visibly, "M-Mama… is this _really __**my**_ sister?" He pointed at the teenager while looking at his mother. "Yesterday and today she was Hell bent on trying to beat the crap out of me! Now she is suddenly an innocent flower child?! What's going on?!"  
"Choko is actually a very shy little girl, but just like Uncle Yasuchika, she tries to hide it with a tough act." Haruhi smiled as the girl was so amazed with everything. "Even so, she's very much like your father as well; both shy, and both eager to keep others happy."  
Hearing this caused Choko to look at her, "everyday for a year, I asked Papa where you were, but he stopped listening after a week. Then my grandmother told Papa a few years ago to find a fiancée in return for finding your location, but… she actually lied to us."  
"Pay no attention to her actions; she is only trying to protect her son and the Morinozuka family traditions, and being together with a commoner is _not_ a tradition." Haruhi smiled gently at the two, watching them frown. "There is a lot you _still _don't understand, okay?"  
"It said on the recording that all you have to do is be the best of the best of lawyers, right?" She tried to become optimistic. "So… all you have to do is work hard enough, and then we can all be a family." The two just stared at her as if she were slow. "…what…?"

"Mama is the owner of _Fujioka Corp_, and she's never lost a case, so she _is_ the best of the best—in China at least." Takeshi stated as he laid back against the couch in the family room. "To make sure she wasn't in the papers in Japan, she always has to be in second place or else it would be obvious where we were." He casually looked away. "There are things you don't understand."

"Then how about you _tell_ me, Chibi-nii?" Choko smirked when deciding to torture her newly found brother.  
"C-Chibi-nii?!" His cheeks reddened in embarrassment and looked to their mother. "Mama, help me out here!"  
"I never thought of calling him that… it was usually Lì," Haruhi thought aloud. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower."  
Mouth gaped open at the sheer ignorance of his plea, he turned his head towards his long lost sister, _'she is… pure evil.'_  
"Why does Mama call you Lì, is it some secret alias name?" The older sibling asked curiously with their mother out of the room.  
"Huh? Oh, no… it's my middle name—the family calls me by that more than anything else." Takeshi replied without thinking on it.  
"So, may I um…" her cheeks tinted a little, starting to become innocently shy. "Does that mean I can call you by my middle name?"

He grinned widely at her, "may you? I _**prefer**_ it over Chibi-nii!" His hand extended out to her. "Come on, I'll show you around!"

The girl was hesitant at first; remembering all the times that her father had told her never to hold a boy's hand because she could start developing feelings for them and end up getting into trough, but, this was her _brother_. Saying and thinking about such a foreign word was new for her, _brother_, she had never really thought of having a young brother or sister until yesterday when she met him in the dojo. Still thinking about how he beat her so easily mad her a little stubborn about taking his hand now, so instead of taking the hand he offered, she walked in front of him and into the kitchen by herself. Until she squeaked in surprise when the from door went wide open and a redheaded woman entered the room—wait, that was _**not**_ a woman… that was…

"That can't be…" Choko squinted curiously, trying to see if it was him.  
Ryouji turned to look at the boy, "hi Lì! Who's your little girlfriend?"  
Takeshi looked at her, "Jie-Jie." He turned to the old man, smiling.

He dropped his purse and stared at her.

Choko could barely remember him, "…Grandpa?"  
The elder panicked, "C-Cho-chan! You have to leave before—"  
"Mama knows she's here, a lot's happened Gramps." Takeshi smirked lightly.  
He turned to the boy with a light glare, "shouldn't you be training right now?"  
"Yeah, well… about that. Mama broke her hand when she punched the television."

"Oh no, don't tell me she watched the television after you came home!" Ryouji sobbed and ran down the hallway, screaming and whining about his daughter being hurt. "Haruhi, please open up! Haruhi!" It was no wonder why she had the door locked inside.

Takeshi sighed softly when rolling his eyes at this scene that would play sometimes.

Though their grandfather was right, he needed to practice before it got late, but the thing about that though was the fact that he had to explain a lot of things to his big sister, and there was just no way that he was going to be able to do—wait, he _could_ do both with her. He took her hand and slipped through the garage passed the kitchen, and they went to the side of the house where it was an entire training area where his mother was training earlier, well… before going to the hospital. There were a few uniforms on a shelf against the wall that they could slip into so they would be able to train with one another since he knew she wanted to learn the techniques he was taught over the years. He pulled off his shirt to reveal broad slender shoulders to the older sibling without really caring if whether or not she was watching, but he seemed to have a different aura around him as he placed on his white robe.

"I suggest you turn away and get changed, unless you don't want to train." Takeshi stated quietly as he soothed the wrinkles out of the borders of his robe before unbuttoning his pants, forcing her to look away immediately. "I believe we can come into terms…"  
Hearing this as she changed with her back towards his own, "you sound like Uncle Mitsukuni, all fun and games until it all comes down to training." She finished dressing when he did and they turned in unison. "What terms are you talking about then, Lì?"  
"Simply, with each punch landed, the other tells something about the parent that they are with." He went into position as he then continued with a warning. "Mama had told me to restrain on girl's, but on the other hand, _Jie-Jie_, I don't think I'll go easy on you."  
"You called me that earlier before we came out here." Her head tilted a little in curiosity. "What does that mean exactly?" She was curious as to what it meant and if it was actually an insult or not. However, he smirked at her. "W-What's so funny about it, huh?!"

"Nothing," he cracked his neck lightly, "it means older sister in Chinese."

Choko stared at him in surprise when hearing him call her this—how he was actually calling her as an older sister after her shy aggression towards him both yesterday and earlier today. However, it was best to train now and ask questions later, seeing how her little brother throwing punches at her already—barely allowing her enough time to dodge the speeding punch. She was about to retort with one of her own punches, but someone clearing their throat made them halt in place to turn and see their mother there.

"M-Mama," Takeshi went down on his knees against the mats, "I just wanted to teach Jie-Jie some of the things that I was taught."  
"That won't be necessary Lì, I'll teach her _our_ way of martial arts." Haruhi smiled softly at them. "We're going to eat out tonight with Ritsu, and then he will drop Choko and you off at the Morinozuka estate. When you're ready to come home, give us a call please."  
Choko smiled to hear that her brother could come home with her, but Takeshi spoke worriedly. "It's okay Mama, we can just co—"  
"You know as much as I do that it's only fair that you get to at _least_ meet your father appropriately rather than shove him aside." She came over and gently rustled his hair with a small smile. "But do _not_ try to get ahead of yourself by plotting something, alright?"  
"What do you mean by plotting something, can't we just talk to Papa about everything—" Choko was interrupted by her too.

"Takashi, at the moment, is most likely having a fist fight with Mitsukuni." Haruhi sighed softly as she looked away. "Honestly, just because I have a minor rage blackout, Ritsu flies off the edge and so does everyone else." Her eyes closed in thought. "Having them fighting with one another again is something I did not want to repeat, but it seems I trusted the Haninozuka family too much."

"Tell them face to face," the older sibling spoke seriously, "Papa doesn't listen to _**anyone**_, but I know he would listen to you."  
"If I went and faced him right now, I would be betraying Ritsu." Her mother replied before turning to the presence behind her.  
Of course it had to be Ritsu who came at the wrong timing. "No, she's right. Both of them are a part of your family, Haruhi."  
She turned around all the way to look at him face to face. "But if I did, it would make me want to move by tomorrow afternoon."

"I got a bunch of guys with me, and you still have all your boxes from moving last time and more." Ritsu smiled with assurance before kissing her cheek carefully to show that he would not be affected by it. "Go stop them before someone gets hurt, okay?"

Haruhi frowned at this.

* * *

"All you do is whine and complain as you sit in that room upstairs and sulk, how pathetic is that." Mitsukuni scowled at the cousin who was always taller than him, both had bloody knuckles. "You barely looked for her unless you were given clues or hints about it."

Takashi was being blind and stupid by putting all his regressed emotions into anger.

Suddenly outside the dojo where they were yelling and fighting, Takashi heard his mother screaming and yelling at someone to get out of the estate, and how they were violating so many rules or whatever. He ignored her though after all of the Hell that she had placed him through with all of her lies, and began attacking Mitsukuni was again, this time punching him in the face to receive a kick in the stomach. When they hit each other in unison, they never heard the dojo's sliding door slam open with much force, so they never knew that someone was pacing towards them—and literally smacking them both on the head! Before either of them could retort to the sudden attack of an intruder, Takashi was shoved to the ground and Mitsukuni was no exception to the same attack.

"You two are _cousins_, get that through your thick skulls!" A woman yelled at the two.  
Mitsukuni knew this voice and looked up at her. "S-Sis—what are you doing here?!"  
"Neither of you gave me a choice but to come." She scolded him for his actions.  
His body sat up sorely as he remembered. "I'm sorry… I didn't even think to—I—"

Haruhi waited for his words to come in a straight sentence, but Takashi was beginning to get up as well. That is, until Haruhi brought her foot against his chest and placed him back on the ground where he temporarily belonged for the moment as he cooled off that temper of his. Right now though he was trying to recover from shock more than anything because of what Mitsukuni had just called this woman; this woman was obviously Fujioka Haruhi. She ignored him easily though as she continued to scold Mitsukuni for all of the things that just happened, such as how she had to come here to break up a fight that she knew would not end nicely this time.

"I said it before Mitsukuni," her head motioned him to the door, "Takashi is my problem now."

Mitsukuni wished he was a school kid again so that way he could sob and cry for being in trouble even though he knew how much he deserved it for breaking who knows how many promises. He got up and left the room to patch up his bleeding knuckles after he slid the door closed for them to talk in private—depending on if the place was wired or not. Haruhi watched the sliding door for a few good second before deciding to remove her foot off Takashi's chest so she could walk a few feet away for him to sit up finally. She was not happy that she had to show her face much sooner than expected, and could only be so grateful that she still had her long hair so that he would not catch onto her plans about the tournament.

"Mitsukuni and the others kept quiet to protect us, and you _will_ apologize to them." Haruhi stated as she started to leave.

He was not going to allow this however as he grasped her wrist to nudge her form to turn around to look at him. "…Haruhi." His hands came up to her face when noticing how she did not want to look in his eyes. "Haruhi," he tried to get her to look at him, but instead, tears began to fill her large brown eyes—so he wrapped his arms around her smaller form tightly to comfort her. "Haruhi."

"Stop it, let go…" Haruhi demanded with little effort of leaving his warmth. "I'm with someone else…"  
"Let me be your servant then," he slid to the ground, nuzzling her stomach as he used to, "don't leave me alone again."  
"Takashi, stop waiting on me… please." Her eyes closed, tears dropping against his head. "Apologize to that woman for me, okay?"  
"No, I promised to wait for you, and now I get to see you—and touch you." His hands held her tightly to make sure she would stay.  
She tried to think away out of this mess, but knew there was nothing. "I cannot betray the man that I'm with now…"  
"You were with me first." Takashi sounded like a stubborn child. "I want to always be there for you."

"And I always want to be there for you, but that is something that I can't do for you unless it's only friendship." Unfortunately aware of how he would disagree to this as seriously as possible, and so he stood up to look deep in her eyes, slowly leaning forth to place his lips gently against his. His attempt stopped however when he felt something against his stomach with a click sharply heard; no, she could not possibly be placing a gun on him, let having a gun in her possession. "Please stop touching me, Morinozuka Takashi."

Eyes lightened with worry as he hesitantly removed his hands from her body, only to see the black pistol that she had most likely taken off safety in order to shoot him if she needed to. The Fujioka Haruhi he knew would not do such a thing, but that was just the thing though, this woman had obviously gone through a lot more than he could possibly imagine. Knowing that he was going to keep his distance now, she placed the gun in safety mode before placing against her back and her black jeans while watching him.

"When you apologize to that woman, and ask for her to return, maybe we can talk." As she watched him fall on his butt as he tried to listen to her. "Looking at you now tells me why I'm taking Choko, even for two months." His attention went up to look at her. "You wasted every second looking for me that you _**ignored**_ our little girl. Does it even bother you that we fought so hard to avoid that?!"

"_**You**_ left _**me**_!" Takashi finally snapped. His eyes widened when realizing that he had actually _yelled_ at her. "Haruhi… I…"

"Yeah, you're right, I _**did**_ leave—I was stupid enough to listen to your mother to leave without saying a word to you about anything. When I realized that I was pregnant—" She cut herself short and covered her mouth with her only working hand as she nodded. "I don't have to explain anything to you, especially when you have that look in your eyes of how you want to kill someone badly."

Haruhi turned to walk away, which lead Takashi to stand up to try and grab her wrist…

Only to end up with a gun pointing to his throat before he could even blink.

"I told Lì to spend the night. You're invited to watch us leave tomorrow."

* * *


	7. Chapter 07

**Author Note: **Looks like some people are anxious for this page, I have not even started Chapter 08.

**Review Replies!**

**LoveShufflexD:** Would it be him in a life threatening position, or someone else? Muhaha.

**Arashi-senpai:** You'll have to find out through the story, and every story needs a bad guy!

**orochimarusbadgirl:** The thing with the grammar... I'm on a new computer that actually checks that, but even then, one part of my brain works twice as fast as my fingers.

**melissaaax3:** Beware single-moms, they pack a punch!

* * *

**Chapter 07**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

"I said it before Mitsukuni," her head motioned him to the door, "Takashi is my problem now."

Mitsukuni wished he was a school kid again so that way he could sob and cry for being in trouble even though he knew how much he deserved it for breaking who knows how many promises. He got up and left the room to patch up his bleeding knuckles after he slid the door closed for them to talk in private—depending on if the place was wired or not. Haruhi watched the sliding door for a few good second before deciding to remove her foot off Takashi's chest so she could walk a few feet away for him to sit up finally. She was not happy that she had to show her face much sooner than expected, and could only be so grateful that she still had her long hair so that he would not catch onto her plans about the tournament.

"Mitsukuni and the others kept quiet to protect us, and you _will_ apologize to them." Haruhi stated as she started to leave.

He was not going to allow this however as he grasped her wrist to nudge her form to turn around to look at him. "…Haruhi." His hands came up to her face when noticing how she did not want to look in his eyes. "Haruhi," he tried to get her to look at him, but instead, tears began to fill her large brown eyes—so he wrapped his arms around her smaller form tightly to comfort her. "Haruhi."

"Stop it, let go…" Haruhi demanded with little effort of leaving his warmth. "I'm with someone else…"  
"Let me be your servant then," he slid to the ground, nuzzling her stomach as he used to, "don't leave me alone again."  
"Takashi, stop waiting on me… please." Her eyes closed, tears dropping against his head. "Apologize to that woman for me, okay?"  
"No, I promised to wait for you, and now I get to see you—and touch you." His hands held her tightly to make sure she would stay.  
She tried to think away out of this mess, but knew there was nothing. "I cannot betray the man that I'm with now…"  
"You were with me first." Takashi sounded like a stubborn child. "I want to always be there for you."

"And I always want to be there for you, but that is something that I can't do for you unless it's only friendship." Unfortunately aware of how he would disagree to this as seriously as possible, and so he stood up to look deep in her eyes, slowly leaning forth to place his lips gently against his. His attempt stopped however when he felt something against his stomach with a click sharply heard; no, she could not possibly be placing a gun on him, let having a gun in her possession. "Please stop touching me, Morinozuka Takashi."

Eyes lightened with worry as he hesitantly removed his hands from her body, only to see the black pistol that she had most likely taken off safety in order to shoot him if she needed to. The Fujioka Haruhi he knew would not do such a thing, but that was just the thing though, this woman had obviously gone through a lot more than he could possibly imagine. Knowing that he was going to keep his distance now, she placed the gun in safety mode before placing against her back and her black jeans while watching him.

"When you apologize to that woman, and ask for her to return, maybe we can talk." As she watched him fall on his butt as he tried to listen to her. "Looking at you now tells me why I'm taking Choko, even for two months." His attention went up to look at her. "You wasted every second looking for me that you _**ignored**_ our little girl. Does it even bother you that we fought so hard to avoid that?!"

"_**You**_ left _**me**_!" Takashi finally snapped. His eyes widened when realizing that he had actually _yelled_ at her. "Haruhi… I…"

"Yeah, you're right, I _**did**_ leave—I was stupid enough to listen to your mother to leave without saying a word to you about anything. When I realized that I was pregnant—" She cut herself short and covered her mouth with her only working hand as she nodded. "I don't have to explain anything to you, especially when you have that look in your eyes of how you want to kill someone badly."

Haruhi turned to walk away, which lead Takashi to stand up to try to grab her wrist…

Only to end up with a gun pointing to his throat before he could even blink.

"I told Lì to spend the night. You're invited to watch us leave tomorrow."

**- Now -**

* * *

Why was he here?

Why was he standing two hundred feet away from his daughter and son along with the woman he has loved for more than twelve years that were standing at the doorway of a private jet that had his son's grinning face plastered on the side of it as if he were an advertisement product. Even though his son told him last night that, Kasanoda Ritsu, had given him the jet as a gift for transferring in to Ouran Academy. Why was he not running over there and telling them to stay in Japan with him, that they could work everything out one way or another—be it that he must leave the Morinozuka family or completely ignore everything that she believed was right for him in the long run of his life. He did not know if it was the fact that Haruhi might shoot him or the minor issue of the Kasanoda yakuza was making sure he could not go to her.

Why was the Kasanoda group hear, and where was Fujioka Ronin?

Takashi did not like how things were turning out.

* * *

"Don't worry about China Jie-Jie, we have a nice place there." Takeshi grinned happily.

The siblings bonded a lot faster than what their mother could ever hope for, but there was a tinge of doubt in her mind about her son did not fully want to leave Japan as much as he did yesterday, and she knew that it had something to do with his father that he was able to talk with yesterday. Her attention went towards the giant with his brother at his side and the Haninozuka family a few feet away from them as a separate goodbye party. Playful complaints were heard between the brother and sister, she turned to see them playfully punching each other's shoulders while saying who would fall asleep on the plane first, allowing her to give a gentle sad smile when she knew what it was that she had to do for everyone.

"Takeshi," Haruhi called softly, not even looking at her son at this moment.  
He stopped playing and looked at her with worry for being called by his name, "Mama?"  
"You want to stay now, don't you?" Her attention went to him. "You want to learn about him now?"  
"N-No, of course not! I want to be with you! You're silly!" His grin could not fool her, nor could his laughter.

"You just started school a few days ago, and taking you away from that will crush the thing you wanted most; to be a better lawyer than I am right now." Haruhi gave both a bare and casted hand to her son in exchange for his own right then. "It might be a good opportunity for you to learn more and gain greater experiences if you stay in Japan. I'm sure Ritsu will let you stay at his syndicate and be treated like King Tut himself." Her useable hand caressed his. "After school, and after your studies, maybe you can ask your father to train with you, perhaps even Uncle Mitsukuni can teach you a few moves of his own, both of them will teach you well."

"W-What?! I'm not going to leave you!" Not thrilled with this idea made him panic.  
"Just for two months, and things can go back the way they were." Haruhi smiled weakly.  
Choko looked at her with a frown. "No way, I don't want things to go back to how they were!"  
Ritsu spoke up towards the two. "You two better listen to your mother, don't make things harder."  
"We're not doing anything!" The two replied in unison, catching all four of them by surprise to this.

"I will be taken care of by your sister and more," Haruhi stated calmly as she knew this would settle him down some until she added. "This may be the only time you will be able to spend time with your father, so I want you to make the best of things as they are…"

Takeshi understood ever word that she was saying to him, but he did not like the fact that she wanted to leave him behind so he could know a little more about whom and what his is. He did not want to disagree with his mother, so _**only**_ because he knew that Kasanoda Ritsu would be with his mother, he knew that she would be safe for two months. His arms wrapped around his mother in a strong hug, and she happily returned to hugging him back and kissing his forehead to prove that everything would be just fine. The boy then walked down the stairs towards the Kasanoda yakuza who bowed roughly to him for his return to them, and he nodded to the large group before talking to Sendo Tetsuya to explain the changes in plans.

"Ritsu, please do me a favor." Haruhi turned to look at her boyfriend, seeing the confusion in his eyes. "Please stay and watch him."

The redhead started at her with heavy thoughts of disagreeing with her _favor_ she asked of him, but he could only obeyed as he wrapped her in his arms for a hug before kissing her on the lips, and released her in order to walk down to his group of men as the door closed on the jet. Takeshi saw how everyone bowed to someone behind him, so he turned—only to become pale white when seeing the one person he felt safe to leave his mother with if he was not there to be with them, and he made a desperate attempt to run after the jet as it started to move forward to leave the question. The Haninozuka group had already walked over so that they would be able to question the yakuza leader about what was going on, but as soon as they saw the boy with his suicidal attempt to catch up to the jet, the siblings grabbed the middle school boy to keep him out of harms away.

He did what he could do from that point on.

Scream bloody murder for his mother.

Takashi watched as the boy furiously took down Haninozuka Mitsukuni _**and**_ Yasuchika before trying to go after the jet once again, yet Ritsu punched the boy in the stomach so that he would blackout and cause less of a ruckus when there was nothing that he could do about the situation. Ritsu talked with the Haninozuka family as some of the men took the unconscious boy to his black car, it was something that the giant was not to happy to see this for obvious reasons, yet the last thing that he wanted to do was have the group calling Haruhi and tattling on him about something. Mitsukuni seemed a little sad about whatever it was that the group was discussing, though his face turned to the giant with surprise—it seems that some news was just passed around and someone may have hit some sort of jackpot in the making, so what exactly was the jackpot here?

"Haruhi gave you a job." Ritsu called to the giant as he was walking passed him. "The Morinozuka family and Haninozuka family are to train the kid sometime after school once his studies are completed." He stopped in place, grabbing a cigarette to place between his lips as he added. "If something happens to the kid on _your_ watch, we'll kill you without remorse." With his, he walked away.

"Perhaps, it should be you that needs to be killed—touching the lips of a married woman?' Takashi turned around to look at the now stopped redhead, and now he _knew_ something was wrong. "You and Fujioka Ronin do not seem _friendly_ either, am I right about it?"  
Hearing a slight tone of jealously, he lit the cigarette before turning to him. "He's more of a show for the public to get everyone off _my_ case… after all, a boss of a yakuza group and a lawyer being together is _too_ much stress when dealing with the press and all."  
"Kasanoda," Mitsukuni spoke darkly with one hand in his pocket while the other hand fallen limp. "There was a strict understanding that our sister's involvement with _any _man is to be kept private." He glared. "You best remember your place in this family or else."  
"The only reason why we haven't crushed your system is because our sister would be upset about us ruining her boyfriend's life." Yasuchika stated firmly as the family was walking away. "Besides that fact, Takeshi has taken a liking to you for that matter."

"Enough! If she gets wind that we're about to tear each other's heads off, we're all going to be killed!" Satoshi yelled with logic.

With this said truthfully, everyone broke off and went their different ways, reluctantly.

* * *

"Mama, are you sure you will be fine without those two?" Choko asked innocently, watching her mother quietly.

"It was obvious that you had wanted to see me, and for years I had know that Lì would want to see his father, so it was only fair that I let him have his opportunity of getting to know him." Haruhi took a sip of an ice cold cup of water that was given to her. "If Ritsu did not stay behind with him, I would be worried day and night about Lì, but with him there, I know that he will be safe for the most part." Her attention went outside the window as she tried to think of something. "I suppose you would like to train as soon as possible?"

"Wha—no way, I can wait until you heal Mama!" She was taken off guard by the question.  
Her flexible hand waved at her as if she were silly. "Nonsense, I only need but one hand."  
"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty good." Choko grinned as she tried to seem tough.  
The child's mother smirked lightly. "Did anyone tell you not to judge by appearance?"  
"Well yeah of course," she then smiled, "I guess I'll have to find out the hard way."

"You're just as thick headed as your uncle, you poor child."

However, just in time to change the subject of training, Haruhi's phone began to ring for some reason, causing her to answer it with a curious tone—only to have her spread her lips in a small smile when hearing familiar voices on the other line. It was the twins talking one after the other, pulling together a sentence about how her outfit was ready for her to pickup, and that they were ready to cut her hair whenever she was ready for them to do it. That _was_ until a thought lingered through her mind as she looked at her child, giving her an idea that would satisfy both her daughter and the twins, allowing her to make an interesting suggesting to the two.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi's smile widened a little, "how do you two feel about making a _personal_ shipment if I pay the handling?"

Choko watched her with a tilted head, trying to understand who she was talking to, and about what for that matter even though it seemed like a plan that she was trying to cook up. It did not take long for her mother to get off the phone to pause about something that she was thinking of—what exactly was she thinking of though… it was a mystery. Haruhi was still smiling as she hit a speed dial to contact someone, so who was she going to be talking to this time when she just talked to the Hitachiin brothers?

"Akira-otousama, I was disappointed that you weren't there to see us make our departure." Her voice was more delicate than usual, as if playing a verbal game with someone. "I hope you meet your grandson soon, he always enjoyed a good Morinozuka story. But I don't think he will tell you about our master plans for the tournament in Singapore." The man replied in curiosity to her suspicious tone of voice, allowing things to play a little more smoothly than it could have been. "Make sure Satoshi and Takashi are in the tournament in Singapore because I would like to have a fair fight with them, but I don't want Lì to tell them anything about this." The old man was surprised to hear this, yet only agreed to her demands. "I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble for you, Akira-otousama…"

He said it was worth it, and they hung up the phone.

Choko stared at her when hearing 'Akira,' she could not have _actually_ been talking to her grandfather—her father's father, no, that was almost close to impossible. Her mouth hung open for who knows how long with that dumbfounded look plastered on her face as her mother was now texting someone on her phone. This _**was**_ her mother, Fujioka Haruhi, right? She was about to question her on what was going on—mainly about her thoughts about secretly joining the tournament in Singapore that was two months away! The girl opened up her mouth to speak, only to pause when hearing her mother sigh with frustration when receiving a text message, but Haruhi decided to grab the remote to turn on the television screen.

_"Not even twenty-four hours apart and Morinozuka Takashi-dono, heir to a successful family line, is on his knees to beg his fiancée to come back to him! Wait for it… wait for it… she said no! Uh oh, oh no—she didn't, but she did! She slapped the Morinozuka Takashi-dono in the face before running away!"_ The mother and daughter watched as the woman had slapped him and ran away from him, but a limousine then suddenly appeared on the camera, causing the reporter to act like a paparazzi group. _"Who is here to visit this family at such a horrid timing?! It's… it's…"_ A boy came out, and the reporter paused. _"Oh… it's just a boy, might be some classmate to Morinozuka Choko-chan or—OH MY WORD!"_ A red-haired man came out of the vehicle as well, causing uproar. _"It is! It's that Head of the Kasanoda Syndicate! It's Kasanoda Ritsu—the scariest Yakuza Boss since ancient times! Wah! Morinozuka Takashi-dono ran over to attack him!"_ Those two men were already hotheaded about the situation and began attacking each other.

"Don't do it you idiots…" Haruhi watched the television sharply.

Both females were caught off guard when Grandpa Morinozuka came over to separate the two of them. _"Whoa! Did you see that?! Morinozuka Akira-sama just split the two from their fight! What is going on around here?! Hold on—hold on, what is he saying to them, I can't hear them. I think he said 'she would be ashamed of both of you,' right?"_ As the man looked at the camera man to see it he was right, the other nodded slowly with question. _"You heard it everyone, who is 'she,' and why is she so important to them?!"_

Haruhi turned off the television and sighed, "good grief."

Choko looked at her with suspicion for saying this. "Did you know this was going to happen?"  
"About the news being in front of the Morinozuka estate, no," she grabbed her laptop.  
"But you _did_ know that something else would happen, without the news reporter?"  
Haruhi thought about it, "well, I didn't expect he would bring her to the estate…"  
The girl fell off her seat at this. "Yet you knew everything else would happen?!"

"Choko, when it comes to guys, they can tend to be a little predicting, especially when you love each other so much." She realized she said a little too much at the moment, but it was too late to change what she said. "Your father is going to be a little dangerous."  
"What are you trying to Mama," her eyes glazed with confusion as she watched her mother turn on her laptop. "Do you want him to become 'dangerous' like you just said?" She received no reply though. "What exactly are you trying to do Mama? Are you trying—"  
"I'm trying to do what's best; Takashi is better off with someone else, but it will take more than me telling him to give up." Haruhi looked at the young woman. "Trying to become a family during high school isn't always the brightest thing to do, however…"  
"What are you trying to say… that you weren't happy during that time?" Her eyes slowly become watery at the sound of it, a trait that her Uncle Satoshi taught her so she could get whatever she wanted. "So everything that I can remember is a lie or something…?"

"Fake tears to hear what you want to hear are something a Morinozuka should not do, Choko, Satoshi pampers you too much that it will go against you." Her attention returned to the laptop , but she paused in thought. "There's a lot of thing that happened over the years, and we all have changed, and there's a lot your father doesn't know." Her fingers curled inside and formed fists. "A lot of things I've done are not something that he can so easily forgive, therefore, I have to convince him to be happy with someone else."

"So… you don't love Papa anymore?" Those soft gray hues of hers really did begin to cry.  
"I want what's best for Takashi," the woman paused as she thought about it, "and that's not me."  
"What did you do that was so w—" Choko stopped when seeing her mother shedding a single tear.

From then on, the conversation was dead and forgotten.

* * *

Takashi was somewhat avoiding his son who was training with Satoshi in the dojo downstairs while he was walking down the hall towards the library, but slowly halted when hearing his father talking to his uncle from the Haninozuka family. They were talking about Haruhi judging from their delicate tones as they had some tea during their conversation, and he had to listen in no matter what the cost was. His father said something about her calling him earlier that day after she and Choko left the country to head off to the one she was most popular in—her husband at least. The thought of that man had made his mind wonder off a bit; why was Fujioka Ronin not accompanying Haruhi to China, and then there was Kasanoda Ritsu to deal with. Why would that man be so close to her—oh, right, having it as a public announcement was not an option for the Fujioka family… wait, what if Ritsu was lying, he was the leader of his own yakuza group, but how could he rat Ritsu out to Fujioka Ronin? No, he could not do that because then he would be ruining Haruhi's life if her husband found out about it, and then he would not be able to live with himself after that…

"I believe a valuable term of what you are doing is, either being a spy, a rat, or simply a fly on the wall," a calm, delicate voice chimed coldly. Takashi turned to see who the person was, only to boil up when realizing that it was _him_, Fujioka Ronin, and glared. "There's no need to give dirty looks, I have a scheduled appointment to talk with your father, which if I may say, you're in the way."

Out of impulse, he blurted out irresponsibly. "You allow you wife to be with another man while you're married to her?" When this had slipped out, he bit his tongue harshly as he watched the other raise an interested eyebrow. What was going to happen now?

"I am aware that she has been having an affair with Kasanoda Ritsu for some time now, but marriage is nothing but words with a few witnesses to make everything legal." Ronin stated casually. "I married her because I knew that I would be able to shadow her fame, but it turned out far better than I hoped as she placed everything under _my_ name." Just to annoy the tall man in front of him, he gave another little push on the matter. "Thanks to her great work, I am a very popular man in China, it's amazing how two small commoner, such as us, become so… what is a _rich_ word for it…" after a pausing affect to entice the flare, he smirked, "powerful?"

Takashi grabbed him by the collar of his suit to throw him against the wall with flaring steel blue gray hues, it was as if he was daring this man to say just _one_ more word—one more, and he really _would_ kill him. His father and uncle soon shoved him off his very first enemy, trying to force him to realize that hurting Fujioka Ronin would be hurting Fujioka Haruhi and her son, who just so happened to be walking down the hallway with Satoshi. The father of the boy shrugged away from his elders to straighten out his clothing to show that he was finished, that _was_ until Ronin chuckled at his submission, and it lead Takashi to go after him once more despite three people now holding him down.

Takeshi scratched his head confusedly at the scene with five men. "What's going on here?"  
"It appears your mother's boyfriend spoke a little too much," Ronin stated calmly.  
"What do you mean?" He looked to his father. "What did he say to you?!"  
The man smiled, "yes, Papa, what _did_ he say to you exactly?"

Takashi did not like this _snake_, no, this guy was worse than a snake.

Never had he met someone who would be so coy like a fox to play tricks and stunts to have a woman—a wife even, to do all the dirty work through hard practice and determination. Yet he was similar a mother scorpion with a newborn on its back for far too long that it decides to strike it in the back to devour because it was hungry. There were so many similarities that could be matched with this bastard that it practically made him a monster—monster, _**that**_ is what Fujioka Ronin was, a monster. By now, Takashi did not know who was worse for the mother of his children: Fujioka Ronin—her husband, or Kasanoda Ritsu—her yakuza boyfriend.

He knew one thing for sure as he gritted his teeth, "I _will_ _**kill**_ you."

"If you are threatening me, I suppose I can gather some legal documents for a restraint." The brown-haired man smiled darkly. "At least you will not be able to go near my wife when you want." He began walking down the hall. "I believe we'll change the meeting to another time. Lì, I will take you home to have dinner with your grandfather before you make way for the Kasanoda syndicate."

"It would be best if you do not return here, she would not be happy." Takashi and Satoshi' father, Morinozuka Akira, stated sternly.  
He nodded to acknowledge this, "yes, she would, but that would not help would it?" With this said, he turned and began walking out.  
Takeshi sighed tiredly at the feud as he looked up at his uncle. "This is going to take a lot more patience than I thought it would…"  
"But most of the things are out in the open now." His uncle grinned widely at the step up. "We still have a little more time left."

"It's not the information or the time that I'm worried about, Jie-Jie doesn't know what to expect when it comes to Mama, she doesn't understand everything that's going on." He grabbed his hair, mildly gasping it in frustration. "I know I've been away from Mama a few times in my life, but this is the first time no one's there to make sure she'll be okay—without Ritsu-san or me, she might breakdown."

"About your mother," Akira spoke to the boy, walking over to pat his head once, "she called to ask you to be quiet about the game."  
"You talked on the phone with Mama?! How was she, does she seem fine? How did she sound like?!" Suddenly he was chirpy.  
The man smiled as he already knew how to answer this question for the boy. "Your mother seemed as mischievous as always."  
"_**You're**_ keeping tabs on her too?!" Satoshi's mouth would have fallen to the floor if it were not attached. "Why am I secondhand?!"  
"No, she called me, I don't have her for good reasons." He then returned to the room to finish his tea before it became cold.

Mitsukuni and Yasuchika's father stepped in now. "Listen you two, everything can go accordingly if everyone stays on target with this," he turned his attention to Satoshi. "If your mother catches wind of our objective, she will have a fit and we will lose it all." His attention then turned towards Takeshi with a serious expression. "And your mother would be very upset if she too, knew about this."

Takeshi could only grin widely at his father's uncle, but turned to leave when being called by his stepfather.

It seemed like Morinozuka Takashi was brick wall in the conversation; he did not know what anyone was talking about, they were plotting something and they were tempting him to try to find out what it was. He was not going to search for clues though—he would have started as soon as he heard about it, but so hear from his son that Haruhi has breakdowns made him quickly change his mind. Maybe it was best if he really _did_ keep his distance from her, though it was not as if he had a choice now with her being in China with his daughter, he could only hope that the two were okay out there. Suddenly Satoshi patted him on the shoulder to let him know that both Choko and Haruhi were doing just fine, seeing how those two can most definitely take care of each other.

"I heard she likes running ten miles in an hour on weeknights, and weekend mornings." As he watched his big brother flinch at the ridiculous amount of running, he grinned widely. "Wanna do twenty miles in an hour Taka-nii?" It was ludicrous, and impossible.

Takashi scowled at him however when shifting out of his touch, "you betrayed me."

While he was walking away, Satoshi scowled at his back in return as he replied. "You betrayed yourself when you knew damn well she was in China since the beginning after hearing she was married, but you only sulked." His tone was as serious as possible to show his point against the elder sibling. "_Maybe_ you two can be friends after the tournament, if you don't beat up Ronin too bad."

"If I fight against that man, I'll _kill_ him."

* * *

**QUESTION!!!**

Is the news reporter, or the television channel they keep seeing, actually funny?


	8. Chapter 08

**Author Note:** I'm a little disappointed in some people... but oh well... I'm still surprised that only so little are trying to figure out who Fujioka Ronin is. Muhaha...

* * *

**Chapter 08**

**Silent Attraction II**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

Takashi did not like this _snake_, no, this guy was worse than a snake.

Never had he met someone who would be so coy like a fox to play tricks and stunts to have a woman—a wife even, to do all the dirty work through hard practice and determination. Yet he was similar a mother scorpion with a newborn on its back for far too long that it decides to strike it in the back to devour because it was hungry. There were so many similarities that could be matched with this bastard that it practically made him a monster—monster, _**that**_ is what Fujioka Ronin was, a monster. By now, Takashi did not know who was worse for the mother of his children: Fujioka Ronin—her husband, or Kasanoda Ritsu—her yakuza boyfriend.

He knew one thing for sure as he gritted his teeth, "I _will_ _**kill**_ you."

"If you are threatening me, I suppose I can gather some legal documents for a restraint." The brown-haired man smiled darkly. "At least you will not be able to go near my wife when you want." He began walking down the hall. "I believe we'll change the meeting to another time. Lì, I will take you home to have dinner with your grandfather before you make way for the Kasanoda syndicate."

"It would be best if you do not return here, she would not be happy." Takashi and Satoshi' father, Morinozuka Akira, stated sternly.  
He nodded to acknowledge this, "yes, she would, but that would not help would it?" With this said, he turned and began walking out.  
Takeshi sighed tiredly at the feud as he looked up at his uncle. "This is going to take a lot more patience than I thought it would…"  
"But most of the things are out in the open now." His uncle grinned widely at the step up. "We still have a little more time left."

"It's not the information or the time that I'm worried about, Jie-Jie doesn't know what to expect when it comes to Mama, she doesn't understand everything that's going on." He grabbed his hair, mildly gasping it in frustration. "I know I've been away from Mama a few times in my life, but this is the first time no one's there to make sure she'll be okay—without Ritsu-san or me, she might breakdown."

"About your mother," Akira spoke to the boy, walking over to pat his head once, "she called to ask you to be quiet about the game."  
"You talked on the phone with Mama?! How was she, does she seem fine? How did she sound like?!" Suddenly he was chirpy.  
The man smiled as he already knew how to answer this question for the boy. "Your mother seemed as mischievous as always."  
"_**You're**_ keeping tabs on her too?!" Satoshi's mouth would have fallen to the floor if it were not attached. "Why am I secondhand?!"  
"No, she called me, I don't have her for good reasons." He then returned to the room to finish his tea before it became cold.

Mitsukuni and Yasuchika's father stepped in now. "Listen you two, everything can go accordingly if everyone stays on target with this," he turned his attention to Satoshi. "If your mother catches wind of our objective, she will have a fit and we will lose it all." His attention then turned towards Takeshi with a serious expression. "And your mother would be very upset if she too, knew about this."

Takeshi could only grin widely at his father's uncle, but turned to leave when being called by his stepfather.

It seemed like Morinozuka Takashi was brick wall in the conversation; he did not know what anyone was talking about, they were plotting something and they were tempting him to try to find out what it was. He was not going to search for clues though—he would have started as soon as he heard about it, but so hear from his son that Haruhi has breakdowns made him quickly change his mind. Maybe it was best if he really _did_ keep his distance from her, though it was not as if he had a choice now with her being in China with his daughter, he could only hope that the two were okay out there. Suddenly Satoshi patted him on the shoulder to let him know that both Choko and Haruhi were doing just fine, seeing how those two can most definitely take care of each other.

"I heard she likes running ten miles in an hour on weeknights, and weekend mornings." As he watched his big brother flinch at the ridiculous amount of running, he grinned widely. "Wanna do twenty miles in an hour Taka-nii?" It was ludicrous, and impossible.

Takashi scowled at him however when shifting out of his touch, "you betrayed me."

While he was walking away, Satoshi scowled at his back in return as he replied. "You betrayed yourself when you knew damn well she was in China since the beginning after hearing she was married, but you only sulked." His tone was as serious as possible to show his point against the elder sibling. "_Maybe_ you two can be friends after the tournament, if you don't beat up Ronin too bad."

"If I fight against that man, I'll _kill_ him."

**- Now -**

* * *

"Honestly, why can't you just leave your hair long, it's so beautiful—it's a waste." The ash-haired twin complained.  
The other twin added to this note of complaint, "yeah, you can put it in a bun, then you'd look like a guy almost."  
"The customer is always right," Haruhi sighed at the adult brats. "Like I said, I can always go to a hairstylist in—"  
"No!" Both roared in unison, clinging to her from either side as much as they wanted with her arm finally healed.

"Mama, Kirimi-chan and I are going shopping in the town, we'll be back in a few hours!" Choko called out with a blonde-haired girl clinging onto her arm happily. Classmates and best friends, what more was there to know? "I'll call you if I need anything!"

"Cho," Haruhi called semi-casually, suspicion and curiosity lingering in her tone while calling out her nickname without suffixes. "I would appreciate it if you would not use payment through cards, there's an envelope there with enough money for whatever you two want to find." With that the girls squealed happily and hurried out of the door of the small mansion, talking about how cool she was.

The Hitachiin twins were asked to come to China to have her try on the outfit before having a haircut from them, but they were in shock when seeing Morinozuka Choko running about as a happy five year-old, did they not hear correctly? They were positive that the Morinozuka family had custody of this child, and that Haruhi had custody of the other child—the child that the Morinozuka family was unaware of. Both had to ignore the complications in this family unless they wanted to be swallowed completely going headfirst.

There was something else…

"Haruhi, I made you some tea," a voice chimed, causing the twins to turn stone when hearing it.

The brunette-haired woman smiled and accepted the cup of Russian tea, "thank you Umehito-kun."  
"Please, we were on better terms before." He smiled weakly, unhappy at the given suffix.  
"I don't want to be cruel to you though," she frowned after separating from the twins to drink.  
His innocent laughter taunted the twins. "Being cruel is not letting us be close friends."  
"You left me, not the other way around, so don't try to spin this one on me, _Umehito_."

"With you being in law school and raising a boy as a single mother, I knew that I was just in the way in our relationship." Umehito crept his hands under her arms and placed them over her heart. "We both knew that this was not mine, nor Kasanoda Ritsu's, it will only belong to the few selected characters that you gave the pieces to, long, long ago." He pressed his lips against her ear softly.

The twins crumbled into nothing but dust.

"Don't try to butter me up, or your going right back home," she laughed while wriggling out of his grasp to turn and look at him. "I am happily in a relationship with—" his lips gently pressed onto hers, causing her to become a bit furious to what he was doing to her.  
"Sorry," Umehito apologized after he pulled away. "I don't believe these two know what's going on, so I stopped you with a kiss."  
The woman had nearly forgotten about the twins; everything was slowly feeling… familiar. "I understand, thank you." It was bad enough that Takashi knew the truth, well… _most_ of the truth anyway. "You always _did_ look after me, didn't you Umehito?"  
With a index finger and the middle finger raised, he gave her the peace sign. "Anything for my dearest friend, Fujioka Haruhi—"

"YOU TWO WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"

* * *

"You suck."

Takeshi grinned widely after knocking down his uncle, Morinozuka Satoshi, against the training mats with every chance he was given, making the score roughly ten to one. His uncle tricked him at one point, saying that his ride was there, but he regretted that by losing every match after that little sneaky trick. Satoshi was on the floor glaring stubbornly at the boy who had spoken to him with the largest grin ever; this boy was _**definitely**_ a Morinozuka no matter how someone looked at it.

The boy was already a giant for his age with perfect scores for a student. He has obviously surpassed his elder generations of the Morinozuka family far beyond hopes and dreams. Even then, he was very gentle about everything around him—taking a second glance at the world around him, just enough to understand. Yet… was this really a boy raised by Fujioka Haruhi? Of course there were traits of her in the boy; zero malice when speaking was the first thing everyone noticed when he innocently stated that the Morinozuka estate was overrated. Often times though, his head was stuck in the clouds or busy texting his mother, obviously he was still completely worried over her—how many kids worry about their parents?

"You need more training," the boy stated as he bent backwards before lifting his feet to do a handstand, and began doing pushups.  
Satoshi stared at the boy in surprise because he could not do this position, "how did you learn to do that? And your fighting style?"  
"Mama taught me everything." He replied as continued. "Eventually I was too much for the dojo near home, so she trained me."  
"Wait, are you trying to tell me that Haruhi knows how to do this too? She taught you all of your moves?! Are you serious?!"  
After fifty pushups, he came to his feet. "Mama had to endure a lot with raising me, that's why everyone deciding to leave her…"

"Yeah… I heard about that, what happened?" Rolling over on his stomach, he watched the boy sit down. "What about Nekozawa?"

Takeshi looked surprised about the question, but turned away to mutter beneath his breath, "I was just a baby, how can I possibly remember anything from so long ago?" He looked away as if he _could _remember. "I don't even think about her past relationship."  
"You really like that Kasanoda Ritsu fella, don't you?" His uncle grinned a bit widely now as he hit the nail on the head. "Really?"  
"Ritsu-san was patient with Mama, and he never tried to play a father's role for me." He fell backwards to lay on his back as he tried to think more on this. "Mama loves him, trusts him, and so do I. I want to protect that little happiness she has right now, forever."  
"You're to mature for your age Takeshi, back when I was your age, I think I was running up the walls." Satoshi meant every word.

"I know, Mama showed me lots of home videos about you." His tone became flat with boredom. "You _**did**_ run up the wall, literally."  
"Hey brat—that was only twice—" he paused and sat up in shock. "How do you know that?! What do you mean home videos?!"  
"You swallow a itty-bitty camera in your tea, and Mama watched everything through your eyes and recorded it." The boy teased.  
Causing the adult to pale, blush, and turn all sorts of colors at this statement. "S-She wouldn't do such a thing to me! You're lying!!!"  
Takeshi lifted up to sit and stare at his uncle before bursting out in laughter. "Hahaha, look at you—that expression is priceless!"  
"Tell me the truth you little brat!" He lunged at him in order to grasp _real_ information that was true. "I'm going to kick your bony ass!"

"HAHAHA!" Takeshi dodged the attack and climbed up onto a wardrobe. "You're _**much**_ easier to tease that Ritsu-san! _**Idiot**_!"  
"Oh Hell no, it's on _now_ little man!" He launched himself at the wardrobe to go after the boy; like a dog chasing a cat.  
"If I'm a little man, then I guess that makes you an old geezer!" The child was not serious at all, just trying to get entertained.  
Someone sighed at the entrance of the dojo, causing the two to stop as the man spoke. "Watch your mouth kiddo, alright?"  
Takeshi began grinning all over again. "But Ritsu-saaaan, it was funny. He believed Mama bugged him with his tea!"  
"Harassing your elders is something your mom doesn't tolerate." He scratched his head. "But I guess he's an exception."  
"Are you trying to say that this twelve year-old brat is going to harass me nonstop now?" Satoshi began to gape at this.

"Not _nonstop_, we have a jet waiting to take us to China, despite Haruhi being watched by the Nekozawa family until either the tournaments begin, or until Haruhi throws them out, something came up. We are being summoned, as if everyone _else_." Ritsu waited as the boy changed out of the robes before coming his side like a good boy, patted his shoulder for a good job, and turned to Satoshi. "I'm surprised that you forgot. Ohtori Kyouya had given Haruhi school surveillance tapes when she was pregnant the first time. This guy found the tapes and watched them when he was seven."

"Don't ruin _my_ fun just because _you_ can't have _**any**_." Takeshi grinned cockily, provoking Ritsu on impure thoughts.

His face reddened with five layers before grabbing the kid's head roughly, "your mother will be hearing about that remark, and I'm sure I'll have to wash your mouth with soap when we get back to China." With that, he turned the boy so they could leave.

Satoshi looked worried when hearing this, and left the dojo. _'Something isn't right… she never __**summons**__ anyone.'_

* * *

A maid knocked on the door with a handheld phone in hand, covering the bottom so she would not hear anything. "Sir, you have a phone call from Fujioka-sama, she requests your immediate attention." Though, saying this did not matter to the maid's Master…

"Oh… so, Haruhi suddenly needs my attention?" The man held out his hand to receive the phone before placing it to his ear. "My, my, what does the Lovely Haruhi need? If it's my body you need, I don't feel like flying to Japan, everything there is so, …chaotic."

"Don't be so cruel to me after all these years, besides the fact that I'm back in China, but that's not the point of this call." Haruhi said with a suspicious tone of voice. "I heard from Satoshi-nii-chan that Takashi is very serious about the upcoming tournament next month, he's being cruel as to say such things like how he will _kill_ him if he fights him in the Singapore tournament. So I need help."

"Ah… well _**Fujioka Ronin-sama**_ deserves it then, right? You're not much of friends right?" The male smirked happily at the though.  
Her eyes rolled at his foolish thinking, so she decided to explain something. "I agree, but, _I'll_ be playing the role as Ronin that day."  
"Well then we have a serious problem then, don't we?" He stood up from his seat. "I'm up for your tricks, what do you have in mind?"  
There was a long pause before she decided to speak in a hush tone. "I need you, Leo." The strain in the tone made it seem urgent.

Yes, the godfather of both Morinozuka Choko and Fujioka Lì Takeshi, _Jean-Pierre Leo_, was requested to come to China, now.

Leo sighed softly at the minor request. "Okay, okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning." His smiled as he added. "Let's go on a date."  
With a click on the other side of the phone line, he knew instantly that they were disconnected, and he only snickered at this lightly.  
"You don't have to be so rude, after all," he turned off the phone and set it aside, "_you're_ the one who wants nothing to do with _him_."

* * *

"Sir, you have a phone call from your wife, she claims that it is very important you take the phone." A man called stoically, holding a phone on a platter as if to be served to him. "If I might say, she seems very irritated about something, she's not like usual… sir."

The man stared viciously at the intruder before looking back at the book he was reading at the moment. "Is that so? I suppose she _does_ get cranky around this time of month." The phone was placed on the corner table next to him, so he bookmarked his spot, placed the book to the side, and answered the phone. "Good evening, Haruhi, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

He placed the phone two feet away from his ear as she began yelling at him furiously for the stunt that he had pulled with Takashi at the Morinozuka estate, but he ignored her ramblings for a good three minutes until she calmed down. Eventually he explained half of his side of the story to settle her down before having to rush to a hospital to force him on an immediately flight to China to make a public statement about her condition. Voices in the background irritated her husband, especially when there were multiple voices; it did not seem fair that he gave their conversation severe privacy, and she was with other man.

"Despite our marriage being a hoax, could you at least play your role appropriately?" He asked bitterly.  
She hissed in return. "Bastard, come to China after your meetings in Japan, it regards our _divorce_."  
At first he stiffened at the last word, but smirked. "I'll be there right away." With that, he ended the call.

* * *

"Oh… my cell phone is ringing…" checking every pocket, he tried to find it, and finally succeeded. "Hello, this is Tamaki?"

"Go to the car outside when you have the chance, Ritsu and Lì are waiting to take you with them, they are coming here to China, and so it would be best if you come with them." He could barely understand that it was Haruhi talking to him on the phone. "They will bring you directly to me, but if you don't want to come, that's fine, I just figured it might be the last time already as it is."

"L-Last time?"

* * *

"Wow, four calls and four conversations in four hours, for four hours ago." The twins called in unison. "What's the big emergency?"  
Haruhi looked over at Umehito who nodded slightly, and she looked to Hikaru, "you seem exhausted, would you like to take a nap?"  
The ash-haired twin blushed at the offer, but he _was_ drowsy for some reason. "Y-Yeah… do you have a spare room where I can?"  
Umehito smirked at this, "you can take the top floor bedroom, it's been prepared anyway." With this, he dragged the twin away."  
"Why is Hikaru tired all of a sudden?" Kaoru asked aloud before looking at Haruhi with a smile. "I like the new hairstyle though…"

"Sorry about drugging Hikaru like that, but he would get very worked up if he were awake for the conversation with everyone here." Haruhi stated apologetically before taking a seat while she fiddled with a few strands of her new haircut as if to examine everything. "The others should be here any minute now, most of them use their fastest jets when it comes to something like this unfortunately."

"Y-You drugged Hikaru?!"

Kaoru gaped endlessly at the information that he just heard from this the woman—d-did she actually drug his brother without having them know anything about it? When did she become such a dangerous person like that; to think that she would even have such dangerous things to begin with, and with children no less! His mouth opened to speak about the inappropriate possession of having drugs in a household with children being in it, but Nekozawa Umehito came down the stairs and into the room.

Who began apologizing to Haruhi. "I think I added too much in his drink, he's completely out cold."  
"It's fine, it takes a lot more to do serious damage to him." She replied without much of worry.  
Kaoru twitched due to that, so he now accused Umehito. "Y-You… drugged… Hikaru…?"  
"Haruhi asked me to slip something into his drink, so I happily obliged." Umehito smiled.

"YOU DRUGGED MY BROTHER AND YOU'RE SMILING ABOUT IT?!"

"Kaoru, stop acting like a child, I told you that he would get worked up, I can't handle too much stress with my body. In order to allow Tamaki to come, Hikaru had to go elsewhere, therefore you can explain it to him later when it's over." She watched how he was not so happy about her decision, causing her to become a little irritated at his attitude. "If you want to go to him, then that's just fine."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kaoru flumped backwards, falling back onto a comfortable couch. "Why are you so aggressive now?"

The twin had not realized that he had been treading on very thin ice until Umehito slid in to interfere with her answer by asking if she would like a massage, which he started doing for her anyway. Something was definitely wrong if there was a reason to interrupt whatever her answer was going to be, so he had to be careful from now on—after all, he did not know what she was capable of. A knock was heard at the front door, and it turned out to be a man with identical hair coloring as Haruhi; peeling of his coat on the old coat hanger before coming into the room. He introduced himself as Fujioka Ronin, Haruhi's husband, and he was surprisingly kind to Kaoru whom looked completely baffled at this man in front of.

"You must be Hitachiin Kaoru, I have seen and heard much about you and your brother." He smiled happily. "It's a pleasure to finally meet one of Haruhi's high school classmates." His attention went towards the woman. "I did not know there would be others."  
"I called Leo, Ritsu and Lee, and then… well… I had to call—" just as she was going to say his name, the door burst open.  
"Mama, please tell me that you're alright! I would never forgive myself if you weren't okay!" Takeshi yelled after opening the front door with a key that he had. Once he saw her though, he jumped and lunged into her arms as happily as he ever could. "Mama!"  
"HAAAARUUUUHIIII!!!" Tamaki wailed as he followed the boy into the mansion. "You're okay right, you're not hurt are you Haruhi?!"

"T-Tono?!" Kaoru watched as the blonde-haired male stormed in, and then saw the man behind him. "B-BOSSA NOVA-KUN?!"  
"Kasanoda Ritsu," Ritsu sighed as he came over, kissed Haruhi on the head, and apologized. "Sorry, they were very worried."  
"I don't believe that is our problem," Haruhi stated as he pointed towards Tamaki and Ronin during a stare down, "they are…"

Neither of the two males moved until Haruhi sighed heavily in annoyance to their actions.

Her husband understood, and backed off. "You must be Suoh Tamaki, I heard a lot about you, and the trouble you've caused."  
Colorful hues looked this man up and down with a frown. "You're not real, who are you?" He remembered what Haruhi said to him.  
"Tamaki, if you're going to ruin everything, you can always go back home." Haruhi stated in a slightly stern manner to have him quit.  
"I explained to him that this was a serious matter, but he's dense." Ritsu then looked around. "I thought that Leo guy would be here."  
"He'll be here late, you know it takes a little longer coming from France." Haruhi replied quietly before turning to see what time it is.

"Impossible, all I need to do is talk with the military and request an immediate transfer to be here as the same time as your other guests." A man called out as he came in through the front door. "Sorry I came in unannounced, but the door was wide open, so I decided to come in to without permission to make sure that everything was okay." He then saw the boy. "Wow, you're a big boy!"

"Shut up Leo-san," Takeshi bit his head off as he showed a blush for being called such a thing. "You're such an annoying person!"  
"And you're such an adorable boy!" Suddenly, two women came in, saying they forgot money. "W-Wait, you can't be Cho-chan…"

The two girls that came in had frozen when seeing the get together of several people in the room outside the entrance room, and some of them were adults that they knew. However, Kirimi gave this no acknowledgment as she lunged at her favorite boy that was next to his mother, placing Takeshi in a squeezing hug of death. Choko looked around at the people, trying to identify everyone around her, but paused at the blonde-haired male that she did not know, so she looked to her mother curiously.

"Um… so who's this guy, and what's with the conference?" She watched everyone chuckle lightly.  
Leo frowned unhappily to this. "Oh come now, I was there when you were born! I'm completely hurt now!"  
"I doubt Takashi would let you see her." Haruhi sighed at the man and looked to the child. "This is your godfather."  
Choko jumped back a little startled at this, "what do you mean godfather?! Am I a part of a mafia group I didn't know about?"  
"Not yet at least," Ritsu scratched the side of his face lightly after mumbling that bit of information aloud for her ears to hear.  
"W-What?!" Her head was whipping left to right when hearing all this information, almost going into shock. "What do you mean?!"

Haruhi smack Ritsu's shoulder lightly for scaring the girl for no reason. "Be nice, it's my fault, I forgot that she would not understand the simplicity of a commoner's words." She gave a soft sigh before turning to her daughter while motioning to Leo. "This man took care of me when I was in France, pregnant with you. He was at our side for two years, and at my side for many years afterwards."

"Yes… it's amazing that you did not have a _relationship_ with him as well." Ronin rolled his eyes at the subject.  
Ritsu growled lowly at the man who dared to say something so rudely about the woman. "Say that again asshole."  
Umehito somewhat intervened in the soon to be scuffle. "Everyone is here for a reason." He said with a large frown.  
"Yes, that's right…" Leo looked to the woman as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I must protest your involvement."

"I will not back down from the tournament despite Takashi's threats." Haruhi stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "I can handle the fool just fine, I just cannot expect how _determined_ he is of killing _Ronin_, which in part, will be me in the tournament when it comes time."

"K-K-Kill?!" Tamaki's eyes widened when hearing this. "Why would he want to do that?!"  
"This idiot pissed him off." Ritsu pointed to Ronin to rub it in for the troublemaker.  
"Forget about that, you've had two heart surgeries already!" Leo yelled angrily.

The room became still, staring at Haruhi in surprise.

She did not want the others to know about this, not even her children, so she turned to Leo and scowled at him. "Kyouya said that I would be just fine participating in the tournaments so long as I avoid being hit in the chest by Takashi and the others who are in it."  
"Y-You had surgery Mama?! Since when?!" Takeshi was nearly horrified that he did not know of this. "Did you know Ritsu-san?!"  
Ritsu looked away when being questioned. "The first one was after you were born, the second one was when you were six…"

"KYOUYA KNEW WHERE YOU WERE THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Tamaki roared before flipping his cell phone out and called the man. "KYOUYA YOU EVIL DEMON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT HARUHI'S WHEREABOUTS AND ABOUT THIS HEART SURGERIES OF HERS?!" The man on the other side told him to shut up and go to bed, and then hung the phone up.

Haruhi smirked at this. "Kyouya never did like being disturbed so late at night. Anyway, here's what I wanted to discuss about…"


	9. Chapter 09

**Author Note: **Well... not too happy that the reviews didn't reach 90. I'll probably hold off until it gets to 100 or 110... seeing how EVERYONE has been waiting for the next chapter. (It's just to show that I am _still_ an evil person, muhaha.)

**Review Replies!**

**DarkRavie:** You'll find out next chapter for sure.

**hisanachan:** More than just two heart surgeries. Also, getting the Host Club back together was what I have been trying to do.

**Dark Inu Fan:** You'll see soon enough.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 09**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

Her husband understood, and backed off. "You must be Suoh Tamaki, I heard a lot about you, and the trouble you've caused."  
Colorful hues looked this man up and down with a frown. "You're not real, who are you?" He remembered what Haruhi said to him.  
"Tamaki, if you're going to ruin everything, you can always go back home." Haruhi stated in a slightly stern manner to have him quit.  
"I explained to him that this was a serious matter, but he's dense." Ritsu then looked around. "I thought that Leo guy would be here."  
"He'll be here late, you know it takes a little longer coming from France." Haruhi replied quietly before turning to see what time it is.

"Impossible, all I need to do is talk with the military and request an immediate transfer to be here as the same time as your other guests." A man called out as he came in through the front door. "Sorry I came in unannounced, but the door was wide open, so I decided to come in to without permission to make sure that everything was okay." He then saw the boy. "Wow, you're a big boy!"

"Shut up Leo-san," Takeshi bit his head off as he showed a blush for being called such a thing. "You're such an annoying person!"  
"And you're such an adorable boy!" Suddenly, two women came in, saying they forgot money. "W-Wait, you can't be Cho-chan…"

The two girls that came in had frozen when seeing the get together of several people in the room outside the entrance room, and some of them were adults that they knew. However, Kirimi gave this no acknowledgment as she lunged at her favorite boy that was next to his mother, placing Takeshi in a squeezing hug of death. Choko looked around at the people, trying to identify everyone around her, but paused at the blonde-haired male that she did not know, so she looked to her mother curiously.

"Um… so who's this guy, and what's with the conference?" She watched everyone chuckle lightly.  
Leo frowned unhappily to this. "Oh come now, I was there when you were born! I'm completely hurt now!"  
"I doubt Takashi would let you see her." Haruhi sighed at the man and looked to the child. "This is your godfather."  
Choko jumped back a little startled at this, "what do you mean godfather?! Am I a part of a mafia group I didn't know about?"  
"Not yet at least," Ritsu scratched the side of his face lightly after mumbling that bit of information aloud for her ears to hear.  
"W-What?!" Her head was whipping left to right when hearing all this information, almost going into shock. "What do you mean?!"

Haruhi smack Ritsu's shoulder lightly for scaring the girl for no reason. "Be nice, it's my fault, I forgot that she would not understand the simplicity of a commoner's words." She gave a soft sigh before turning to her daughter while motioning to Leo. "This man took care of me when I was in France, pregnant with you. He was at our side for two years, and at my side for many years afterwards."

"Yes… it's amazing that you did not have a _relationship_ with him as well." Ronin rolled his eyes at the subject.  
Ritsu growled lowly at the man who dared to say something so rudely about the woman. "Say that again asshole."  
Umehito somewhat intervened in the soon to be scuffle. "Everyone is here for a reason." He said with a large frown.  
"Yes, that's right…" Leo looked to the woman as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I must protest your involvement."

"I will not back down from the tournament despite Takashi's threats." Haruhi stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "I can handle the fool just fine, I just cannot expect how _determined_ he is of killing _Ronin_, which in part, will be me in the tournament when it comes time."

"K-K-Kill?!" Tamaki's eyes widened when hearing this. "Why would he want to do that?!"  
"This idiot pissed him off." Ritsu pointed to Ronin to rub it in for the troublemaker.  
"Forget about that, you've had two heart surgeries already!" Leo yelled angrily.

The room became still, staring at Haruhi in surprise.

She did not want the others to know about this, not even her children, so she turned to Leo and scowled at him. "Kyouya said that I would be just fine participating in the tournaments so long as I avoid being hit in the chest by Takashi and the others who are in it."  
"Y-You had surgery Mama?! Since when?!" Takeshi was nearly horrified that he did not know of this. "Did you know Ritsu-san?!"  
Ritsu looked away when being questioned. "The first one was after you were born, the second one was when you were six…"

"KYOUYA KNEW WHERE YOU WERE THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Tamaki roared before flipping his cell phone out and called the man. "KYOUYA YOU EVIL DEMON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT HARUHI'S WHEREABOUTS AND ABOUT THIS HEART SURGERIES OF HERS?!" The man on the other side told him to shut up and go to bed, and then hung the phone up.

Haruhi smirked at this. "Kyouya never did like being disturbed so late at night. Anyway, here's what I wanted to discuss about…"

**- Now -**

* * *

"Don't you think Haruhi will kill you for bringing us all together like this?" Kaoru asked sheepishly. "Especially with _him_ right here?"

"I know…" Tamaki frowned apologetically. "I was so got up on how things were when we were in high school that I accidentally called him. I didn't realize that I called him until he showed up here as well." He now whimpered. "Haruhi will never forgive me!!!"  
"Will you please act your age Tamaki, state why you want us here, we are _not_ a Host Club anymore." Kyouya scowled at the idiotic blonde-haired man. "If this is about Haruhi's medical records, then I regret to inform you that they are rather _confidential_, got it?"  
"I never thought she would tell anyone about her heart surgeries though, she made sure to keep it quiet so that Lì-chan didn't know about it." Mitsukuni looked at everyone other than Takashi, trying to figure everything out. "Did she say how she managed them?"  
"Don't ask _me_, one of her ex-boyfriends drugged me." Hikaru grumbled as he sunk his body into the couch while giving a fit as he added. "How come _**nobody**_ told us that Nekozawa was her boyfriend when she moved to China! That was completely petrifying!"

Yes, everyone from the former Host Club had joined in the old Third Music Room to talk about the once female hero of the group, probably because she was not there. However, all of the former male members were attending the little meeting that Suoh Tamaki set up, and that included Morinozuka Takashi by accident. Now Takashi learned that, once again, everyone in the former Host Club has heard from _his_ Haruhi and had not told him, and that she has had two _**heart**_ surgeries. It was not as if finding out that he had a son was hard enough, but wonder day after day for _years_, and this is what he has to find out by everyone else. He was always the last one to know anything about her, he wanted everything to change so that they could be together again as they used to be… so he _had_ to get rid of that _man_.

"Kyouya! Why did Haruhi have heart surgery! We know you know why!" Tamaki fumed as he pointed accusingly at Kyouya.

"I have no reason as to why tell you what her reasons were, but they were to keep her alive." Kyouya stated quietly, thinking back on what had happened. "For years, we all knew that Haruhi was a fragile creature, it didn't take long after banishment did she…"  
Mitsukuni frowned in thought of everything. "Leaving the way she did… it really hurt her, and she almost lost the baby because of it. There were a lot of drastic measures to keep her pregnant, but it came at a terrible price." He wished he had his stuffed rabbit now.  
"After learning about her new… additions, to her body, it made her give up on Mori-san, and I might add that she would most likely had become suicidal if it weren't for her son and Nekozawa-san." He closed his eyes to think. "It's why she's more defensive now."

Before Tamaki could question him about the _addition_, Mitsukuni spoke coldly. "We are forbidden to say what happened." Suddenly, his phone began to ring a certain happy tune, and he hurried to respond to it as happily as possible. "Hi there! What are you doing?!" He slightly flinched when she instantly knew that Takashi was in the same room as him. "Uh…well… Tama-chan called—no, no! He didn't tell us anything about—wait, what are you talking about?" The fact that he did not know made her relieved. "Wah! You can't do that! What are you talking about! I wanna know!" She sighed and stated that, Takashi planned on killing her, but without even know that it would be her that he would be going after—then tried changing the subject to calm him down. Mitsukuni dropped the cell phone as he stared at his taller cousin in horror. "I'll never let you hurt her!" With that, he ran out the Music Room.

Takashi looked at the phone, picked it up, and talked into the phone. "…Haruhi."  
"…Takashi." She replied in a gentle, nearly uncaring tone of voice towards him.  
"I want to know," he started almost hesitantly. "Know everything that happened."  
Haruhi half-laughed at this. "It doesn't concern you." This did not bode well…

"You're my life, I would die if you did." Eventually he realized he had an audience watching him, so he whispered. "Come home."

"Takashi," Haruhi said in a gentle manner, obviously not wanting to argue. "I am with another man, you need to let me go."  
"I can't accept that, what has you so scared?" He heard her giggle in a humming manner. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, it's just… refreshing." She gave a light sigh before explaining. "You knew me well."

There was a long pause on his end; he could not correct her by saying that he still knew her because he really did not know pretty much _anything_ about her anymore. It scared him to know that he could not understand her motives anymore… but then again… he _**never**_ had the chance to understand her motives since she was always silent about her thoughts. Now something had immediately came to his attention when he replayed the conversation they were having, so he brought something to her attention.

"Why are you married to one man," Takashi paused, and continued. "Yet you're with another man?"

"I…" her voice trembled at this. "I can't…" it was obvious she started to cry. "I'm sorry."

He stared at the phone after it went dead.

Something was not right.

"So Kyouya, how did you find Haruhi?" Kaoru asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the sofa while watching him.

"I don't believe she would want me to elaborate how we met in Peru," Kyouya retorted casually before lifting a glass of tea to his lips for a small sip. "Then again, I don't believe she had wanted me to explain her heart failures along with her _other_ issues she has."  
Hikaru did not really like the sound of this. "What are you saying? That Haruhi is going to die or something?"  
"Being technical or literal, yes, she will die." His grey hues watched them all turn to him. "Why? It is the nature of our world that all living things die…" Though he said this, he held back serious information about her. "But that doesn't save her from a transplant."  
"Transplant?" Everyone else asked in unison, surprised to hear such a horrifying suggestion for their friend.  
"I suppose no one knew about her issues after her son was born—which makes sense, even I am not allowed to say a word about it due to confidentiality." Kyouya looked at the glass of tea on the table. "It was Hell for Haruhi at every turn once she abandoned life."

Abandoned… life…?

* * *

"Maaaamaaaa, can you help me with homework? I'm no good at history!" Choko complained while sitting at her desk, scratching her head at the textbook she had in front of her, but heard no reply from her mother. "Mama?" Walking out of the room and down the hallway, she tried to find her family. "Mama, where are you? Lì? Hey, this isn't funny!" She stopped when hearing an argument.

"With everyone already knowing about your heart condition, and most knowing your depression, they'll find out about your other conditions." It was Ritsu's voice, he had not left her side since she asked everyone to come. "Especially if you have to fight—"  
"My son wanted me to participate, so I will. You and Tetsuya-san will participate as well, Lì and Choko as well." This voice was her mother no doubt, but why was she so cheerful? "There is a likely chance that I will not even face him in the tournament, right?"  
"Even if you say that, there's no guarantee upon who will win or lose, eventually, it _can_ come down to you two." Umehito stated.  
Leo was the next to speak of course. "Besides, no matter who you fight, you will most likely suffer from a blow to the body. You tend to forget that you have a fragile body now more than ever, who knows what could happen. You could die!" The room came silent.

She could die in the tournament?

Surely there have been a few occasions as to having a few incidents that acquired a death in the matter, but that was as rare as could be—there was an unlikely chance that her mother would suffer that fate. Her mind then trailed to the fact that she has had to heart surgeries… and even more conditions; depending on _those_ conditions, it was possible she really _could_ die during a match. It did not settle well with the girl. Choko burst into the room, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked at everyone in the room at the time: her mother sitting on a reclining chair while three men stood around her. The four adults brought their attention to the girl in a surprised manner for seeing that she had actually be listening in like that, but she began yelling at them angrily for their words.

"Shut up, all of you! Don't talk to Mama like that!" Takeshi came from next to her. He _too_ stayed in China. "You know nothing!"  
Choko turned to look at her little brother in surprise for saying something she was going to say. "Lì…"  
"Lì, it's alright, they're just concerned about my wellbeing." Haruhi smiled softly at him.  
"Mama raised me all by herself with none of you helping her until she allowed it. She didn't receive any help at law school from any of you! The only one who helped her is that damn—!" Takeshi was interrupted immediately after he said this word aloud for them.  
"Lì!" Haruhi got up from her seat, and the boy ran off to his room. So she turned to look at the men. "Can't you be considerate?"  
"Considerate? We're talking about your life!" Ritsu called out in an irritated tone to her stress, earning him a painful slap in the face.

"It's not fair to _my_ children to hear it!" Haruhi yelled at him in disappointment. "Maybe you need a child to understand that!"

Haruhi left the room to go comfort her son that ran off as Choko watched her pass by with a stunned expression, what in the world was going on in this mansion, was it always this chaotic. Despite being a teenager, this was too much for her to handle—just how did her little brother handle this all the time, how could he accept how everything was falling apart. Choko wanted to hide under the covers of her bed and pray that she was dreaming; or having a nightmare rather, how could she be going through all of this trauma?

_'Papa… this world is such a scary place…'_ She looked to the three men sadly. "Can… can someone please take me home?"

They looked at her, well, Ritsu slumped onto the chair Haruhi had left, but the others looked at her, and Leo asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Let her do what she wants." The redhead grumbled quietly, still in shock. "Nekozawa can take her home. She's obviously scared."  
"I don't have any objections to this, but you must consult Haruhi about your choice, and not tell—" Umehito was interrupted quickly.  
"There's no way I can tell Papa…" Choko looked at the ground as if she wanted to cry. "There's no way he could stomach it either."  
Ritsu looked at her, and then looked at the men. "Haruhi was able to keep her daughter up to two weeks before the tournament…"  
"We all can understand that she would be completely fine with it, but that doesn't help our plans at all." Leo frowned at them.

"If he hurts her, he would literally go into a deep shock." He explained. "If he kills her, he would break as much as she did."  
"I heard from a source that he claimed he would kill himself if she died." Umehito stated cautiously to correct the man.  
The redhead snorted at this, and had to correct the correction. "If he did, then who would take care of the kids?"  
"I see…" Leo sighed and came over towards the girl with a smile. "Let's go tell Mama that you want to go."

"Thank you…" Choko replied in a bare whisper as she was lead down the hall.

She did not want to retreat when it seemed like her mother needed her and everyone else to be by her side, she did not want to seem like she was a coward to her mother. Choko was a strong girl—a young woman, but there were so many things that one person could handle, and that there was a limit as to what they were. Her mind told her to shut up to tell her mother that she was going back to Japan, her heart said to stay in case something happened, her entire being was going through chaos.

How could her little brother take on so much responsibility?

Takeshi bore with almost everything while living with his mother his entire life and was happy about how things were despite not ever meeting his father or sister. He was happy with it being himself and his mother, and apparently the redhead that was the boss of a yakuza group, just how could he be all right with it all? His life practically revolved around their mother though; she remembered how crazy he was when he realized that Ritsu was not coming along to China last month, what a bond that is.

"Haruhi, Choko would like to go home to her father," Leo called softly into the opened room where she was comforting her son. "It seems that everything happening here is a little more than what she expected." He smiled lightly. "Nekozawa can escort her home."  
"That's fine, it was nice to see her before the tournament then." Haruhi replied softly, caressing her son's head to keep him quiet.  
"I'm sorry Mama," Choko frowned sadly since it felt like she was running away from family issues—even though she really was.  
"Don't worry about it Choko, I will see you soon enough." She whispered in return. "Leo, please give her the envelope for Takashi."  
"Of course, I'll come back to check on you afterwards." Leo escorted Choko out of the area, grabbed an envelope, and brought the girl to her bedroom to pack up. "It's not your fault Choko, your brother has been dealing with most of this his entire life." He smiled.

"Then why do I feel so bad about leaving?"

* * *

"Hello," answered the not-so-happy Morinozuka on the phone.  
It was Ritsu calling. "Choko should be there in a few hours."  
"What do you mean, she's with—" he was interrupted.  
"Things aren't going to well on our end right now."

"Is my family alright?" Takashi did not hesitate to say this.

There was a long pause on the phone, possibly due to Ritsu losing his nerve for the moment since his _girlfriend_ was _family_ to the Morinozuka family. "Everyone's fine more or less, but Choko, it's too much on her, and she wants to come home. Nekozawa is going to bring her to the estate, so don't worry about picking her up." Now for the real conversation. "She will have a note from Haruhi, it's for you, but her condition to it is that you open it _after_ the tournament because she does not want you bailing on the tournament."

"Why would Nekozawa be bringing my daughter home." He did not like everyone around her so much.  
There was a chuckle. "I'm sure you heard that Nekozawa was with Haruhi before me. She's been with others."  
His fist clenched around the phone. "Exactly how many people, that I know, have been with Haruhi?"  
"That's a good question…" Ritsu paused to count. "Three from Ouran Academy, four if I include you."  
"How many that I don't know then. Or rather, how many outside of Ouran Academy?" He sounded mad.  
"One," he began to chuckle lightly. "After leaving you, she wasn't exactly trustworthy with everyone."

Takashi knew that this was his mother's fault for going behind his back.

"Listen, she is still just as broken up about separating with you thirteen years ago as you are, but you already know just how weak her body was back then. Haruhi couldn't handle the separation anxiety after what happened with Choko, so it caused her a few heart problem and mental disorders." Ritsu sighed with exhaustion. "Things did not exactly get better after Takeshi's birth, it took a long time for her to get back up on her feet despite being a student at law school. Anyway, I only called to tell you that Choko was coming back to Japan tonight, sorry that I was ranting your ear off about Haruhi. We'll be seeing you at the tournament next month."

Before Takashi could question him on what he meant, the phone call was ended.

He tossed his phone aside without care of what it hit, then turned to the fireplace where the flames continued to flicker as they do, until he heard someone at the doorway. The feet sounded too heavy for it to be his mother, there was no way in Hell that his brother would try showing his face after not telling him about the heart surgeries, maybe it was a servant or something. Unfortunately is was not a servant in any form, it was his father who did not seem so happy about a matter, yet he surprisingly sat down on the couch.

Side by side, they sat until he spoke.

Akira leaned back before he did though, "you should stop being depressed, it is something that she would not be happy about."  
"I suppose they gave you news about Choko," his sons stated sternly. "It seems that something happened, so she's coming home."  
"I was not talking about your daughter." He sighed gruffly for his son's ignorance. "For years, I have _also_ been checking up on her."  
It took a while for Takashi to think about what he was talking about, and then finally realized that it was about _her_, "you mean you—"  
"From what I have heard, she might not make it to next year," the older of the two stood up. "Perhaps _before_ her liver transplant."

Takashi stood up when hearing this from him. "_Liver _transplant, for what?"

"A while back after your son was born, she began to drink a bit—not constantly, but good enough. After each man's she has been with, she would drown herself in alcohol after putting her son to sleep." Akira shook his head to ignore this. "My point is, instead of being vengeance and despair. Once the tournament is over with, try to speak with her in a calm manner._ If_ she's still alive by then."

Once his father had said this, he watched as his old man turned and walked outside of the room to leave him in front of the fireplace.

Now he knew it now more than ever, there was something most definitely wrong with everything happening…

Haruhi was in the most dangerous situation she could possibly be in, and he could not help.

Just as he was about to sit back down on the couch, he froze when thinking:

_'Why would he be interested in her during all this time?'_

* * *

One month of hard physical training, one month of endless mental training, one month of Hell.

Hands smoothed the white outlines of the uniform all the way down to the belt wrapped about the waist, it was time to be serious until everything was finished with the game. Hair was rustled and tossed into near perfect condition, bandages were wrapped around hands to wrist and feet to ankle for security, though it was more different to explain. Slight contact to adjust a minor hue in the eye for a seemingly darker tint to look more realistic, it was the only way to make it seem like it was not who it really was.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Takeshi called out, worried about her.

"Don't worry Lì, they'll never know." Yeah, it was Haruhi of course.  
"The guys are in the lockers yet, hurry up." Ritsu whispered.  
"Okay, okay." She hurried out of the girl's locker room.  
"Come on, there's a slot open by mine." Takeshi nudged her.  
She laughed and followed him. "Alright already, go easy on me."

Tetsuya opened the men's locker room and Haruhi set her things into a locker slot before smoothing out her uniform again, then having to tighten her belt once again as the Morinozuka and Haninozuka brothers entered the locker room. Haruhi spared them no attention in hopes of not being caught so soon before the first round, especially when she had to face Haninozuka Mitsukuni in the first round no less. After finish her little preparations, she lifted a had to signal the others that she was ready to get out of the locker rooms, allowing the other three who were entering the tournament to follow her lead as if she were Fujioka Ronin.

This is going to be Hell.

* * *

**Author Note: **Yeah... sorry it's TOO short, but... as you know, it'll be made up for next chapter. (*cough*Ifenoughreviews*cough*)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **Eh... 100, whatever~

**Review Replies!**

**RAWRnoname:** It's **_Takashi_** not **_Takeshi_**, the latter is her son!

**hisanachan:** I think I reveal the rest of her problems in this chapter. 8D

**SakuraHime1995:** It's been mostly Haruhi in pain, but don't worry, something will happen to Takashi soon.

**-Yuuki-Fukushima-:** I don't see how she can relax with kid(s), business, and the entire world juggled in her hands, lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

Side by side, they sat until he spoke.

Akira leaned back before he did though, "you should stop being depressed, it is something that she would not be happy about."  
"I suppose they gave you news about Choko," his sons stated sternly. "It seems that something happened, so she's coming home."  
"I was not talking about your daughter." He sighed gruffly for his son's ignorance. "For years, I have _also_ been checking up on her."  
It took a while for Takashi to think about what he was talking about, and then finally realized that it was about _her_, "you mean you—"  
"From what I have heard, she might not make it to next year," the older of the two stood up. "Perhaps _before_ her liver transplant."

Takashi stood up when hearing this from him. "_Liver _transplant, for what?"

"A while back after your son was born, she began to drink a bit—not constantly, but good enough. After each man's she has been with, she would drown herself in alcohol after putting her son to sleep." Akira shook his head to ignore this. "My point is, instead of being vengeance and despair. Once the tournament is over with, try to speak with her in a calm manner._ If_ she's still alive by then."

Once his father had said this, he watched as his old man turned and walked outside of the room to leave him in front of the fireplace.

Now he knew it now more than ever, there was something most definitely wrong with everything happening…

Haruhi was in the most dangerous situation she could possibly be in, and he could not help.

Just as he was about to sit back down on the couch, he froze when thinking:

_'Why would he be interested in her during all this time?'_

* * *

One month of hard physical training, one month of endless mental training, one month of Hell.

Hands smoothed the white outlines of the uniform all the way down to the belt wrapped about the waist, it was time to be serious until everything was finished with the game. Hair was rustled and tossed into near perfect condition, bandages were wrapped around hands to wrist and feet to ankle for security, though it was more different to explain. Slight contact to adjust a minor hue in the eye for a seemingly darker tint to look more realistic, it was the only way to make it seem like it was not who it really was.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Takeshi called out, worried about her.

"Don't worry Lì, they'll never know." Yeah, it was Haruhi of course.  
"The guys are in the lockers yet, hurry up." Ritsu whispered.  
"Okay, okay." She hurried out of the girl's locker room.  
"Come on, there's a slot open by mine." Takeshi nudged her.  
She laughed and followed him. "Alright already, go easy on me."

Tetsuya opened the men's locker room and Haruhi set her things into a locker slot before smoothing out her uniform again, then having to tighten her belt once again as the Morinozuka and Haninozuka brothers entered the locker room. Haruhi spared them no attention in hopes of not being caught so soon before the first round, especially when she had to face Haninozuka Mitsukuni in the first round no less. After finish her little preparations, she lifted a had to signal the others that she was ready to get out of the locker rooms, allowing the other three who were entering the tournament to follow her lead as if she were Fujioka Ronin.

This is going to be Hell.

**- Now -**

* * *

"I do hope that you'll live, Haruhi." A voice whispered into her ear.

Haruhi jumped lightly in surprise before turning around to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as usual, and she simmered down quickly when asking him what he was doing there. It turned out that Ohtori Kyouya offered his business to be the medical staff at the tournament, mainly to make sure that she would survive today's little adventure instead of the opposite. She smiled widely and threw herself on him, giving him a grateful hug that took him by surprise a little, but accepted it for a moment until he knew the others were coming. Before he let Haruhi passed him, he placed a hand on her shoulder to have her look at him while he whispered a few things to her that made her eyes wide with surprise and horror. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families, so she turned to Kyouya, nodding her head firmly as she now played the role of Fujioka Ronin.

But as soon as all the contestants walked out into the spotlight, the Host Club began cheering for Fujioka Ronin.

"Go Ronin!" The twins cheered, holding banners and _his_ name on their foreheads. "You can do it Ronin!"  
"YAY RONIN! PLEASE DO YOUR BEST!" Tamaki squealed. "MAKE US PROUD! YOUR D—"  
Leo began strangling the idiot for attempting to say 'daddy' aloud, "you'll ruin everything."  
"Go Choko-chan! Go Ronin-sama!" Kirimi cheered happily, waving at the two.

Haruhi sighed in lightly annoyance--mostly in embarrassment, for her own cheering group. _'As if that did not make things any more obvious than anything, if that's the case, please kill me now.'_ She summoned her sound-alike tone and spoke. "I do not understand why Haruhi invited these hooligans, but I suppose the Nekozawa family is more here for Choko than me, don't you agree?"

Ritsu knew she was talking to him, so he replied sternly. "I suppose you forgot everything that was discussed at the summons."  
"Good point. Kasanoda, Sendo, Takeshi, let's proceed to the ceremony." Haruhi could not be mistaken for herself, it was a shock.  
"Yes sir," the other three replied in unison as they began walking. Someone rushed over and clasped Haruhi's hand though.  
"Are you mad at me? You didn't say goodbye!" It was Choko, and she looked very worried. "I'm so sorry that I left the mansion!"

She nodded once. "We can talk after the tournament, your _father_ does not look pleased." With this, she started to leave again—  
"Fujioka Ronin." Takashi called out sternly—dangerously even. Haruhi and the others looked at him. "I was going to kill you."  
"Was going to?" Haruhi questioned, but knew exactly what he meant by this. "Do you believe I will lose to Haninozuka Mitsukuni?"

He only nodded his head.

"I won't go easy just because you're her husband." Mitsukuni stated without any emotion.  
"Wait a minute…" Satoshi came right in front of Haruhi, knowing immediately. "What are you doing?!"  
"Entering a tournament, requested by my son-in-law," Haruhi knew Satoshi met _Fujioka Ronin_ true identity.  
Yasuchika grabbed him by the collar. "You're irritating your brother Satoshi, now stop causing so much trouble."

The ceremony began and ended as easily at a fast rate because there were only ten contestants.

Who would have actually thought that Takeshi and Choko, siblings, would have to be pinned against one another in the first round as the first match of the tournament? Haruhi watched as they hesitated to fight one another, Takeshi continued on the offensive as Choko stayed on the defensive side until their mother spoke to them. With her voice coated to be like her _husband's_, she told the girl to stop being a coward in a match, she was a Morinozuka, and furthermore, a Fujioka. Choko somehow began to build some strong confidence from this, and she began attacking her little brother as hard as she could, but then she realized it immediately after that. With a swift kick on the floor, Takeshi caused her to fall over on her butt without guilt, and pushed her into a surrendering position to show his victory… he was merely _playing _with her the entire time.

Winner: Fujioka Takeshi.

"Next up Morinozuka Satoshi versus Sendo Tetsuya!" The announcer stated, pointing towards both candidates.

Tetsuya knew he did not stand a chance with the younger man, but he had to give it his best shot… why did he bother participating in this tournament if he knew that he was going to be beaten in the first round. The other had said something about Haruhi that brought him out of his thoughts, and out of the ring as well, earning him a disqualification sign as he sat up. _I want to talk to Haruhi._ That was what Satoshi said, which meant that there was really no way in Hell that Tetsuya would have one against him with his energy so pumped. Not interested in the tournament anymore, Tetsuya came over to whisper in Haruhi's ear, telling her the message that he had to deliver from Satoshi.

"He would like to talk to you." Tetsuya whispered.

"I thought he would." Haruhi sighed softly in her usual tone before coming over to Satoshi and speaking in her male tone. "Let's go."  
Satoshi smirked at her cocky tone, but he agreed because it was his request. "You got my message? Then lead the way, Fujioka."

Haruhi did as requested while Kasanoda Ritsu went up against Haninozuka Yasuchika for the third match, it was obvious that the redhead was going to lose since he would not be serious about it. Takashi on the other hand was not too thrilled about the two having a hidden conversation when it was most likely about Haruhi, but he stayed away for a good reason. There was a fair chance that Haruhi would hate him for knowing everything that he already knew, it would make things more difficult if he had to explain his knowledge.

"Haruhi, why did you enter the tournament? You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." Satoshi frowned sadly.  
She smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Lì wanted me to participate, and so that's what I am doing."  
"If you don't bail out, I will." He knew he did not take her seriously. "Fine, I'll prove it."  
As he was going out, Takashi was about to start his match. "I resign my post!"

Everyone halted, turning to Morinozuka Satoshi, did… did he just _quit_?

In the audience, his mother was muttering her frustration as she was tearing up the brochure she received at the front desk, asking herself why he would give up so soon. Confused as to what happened, Takashi knocked his opponent out of the ring with a shove and went down to ask him what was going on all of a sudden. Leaving his back turned to Fujioka _Ronin_ and Haninozuka Mitsukuni to start their little match as the last group of the day; not many people participated with so many dangerous opponents. Ritsu, and pretty much everyone else that knew Haruhi's identity right now, were watching intently to make sure that she was going to be fine.

Mitsukuni threw a kick at her face, "you threatened Takashi's family."  
She blocked it and replied as a male, "did I really, Mitsukuni?"  
"Don't speak so casually." He threw a punch and she caught it.

"Don't be so mean Mitsukuni." Haruhi whispered lightly in her usual tone, causing him to freeze immediately. "I'm sorry about this." With her victim still in shock, she pulled his hand towards her so she could shoulder him off the stage, but it was a little too rough.

As Mitsukuni was falling off the three-foot tall stage, Haruhi grabbed his obi to make sure he would not get hurt, and then gently plopped him down on the ground before walking down the steps herself. The entire stadium was in complete silence as _**the**_ Haninozuka Mitsukuni, was _**disqualified**_ in the first round of the matches in the tournament, and Takashi slowly turned to look. It was _impossible_ that his cousin was defeated—no, wait, Haruhi could have told him everything that he needed to know in order to defeat him of course. With Satoshi out of the tournament, that means he would fight Fujioka Ronin in the next round, and despite knowing that he would be disqualified as well, he would kill him. The _man_ began walking towards him to comment on the situation until Satoshi intervened, begging _him_ to avoid angering his older brother, otherwise he would have to tell him the truth of who _he_ really was.

Haruhi waved it off and began to walk off towards the others, then suddenly fell to a knee while trying to resist holding her side.

"Fujioka!" Ritsu called carefully, rushing to her side to make sure that she was okay. "What is it? What happened? Ohtori!"

"Calm down, he most likely stretched an unfortunate muscle." Kyouya sighed as he helped her up. "You should resign as well."  
"N-No," Haruhi seethed through her teeth as she was set on a bench. "I have to give Morinozuka Takashi what he wants."  
He grasped her chin to have her look in his eyes. "It isn't just me that wants to make sure that you come out alive."  
"I know that, but Takashi needs to vent." The posing male stood up weakly. "If he needs to use me, that's fine."

"Suicidal…" before he could continue, Kyouya walked away.

Without anyone paying attention, Fujioka Takeshi defeated Haninozuka Yasuchika.

Takashi now wanted his revenge against this man who married the one woman whom he had ever loved.

* * *

Due to technical difficulties and Haruhi's minor pain issues, the match had been postponed for thirty minutes, which caused a slight uproar in the stadium after the first fifteen minutes. Yet, there they were now, standing on the stage to have their match, Takashi had a fierce look in his eyes that she had not seen before—she was going to get hurt. Cautiously, she had to make sure that her footing did not get tangled as they began stalking one another in a circle to find out what way would be best to win. It did not seem like luck was going to be on Haruhi's side today after being stressed for the past two months, and it was going to cost her dearly.

Takashi saw that his opponent was a little out of it and struck _him_ in the head with a powerful foot kick, but it was just barely shoved away with a fist just as quickly. Suddenly everyone realized that it was a decoy as his elbow arched upwards from behind so that he could give a deadly punch in the chest in hopes of ending it. Ritsu called out Haruhi's name at the last second in fear when she was not paying attention to the soon to be fatal attack, yet he was too late for her. A powerful fist hit her in the stomach, possibly breaking something inside of her body as blood slowly oozed out of her mouth while wavering. Kyouya immediately jumped up on the stage and gave a right-handed punch to Takashi's face before catching Haruhi as she was falling backwards slowly. Was it all Takashi's imagination or did Kyouya _**actually**_ interfere to punch him in the face—wait, did Kasanoda Ritsu just say Haruhi's name?

"Taka…shi…" blood spilt even more out of her mouth.

"Haruhi!" Ritsu rushed over to her side, and then looked at Kyouya. "Is she alright?!"  
"I need a stretcher here!" Kyouya beckoned on looking medical staff members.  
"Mama!" Choko and Takeshi called out in horror as they also rushed over to check on her.  
"Haruhi!" The Host Club audience, plus Leo and the Nekozawa siblings jumped out of the stadium.

Impossible…

It was… it was Haruhi…

It was not—no, it really _was_ possible.

"One of her ribs might be broken and pressed against her lungs, I need immediate scans!" Kyouya barked at the staff that came.  
"Damn it, I knew this would happen!" Ritsu jumped up to his feet furiously and kept Choko and Takeshi back. "Give her space!"  
"I'm just fine—" Haruhi tried to get up until she cringed in pain while coughing absurd amounts of blood. "M-My side…!"  
"Damn it, it's pressured against her lungs!" Kyouya carefully placed her on the stretcher. "Get her out of here!"  
"O-Ohtori, we don't have any medical files on this opponent." One of the staff members frowned worriedly.

"All of her records are in the emergency room." He stood up slowly, fixing his tie.  
Ritsu was also at his side, "you know I wouldn't want to kill someone Haruhi knew."  
"Cursing the father of her children was not something I planned." Umehito hissed angrily.

"Settle down you three, leaving him be will be more than enough pain." Takashi's father stated, stabbing even more needles against his entire being. "We should go stay at Haruhi-san's side right now." With this said to the men, everyone left as Akira had said to.

Even Takashi.

"Uh… what about the tournament…?" The announcer asked the insanely large group of people leaving. "Anyone? Hello?"  
"I believe the tournament will be canceled this time." Mitsukuni and Yasuchika's father stated from the sideline before leaving.  
His head dipped as he wallowed sadly at this. "I can't entertain the stadium for another hour… there's not even a victor in this!!!"

* * *

"She's still unconscious because she was in so much pain after the hits she took." Kyouya stated quietly, looking at Haruhi's face.  
Ritsu hissed in annoyance despite complementing. "I guess it was a good call to find that liver donor for today, good job Ohtori."  
"So hurry up and give Mama the transplant so she'll get better!" Takeshi demanded worriedly. "You can do it, you're the best!"  
"I'm too involved with her, having her as my patient would have a bad affect." Kyouya sighed. "Besides, I don't do this type."

"You got to do something!" Tamaki fumed as he grabbed his best friend. "We can't lose Haruhi!"  
"There is _**nothing**_ I can do." He scowled at the blond-haired fool. "It isn't my fault she's like this."  
Takashi flinched when hearing this; knowing that it was his fault. "I… didn't know… I thought…"  
"You let your rage consume you, so you would not even notice the dramatic height difference."

Takashi looked at Haruhi barely breathing form as he tried to think about it, there was about twelve inches different between Fujioka Ronin and Fujioka Haruhi, but that did not explain something. Why would she go through such lengths to pretend being someone that she was not, was there any particular reason for doing such a ridiculous thing? Nothing could really up at the moment for some reason, well… everyone knew why, they just did not want to believe that it would be the reason of her participation.

A surgeon walked in casually with a clipboard in hand.

"It is an interesting case, a wife posing as a husband for a tournament, can someone explain why?" The man asked seriously.

"We were going to participate in the tournament, her son had wanted her to join in, so—by her request—had her entry changed to match her husband's alias." Everyone looked towards Ritsu as if in shock, causing him to sigh. "It doesn't matter at this point, with her out of it still, there is no reason to keep hiding everything if we want _our_ plan to work out." A noise appeared from behind.

"I'm…not dead yet… Ritsu…" Haruhi's rasped voice groaned as she began to stir awake.  
He turned to her, grasping her hand, "h-hey, did you just wake up? What did you hear?"  
"What plan…?" No one answered her, and she winced in pain. "Kyouya…"  
"There will be time after your surgery to explain." The former Shadow King replied.  
"Something's… not right…" She tried to sit up—and a large hand grasped her shoulder.

"Stay down, please." Takashi spoke in a barely audible tone, still beating himself up.

Haruhi smirked for the moment before settling back, "just how many people can fit into one room." She looked around to see two families, her children, some friends, some ex-boyfriends, her husband, and asked weakly. "Is this a Host Club meeting, Tamaki?"

"H-How could you joke at a time like this?!" Tamaki sobbed in a corner uncomfortably.

"Indeed, you have multiple broken ribs, your lungs are scratched, but your liver is severely damaged—you need an immediately operation." The doctor spoke up while motioning a hand towards Kyouya. "A donated liver has been brought by Ohtori-sensei, and with your approval, I would like to set up a room for the transplant seeing how you had a—" he was interrupted instantly.

"She doesn't need to know about it." Kyouya stated defensively with a hidden tone.

Haruhi caught this though and looked at him worriedly. "Kyou," she called out casually, trying to inform him that it would be okay. "What does he want to tell me? I understand that I went through a traumatic hit, but I've survived Takashi's attacks before."

Kyouya looked at her for the longest time ever as everyone was looking at him, hoping that he would shed some light on the cloud of mystery, something he was obviously trying to have hidden. He was doing his best to protect the former Host Club Princess from when they were all practically immature kids, but he knew that he could not hide anything from her. His mind had to calculate every little issue that could happen if he told her—especially in a room with _**everyone**_ in the room with her, including her boyfriend.

"I had ordered some blood work from each participant before the tournament started, but I only got the results fifteen minutes ago after having you rushed to the hospital." Kyouya did not want to say anymore than that. "The rest is confidential for your ears only."  
"Is it because Takashi is here?" Everyone looked at her, shocked and surprised that it sounded like it did not bother her. "Well?"  
"More along the lines of everyone being in here, that, and you mental state can't handle the news." He looked away from now on.  
Ritsu also knew about what he was trying to avoid, and tried to help by comforting Haruhi. "It's best that you don't know Haruhi."  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you both, but you should know that I'm not going take that as an—ow!" Haruhi began hissing at her lower abdomen and froze in horror when noticing something immediately. "No… I can't have… no! Ow! No… no I couldn't have!"

Her heart rate started to become erratically and the doctor shoved her down so Kyouya could sedate her to calm her down while Ritsu left her side to look out the window. No one else knew what the Hell was going on until Mitsukuni's eyes widened in realization as to what the commotion was all about, but kept silent for now. The doctor took Haruhi away to place her in the preparation room for the transplant before she started to act up again, allowing the small blonde-haired male to ask out.

"She lost another baby, didn't she?" Everyone but Kyouya and Ritsu looked at him. "Is it just as bad as last time?"  
"I don't know how severe it was this time, the chances of not having kids anymore is unfortunately higher now." Kyouya whispered.  
Satoshi went into the conversation. "Are you saying that Haruhi was pregnant… and that Takashi killed the baby inside her?"  
"We didn't know that she was pregnant, she took medication to prevent it…" Ritsu continued staring out the window.

"What do you mean, another baby?" Takashi questioned suspiciously.

"Six years ago, she married her husband because they could benefit from it, but you'd be surprised at how close they got despite how they were supposed to be business partners." Ritsu stated quietly, arms now crossed. "When Haruhi began to actually move forward, they thought of being an appropriate family by having a kid. It took a turn for the worst when her child was conceived in her tube outside the ovary, doctors did what they could… and failed." He moved a hand up to stroke the bridge of his nose. "All of those thought of losing that unborn child had thrown her into a bad condition, leading to the heart surgeries—her children kept her from a near suicide attempt." His attention went towards Takashi. "Her husband regretted the pain that only _**she**_ could bare, and left her."

What was worse for him to accept?

The fact that she had gone through such a horrid past of what happened after leaving him, or that he killed her child with another?

"I'm sorry," Takashi apologized blankly. "I didn't…"

"Just shut the Hell up." Ritsu spat in his face. "No matter how long we stayed with her or how much we understood about her, none of us made a difference because—whether she admitted it or not—she was always hung up on you and never let go!" Yorihisa and Akira held him back from attacking Takashi. "Damn it, wee you aware that her second heart surgery was because of you?!"

There was a knock on the door before the doctor returned with the clipboard, and noticed the dark aura in the room.

"My…apologies.." He brought the clipboard up in the air to show. "I need her husband's signature."  
"Fujioka Ronin is a made up person though." Tamaki received everyone's attention. "That's what she said…"  
"She is married to someone for certain, and I need his consent since she can't." The doctor announced impatiently.  
Ritsu sighed while scratching his head. "I hate to say it, but they filed for divorce sometime a month ago, so there not—"

"No, not yet we're not." Haruhi's husband stated with reluctance. "I wanted her to wait until after the tournament to submit the file into the directory." He signed it without much hesitation. "We both knew that she would not be able to give her permission for this."

Everyone stared at the unsuspected man… _**he**_ was Fujioka Ronin during all of this time?

Takashi barely whispered his name. "…Kyouya..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: **I probably will post the next Chapter after my birthday, maybe before it... not sure. It's in October~ That, and shut up about my typos, I work until 3AM EVERYTIME working on this, trying to get this out when I can. So maybe this Chapter will be funny enough for everyone to shut up about it 8D!

**Review Replies!**

**-Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-:** Just like in the first part, problem after problem. It's what makes the world going.

**hisanachan:** Yeah... that's why he wasn't someone Haruhi 'contacted' during the chapters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

**

* * *

**

"I had ordered some blood work from each participant before the tournament started, but I only got the results fifteen minutes ago after having you rushed to the hospital." Kyouya did not want to say anymore than that. "The rest is confidential for your ears only."  
"Is it because Takashi is here?" Everyone looked at her, shocked and surprised that it sounded like it did not bother her. "Well?"  
"More along the lines of everyone being in here, that, and you mental state can't handle the news." He looked away from now on.  
Ritsu also knew about what he was trying to avoid, and tried to help by comforting Haruhi. "It's best that you don't know Haruhi."  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you both, but you should know that I'm not going take that as an—ow!" Haruhi began hissing at her lower abdomen and froze in horror when noticing something immediately. "No… I can't have… no! Ow! No… no I couldn't have!"

Her heart rate started to become erratically and the doctor shoved her down so Kyouya could sedate her to calm her down while Ritsu left her side to look out the window. No one else knew what the Hell was going on until Mitsukuni's eyes widened in realization as to what the commotion was all about, but kept silent for now. The doctor took Haruhi away to place her in the preparation room for the transplant before she started to act up again, allowing the small blonde-haired male to ask out.

"She lost another baby, didn't she?" Everyone but Kyouya and Ritsu looked at him. "Is it just as bad as last time?"  
"I don't know how severe it was this time, the chances of not having kids anymore is unfortunately higher now." Kyouya whispered.  
Satoshi went into the conversation. "Are you saying that Haruhi was pregnant… and that Takashi killed the baby inside her?"  
"We didn't know that she was pregnant, she took medication to prevent it…" Ritsu continued staring out the window.

"What do you mean, another baby?" Takashi questioned suspiciously.

"Six years ago, she married her husband because they could benefit from it, but you'd be surprised at how close they got despite how they were supposed to be business partners." Ritsu stated quietly, arms now crossed. "When Haruhi began to actually move forward, they thought of being an appropriate family by having a kid. It took a turn for the worst when her child was conceived in her tube outside the ovary, doctors did what they could… and failed." He moved a hand up to stroke the bridge of his nose. "All of those thought of losing that unborn child had thrown her into a bad condition, leading to the heart surgeries—her children kept her from a near suicide attempt." His attention went towards Takashi. "Her husband regretted the pain that only _**she**_ could bare, and left her."

What was worse for him to accept?

The fact that she had gone through such a horrid past of what happened after leaving him, or that he killed her child with another?

"I'm sorry," Takashi apologized blankly. "I didn't…"

"Just shut the Hell up." Ritsu spat in his face. "No matter how long we stayed with her or how much we understood about her, none of us made a difference because—whether she admitted it or not—she was always hung up on you and never let go!" Yorihisa and Akira held him back from attacking Takashi. "Damn it, were you aware that her second heart surgery was because of you?!"

There was a knock on the door before the doctor returned with the clipboard, and noticed the dark aura in the room.

"My…apologies.." He brought the clipboard up in the air to show. "I need her husband's signature."  
"Fujioka Ronin is a made up person though." Tamaki received everyone's attention. "That's what she said…"  
"She is married to someone for certain, and I need his consent since she can't." The doctor announced impatiently.  
Ritsu sighed while scratching his head. "I hate to say it, but they filed for divorce sometime a month ago, so there not—"

"No, not yet we're not." Haruhi's husband stated with reluctance. "I wanted her to wait until after the tournament to submit the file into the directory." He signed it without much hesitation. "We both knew that she would not be able to give her permission for this."

Everyone stared at the unsuspected man… _**he**_ was Fujioka Ronin during all of this time?

Takashi barely whispered his name. "…Kyouya..."

**- Now -**

* * *

After Morinozuka Takashi had gone after Ohtori Kyouya for betraying him in one of the biggest ways possible, doctors had to rush in and also give him a sedative to calm him down. Much to everyone's surprise, one dosage of the powerful liquid did not settle him down one bit—only making him much more harder to control, even for his family. It took three shots of it in totally, knocking him for a while until they realized that he went into a coma after all of that medication in such little timing. Now he was in the room next to Fujioka Haruhi once her transplant and checkups were completed; only now was she beginning to stir awake after being drugged.

"Hey sleepy head," Ritsu called quietly as he rubbed her forehead with a thumb. "You did great in surgery."  
"Ritsu…"her voice was rasp from the tube that was previously down her throat. "I'm… sorry… about…"  
"There's nothing to be sorry for."He placed his chin on the side of the bed. "How are you doing?"  
"I lost… another child. I didn't … I wouldn't have…" tears began to roll down her face.

"Hey, the doctors said you can still have kids, don't worry about it alright?" The redhead gave her a casual smile. "But before that, we have something to discuss, it's about you… and Morinozuka Takashi." He watched her frown and turn away, but he shifted her attention back towards him. "No, you're not going to ignore it, it's important, and it's the reason why I think we should separate."

"You've been planning it since Lì became eleven." Haruhi regained speaking in a full sentence finally. "I knew about it already."

Everyone had a plan to get Haruhi and Takashi back together while trying to respect Haruhi's wishes of not being found out, even going to Ouran Academy at a young age was not entirely Takeshi's idea without help. It did not surprise her when they formed a devious plot to get her to participate in the tournament despite not placing everything into serious calculation, earning more damage than earlier. Haruhi tried her best to fight everyone off to let her live the life the way that she had wanted to, but no one could fully understand the fact that she was actually happy being with the man she was with now.

"I was happy being with you," it hurt to sob, so she tried to avoid the pain, "get out," he did not listen, and she yelled. "GET OUT!!!"

Her heart rate sped up, pressure was going crazy, and the medical staff came rushing in to settle her down while removing her visitor seeing how he was not her husband. They all knew that it was a bad idea to let the man enter unsupervised, but he had been begging and pleading to talk to her alone so they could discuss everything. Now it was Kyouya's turn to enter since he was her husband—her Fujioka Ronin, yet she did not even glance at him as he came to sit at her side.

"You'll make a good recovery if you don't exert yourself, Haruhi." He reached out to touch her hand. She shifted away from his grasp, causing him to sigh. "A lot has happened while you were in surgery, Kasanoda-kun explained everything to everyone, and Mori-san decided to attack me." Kyouya chuckled as she looked at him with an all-knowing look; she knew it would happen. "The doctors try to calm him down, but too much sedative knocked him out and placed him in a deep come—he's not waking up."

"Why should I care… we're not together anymore…" Haruhi whispered in a soft tone.

"I know why you don't want to be with him anymore, but do you think that's fair to him? He doesn't know why you don't want to be with him, why you pretend that he does not even exist." Kyouya watched as she looked away. "I haven't told him, so you should go see him once you've recovered, and _kick his ass_ until his eyelids flutter open to see your beautiful face in front of his own."

She began laughing—throwing herself into pain from the transplant—but still laughed with a bit of whining.

"K-Kyouya… d-don't make me… l-laugh…" she whined as she settled down. "You and your rare humor."  
"Listen, every relationship you've had, has been real." He watched her. "We just know you'd be best with him."  
"You forget one thing." Haruhi closed her eyes. "Even now, his mother still does not acknowledge me."  
"You're Fujioka Haruhi, you're _nearly_ as rich as _me_, and you're just as famous." The man smirked lightly.  
"With many things that she could use against me that Takashi would be upset about, so it's useless—"

"You will not know, _until_, you talk to him." Kyouya raised his hand to her shoulder, rubbing her softly to give her comfort. "Along with myself, Kasanoda-kun, Nekozawa-san, and Pierre-kun, …and everyone in the waiting room, would want you to be happy, alright?"

She turned her attention towards him once he finished, but sighed and shook her head softly to decline this.

"Everyone still loves you, enough to realize that you belong with Mori-san, and—as always—you try to brush it aside." He patted her shoulder before standing up and pushing his glasses in, causing her to chuckle lightly at this. "What is so funny all of a sudden?"

"You were always cranky wearing that wig and the brown hue contact lenses, but you kept with it when we were together we went separate ways." Carefully, with his help, she sat up in a comfortable position. "But if I have to forget that I regret losing your son and Ritsu's child, you have to forget feeling guilty about what happened during that surgery, it wasn't your fault, it was completely mine."

"Neither of us should dwell on the past, thanks to each other, we run our own businesses." Kyouya began to walk out of the room—  
"When will Takashi wake up?" She watched as Kyouya's head shook without knowing the answer. "Please keep me informed."  
His hand opened the door before giving her one last glance. "Get some rest, and when you're better, go see the man you love."

Haruhi smiled lightly, "thank you Kyou."

He quietly closed the door.

* * *

For a week, Kyouya had given her the same result to Takashi's mysterious coma; he was not waking up for anyone—not for family, not for friends, and not for his children. Satoshi and the Haninozuka family endlessly went back and forth between rooms, trying to talk to her in her awakened state while talking to Takashi in his deep sleeping state. Haruhi figured out why Takashi was not waking up to the voices around him, despite of this, she did not bother to tell anyone else because it would not have mattered. With all of the people she knew for years _literally_ camping outside in the waiting room—occasionally in the hall in front of the door—there was no one that the information could help with.

She closed her eyes to think of everything.

_"F-Fujioka what are doing in the area…" Ritsu looked at me in confusion. "Is that really you?"_

_"So I've finally found you." Kyouya shifted his glasses. "Can we talk for the moment?"_

_"Fujioka-san, w-where did you come from?!" Umehito stared in surprise—_

Haruhi opened her eyes to stop this.

"I guess I have no choice, Kyouya won't let me leave until I do." Haruhi sat up, removed all of the heart monitors, turned off the machines, took out her IV needs painfully, and stood up on wobbling feet. "Probably because he's right, like usual at least…" The doctors began hurrying in, as well as everyone who knew her. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." They all paused. "I'm _**fine**_!"

Everyone scattered at the sight of the demon.

She rolled her eyes at everyone's hysterics to get out of her way—she still never found out why it was that they had runaway like scared chickens, but they were out of her way, so she did not mind. Grabbing a cane that Kyouya had left next to her bed on the first day, though this was not her first time using it, it was her first time leaving her hospital room. The hallway was empty due to Haruhi's heeding words about how she was fine, and so she went in the next room to see the man everyone wanted her to talk to. It was a little surprising that no one was in the room with him, allowing her to take the seat next to him as he lied there in a coma, letting her staring at his emotionless expression. Haruhi sighed lightly as she took in the sights of the room; a few vases of flowers, a few cards that say 'get well soon,' but that was pretty much it for him while everything else was medical.

"I'm not going to say it," the woman returned her gaze back at the man. "Surprisingly enough, I'm not going to apologize for anything now, because you finally let the anger out during the tournament—maybe not all of it, but enough." Her hand came up, about to move the short strands of hair out of his face. "You can't stay mad at everyone, they were doing their best to get us back together."

Takashi could not say anything as he laid there in a coma.

"Even though you confused everyone by going into this coma, I know why you allowed it. Kyouya might not be telling me the truth, but I know you a lot better than that." To vent her anger on him, she reached over and tugged on his cheeks, shifting them around to harass him. "Why do you abuse yourself over every little thing you do that you're unhappy about. You didn't kill me or anything."

His body continued lying there, absorbing in the abuse.

"Stop causing everyone to worry about you, you're a Morinozuka, you _don't_ draw attention to yourself like some child would," she attempted to glare at him for a while as she released his cheeks, her body was getting heavy from the trip to the room. "There was no need for you to be in a coma, I was just having a transplant, and I'm better now… so, come on. Get up and go home already."

He laid there with no sign of response, upsetting her.

Two people entered the room and paused when seeing someone at their elder son's bedside, at first they thought it was some lost insane patient, but they realized who it was. Takashi's mother was about to speak her mind about disapproving the actions of her entering this room, but his father pulled her back in order to keep everyone calm. They watched as her brown hues turned to them in a soft manner before turning back to the man for the moment, and then gave her attention firmly towards the pair, standing.

"Until he is awake, Choko will be in my care," with this said, she grabbed her cane for support.

"You will not be taking my granddaughter away from me." The older woman stated firmly.  
Haruhi smirked casually. "She's old enough to decide where she goes or not, ma'am."  
"We understand," Akira stated calmly, and turned to his wife. "Masayo, let her go."  
"No, I refuse to let this new-money vixen taint her anymore." His wife replied.

"Unlike when I was in high school and Takashi in university, I _**can**_ fight back, and I will. I should have been fighting to be with Choko and Takashi, but ran away thinking that it was in everyone's best interest." At this moment, Satoshi and the Haninozuka family were walking in when hearing the argument. "Instead of dealing with messy paperwork, I suggest I give you a little choice this time."

Masayo scoffed as she crossed an arm over her chest while her other arm perched atop to have her hand against her chin. "Sure."

"Since Ritsu has decided to leave me, my divorce with Kyouya is approaching soon, and you have more in your favor. I suggest that Choko comes with me and Lì until Takashi recovers, it will give you more time to take care of your older son." Now here was the real bait as she smiled with a cool attitude. "Or perhaps I should stay at the Morinozuka estate until he wakes. I mean, what better way to keep me at bay than to have me under your own roof? Then again, it isn't _you_ I should be asking, is it?" Haruhi looked to Akira.

"As if my husband would—" Masayo was interrupted by her husband.  
"Agreed." Akira answered, earning a slap across the face from his wife.  
"How dare you let the tramp move in!" She yelled furiously at the man.  
His attention went to her. "Choko needs stability, as does Satoshi."

"It's funny… you calling me a _tramp_." Haruhi knew _not_ to play that trump card, so she let it slip and looked at the others. "Satisfied?"

"YAY! HARU-CHAN IS GOING TO STAY AT THE MORINOZUKA ESTATE!!!" Mitsukuni beamed liked a child as he jumped at her.  
Yasuchika smacked him upside the head viscously before he harmed Haruhi. "It wasn't that long ago that she had a transplant!"  
"WAH!!! HE HIT ME!!! CHIKA-CHAN IS BEING CRUEL TO ME!!!" Everyone stared at the short blonde-haired man in surprise.  
Satoshi grinned widely as he gently wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist from the side. "You brought the kid in him back!"  
"LET'S CELEBRATE WITH CAKE PLEASE! OR COOKIES—NO, NO—CAKE! DEFINITELY CAKE PLEASE!" He cheered.

"I can't have cake while I'm a patient Mitsukuni, but I _do_ want a rematch." Haruhi smirked when he paled. "You froze up on purpose."  
Mitsukuni mentally flinched, and lowered his gaze. "It took a while… I really thought you were Kyou-chan first! I was acting too!"  
"Oh, the tournament…we all left… so who won?" She looked at everyone as they did not answer. "I bet they had a hard time then."  
"All of us were disqualified for leaving the stadium." Yasuchika explained calmly, shifting his glasses a bit. "It would've been good."  
"So long as Lì restrains himself, I think Takashi would survive." Haruhi saw the looks she received. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"Is Taka-chan _that_ good now? I know he was pretty bad when he was little." Mitsukuni's head titled a bit curiously for an answer.

"Lì can beat even _you_ ten times straight Mitsukuni. I taught him a few family martial arts, and we made our own from them." Haruhi winked at him as she started to head out. Satoshi still clung to her to make sure she would be okay. "Let's go find out shall we?"

"Yeah!" The other three her age cheered, leading Satoshi and the Haninozuka family to leave to go outside.

* * *

Everyone stared in shock and horror, not expecting Haninozuka Mitsukuni to have such a gruesome defeat by someone younger than him. All eyes turned to the mother of the new monster, wondering what she had been feeding the new international weapon that could wreak havoc with a kick. Haruhi only smiled warmly as she sat in the shade with Kyouya, watching while both Satoshi and Yasuchika pouncing the nephew of theirs as playful revenge. Kyouya mentioned that the closest bakery brought a six layered cake just for Mitsukuni for his defeat so he would not take it too seriously later on. Everyone else fell over sudden as the child within the short Haninozuka rose to the surface, jumping and cheering happily before skipping over to devour the cake. Everyone began to laugh as they watched him eat the cake as he would when they were all younger, but thinking this made them grow quiet.

"This feels just like high school all over again." Haruhi's smile became even warmer. "I never thought I would feel like this again."

No one really knew what to do at this point, Haruhi was actually content for once—really, _**really**_ content.

"W-What is he?!" Takeshi squeaked, staring terrifyingly at Mitsukuni once the entire cake was gone in thirty seconds.  
Yasuchika chuckled at this and gave him a painful noogie, "if you're going to be around kid, you have to get used to it."  
"Only if he visits the Haninozuka estate—" Satoshi paused for the moment. "Which actually might be quite often."  
"If anyone's going to scare my baby brother, it's me!" Choko called out crazily to scare them by surprise.

"Oh shit," the three twitched when she brought out some lipstick—she does not even _**own**_ any!

"Takeshi," Haruhi glowered at the boy. "What did you just say?

Now the three saw the third demon appear, and they began running away, "OH SHIT!"

"You brats get back here!" She yelled, but sighed to keep calm.

"They'll be back in five minutes more or less." Kyouya turned to Haruhi. "What will you have planned for the _children, _Mommy?"  
"Cruel and unusual punishment, dear," her form settled back in the chair. "Hikaru, Kaoru, can I ask a favor from you?"  
Tamaki jumped in her face first to complain. "WHY ARE YOU CALLING EACH OTHER MOMMY AND DEAR?!"  
"Of course you can!" The twins shoved the fool aside, playfully bowing to her. "What do you need _Mommy_?"

"How good are your roping skill now?"

The twins turned to each other, grinning maliciously as some rope appeared out of nowhere into their hands.

The newly founded troublesome trio came strolling back to the courtyard where everyone was talking and having a great time by enjoying everyone else's company. Takeshi felt that something was in the air, but was not too sure of what it was until the Hitachiin brothers tied the three of them together and sat them on the ground in front of Haruhi. What was going to happen to them—it had to be something embarrassing otherwise, Kyouya would not be smirking so knowingly that scared them to no end. When hearing the Haninozuka parents giggling and chuckling, they knew it was going to be worse than what they thought was going to happen.

"You disobeyed sis." Mitsukuni stated darkly, cracking his knuckles slowly to scare them even more. "Its punishment time…"  
Takeshi twitched at this due to never being in a position where he could not defend himself. "Mama please help me!"  
"But he's right, _Takeshi_, so what would three rather have?" Haruhi brought one leg over the other. "Punishment from Mitsukuni by beating you three up, let Choko place makeup on you, or would you prefer to be bent over my knee to get spanked a few times?"  
The three looked at her in disbelief with reddened cheeks at the thought of humiliation, then turned to Mitsukuni. "KILL US! DO IT!"  
"Alright then," Mitsukuni grinned as he cracked his neck to scare them more. "I'll try to make this as slow and painful as possible."

"Haruhi," Kyouya spoke casually to gather her attention.  
She smiled a little, "yes, I know… wait a moment Mitsukuni."  
The blonde-haired male turned to look at him, "yeah?"

"You can't punish them here despite the fact of having a hospital beneath our feet to send them into the emergency room. So you can't wait until we're back in Japan." After Haruhi said this, the three boys sighed in relief… until she added. "It will give Yuzuha-san enough time to make Satoshi and Yasuchika bear outfits, and Lì a cute bunny outfit. It seems _right_ for the occasion, isn't that right?"

"Oh my God! What have you done to Mama!? I'll never curse or say any type of bad word _**ever**_ again! Please let me go!" Takeshi panicked frantically, causing the other two to beg and plea in the same manner—saying that they too would be good little boys."  
Yorihisa Haninozuka frowned disapprovingly as he crossed his arms with a huff. "Eighteen years—and she still has these brats right under her finger!" His wife tried to give him some sympathy when patting his back. "Haruhi, don't humiliate them too much!"  
"_Yorihisa oji-sama_," Haruhi turned to him, smiling ever so innocently. "Did you say something? About how to punish these children?"  
He twitched at the tone and coughed into his hand. "W-Well what do you know, Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, your mother and I are going."

Everyone stared at the two adults practically running away from the challenge!

Kyouya smirked and sipped his tea, "most tend to be rather nervous when Haruhi is cheerful."  
"I learned from my husband." She replied as she too began to drink some tea now.  
"MOMMY IS A LESBIAN WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!" Tamaki wailed suddenly.

Haruhi spilt the tea over her hospital gown in horror—and surprise—towards with the fool just announced aloud, but she was not going to let him get away with it. She got up with the help of her crutch and began limping towards him in a quick fashion, suddenly waving the cane in the air as she was getting closer to him. Her words were not so innocent anymore, but the scenery was more than hysterical as Tamaki began screaming like a little girl around the courtyard.

"Get back here! I'm going to smack that stupidity out of you yet!" Haruhi stated, still swinging the cane in the air, chasing after him. "You take being a blonde-haired idiot to a new level!" He was still running in circles to keep away from her. "Enough of this!!!" Her hand shifted the cane in the position of a javelin stick before throwing it through the air, tripping Tamaki over his feet when the cane hit him. "Hikaru, Kaoru, tie this idiot up and stack him next to these three!" With that, she picked up the cane, and sat back down.

"Is he going to have a costume to where too?" Mitsukuni asked curiously; not fazed by the chaos.

"Oh yes… he's going to wear a man's bikini." Everyone giggled and laughed, even Tamaki. "Or perhaps a woman's thong."

Tamaki stopped laughing, now terrified.

* * *

**Author Note: **On deviantART, I have a doujinshi (a comic) of MoriHaru, so check it out in the mean time. You can find it on my FanFiction profile (my front page)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: **I am soooo sorry that it took over a month to update. Someone I know got me addicted to some weird Pokemon egg hatching website, and remembered this story like... last week!

**Review Replies!**

**dragonite462:** It was on the 5th of October.

**hisanacha:** The story has been so serious that I needed to spruce things up with the humor.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -  
**

* * *

"How good are your roping skills now?"

The twins turned to each other, grinning maliciously as some rope appeared out of nowhere into their hands.

The newly founded troublesome trio came strolling back to the courtyard where everyone was talking and having a great time by enjoying everyone else's company. Takeshi felt that something was in the air, but was not too sure of what it was until the Hitachiin brothers tied the three of them together and sat them on the ground in front of Haruhi. What was going to happen to them—it had to be something embarrassing otherwise, Kyouya would not be smirking so knowingly that scared them to no end. When hearing the Haninozuka parents giggling and chuckling, they knew it was going to be worse than what they thought was going to happen.

"You disobeyed sis." Mitsukuni stated darkly, cracking his knuckles slowly to scare them even more. "Its punishment time…"  
Takeshi twitched at this due to never being in a position where he could not defend himself. "Mama please help me!"  
"But he's right, _Takeshi_, so what would you three rather have?" Haruhi brought one leg over the other. "Punishment from Mitsukuni by beating you three up, let Choko place makeup on you, or would you prefer to be bent over my knee to get spanked a few times?"  
The three looked at her in disbelief with reddened cheeks at the thought of humiliation, then turned to Mitsukuni. "KILL US! DO IT!"  
"Alright then," Mitsukuni grinned as he cracked his neck to scare them more. "I'll try to make this as slow and painful as possible."

"Haruhi," Kyouya spoke casually to gather her attention.  
She smiled a little, "yes, I know… wait a moment Mitsukuni."  
The blonde-haired male turned to look at him, "yeah?"

"You can't punish them here despite the fact of having a hospital beneath our feet to send them into the emergency room. So you can wait until we're back in Japan." After Haruhi said this, the three boys sighed in relief… until she added. "It will give Yuzuha-san enough time to make Satoshi and Yasuchika bear outfits, and Lì a cute bunny outfit. It seems _right_ for the occasion, isn't that right?"

"Oh my God! What have you done to Mama!? I'll never curse or say any type of bad word _**ever**_ again! Please let me go!" Takeshi panicked frantically, causing the other two to beg and plea in the same manner—saying that they too would be good little boys."  
Yorihisa Haninozuka frowned disapprovingly as he crossed his arms with a huff. "Eighteen years—and she still has these brats right under her finger!" His wife tried to give him some sympathy when patting his back. "Haruhi, don't humiliate them too much!"  
"_Yorihisa oji-sama_," Haruhi turned to him, smiling ever so innocently. "Did you say something? About how to punish these children?"  
He twitched at the tone and coughed into his hand. "W-Well what do you know, Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, your mother and I are going."

Everyone stared at the two adults practically running away from the challenge!

Kyouya smirked and sipped his tea, "most tend to be rather nervous when Haruhi is cheerful."  
"I learned from my husband." She replied as she too began to drink some tea now.  
"MOMMY IS A LESBIAN WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!" Tamaki wailed suddenly.

Haruhi spilt the tea over her hospital gown in horror—and surprise—towards what the fool just announced aloud, but she was not going to let him get away with it. She got up with the help of her crutch and began limping towards him in a quick fashion, suddenly waving the cane in the air as she was getting closer to him. Her words were not so innocent anymore, but the scenery was more than hysterical as Tamaki began screaming like a little girl around the courtyard.

"Get back here! I'm going to smack that stupidity out of you yet!" Haruhi stated, still swinging the cane in the air, chasing after him. "You take being a blonde-haired idiot to a new level!" He was still running in circles to keep away from her. "Enough of this!!!" Her hand shifted the cane in the position of a javelin stick before throwing it through the air, tripping Tamaki over his feet when the cane hit him. "Hikaru, Kaoru, tie this idiot up and stack him next to these three!" With that, she picked up the cane, and sat back down.

"Is he going to have a costume to where too?" Mitsukuni asked curiously; not fazed by the chaos.

"Oh yes… he's going to wear a man's bikini." Everyone giggled and laughed, even Tamaki. "Or perhaps a woman's thong."

Tamaki stopped laughing, now terrified.

**- Now -  
**

* * *

"It's snowing beautifully outside, it must be because it's from a different view." Haruhi spoke aloud for Takashi's ears to hear. She came over to stand at his side to look at him, his face still emotionless and unresponsive. "The others and I are going to be in China for a couple of days so I can settle everything with my assistant. But wake up in time to tell your daughter that it is not a good idea to get a wolf as a pet—be it purebred or half dog." Satoshi was at the doorway, so she sighed and spoke. "Good night Takashi."

Haruhi left the bedroom where Takashi laid in a coma, Masayo was forced to bring her oldest son home, hire a nurse to watch over him, and allow Haruhi with Takeshi to move into the Morinozuka estate. There was only one think that Morinozuka Masayo could _complement_ about Fujioka Haruhi, and it was about how she learned to get dirty work on others easily. Masayo was under the younger mother's thumb with the secrets she had on her, so she was forced to stay quiet and out of her way for the mean time.

"You want to go on ahead, I wanna tell him we'll be back too." Satoshi smiled as she nodded before leaving him, so he came over to stare at his big brother. "Taka-nii, wake up already, Sis is really getting worried—the last thing we need is for her to go to some sort of hospital because of you." He paused in thought. "Well… you already did that—but that's not the point!"

His brother stayed still and motionless.

"You missed it, I'm sure Sis told you. She had me and Yasuchika had to wear bear outfits while Takeshi wore a rabbit suit." Satoshi began laughing as he talked. "Tamaki-san was forced to wear one of those string underwear things that girls wear—thongs I think." His face turned red as he still laughed. "K-Kyouya-san… he ripped right off… and Tamaki-san was naked in front of Cho-chan and Sis! It was priceless! But I learned my lesson from it." He tried to calm down. "She's still in charge no matter what."

"Hey! Mama is fighting! You're missing it!" Choko called out before dashing to leave.

Hearing this caused Satoshi to jump to his feet, running down the hall, only to freeze when his older cousin—Haninozuka Mitsukuni, went crashing through the sliding door in front of him. He twitched as his head slowly turned to look over at the blonde-haired relative to notice that he was unconscious… and then he slowly turned the other way to see Haruhi with a hand on the opposite shoulder to get the kinks out… but everyone else was just as baffled. Two birth surgeries, two miscarriages, two heart surgeries, a transplant, and severe cases of breakdowns… yet she can be so strong after everything that she had been through all these years?!

WHY DID THEY TRAIN HER?!

"Just because my kids are Morinozuka, doesn't mean that I am." Haruhi stated with a heavy sigh as her hands went to her hips. "I mean, really, do you honestly think I'm that stupid as to not go full force after telling you to do the same?" She came over and looked at the older male, only to find out that he was out cold. "I guess I _did_ throw him a little too hard to start with…"

Satoshi slowly began to inch away so that he would not be seen—but the very thought of running away brought Haruhi's brown hues in his direction, freezing him over in a thin layer of ice; a trait her ex-boyfriend taught her. Her hands clapped to gather all of the younger family member's attention, telling them that it was time to go or else she would be throwing everyone out of the estate through the door as she did with Mitsukuni… who now foamed from his mouth. Yasuchika could not help but stare at the older sibling; wondering whether he wanted to kick him where the sun did not shine out of revenge, or drag him against the flooring out of the estate. With Haruhi around, he decided to go with the latter and hauled his butt out the front entrance while everyone else went in the same direction, going into the limousine one by one… except Haruhi, they noticed as she stared upwards at the second floor.

They knew she was mentally saying something to Takashi.

But really, she was looking at the woman watching her from Takashi's bedroom.

"Masayo, she is nothing to worry about." Akira stated while watching the two women stare at one another.  
She did not bother looking at him. "Yes, she is. Look at her, manipulating the children like that, our grandchildren."  
"Whether or not you accept it, Fujioka Haruhi is a part of this family." With that, he left the room before something happened.  
_'She is a dangerous threat,'_ her hand pulled out a cell phone to make a call. "Yes, I would like to hire a hit man, the best there is."

While she plotted something, Takashi laid there in his bed, unknowing of what was to happen.

Something that could cost someone their life.

* * *

"Whoa… this place is HUGE!!!" Satoshi called in the hallway, echoing all around.  
"Very funny, you know the Morinozuka estate is bigger." Haruhi nudged him playfully.  
"But it's a lot bigger than that apartment you used to live in!" Mitsukuni cheered happily at this.  
Yasuchika passed him. "If you keep insulting her previous way of life, she's going to throw you again."

Mitsukuni stopped in place, paler than a ghost on Halloween—he did _not_ want to be thrown through a door like earlier, it turned out that he stayed unconscious for a good five hours. While they were going to be in China, it was agreed that they would stay at Haruhi's place while she settled everything with her assistant at the company—well, they forced her to agree at least. Everyone had their things settled in their bedrooms so that way they could explore the area even though most of them decided to cling on to Haruhi. Telling everyone that she was going to the company alone, they sulked and sat in the lobby as if they were already waiting for her to return from her little errand. However…

As soon as she opened the front door, a man kissed her on the lips—forcing her to raise a hand to slap them—

"Kyou?!" She stopped her hand from hitting him. "You idiot!" After yelling at him, she hugged him.  
"What's this I hear about you staying in China a few days without a medical advisor?" Kyouya frowned at her.  
"Who—" her head shook when knowing that it was her worried son. "I'm just running a little errand at the company today."  
"If it's a _little_ errand, then it could have been done by a call." He checked her forehead for her temperature. "You _are_ a bit warm."  
Haruhi easily moved his hand away from her forehead as she retorted. "I'm just fine, besides, you know I have to do this anyway."

"As true as that is, it is going to rain." Kyouya turned her around and scooted her more into her home. "Go get properly dressed, I will escort you there myself, otherwise our divorce papers will _never_ be completed." He shooed her to do as told, so she listened, but then he looked to the others once she was out of sight. "How well is she holding herself up?" Everyone exchange confused gazes.

Mitsukuni raised his hand, "she threw me out of the dojo, I think she's holding up fine."  
"…" Kyouya sighed at this as he shook his head in order to forget what he just heard.  
Takeshi knew what he meant. "She's not talking to us. So… if you can do it, please?"  
"I don't know what I can do for her." He thought on it. "I'll be her back sometime late."

"Can you do us the favor of not getting her pr—" Satoshi's mouth was covered by his nephew.

Kyouya glared viscously at the young male for assuming that he would sleep with Haruhi to get her pregnant; they had already lost one child together, and just recently a second one as well. The man could want one, but even if he _did_ want to try having another child with Haruhi, it would by way too soon—be it mind or body, nothing of Haruhi would be ready to handle anything in that department. His attention went down the hall when hearing Haruhi lightly stomping her way towards the exit, staring at him with such fierce eyes though he only smiled at her contently for this as he surprised her. He gracefully removed the scarf from around his neck, and gently placed it around her own as he announced that it would be bad if she became sick—everyone watched as she was a little taken back in a good way. Then everyone nearly fell over when they watched Haruhi shove him out of her way to run out of the Fujioka residence, but Kyouya merely smirked before closing the door as he followed her not too far behind.

"Kyouya-san can help her," Takeshi stated quietly, sitting on a couch. "But I think _that's_ the problem though."

Even as he said this…

Haruhi was in the backseat of the limousine that the man had brought, and she sat there leaning against his chest, sobbing the tears that had not been shed for a _long_ time. Kyouya could not hold her because he knew that she would immediately pull away from this very moment—only to bottle up even more to keep herself closed off. Men that she had been together with had known that the only thing about her to let them _**stay**_ with her—long enough to know anything about her—was the fact that she would always be in charge of any type of situation. He was silently being tortured not to lift a finger to comfort the woman in fear of their close bond being shattered; he had already made such a narrow escape when he placed the scarf around her neck as she would do for him so many years ago. She looked up at him pleadingly, it was obvious to her that he wanted to help in any way possible though fearing it being rejected, so she then snuggled into him in hopes of being helped. It was a sign that he needed for wrapping his arms around her—something he never did before because it was something she would only want from a certain Morinozuka, she was trying her best to acknowledge her surroundings.

A China doll…

_"Kyou, do you like my Chinese doll collection? It took a few years before I completed it though." Haruhi smiled brightly at him.  
He rolled his eyes at her for showing him the antique room. "Why do you even have such a ridiculous collection—any purpose?"  
"You said yourself that I was like a China doll, but you never tell me why!" She then flinched at a rough kick in her stomach.  
"Ah, you forgot how yelling displeases our soon-to-be son." Kyouya smirked. "And I said nothing of the sort about China dolls."_

The man knew that he had given a little white lie about not knowing what she was talking about; back then—and even now, she was a China doll. Something precious being stored in a glass box to be protected from harm, something that you can dress up and make it seem like something it cannot or will not be, something… something that could be shown with pride and beauty when knowing that it was being held in the arms of someone else. Kyouya wanted to fight the urges of sharing his memory with her, so he did the next best thing he could do to ease both of their mind if only a little; he kissed the top of her head, whispering for her to take a nap.

Crying and sobbing caused her to grow exhausted, passing out in his arms upon his request.

The chauffeur then opened the back door for the young Master, only to reveal that they were not taken to the company as Haruhi had thought—but instead, to the Ohtori estate that was not even five miles away. Kyouya had calculated everything he needed in order for her to fall fast asleep in his arms, so he grabbed her bridal style before heading inside the estate towards the room where they had once shared when she was with him.

* * *

"Kyouya-san has always had feelings for Mama, so you could imagine how mentally thrilled he was when she entrusted him with all of her locations and everything she was going to do." Takeshi tried to think back on everything he knew. "Kirimi-chan once told me that, they were planning to be business partners after she graduated college… law school… that sort of thing. In between that she gave birth to me and eventually met Umehito-san when I was _really_ little." He smirked sheepishly as he remembered the stories the blonde-haired high school girl always told him. "Kyouya-san was never happy about them being together, and was even more than furious when Mama fled to Peru with me—" his sentenced stopped to think about it. "…well, at least I think it was Peru, maybe…"

"Kyou-chan took the opportunity a few months later to warm into her life, and after she graduated to become a lawyer, they tied the knot with a marriage to cover up being business partners." Mitsukuni finished for the young boy. "I knew he liked her—we all did."

"But Papa got her first and she had me!" Choko grinned, but they all stared at her for her… choice of words. "What?!"

"But that's not the problem," Takeshi called out to her, receiving everyone's attention again. "Kyouya-san has this thing about him, Mama actually likes it. She said that there was something in Kyouya-san that Papa didn't have." They all then looked to each other with confusion towards this information. "I don't know what it is, but he uses it to his advantage, yet doesn't manipulate her with it."

"Kyou-chan _was_ the cool type in the Host Club long ago for a purpose." Mitsukuni smiled sadly.

The door bell rang, and the only servant of the residence came to answer it; revealing the guest to be a man that they had never met before, causing a bit of caution through everyone. He asked for Fujioka Haruhi, and that it was urgent that he spoke with her about a certain crisis, but they all explained that she went to the Fujioka Company to take care of business. Much to their surprise, the man said that he was already there and waited for an hour, and that even her husband said she would not be in for the day.

This caused alarm for everyone as they scrambled everywhere.

* * *

"You shouldn't have brought me here Kyou." Haruhi said quiet as she drank the tea she was given.

"I had planned to escort you to the company as I said, but then I noticed that façade going on, you should know that they are _all_ worrying about you again." Kyouya stated casually across the table, also drinking some tea he was given. "You should apologize."

"Apologizing is so tiring, even you know that." She looked out the window, it was raining as he said it would. "I'm truly sorry Kyouya, but I have to stop jumping from one man to the other, I can't continue harassing my children's father like this. You know I love you."  
There was a long pause as he smiled at her assumption—she was right on target, so he slid an envelope in front of her. "Here are the divorce papers, I gave my signature already, so it only needs yours now. Therefore, please do as you see fit prior to the p—"  
"Kyou," her attention went to him, placing a soft hand over his own fragile one, trying to have him look her in the eyes though he tried his best to avoid. "I know it's hurting you too, and you should know more than anyone, that it is okay to cry in front of me."  
His hand left her slowly, "has no one told you to never patronize your elders?" As he was about to look towards the window, he froze when he heard her giggling, and so now he chose to look at her face to face. "I am _positive_ I said nothing funny at the moment."  
"You're not my _elder_ yet, you're still my husband, _stupid_." Haruhi still laughed, tears falling down her cheeks happily as she tried to wipe them away, though she was still laughing. "Besides, if it's you, then I can patronize you all I want, you won't do anything to me."

"Please keep in mind, Fujioka Haruhi," Kyouya set his cup of tea down to look at her seriously. "If you ever need anything…"

"You'll be the first person I go to, Ohtori Kyouya." She smiled, and suddenly there was a large commotion in at the entrance. "What on Earth?" Haruhi excused herself to take a peak—only to see her psychotic karate family. "What are you guys doing over here?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" They all yelled at her, everyone practically bawling their eyes out in tears.

"They must have found out that I kidnapped you." Kyouya mused before rising from his seat.  
"A man came by and said he wanted to talk to you!" Satoshi stated worriedly at her.  
Haruhi was confused. "…no one should even know I'm here but Kyouya and my assistant."  
"Then something isn't right." Yasuchika announced. "He _knew_ where you lived too."  
"Not good." Kyouya stated sternly. "Only the government and friends, know her location."

Haruhi smirked at this and pulled out a gun from the waist of her pants. "Looks like someone doesn't like me." She removed the safety while turning her attention towards Kyouya, asking casually. "Divorce papers have to wait until _this_ affair is dealt with, _dear_."  
He sighed at her sudden awareness about people who wanted to harm her, so he pulled out the gun he also had under his belt, and gave it to her. "At this rate, you will never get the divorce that you wanted. I will call for bodyguards immediately, you're going home."  
"If they know that I'm on to their objective, it would be no fun—" Her arm was jerked to bring her attention towards the tall man.  
"Don't mess with me, you're going to the Morinozuka estate _**immediately**_!"Kyouya yelled furiously, startling everyone but her.

"You weren't so worried when I was pregnant years ago, but very well." Haruhi turned away and walked to the previous room she was sleeping in earlier. "If it's that much of a big deal, I suppose I will just have to get dressed for this special occasion, right?" For the moment, she paused and looked to her daughter. "Choko, come with me, I believe you too, will have to dress for this as well."

The tone in her voice was chilling to the bone…

Choko followed her mother nervously, actually unsure how to think on the situation that she was not even able to comprehend what the woman was thinking. Kyouya startled the men in the room as he growled lowly at the situation before making a call to a certain person—rather… certain people, about what was happening. In just ten minutes… a young blonde-haired man and a black-haired man came walking out of the hallway towards the group, both of them wearing business suits for some reason. They all began panicking when the latter male kissed Kyouya cheek before turning to the others while stating in a strong male tone that it was time to leave. The six left the estate and went inside a limousine that took them to—to a public airport?!

"Come, we'll miss our flight." The man stated.  
Mitsukuni panicked. "We can't leave Haru-chan!"  
"She'll be fine with Ohtori Kyouya." The other stated.  
"Their right, let's go!" Takeshi shoved his relatives forward.

After ten minutes, they were finally in the plane filled with _no one_, just a bunch of empty seats, so the two men revealed themselves; the black-haired man was actually Fujioka Haruhi while the blonde-haired young man was Morinozuka Choko. All of the guys other than Takeshi began freaking out when they took off their wigs, but it was a good thing; if they did not know it was her, neither would the person trying to get to her. Once the plane was in the air, they both got out of the business suites while Haruhi complained about having to use wraps to make it look like she had a flat chest.

"I know who's trying to have me killed." Haruhi stated as she sat in her seat calmly. "This game of chess is becoming interesting."

They all looked at her with surprise except for Takeshi who only sighed at this.

"Now she's in lawyer mode, we'll _never_ get her back now…"

* * *

**Author Note**: I am SO sorry that its short, but I thought it would be a good place to stop so I can think on the next chapter! Besides, no one really commented, so it doesn't help me think at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: I am soooo sorry that it took over a month to update. Someone I know got me addicted to some weird Pokemon egg hatching website, and remembered this story like... last week!**

**Review Replies!**

**-Yuuki-Fukushima-:** I am still trying to decide if I want to kill someone in this story, but I don't think I have the heart for this one. Boo.

**-Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-:** Haha, but hitmen don't fight, they just shoot you. Well... usually.

**JenSoma: **It's my favorite part of the previous chapter too, muhaha.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

"Please keep in mind, Fujioka Haruhi," Kyouya set his cup of tea down to look at her seriously. "If you ever need anything…"

"You'll be the first person I go to, Ohtori Kyouya." She smiled, and suddenly there was a large commotion in at the entrance. "What on Earth?" Haruhi excused herself to take a peak—only to see her psychotic karate family. "What are you guys doing over here?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" They all yelled at her, everyone practically bawling their eyes out in tears.

"They must have found out that I kidnapped you." Kyouya mused before rising from his seat.  
"A man came by and said he wanted to talk to you!" Satoshi stated worriedly at her.  
Haruhi was confused. "…no one should even know I'm here but Kyouya and my assistant."  
"Then something isn't right." Yasuchika announced. "He _knew_ where you lived too."  
"Not good." Kyouya stated sternly. "Only the government and friends, know her location."

Haruhi smirked at this and pulled out a gun from the waist of her pants. "Looks like someone doesn't like me." She removed the safety while turning her attention towards Kyouya, asking casually. "Divorce papers have to wait until _this_ affair is dealt with, _dear_."  
He sighed at her sudden awareness about people who wanted to harm her, so he pulled out the gun he also had under his belt, and gave it to her. "At this rate, you will never get the divorce that you wanted. I will call for bodyguards immediately, you're going home."  
"If they know that I'm on to their objective, it would be no fun—" Her arm was jerked to bring her attention towards the tall man.  
"Don't mess with me, you're going to the Morinozuka estate _**immediately**_!"Kyouya yelled furiously, startling everyone but her.

"You weren't so worried when I was pregnant years ago, but very well." Haruhi turned away and walked to the previous room she was sleeping in earlier. "If it's that much of a big deal, I suppose I will just have to get dressed for this special occasion, right?" For the moment, she paused and looked to her daughter. "Choko, come with me, I believe you too, will have to dress for this as well."

The tone in her voice was chilling to the bone…

Choko followed her mother nervously, actually unsure how to think on the situation that she was not even able to comprehend what the woman was thinking. Kyouya startled the men in the room as he growled lowly at the situation before making a call to a certain person—rather… certain people, about what was happening. In just ten minutes… a young blonde-haired man and a black-haired man came walking out of the hallway towards the group, both of them wearing business suits for some reason. They all began panicking when the latter male kissed Kyouya cheek before turning to the others while stating in a strong male tone that it was time to leave. The six left the estate and went inside a limousine that took them to—to a public airport?!

"Come, we'll miss our flight." The man stated.  
Mitsukuni panicked. "We can't leave Haru-chan!"  
"She'll be fine with Ohtori Kyouya." The other stated.  
"Their right, let's go!" Takeshi shoved his relatives forward.

After ten minutes, they were finally in the plane filled with _no one_, just a bunch of empty seats, so the two men revealed themselves; the black-haired man was actually Fujioka Haruhi while the blonde-haired young man was Morinozuka Choko. All of the guys other than Takeshi began freaking out when they took off their wigs, but it was a good thing; if they did not know it was her, neither would the person trying to get to her. Once the plane was in the air, they both got out of the business suites while Haruhi complained about having to use wraps to make it look like she had a flat chest.

"I know who's trying to have me killed." Haruhi stated as she sat in her seat calmly. "This game of chess is becoming interesting."

They all looked at her with surprise except for Takeshi who only sighed at this.

"Now she's in lawyer mode, we'll _never_ get her back now…"

**- Now -**

* * *

"Jie-Jie, I lost track of Mama, do you have any idea where she is?!" Takeshi was practically yelling as he kept running around the estate to try to find the missing woman. "She's not in Papa's room and she isn't in the dojo—this is bad! Where's the library?!"

"Lì, she said she went to the Hitachiin estate, remember?" Choko watched him skid to a stop when hearing this. "Why in the world are you so worried about? She's like… seriously guarded by the Ohtori family police right? She'll be back in like… ten minutes."  
He turned to her, glaring menacingly. "It's because _like_, there's someone trying to kill her!" They then heard someone behind them.  
"Is something wrong?" Their grandfather asked with knitted brows when hearing such a horrid thing by the young boy. "What on Earth are you children talking about?" He watched as they looked to each other cautiously for the moment before answering.  
"Someone hired a man to kill Mama, so we're trying our best to keep her protected—but she keeps placing herself in more danger by continuing to leave the grounds." Choko then shrugged about it. "Kyouya-san said his police force would be watching over her.

"You don't understand, Mama is getting an adrenaline rush out of this! We were in America two years ago and some psycho hit man was tailing us—she was crazy enough to shoot him in the ass—I mean, in the butt!" Takeshi did not want to deal with humiliation if his mother heard him talking badly. "This is nothing but a _**game**_ to her, even Kyouya-san can barely settle her down like this!"

"Well, we'll notify the authorities in order to keep a look out." Akira stated, and the three looked behind him.  
It was his wife, whom seemed a little curious. "Oh my, has something happened? Is Takashi awake?"  
"Someone hired a hit man to kill Fujioka Haruhi." He replied; not accusing her of such treachery.  
A hand went over her mouth. "Oh no, this will bring trouble towards the Morinozuka estate."

"No, it won't… Masayo-okasama." A voice called from behind the group of talkers, and they saw that it was Haruhi. Not only that, but she had a large amount of posse behind her as she smiled with a bit of a sinister aura. "I have no intention of causing any trouble."

Behind her were the Haninozuka and Hitachiin brothers, Satoshi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Umehito, Leo, Ritsu, and Tetsuya, all of them were standing behind her with their arms crossed with looks that could kill. Masayo look a little surprised to see the amount of men that Haruhi had brought inside the estate despite that three of them were family members—but quickly recovered by giving the group an unhappy glare. Choko was about to cheer happily for her mother's return, but her younger brother grabbed her by the collar and ran in the opposite direction where the menacing aura could not possibly reach; something was going to happen for sure.

"Akira-otousama, may you excuse us? We would like to Masayo-okasama really quick." Haruhi smiled at him. "We won't be long."

He bowed his head to her before taking his leave.

"It's a shame your plan to kill me didn't go as planned." Her tone changed from happy to plain serious. "Satoshi and the others had seen the face of the man you hired, and thanks to my husband's many security cameras, we identified him with no problem and sent him to jail for a little while." She then gave an icy smile that she learned from Kyouya. "I didn't think you hated me so much, but I guess I should tell you something now, shouldn't I? But first, I wonder if I should bring you a very special _male_ friend of yours."

"How sickening, you think I will believe anything you say?" Masayo scowled.

"Of course not, I'm quite aware that photographs are more than capable of putting you in your place; enough to stop thinking that you can boss me around." As if on cue, Hikaru and Kaoru brought out twelve photographs in each hand, each one was Masayo with a different man. "For some time now, I've known that you can't hold your liquor, which is why you prefer to not attend special parties. You lose sight of everything and can't remember a single thing once you wake up, and I have proof." She watched as the woman looked at her with disbelief at how she could have done this. "What? Do you think I would return to Japan without something to dangle over your head? Do you honestly think that I would be that foolish with me being the best lawyer in all of China?"

"What do you plan to do with those photographs?" Masayo asked a bit cautiously.

"Everyone suggested that I should tell Akira-otousama, but I said that it can wait a little longer since it would not have been a fair leverage." Haruhi lifted her hand in the direction of Kyouya and Tamaki. "They decided to follow up on the ordeal as well. I did not know that you had such a dark history, _Masayo-okasama_. Especially in hotels kept by the Suoh family, whatever on Earth were you thinking? Bringing stay men to a hotel with you, I hope you weren't being unfaithful to my children's grandfather, and to your sons…" It was time to stop dancing around the subject as her expression _now_ became sinister. "I will give you this last chance to call of your spare hit man that's lurking somewhere around the estate, and maybe _then_, I just might forgive you for what you tried to do."

She was caught, so she took out her phone. "Call it off."

Hearing this was music to their ears, and they all left in a group once the woman ended the phone call before turning in a different direction from them. Now Haruhi began to smile mischievously as the twins dangled their arms around her and calling her such a naughty girl for doing such a cruel thing to the woman. Kyouya announced that the woman deserved what was coming to her no matter how they looked at it, claiming it to be karma that would come back and bite her in the behind. Satoshi placed his hands up behind his head as he murmured how scary Haruhi's lawyer mode was, but the previous man stayed that it was only her _playful_ lawyer mode. Ritsu added to this, saying that if the brunette-haired woman was actually serious, her aura would be ten times worse than what they had just felt back there. Everyone was stiff when Haruhi stopped in place before turning to the group with a bright smile—causing Kyouya, Leo, Ritsu, and Umehito to take gradual steps carefully backwards.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, thanks for photo shopping those pictures for me." This caught everyone by surprise—no, they knew the pictures were fake, but they thought she was going to do something crazy. "As promised, let's all go out to dinner, it's my treat for once."

"Hey," Kyouya gently smacked her over the head. "Don't worry us again."  
"Sorry Kyou, but you didn't have to hit me." She rubbed her head lightly.  
His hand smacked her again. "Dummy, don't call me by some pet name."  
"Meany," Haruhi grumbled and looked to everyone else. "Let's go now."

"YEAH!"

* * *

Dinner was great since it was her first time getting to share it with all of her friends—most of her friends at least, it was not exactly the same without Takashi there, but it was still fun for everyone. They were happy that Haruhi had such a good time without having to worry about anything and everything, but most of the former Host Club members stared at her in surprise as she cutely flirted with half of their party. Tamaki on the other hand… he did not know what was worse: Haruhi flirting with Kyouya… or even how Kyouya was flirting as much with Haruhi… or the fact that Kyouya stole his title as 'Daddy' without him even looking! With dinner finished, all of them decided that there was still some daylight to do something else, so they all looked at Haruhi to see what she would want.

She raised her hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me. If I chose, it would be a dojo so I can kick everyone's ass."  
"Alright then, three on one!" Satoshi beamed with excitement, hoping that she would accept the challenge.  
"No thank you," his sister figure replied, and he frowned at this. "How about _five _on _one_?"

"MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT BE INVOLVED IN ORGY!" Tamaki wailed.  
Haruhi twitched at this. "I am going to kill you… _**TAMAKI!**_"

His eyes went wide as she suddenly let out a dangerous yell before charging at him—though he did not know it, it only took five stomps before he went screaming bloody murder down the street. Haruhi sighed lightly as she ignored the man who ran away and began leading everyone to the nearby dojo where she used to go before training under the Morinozuka family. The owner actually recognized her once she walked in, so he greet her along with her group of friends until asking what she was doing there all of a sudden. Mitsukuni cutely explained that they wanted to borrow the dojo for a little bit because they all wanted a little practice against Haruhi who—at one point—had knocked him out cold when going one on one.

The man agreed—saying he had to go to the store anyway for cigarettes.

Haruhi smirked and took of her jacket as if she were slowly stripping for them. "I'm not going to wear the uniform, so I'll just wear my garments to make it fair." She then slid off her shirt as half of the men turned red, but were completely heartbroken to see her in a white tank top—though noticed the two guns tucked into her pants before she pulled them out. "You guys better be staring at the guns rather than my ass." Her hands placed them aside before unbuckling her belt and removing her pants to reveal long boxers.

Kyouya smirked."Haruhi, stop teasing the virgins…"  
"I didn't do anything _Kyou-chan_." She grinned back.  
"Haruhi, I don't want to fight you." Ritsu called.  
Her attention went to him. "You owe me."

"If you don't fight now, she's only going to hurt you all the more." Kyouya stated as he crossed his arms and sat on a bench against the wall. "Either way, you have ten minutes. You shouldn't even be doing these things yet anyway in your condition, Fujioka Haruhi."  
"Well please forgive me, Ohtori Kyouya, but I don't care what you say." She then turned to her five opponents since both Ritsu and Tetsuya were forced to join Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Yasuchika against her. "Now remember, _try_ to go all out on me, okay guys?"

It only took thirty seconds before they were all on their butts.

Hikaru and Kaoru twitched in horror at how fast she knocked them all down, yet she was still standing as if waiting for more—but her arms suddenly curled around her stomach. Kyouya and Leo made it to her before anyone else to see if she were okay because they assumed it was her liver giving her problems, though she was not telling them what was wrong. Umehito and the twins stood behind the fallen three with worry about the female though they dared not to ask what the problem was as she gripped Leo's pants tightly. It took several minutes with now everyone around her with hopes of her being okay, but they watched as her grip slowly loosened on the pair of jeans while her pained expression began to calm down a lot.

"S—Stomach pains…" Haruhi whispered in discomfort. "They passed… I'm okay…"

"No, you're not. You're going to the hospital." Kyouya grabbed his cell phone and—  
She placed a hand on his to stop him. "I'm fine… please… no hospital… Kyou-chan."  
Leo looked at her. "Going to the hospital _might_ just make her sudden symptoms worse…"

He only sighed as his agreement to them. "You're going home then."

* * *

His hand twitched.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay." Satoshi asked worriedly as he held his sister figure's hand as they walked to the estate.  
"I'm fine Satoshi, it happens if I go all out." She smiled in return as they began to swing their hands. "Don't worry."  
His attention turned to her. "Then why did you want us to go all out if it would do you harm?" He did not like it.  
"Do you have _fun_ when restraining yourself?" Her hand released his in order to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Fujioka," Masayo called from the estate front door before looking at her son. "Satoshi, go inside please."

At first, Satoshi only looked at her without obeying her; there was no way in Hell that he was going to listen to her after everything she had done to Haruhi—in fact, he never had listened to her once he found out why his family was separated. There was no one better in his family than Haruhi; she was a part of the Morinozuka family no matter what anybody did to show otherwise to him. Her arm left his shoulders to nudge him towards the estate so that he could do what he was told—it seems that Haruhi wanted to hear the woman out. Satoshi nodded silently before heading inside the estate to go up to his room for a nice hot shower, he had no idea that something bad was going to happen with him not being there.

A man appeared out of the brush; he had been waiting for hours, and he went forth about twenty feet behind Haruhi.

"I don't take threats kindly." Masayo stated coldly. "After he gets rid of you, we'll make it look like you disappeared."  
"Do you honestly believe I didn't know you called him back?" Haruhi asked curiously towards the approach.  
She scowled when hearing this. "Don't get cocky with me you little slut." Her form came closer to Haruhi.  
This made her angry. "Look who's talking, does anyone even know about your previous life before this?"

* * *

His eyes opened tiredly, noticing that he was in his room.

He removed everything from his body and got dressed to deal with the day.

The man finished getting clothed before noticing three people outside, wait.. was that, Haruhi?

Was that a man with a gun _pointing_ it at her—this caused him to turn around and run out of the room instantly.

* * *

"Did you think I would listen to you?" The man glared at Masayo, pointing the gun at her now. "It's your fault my brother's in jail."

The events were turned; the woman who had hired the two men to kill Haruhi were now turning against her because one of them were caught and sent behind bars. Haruhi watched the irony—she knew that Masayo had really called to stop the hit man, but left in a hurry to call him back on track immediately with the same wage. With the man dead set on shooting the older woman first, Haruhi jumped in the line of fire while pulling one of her guns out to shoot the man as he shot back at her. He shot her six times in the upper body while she hit his left shoulder before hitting both of his legs—directly below the knees that caused him to fall down.

Haruhi was struck three times in the stomach, two in the chest, and one in her right shoulder.

"Do… you think… I wasn't… pre—" her body began falling over.  
"HARUHI!" A man's voice called as he caught her as she fell.  
She looked up to see the man, and smiled lightly. "Takashi."

"Mama!" Choko and Takeshi rushed out of the estate—only to freeze. "Papa!"  
"Call the medical staff…" He barked as he picked up the small woman carefully.  
Satoshi and Akira rushed out of the estate, only to see Takashi. "You're awake?"  
"She's shot in six places, keep an eye on that man." He demanded sternly.  
"I shot his legs… he's… not going anywhere." Haruhi winced at her shoulder.

"Please be quiet, I'll take you to the medical wing." Takashi stated quietly.

He did just and the Morinozuka medical group laid her down while she said she was fine and only out of breath, which of course, _**no one**_ believed until the doctors and nurses removed her jacket to take off her shirt. Fujioka Haruhi outsmarted death itself though… she was wearing a bulletproof vest under her tank top, and the bullets did not penetrate either her stomach nor chest. Everyone then began giving immediate attention to her right shoulder as blood began dripping onto the table; they shooed all visitors out of the room so that they could get it out of her. Takashi almost punched one of the doctors for telling him to leave, but he only obeyed so he would not make matters worse—besides, he had to figure out what was going on around there.

Takeshi filled him in on everything from Ritsu breaking up with Haruhi to the fact that someone hired a hit man to get rid of their mother for whatever reason. Satoshi came running over to ask how everything was going on with Haruhi, but no one knew the answer to his question, and he began explaining what the kids did not know. Takashi listened intently when hearing about being in a coma for a while and that their mother, _Masayo_, was the person who had hired not one—but _two_ gunmen to get rid of Haruhi.

"Haruhi told me to go inside… I didn't think there would be anyone on the grounds…" Satoshi was still trying to gain his breath from his run. "God she better be alright, I don't think I can imagine what would happen if—" His head was smacked furiously by the boy.  
"Mama's been threw more than just a bullet wound!" Takeshi finally showed his aggression. "How about you have a little faith?!"  
"She'll make it," Takashi told his son, and the three looked at her. "Takeshi is right, she's been shot before—perhaps grazed, but she made it out." His attention went to the ground in thought. "Our mother… was actually willing to pay someone to kill Haruhi?"

He turned around to give that woman a piece of his mind—

"Fujioka-sama is recovering well." A doctor called as he came out of the room. "The bullet missed the bones, and there's not too much trauma in her shoulder where we removed the bullet. I would have to say that she'll make a full recover if she takes it easy."  
"Can we see her?" Choko asked with high hopes of seeing her mother after being in shock for a while. "Please? We need her."  
"Actually, she is requesting to see someone already." His attention went to Takashi as he took off his glasses. "I must ask you to keep the conversation to a minimum for her sake, we don't need her to aggravate her right shoulder anymore than it is already."

After everything that happened, she wanted to _finally_ see him?

Takashi took a step back as he could feel déjà vu all over again; something bad might happen if he entered that room.

Takeshi looked up at him. "If you don't go in there, she's going to break out of there; she doesn't like being near doctors and nurses too long." He then gave a cheeky grin. "Mama threw out all of the staff from her room back in China when she was ready to leave."

Already, they could hear nurses and doctors telling her to lie back down.

Takashi was worried about her health, so he went passed the doors to see her standing up while trying to slip her shirt on.

"Stop it," he took the shirt away from her, and she paused at the voice. "Lay back down, you just got shot, and you have to rest."  
"Takashi," Haruhi did not look up at him as she closed her eyes. "Can we… go on a walk—the two of us, like when we were kids?"  
"No, I will not endanger your life anymore. You _**will**_ lie back down." His was did not falter to her request, and it made her obey.  
The woman painfully got back on the bed they placed her on, and she whispered softly. "I guess you really _would_ hate me now."

Takashi's face flinched slightly at this when he did not know what she meant, but once the nurses left after placing a warm blanket on her, he sat down on a chair by her side. What did she mean by him hating her? He could never have the heart—or will power—to ever hate the woman he had loved for since high school, how could she even think that he would have the capabilities of that? A large hand came over to take a fragile one, but it shifted away. His attention went to her face in order to find out why she was now pulling away from him after asking for him to come in, but he saw tears streaming down her face.

"I could never hate you." Takashi stated quietly, and added softly. "I love you."

"How can you love me after everything I've done?" Her hand went to her face to cover her eyes. "With you awake, Lì and I will go back to China so you and Choko can live a normal life without us causing trouble." After wiping her face, she took her shirt from him.  
He understood 'Lì' was his son's name that she called him by, but frowned at her words. "Stay here… stay with your family, please."  
"I can't do that—I can't be with you Takashi, I'm sorry." Once again, she tried to put her shirt on, and he took it away as before. "You jerk, can I at least have my shirt on?! In case you didn't notice, they ripped my tank top off!" After she said this, he looked at her…  
His eyes glanced her up and down to see that she had a very fully developed chest that was being contained by a bra—she slapped him in the face for staring, earning a nice bright red hand print on his face. "I'll help you put it on." He did not want her to move.

"Payback for me having to take care of you, isn't it?" Haruhi mused until he finished helping her place the shirt on, and he looked at her quizzically. "When you were in a coma, I was the one to care for you. But all of us would come in and talk to you, hoping and even praying that you would wake soon." She tried to get up again, yet Takashi kept her down with a hand. "Just let me go already."

"There's something you want to say, isn't there?" Takashi watched as she looked at him with pain-filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes looked to his hand over her stomach, remembering that she had lost two children, and she softly removed his touch.

He remembered instantly as well. "I'm sorry… I… didn't know—I thought you were Fujioka Ronin, I would never have hit you if I had known." His head went down to lay on her lap. "It's my fault that you've lost a child with Kasanoda. There's no way you can for—"  
"I can, and I do…" Haruhi whispered, but he did not look up at her as he stiffened. "I didn't know I was pregnant, but I wanted to fight you because I knew how angry you were. Satoshi told me how bottled up you were about your feelings after I went to France."  
Takashi turned to lie on the side of his face as he spoke "I killed an innocent life that wasn't even born yet, and it was a part of you."  
"Don't sulk, I've already made my peace with it. The only reason why I can forgive you though is because what I have done to you was worse than a single miscarriage." Haruhi watched him look at her now. "I… had broken my promise. …I did not stay loyal."  
Hearing this caused Takashi to sit up and look at her seriously. "You were with Kyouya, and Kasanoda…?" She muttered how she was also involved with Umehito while being away from him, and he finally understood. He smiled. "Is that all you're worried about?"

Again, she brought her hand up to slap him. "What do you mean _that's all_ you idiot!" He caught her hand.  
"You can be with a hundred men, I could care less; you've been waiting at my side since I've been in the coma."  
"Takashi," Haruhi sighed and retrieved her hand. "You're angry that I've been with people that you know."  
"I love you." He repeated with hopes that it would sink in. "Who you were with before doesn't matter to me."  
"But it does to me… I broke Ritsu's heart… and Kyouya was pretty shaken by everything, all because of you."  
The man had not thought of that because he was just happy to be at her side. "…do you want me back?"

Haruhi ended up laughing at his question. "Your mother just tried to have me killed, Takashi." A man entered the room and she quickly stopped laughing. "Kyou—" it was Kyouya, and be placed the envelope gently on her lap and turned to leave. "Kyouya wait."  
"I signed my share of paperwork, you have previously signed your own. All you have to do is turn it in, good day Fujioka-san." It was obvious that in order to block the pain, he had to block her out of his mind, so he began to leave once again until she called for him.  
"Kyou-chan, please?" She watched as he froze at the door. "I was really happy during all those years together, I don't want you to go back to being who you were." Her form went into a sitting position, and winced at her shoulder. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."  
"Haruhi," Kyouya called back, his hand still on the door as he did not turn to look at her. "You're rightful place has been—and always will be—at Mori-san's side. It was our choice to take the chance of being with you." He then looked at her. "And I did enjoy the time."  
This made her smile softly though knowing that it was hard for him to express himself at the moment of his inner chaos. "Thank you, Ohtori Kyouya." As he opened the door, she then hit everyone's nerve. "Can you not press charges against Masayo-okasama?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone hiding behind the door yelled in surprise before falling on top of each other.

"I was unfair earlier today, it was a dirty way to win my game of chess." Haruhi closed her eyes as she smiled.

Kyouya then replied without any emotion, "I will notify the police once I leave the estate. Again, good day, …Fujioka Haruhi."  
Once he took one step, she frowned and sighed. "You're not going to be forgiving me anytime soon, will you?"  
"Of course I will. But, Mori-san," he turned to look at the man. "I _will_ kill you if you hurt her again."  
With him out of sight, Takeshi shuttered. "These love triangles have got to stop."  
"Mitsukuni," Haruhi called, and the blonde-hair male cracked his knuckles.

"M-Mama… I-I was just playing…" The boy panicked nervously.

"Can you take me and Lì home?"

Everyone turned to her in surprise to her words. "What?"

"As much fun as it was, knowing that there was someone out to get me, I can never fully risk my life in that manner because I have children to think about—and friends that would go insane." Haruhi painfully began to rise to her feet, though she cringed at the pain surging through her body. "My arm is going to be completely useless until it heals, how vexing…" She sat back down slowly.

"You're staying." Takashi stated sternly, all eyes landed on him.  
She nearly laughed. "You can't tell me what to do Takashi."  
"You stayed by my side to help me, I'll stay by your side too."  
"Idiot, you're mother might try to come after me again soon."

"Then I'll stay by your side at every second of the day whether you're asleep or awake." He answered firmly. "I will _not_ allow you to even leave my sight for a second." His hands grabbed her leg hand gently that was on her lap. "Therefore, please stay… at least until you heal, after that, then you can leave as you wanted. From there on, I won't have any say in the matter of you going home."

Haruhi looked at him in disappointment for having said all of these things as she closed her eyes and whispered.

"I'm safe in the bathroom, I don't need your attention in there, Pervert."

Everyone tried not to laugh, but they did, and Takashi even chuckled.

* * *

**Author Note**: I hope this was a good Holiday present!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note:** Hah! None of you expected it to be updated this early, right?!

**Review Replies:**

**kirbysama: **It's Global PokedeX Plus.

**hisanachan:** Haruhi is going to get back at her.

**-Yuuki-Fukushima-:** I'm still debating on the end, but, it will come eventually.

**-Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima-:** I thought about a Silent Attraction III, but it sounds too hectic.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

Haruhi ended up laughing at his question. "Your mother just tried to have me killed, Takashi." A man entered the room and she quickly stopped laughing. "Kyou—" it was Kyouya, and be placed the envelope gently on her lap and turned to leave. "Kyouya wait."  
"I signed my share of paperwork, you have previously signed your own. All you have to do is turn it in, good day Fujioka-san." It was obvious that in order to block the pain, he had to block her out of his mind, so he began to leave once again until she called for him.  
"Kyou-chan, please?" She watched as he froze at the door. "I was really happy during all those years together, I don't want you to go back to being who you were." Her form went into a sitting position, and winced at her shoulder. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."  
"Haruhi," Kyouya called back, his hand still on the door as he did not turn to look at her. "You're rightful place has been—and always will be—at Mori-san's side. It was our choice to take the chance of being with you." He then looked at her. "And I did enjoy the time."  
This made her smile softly though knowing that it was hard for him to express himself at the moment of his inner chaos. "Thank you, Ohtori Kyouya." As he opened the door, she then hit everyone's nerve. "Can you not press charges against Masayo-okasama?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone hiding behind the door yelled in surprise before falling on top of each other.

"I was unfair earlier today, it was a dirty way to win my game of chess." Haruhi closed her eyes as she smiled.

Kyouya then replied without any emotion, "I will notify the police once I leave the estate. Again, good day, …Fujioka Haruhi."  
Once he took one step, she frowned and sighed. "You're not going to be forgiving me anytime soon, will you?"  
"Of course I will. But, Mori-san," he turned to look at the man. "I _will_ kill you if you hurt her again."  
With him out of sight, Takeshi shuttered. "These love triangles have got to stop."  
"Mitsukuni," Haruhi called, and the blonde-hair male cracked his knuckles.

"M-Mama… I-I was just playing…" The boy panicked nervously.

"Can you take me and Lì home?"

Everyone turned to her in surprise to her words. "What?"

"As much fun as it was, knowing that there was someone out to get me, I can never fully risk my life in that manner because I have children to think about—and friends that would go insane." Haruhi painfully began to rise to her feet, though she cringed at the pain surging through her body. "My arm is going to be completely useless until it heals, how vexing…" She sat back down slowly.

"You're staying." Takashi stated sternly, all eyes landed on him.  
She nearly laughed. "You can't tell me what to do Takashi."  
"You stayed by my side to help me, I'll stay by your side too."  
"Idiot, you're mother might try to come after me again soon."

"Then I'll stay by your side at every second of the day whether you're asleep or awake." He answered firmly. "I will _not_ allow you to even leave my sight for a second." His hands grabbed her leg hand gently that was on her lap. "Therefore, please stay… at least until you heal, after that, then you can leave as you wanted. From there on, I won't have any say in the matter of you going home."

Haruhi looked at him in disappointment for having said all of these things as she closed her eyes and whispered.

"I'm safe in the bathroom, I don't need your attention in there, Pervert."

Everyone tried not to laugh, but they did, and Takashi even chuckled.

**- Now -**

* * *

"Harder, don't restrain yourself." Haruhi demanded, standing against a wall with her arm in a sling to keep her shoulder from moving.

"I can't go any harder without hurting him!" Her son whined as he was on the defense when being punched by his uncle's fist.  
"I'll kick both of your scrawny butts if you're not serious." Though she said this, they did not listen. "Lì, I'll do _that_ tonight if you win."  
"WHAT?!" The two looked at her in hysterics, not believing what she just said aloud. One was clueless, the other was excited.  
Takashi just looked at her stoically—and somewhat paranoid, hoping it was not something perverse with her own child.

"Oh it's _on_!" Takeshi snapped and picked up his uncle, throwing him out the room. "Come on Sato oji-san! Mama's better than you!"

"I KNOW THAT!!! SHE NEARLY KILLED MITSUKUNI!!!" Satoshi cried, his forehead bleeding from the collision with the door.  
"Aw… I have to pay for another replacement." She sighed. "Lì, try to avoid damaging the room please, and make it quick."  
"Then there's no fun if I hurry it up!" Takeshi complained, only to be tackled while being off guard, but kicked Satoshi off.  
His uncle had him pinned from behind just after being kicked. "I learned from last time that your kicks are a second slow."  
_'He caught on to that weakness fast.'_ Haruhi watched them closely. _'But if they were serious, would that second speed up?'_

Takashi looked at Haruhi to see her fixated on them, and assumed that she wanted them to hurry. "Satoshi, Takeshi, finish it."

Her eyes widened at his words—he did not know what he just did.

Takeshi stopped moving for five whole seconds, leading the uncle to release him in case he was hurt or upset about something, but he turned around to give him a viscous right hook. Satoshi knew instantly that this was going to hurt. As soon as he brought his arms up for some sort of protection from the attack, Haruhi intervened from behind her son and covered his eyes—freezing him. A deadly aura that was once summoned was now destroyed with a simple hand to cover his eyes, the Morinozuka brothers had to wonder what that was about. Takeshi gently removed his mother's had so he could look at her curious for what she was doing, and she smiled softly in return before asking him to go to his room for her.

"Okay… night Sato oji-san, night Papa." Takeshi then left the dojo to obey her request.

Haruhi sighed softly when he was long gone, and Satoshi had to ask. "Was he about to kill me or something?"  
"When he was younger, he of course was in a few scuffles, he too would go into a blind rage—but it's different."  
"So… what… having Taka-nii saying those words made him snap?" He raised a brow curiously to hearing this.  
"If I say it, he can channel himself. If someone else says it, he feels threatened—ganged up on." She explained.  
"I had my son… nearly kill my brother?" Takashi did not know—how _could_ he have known. "Satoshi, I'm s—"  
"Don't worry about it," his little brother smiled sheepishly, then turned to Haruhi. "Thanks for stopping him."

"A mother protects their young, family is just a bonus." She teased softly. "Anyway, I better tend to Lì, he'll want me soon."

Even though she excused herself, Takashi followed her out of the dojo, up the stairs, and into their sons room where their son was already in bed, sitting happily as his mother sat on the bed. His father merely sat on the chair next to the door to give the two their space though keeping an eye out for whatever might occur during the time there were in here. He watched as their son cuddled up against his mother happy, and she surprisingly asked him what type of story would he like to hear tonight, but he wanted the usual, whatever that meant.

Haruhi raised a brow to this. "Well, a lot of things have happened since then, do I really have to start from the beginning?"  
"No, start with when I started with when I started middle school at Ouran—pick up where you left off please!" He grinned.  
"I suppose I can manage that." Her body shifted to be a little more comfortable. "Now… where to begin this time…"

Takashi watched as Haruhi began telling her son the story of himself and what had happened in the past few months, it was a real treat to see this side of her. Her negative emotions vanished just by having her son in her arms, and he was grinning like a two year-old who continued to interrupt when he knew what happened next. After telling him the story for a little longer than thirty minutes, he was fast asleep against her lap, and she stayed there to caress his hair with a gentle smile. Takashi wanted to be a part of this, but the thought of upsetting Haruhi was not something he wanted to happen—he stiffened when she looked at him.

As if Haruhi had read her thoughts, she used her head to motion him over to the bed.

If he was given permission to get close to her, he would not wast it by sitting by the door to keep his space; he had quickly made his way to the bed and sat on the other side of their son. He desperately wanted to sit next to her rather than have their son in between them, but he did not want to disturb her shoulder, nor did he want to invade her space to have her back away. Haruhi had proven to him on many occasions that she was not the woman that he had come to love during their high school years, even though he knew that _deep_ down, she was still Fujioka Haruhi. The giant froze instantly when he something against his shoulder and dared to look over to see the brunette-haired woman leaning her head against him with her eyelids shut. It was impossible to restrain himself any longer with her teasing him like this, so he snaked his arm around her waist, and leaned his head over hers.

Takashi was praying to any listening god to let them stay like this—to have her _not _push away.

Someone had to have been listening though, she did not move away in the slightest.

"I don't know what to do Takashi," she whispered softly, and he kept silent. "Lì… and Choko, they've become close. Close enough to act like siblings and randomly bicker about whatever they can." Her eyelids rose slightly, looking at their son. "I want to be fair to them, so perhaps I will leave him here under your care when I go back to China." Haruhi closed her eyes once more while sighing.

"If they were to stay together, you would take them." He replied just as quietly. "You left Choko with no choice in the matter."  
"Their enrolled in Ouran, I don't need them transfer. Choko can't even speak Chinese." She tried to pull away from him.  
Takashi would not let her go though, causing her to be a little irritated. "Please at least stay in Japan if not this estate."  
"I can't stay—" Takeshi groaned lightly in his sleep, causing her to stop. "I don't want to wake Lì up, let's go Takashi."

They climbed off the bed and left the room in silence.

Takashi knew what she was trying to do; avoid the conversation by going to room to go to bed.

After Haruhi walked in to her bedroom, she did not hear him open the door to slip inside, but she knew he was there quickly.

"Why are you trying to run away from me?" He asked quietly, vocally expressing the hurt he felt—he would always mask his voice with her because she had broken through the mask to his face, and she stopped in place. " Haruhi, what did I do that is so horrible?"  
"I-It's not like that." Her will power had to be strong, she could _not _look him in the eye or else her own mask would break. "Takashi, please… while you're ahead of yourself, just get out of my room." In her own way, she was begging him to leave before she broke.  
Takashi knew it, it only took a little more to nudge her enough to snap, causing her to confess everything to him. "If it's about being with those other man, I assure you—" her head turned, her eyes were teary and he realized he did not break her, but shattered her.

"I was trying to move on by learning from my mistakes! You don't get close to someone and just have sex with them months later! Can you even recall us going on a proper date?! Ever since that day you were sick and confessed to me, everything was based on a sexual relationship instead of anything else that's important! Sure, we never had to speak to one another because we knew what the other was saying, I don't even know why I did half the things I have done before and after graduation!" Haruhi probably did not even noticing she was nearly screaming at the man ten feet away, but he endured it for many reasons. "Why was I stupid enough to sleep with you?! Why was I a coward and ran away from you?! Why did I think I had to be scared of your mother—why did I have to think that I needed to prove myself to her?! Why did I bother pushing myself through Hell, just to come back and see you with some damn woman that I did not even know?! And why did I even care when I was married to one man and dating another, I was pregnant—"

Before she could force herself to talk about the miscarriages, he came over and embraced her carefully.

"I love you." Takashi stated. "My only question to you is: why must you have to make everything seem so complicated."

This angered her, so she shoved away and slapped him for saying this—how could it _not _be complicated—how could it be easy?

"Because I love Kyouya! I love Ritsu and Umehito! Yet through everyone I love, you're the one still stuck in my head!"

So that is what it truly was about… it was not that she _slept_ with others, but because she was sharing her _heart_ with others.

He chuckled softly, earning another slap on the face, and he spoke. "Haruhi, let's go on a date. You, me, and our children."

Her eyes had widened in disbelief, the shock had stopped all of her tears as he wiped them away with his thumbs casually.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can all go somewhere, together as a family, and you can decide whether you would like to stay here at the Morinozuka estate, the Fujioka mansion, or somewhere else." Takashi cupped her face—wanting to kiss her lips, but settled on kissing her forehead softly in order to stay in control. "Whatever you decide to choose after that, I will accept your decision no matter what despite that I already accept your choices, but I do not want _us_ to end like this. Not after what happened before."

Haruhi stared at him before looking away.

"Idiot…"

* * *

"T-This is a zoo?!" Choko asked in amazement, earning a snicker from her little brother. "Shut up Lì!"  
"Hey Jie-Jie, this way, let's go see the Siberian tigers first! I heard there's a cub!" He grabbed her hand and ran off.  
Takashi did not want them to run off on their own, so he decided it was best to call them back. "Ch—" His hand was grabbed.

"They're just fine." Haruhi stated before he interrupted the children from having their fun. "Let them explore on their own for a little while, they can take care of each other without a problem." With this announced, she released his hand quietly. "It's called space."

Takashi looked at her while establishing the fact that she sounded more motherly than he did fatherly, he did not know whether to feel proud or ashamed by it. He was always so busy searching for Haruhi that his time with their daughter dwindled on threads due to his determination and turning a blind eye towards the situation. The giant could only watch and learn from the mother of their children, feeling a slight déjà vu from the scene of them being alone together with no children, family, or friends in sight.

"Snow," he whispered. Takashi watched as she thought about it rather than looking at him. "Would you like to go to a cabin?"

"As nice as this all is, I have a lot to think about, so try not to plan too far ahead like you always do." Haruhi began to walk off with him following her lead as she continued to speak. "We're not kids anymore, I have a job—and company to watch over, Takashi."  
"I am next in line for the Morinozuka family to take charge," he tried to sound as if he knew what she was talking about, but failed.  
"My and Kyouya _have_ a baby together, and that's the Fujioka Corporation. Your place is only something to be passed down."

Though it was barely noticeable that he flinched at the first half of the statement, it did not go unnoticed. He tried to get around his insecurities by speaking. "You and Kyouya became pretty close over the years, didn't you?" Takashi sounded a little bit jealous.

"Kyouya found me after Umehito left me, and he took care of me—making me realize what was important in my life. He was very kind to me, and I could tease him all I wanted after a while." Haruhi said everything with a smile, and the giant stopped to look at her with a twitching eye, causing her to laugh lightly. "I know it sounds a little strange, but he really did take care of me. If it were not for him, I probably would have given up on everything I was trying to have—" she stopped, then hurried off into the distance.

Not knowing what triggered her to run off like that, Takashi ran after her just as fast, only to see a commotion at the Siberian Tiger Exhibit while Haruhi shoved through them all. He followed her through the crowds, trying to make sure that she would not get hurt in the process of running towards the scene… though paused when there. Their son had knocked out seven men with his sister behind him as if to be protected, something must have happened, but Haruhi was still not happy about the situation. She came over to her son, firmly grabbed his ear, and dragged him away from the crowd as everyone tried to tend to the seven unconscious men.

"M-Mama, it wasn't his fault. Those punks were hitting on me." Choko tried to defend her little brother who was obviously in trouble for his actions. "One of them touched me and was trying to sweet talk me, Lì was just trying to help me—"Her father was leaving.

"Takashi," Haruhi called sternly, causing him to stop in place. "Leave them alone." He turned to look at her as if he was going to disobey her demand, and she dared him to fight back. "There's nothing left to deal with." Her hold on her son's ear tightened as she brought her attention to him, "as for you, do you know how much trouble you could be in?" She finally released his ear while pulling something out of her pocket, it was a watch. "Put this on, don't cause any more commotions from here on, do you understand me?"

"Yes Mama…" Takeshi frowned, wishing that he had thought about his actions first. "I didn't mean to cause you any problems…"

"Don't think apologizing is going to save you from your ten miles in one hour punishment." With this, she walked off without another word. Takeshi on the other hand, ran over and clung to her right hand because she hand it out of the sling to test her shoulder's condition, and everything seemed fine from there on. "Let's have sushi tonight okay, homemade good stuff, how does that sound?"

Choko watched as the scenery went from discipline to reward in a blink of an eye; how exactly was that supposed to work in the real world of discipline? She thought about asking her father if this was natural, but she knew that even he would not know the answer to her question, so she decided to stay quiet. Takashi also wanted to know what was going on, but he decided to brush the thought away and follow his son with his mother while their daughter followed as well. He watched as Haruhi received a phone call—only to seem almost too excited about something; he had never seen her eyes light up so quickly before.

"You're really in Japan?!" Haruhi asked with enthusiasm. "Are you going to stay nearby or something? I really want to see you!"

Takashi stared at this woman, did she not say they were adults? She was acting like a teenager! Now it was his son who started.

"Is it oji-sama?!" Takeshi tried to reach for the phone. "I want to say hi too! Please!!!"  
"Yeah, we're at the zoo right now with Takashi and Choko, please meet them." Haruhi said on the phone.  
Her son still tried to reach for the phone, his mother kept him far from it though. "Oji-sama!!! Tell her to give me the phone please!!!"  
She was told to give him the phone, so she laughed and gave it to him. "You just want me to get in trouble."  
He grinned and took the phone. "Are you really in Japan?! I want to see you today!"

As Takeshi talked endlessly on the phone, Takashi came over towards Haruhi with a frown on his face; he had never seen her so happy before, and it made him upset. "May I ask who you were talking to?" She turned to look at him, only to smile brightly without any previous anger showing on her face; she was truly happy… from one call. "Was it Kyouya or Kasanoda? Nekozawa perhaps?"

"No, I am much closer to him than I was with them." Haruhi replied cheerfully. "But don't worry, I have never slept with him before."

Then do not make it sound like you will.

"Mama! Oji-sama wants your homemade cooking tonight!" Takeshi cheered happily.  
She smiled sadly. "We're staying at the Morinozuka estate though, maybe we can go home?"  
"You're friend can be invited," Takashi called, and they looked at him. "Please invite this man over."  
"Papa says you can come over! Please do! Ah—hey!" Takeshi whined as his mother took the phone.

"Listen, you really don't have to come to the estate, I don't want you to be upset." Haruhi stated softy, listening to the man saying that everything was fine. "You're not going to be upset with Takashi and Satoshi, will you?" He said that he would like to meet them, and so now she frowned. "What about Okasama? Do you think you can manage meeting her during dinner?" The man said not to worry, and that he was more concerned about her shoulder wound. "Kyou-tan told you, didn't he?! That stupid little jerk!"

Takashi did not know what to think about as he watched her talk on the phone with a man he probably did not know.

How could talking on the phone with this person make her so happy—just by hearing this person's voice?

This woman was completely different from the Fujioka Haruhi that he knew and loved…

The question was whether it was a good thing to see this side of her or not.

After she place the phone in her pocket, their son went almost crazy with excitement. "Mama, can we go see him right now?! Can we? Please?!" For the first time, Takashi and Choko watched as he tugged on his mother's arm, acting like a little five year-old boy.  
"Lì, we're at the zoo, we can see him later on tonight, okay? After all, it seems he will be joining us for dinner." She smiled softly.  
"So instead of having sushi tonight, we can have a feast?! This calls for a celebration after all!" He was running around her in circles as if he had not been in trouble ten minutes ago for knocking out a few men. "Let's go see the rest of the animals and hurry home—"  
Haruhi grabbed his head, and made him look towards his sister and father. "You're scary your family members, calm down some."

"Wah, how can I calm down when Oji-sama came back from studying abroad in America?! It's her fault h—" His mouth was covered.

Takashi now became suspicious, who was 'her,' and why were they at fault? As suspicious as it sounded, he wanted to know why he called this man 'Uncle' with more respect than he did for Satoshi; the man made his family turn giddy. He watched as Haruhi settled their son down before saying that they should continue looking around zoo before it became dark, but her stomach growled. Takeshi snickered as he mentioned how 'Mama forgot to eat breakfast again,' and his head was in a lock as she gave him a very painful noogie to the scalp. His whining was futile for a good thirty seconds until she gave him mercy, mainly because she noticed that she could flex her right shoulder more easily than the past few weeks.

The boy paled, "M-Mama, y-you don't need to test your shoulder right away, r-right?" Not being able to train or do any type of activity for a while, she needed to shake some off. It was like a dog not going on a walk for a month. "L-Let's go find a stand to get food!"

"Takashi," Haruhi called casually, it sounded so terrifying though that the three with her had flinched. "I have a proposition for you."  
"Uh oh…" Takeshi ran to Choko, "l-let's go see the monkeys! I heard they throw their own crap at you! Hurry! It's safer there!"  
"Why would I want to have a monkey throw—gah!" Choko's arm was nearly ripped off by her little brother dragging her away.  
"What kind of proposition?" Takashi asked with caution; there was something different about her, she seemed dangerous.

Haruhi cracked her neck before flexing her shoulder. "I want a rematch, and the stakes are higher now that you're in knowledge of everything." The sky above them roared, threatening rain on their snowing world. "Me against you, no time limit, whoever says 'I quit' loses the fight." She removed her coat, not wanting it to be scratched. "If _you_ win, I will stay in Japan as long as you would like me to." A devilish smile appeared on her face. "If _I_ win, I will leave Japan, and never return, and you will never see me again."

The stakes were _too_ high.

Takashi wanted to win in order to keep his family together, but he did not want to harm the mother of his children after everything that he body had gone through. He was worried about losing to her though; if she disappeared again—willingly this time, he knew that there was no chance that he would be able to find her again. His thoughts landed on the children, which would go where, who would stay or who would go, but he knew in truth that they would both leave him to be with her. The gentle giant knew that Haruhi was the perfect parent compared to him; running her own company while still managing enough time for her son to give attention.

Wait… her company… she was a lawyer.

Eyes looked at her to see her smirking, and he knew instantly.

"If I win, you will stay in Japan, in the Morinozuka estate." He watched her frown for messing with her loophole. If he had not said this, she could be half way around the country but still be in Japan. "Must we really result the decision with you injured?"

"I knocked Mitsukuni unconscious with a single punch, if I'm not at half of my limit, then you might not have a chance at all." She stated while flexing her shoulder one last time. "Seeing how you adjusted your end of the deal, I guess that means you're in."  
He knew he would have to take her seriously, or else he would lose her forever. "Can this please wait until we're at the estate?"  
"Are you forfeiting already?" Hearing this made him flinch, and follow her as she walked towards snow-covered grass, went into position to fight him, and he looked at her sadly as he went into position. "A Morinozuka does not let others worry about them."  
His eyes slightly widened in hearing her say this—he had to ask her quickly. "Are you implying that you are worried about me?"

"Idiot, you're the Father of my children that are alive, of course I would." Haruhi charged at him first, throwing a punch past his face, missing intentionally as she added. "So stop looking like a lost puppy and fight me, otherwise you're nothing but dead weight to me." He heard her loud and clear, so he shoved her away with a shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards and smirk. "Finally…" She removed her shirt to reveal a white tank top, then threw the shirt next to her jacket, "this might get a bit messy, now you're serious."

Takashi _was_ serious.

He removed his shirt and placed it next to hers, revealing his bare chest, it caught quite a bit of attention by some women passing by, but it did not faze Haruhi. The woman waited for him to make the first move, so he pretended to throw a punch, but changed his mind and grabbed her shirt—he completely forgot she took it off and accidentally touched her inappropriately against one of her breast, earning a knee between the legs. Takashi collapsed to his knees to recover from the pain of possibly not having any more children, and she grabbed his head of hair to have him look up at her.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Morinozuka Takashi." Haruhi then kicked him in the chest and he fell backwards against the snow.

She raised her fist to end this, but he tripped her before pinning her to the ground, staring into her eyes.

"What you did was not so nice either, Haruhi." Takashi replied, and watched her flinch before kicking him off her smaller body.  
"That's enough playing now, let's hurry up and get this over with." The woman replied quietly, as if mentally harmed by him.  
_'Didn't she do something like this with Kyouya? Was I supposed to say Fujioka Haruhi?'_ He watched as she charged after him.

Haruhi attempted to kick him in the chest until he grabbed her foot at the last second, which she used to her advantage by twisting her body to use her other foot to kick him in the face. He knew it was coming and used his other hand to block it, now he had both of her feet, that _was_ until she placed her hands on the ground and threw him against the snow-covered grass. She sat against his chest with legs on either side of his body while her hands were against neck as if she were about to strangle him to death.

The man grabbed her wrist, extended his arms out a bit so her face would fall forward, and he kissed her on the lips.

She furiously elbowed him in the ribs to have him release her quickly in order to hold his side as she got on her feet.

It took a while for him to realize that, if he was going to play dirty, she was going to backfire with a dirty attack on him.

"That is enough fighting for now," a man called, clapping his hands at the excitement. "You do not want to be thrown out of the zoo just for having a lovers' quarrel, correct?" The two looked at him, and he chuckled. "When will I receive my hug, Haruhi-sama?" He watched the fallen man glare at him for interrupting their fight, but the woman on the other hand, ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hiroshi!" Haruhi embraced the man happily, and he spun her around once in the hug. "What are you doing here?! I thought—"

"Yesterday, your ex-husband told me you were going to the zoo today with your family." The man smiled happily before kissing her lightly on the lips. "How come I had to find out by him that you broke up? I thought we were closer than that, _Haru-chan_, right?"

"Don't complain, you never respond to your emails, and I was shot in the shoulder." Haruhi kissed back, then remembered about Takashi and knew that she should introduce them. "Takashi, this is Itoyama Hiroshi, he's one of my best friends. Hiroshi, this is—"

"Morinozuka Takashi," Hiroshi smile, offering his hand to shake his. "I have heard a lot about you, you have a wonderful son."  
Though he knew he should shake this man's hand, but Hiroshi looked a bit older than him, "I know that I do, thank you sir."  
"Takashi," Haruhi scowled before looking up at the man apologetically. "We were trying to have a fight to see if I stay or go."  
"As in leaving Japan?" The man asked, and she nodded. "Then it's simple, you're going to stay here in Japan, understand?"

Haruhi stared at him for the moment, then smiled happily, "kay."

"WHAT?!" Takashi yelled furiously, startling Haruhi and everyone around him. Never had he spoken so loudly towards anyone.

She only smiled at him. "I forfeit, you win, but I'll stay in the same city, I won't always stay at the Morinozuka estate."

Just like that?!

This man comes out of nowhere, telling her what to do, and she obeys just like that?!

Takashi was going to find out whom this man is.

* * *

**Author Note:** Seriously, I want to know what you guys are thinking. Such as, who do you think Itoyama Hiroshi is? It has everything to do with stabbing Takashi and Satoshi's mother in the back. (No, not literally, I hope.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: **

**Review Replies:**

**Kiraka69: **Yes, it's still MoriHaru. But what does there's no fun if everything went smoothly, right?

**Hisanachan: **Nope! No cookie for you!

**Ch3rryc0l4: **Nope! No cookie for you!

**Kirbysama: **Oh? You're going to complain about me staying up until 4AM to get this story done? Do YOU want to write it?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

Takashi _was_ serious.

He removed his shirt and placed it next to hers, revealing his bare chest, it caught quite a bit of attention by some women passing by, but it did not faze Haruhi. The woman waited for him to make the first move, so he pretended to throw a punch, but changed his mind and grabbed her shirt—he completely forgot she took it off and accidentally touched her inappropriately against one of her breast, earning a knee between the legs. Takashi collapsed to his knees to recover from the pain of possibly not having any more children, and she grabbed his head of hair to have him look up at her.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Morinozuka Takashi." Haruhi then kicked him in the chest and he fell backwards against the snow.

She raised her fist to end this, but he tripped her before pinning her to the ground, staring into her eyes.

"What you did was not so nice either, Haruhi." Takashi replied, and watched her flinch before kicking him off her smaller body.  
"That's enough playing now, let's hurry up and get this over with." The woman replied quietly, as if mentally harmed by him.  
_'Didn't she do something like this with Kyouya? Was I supposed to say Fujioka Haruhi?'_ He watched as she charged after him.

Haruhi attempted to kick him in the chest until he grabbed her foot at the last second, which she used to her advantage by twisting her body to use her other foot to kick him in the face. He knew it was coming and used his other hand to block it, now he had both of her feet, that _was_ until she placed her hands on the ground and threw him against the snow-covered grass. She sat against his chest with legs on either side of his body while her hands were against neck as if she were about to strangle him to death.

The man grabbed her wrist, extended his arms out a bit so her face would fall forward, and he kissed her on the lips.

She furiously elbowed him in the ribs to have him release her quickly in order to hold his side as she got on her feet.

It took a while for him to realize that, if he was going to play dirty, she was going to backfire with a dirty attack on him.

"That is enough fighting for now," a man called, clapping his hands at the excitement. "You do not want to be thrown out of the zoo just for having a lovers' quarrel, correct?" The two looked at him, and he chuckled. "When will I receive my hug, Haruhi-sama?" He watched the fallen man glare at him for interrupting their fight, but the woman on the other hand, ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hiroshi!" Haruhi embraced the man happily, and he spun her around once in the hug. "What are you doing here?! I thought—"

"Yesterday, your ex-husband told me you were going to the zoo today with your family." The man smiled happily before kissing her lightly on the lips. "How come I had to find out by him that you broke up? I thought we were closer than that, _Haru-chan_, right?"

"Don't complain, you never respond to your emails, and I was shot in the shoulder." Haruhi kissed back, then remembered about Takashi and knew that she should introduce them. "Takashi, this is Itoyama Hiroshi, he's one of my best friends. Hiroshi, this is—"

"Morinozuka Takashi," Hiroshi smile, offering his hand to shake his. "I have heard a lot about you, you have a wonderful son."  
Though he knew he should shake this man's hand, but Hiroshi looked a bit older than him, "I know that I do, thank you sir."  
"Takashi," Haruhi scowled before looking up at the man apologetically. "We were trying to have a fight to see if I stay or go."  
"As in leaving Japan?" The man asked, and she nodded. "Then it's simple, you're going to stay here in Japan, understand?"

Haruhi stared at him for the moment, then smiled happily, "kay."

"WHAT?!" Takashi yelled furiously, startling Haruhi and everyone around him. Never had he spoken so loudly towards anyone.

She only smiled at him. "I forfeit, you win, but I'll stay in the same city, I won't always stay at the Morinozuka estate."

Just like that?!

This man comes out of nowhere, telling her what to do, and she obeys just like that?!

Takashi was going to find out whom this man is.

**- Now -**

* * *

"W-Wha—Who is this man you brought into this estate?!" Masayo fumed at the woman who was at this man's side.

"_**Itoyama Hiroshi**_." Haruhi stated with an innocent yet terrifying smile; she was too much like Kyouya. "Takashi said he could join."  
The older of the two women stiffened at the name. "You little tramp, you were planning this, ever since that day you were shot!"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Masayo-sama." Hiroshi smiled just as cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Haruhi. "I've heard a lot."  
"Yes, I'm sure you've heard nothing but dishonest lies from this little whore—" Hiroshi immediately beat Takashi to interrupt her.  
"Haruhi-sama is no whore," he stated firmly to defend the small woman. "Now then, may I stay the night for some dinner, ma'am?"

Masayo glared at the man before storming out of the foyer and somewhere out of sight in order to deal with other business that would need her attention, mainly, to get away from that man. Hiroshi grinned widely before leaning down to press his head against Haruhi's while telling her how she had a handful to deal with at the Morinozuka estate and how he felt a little bad for her. Haruhi laughed at him for saying this as her two children announced they were going to go train for a while before dinner, leaving the three adults in the foyer, so she asked how long Hiroshi was going to stay in town. Takashi did not like any of this; how this man was so casual with the woman he loved, all he could do was stand there as the two playfully flirted with one another right in his face.

"I thought about what you said, so… I'll try to know my family if _you_ try to know yours." Hiroshi rustled her hair happily.  
She swatted his hand away. "What are you talking about, since when did you listen to whatever I say, huh?"  
"Since that winter night in that hotel," his grin widened all the more. "I'll never get over that fiasco."  
"Y-You promised never to say a word about that, you liar!" The woman kicked his leg.

"About what?" Takashi spoke.

"Well, it was a few years ago and I had the music ridiculously loud, and Haruhi-sama bangs on my door wearing nothing but a—" his mouth covered from saying anything else. He removed her hands with a smirk still across his face. "Are you embarrassed now?" As if on cue with his words, she blushed. "Besides, you've been with this man, he's seen as much of your body as I have—" Haruhi then slapped him on the face, and he only grinned. "That one stung! At least your back to _slapping_ instead of _punching_ others!"

"Oh shut up! If anything, you are _nothing_ but a hound dog, scrounging for any meat lying around! Now like you can get laid anymore, _old man_." Haruhi was grabbed in two big arms and she shrieked. "Put me down you giant oaf! I'm still mad!" Though she laughed.

Hiroshi did as told by setting her down, and turned her to look at him. "Are you going to try to work things out?" Her attention went downwards. "If this is about _her_, just say the word and she can be removed, but I know you like to play fair, your children need a stable family." She still did not respond to his question. "Haruhi." The woman looked up at him with a frown. "What do you want?"

"I can't have what I want. Hiroshi, I've done too much to hurt everything I worked so hard to get. It would just be easier if I just—"

"Ran away?" He spoke for her, causing her to seem a bit ashamed of herself. "You wouldn't back down for me, and I won't for you."  
"Dummy, I used you to get a trump card." She watched him, and he only smiled. "Even after everything, you're still right _here_."  
"Of course I am, I'm your trump card!" Hiroshi laughed and stood by Takashi's side. "But, I want to go out with him for a bit."  
"Hiroshi…" The woman hissed dangerously, not trusting what he might do. "If you so much as tell him about that I'll—"

"Can't I go to a local bar with my best friend's friend?" Hiroshi looked to Takashi. "Would you care to join me, Mori-sama?"

Takashi did not like this man, however, if he were to talk to him alone without Haruhi listening in on them, then he could announce some choice words about him. He nodded in agreement, and caught the slight smile tugging on Haruhi's lips—he hoped to God that she did not expect this man to come home _alive_ to her. The not-so-giant compared to Hiroshi, turned to leave the estate with the other to follow him, and it was decided that they would _walk_ to the closest bar near the reidence.

* * *

"You're a very lucky man, to have someone such as Haruhi-sama to be the mother your children." Hiroshi stated with a drink in hand after the bartender gave it to him. "Sorry if my being around her makes you uncomfortable, very best friends—like siblings, sort of."

They had entered the bar in broad daylight—well, near dusk actually, but they were two guys going into a bar; they were only lucky that it was not a gay bar they were attending. The last thing Takashi needed was men trying to hit on him, or worse, find out that Haruhi's father worked in the bar that they were in… stalking them. This was supposed to be his moment to kill the man for being close to Haruhi, but now he was apologizing for being so chummy with her earlier?

Maybe he could spare him a few minutes to live.

"Let's see… I met Haruhi about… seven years ago during a vacation trip in China. I only speak Japanese and English, so it was a surprise when she heard me cursing at all of the signs I couldn't read." He grinned and took a sip of his beverage. "We got closer, and we began talking about things—everything really. I had her get on my case, and she found out something about me that she could use against the Morinozuka family." His eyes caught glimpse of the glare. "I'll say this right now, kid. Haruhi-sama has _**one**_ dream, and _**one**_ dream only. And her dream is to be together with you and her kids, but she's too damn stubborn and afraid."

Takashi knew that the woman in their conversation was _very_ much stubborn, but what was there that she had to be afraid of—it could not possibly be the family. He lightened on his glare, understanding that this man was not trying to be a threat, in truth, it seemed as if he was trying to help him get together with her again. His head lowered for the moment before requesting a drink to kill the headache that he was beginning to have crawling up in his brain… this was going to be a long night.

"If you're worried about me and her ever sleeping together, we haven't. We had our share of hugs and kisses until we found out who I was, then she kindly rejected me." He chuckled a bit. "Anyway, enough of that. What are _your_ dreams, do they involve her?"

Takashi decided to humor him. "I would like the same as Haruhi. To be together with her and my children."

"But she makes it hard to do that because she keeps pushing you away," Hiroshi tried not to grin as he received a surprised look. "I know why she's doing that." He took another drink. "It's because she wants you to be happy with someone else, that's what she believes at least." His drink was finished and set it aside. "Haruhi-sama… she places everyone else before her, no matter what."

"Haruhi is the only woman I want to be with." He replied firmly.

"If that's true, you would have never agreed to be engaged to that one woman." Takashi's eyes widened at this. "See, Haruhi-sama is at fault for being with other men and feels insecure. You though, you took a bet with your mother, you chose to accept that woman into your life rather than decline and work the hard way. At least she made her decision, and stood by each one of them."

It seemed that this man knew that Takashi regretted his decisions.

"How badly do you want Haruhi-sama back?" Hiroshi asked curiously.  
"I would do anything in my power to have her want to stay by my side."  
He snorted. "Not _quite_ good enough, but it's good enough I guess…"  
"Would you like another drink sir?" A woman asked behind the counter.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Say, when do you get off work, hmm?" The older male questioned with a genuine smile, flirting with her. "You see, there is a dinner party to attend to tonight at an estate, but my friend here needs someone to accompany him."

The woman looked at him before looking at the other man, only to recognize him. "You were that man who got in a fight with that Yakuza guy on television a while back, aren't you?" He looked away as he remembered that day. "Now why would rich guys like you need a girl like me to go? There has to be someone high class to join you." It seemed fishy in her opinion, and she was right too.

"Truth is that his ex-girlfriend is my date, and he wants her back but she's playing hard to get." Hiroshi brought out his wallet, taking out a large amount of money. "He's not very good with the ladies, so if you can do most of the work, I'll pitch in the bonus."

She looked at the large sum of money he took out of his wallet, and it was enough for her to speak his kind of language. "Well then gentlemen, my name is Fukushima Yuuki, it's a pleasure to be working with you both." She took the money and placed it in her back pocket before looking over to the bartender. "Hey, my sister's sick, I gotta go take care of her." With that, the three left.

* * *

"We're back!" Hiroshi called happily after entering the foyer of the estate.

"Oji-sama! Mama said you went out with Papa and—" Takeshi had turned the corner hurriedly, but stopped when seeing the woman clinging to his father, instantly began scowling. "Oh… I see, Father has brought company to join us for dinner." He bowed. "Hello."  
"Lì, don't start fussing," he came over and patted his head roughly. "Now where's Mama, we want it to be a surprise for her."  
"Hiroshi, I know your family to us, but you shouldn't enter an estate and announce yourself so—" Haruhi paused with a towel in her hand, staring at the woman that Takeshi noticed as well. "Oh, an unexpected guest, I suppose Takashi _has_ changed after all…"

"Hi, I'm Fukushima Yuuki, it's a pleasure to meet you, Fujioka Haruhi." The woman smiled, and Takashi felt a dark aura.  
Haruhi restrained her feelings and smiled happily, "yes, what a pleasure to meet you as well, please wash up in the—"  
Hiroshi quickly covered her mouth, "okay, settle down, settle down." He guided her away. "Let's go to your room."  
She did not move however, and spoke coldly. "Hiroshi. Takashi." Everyone in the room flinched at the sinister vibe.

Neither men replied to the demoness whom had her back turned to them.

"I am disappointed in both of you. One for planning this, and the other for agreeing to this," her son went to her side, scowling at his father still, and they began to walk off in unison. "However, I will play your game temporarily, but Akira-otousama will hear of this."

Hiroshi quickly chased after her, hands clasped together as if to pray, but was begging her not to be mad at him for his actions that led to this situation. Even Takeshi was angry at him now! Satoshi poked his head from upstairs to see what the commotion was about until he too saw the woman clinging to his brother, his attention went to the man begging Haruhi to be forgiven. He somewhat knew this man through Haruhi, though, there were not that many details about him that he knew… so he came down stairs.

"You must be Itoyama Hiroshi," Satoshi spoke after reaching the bottom of the stairs, offering a hand. "Glad to finally meet you sir."  
He turned and shook his hand. "Oh, so you're Morinozuka Satoshi, you're a lot taller than I thought! It's an honor to meet you finally!"  
"Did you finish studying abroad? Nee-sama has been through a lot of chaos recently, she could have used your help I'm sure."  
"Yeah, Kyouya-sama told me everything, but I couldn't leave with a month before graduating. He showed me you in the costume."

Knowing what he meant, his face went red. "WHEN DID HE TAKE A PICTURE OF THAT?!" He instantly knew and looked to her.

Haruhi smiled casually at him, "it was to show Takashi once he woke from his coma, Kyouya made copies when I wasn't looking." She offered her hand Satoshi who clung happily to her. "Everything's so chaotic in here, dinner's not for another three hours…"  
"Oh… I know what _you're_ thinking." Hiroshi clasped her free hand with his, "can I come too? You can't leave me here alone."  
"I'm not talking to you." Haruhi shunned, though was actually playing. "Lì, get Choko, let's _all_ go to the bathhouse down the—"

Her phone rang.

Takeshi knew that ringtone and stormed upstairs.  
Hiroshi looked at the Caller ID over her shoulder.  
Satoshi understood that the plan was canceled.

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized sadly to everyone and stepped aside. "Kyouya, what's wrong? You don't call me after sunset." He told her something that she was not happy to hear about. "I know… I remember reading your brother's report, is… it coming back?" There was a long pause, she was becoming worried. "Kyouya, if you're not going to tell me what's going on I'll—" he told her to stop worrying about him since they were not married anymore. "So it _is_ back. When are you going? I'll do everything to support you." All eyes were on her as she looked like someone just died. "You can't do that to me! Tell me when you're going so I can help you!" He declined casually, making her even more upset. "Stop being like Takashi and tell me the truth! You wouldn't have called me then!"

Kyouya ended the phone call instantly.

Haruhi wanted to break the phone as tears slid down her cheeks.

Hiroshi cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her if she needed it.

"Is something wrong?" Takashi finally spoke, except he chose the wrong time to speak, and the wrong thing to say.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi repeated his question. "You bring a hooker or whatever this woman is without telling anyone anything, what am I supposed to tell our son?! Do you know how hard it was to tell him his Father is a good man?!" Hiroshi watched her take a step towards them, and so he grabbed her in an arm lock. "I may have been with other men, but I never attempted to rub it in your face! I have no time for this crap! I have to get to Kyouya! He needs me unlike you! HIROSHI! LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!!!"

"Haruhi-sama, just tell me what's wrong! What has gotten into you—did you take your medication?!" Hiroshi tried to settle her down.

"Kyouya is scared, and he needs me! I'll take a cab, just let go!" Haruhi broke away from him.

"It's that subject you won't tell me about, isn't it?"

Haruhi did not speak.

Instead, she turned away from everyone to leave.

Takeshi looked at everyone from the rail upstairs, "Mama?" He called, she stopped to look.

"Lì… I'm sorry, were you listening to me?" She never liked having him hear her yell at others uncharacteristically, but he came over and took her hand with a frown. "You want to go too?" He nodded weakly. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know you wanted to come."  
"It's not just that… I want to get away from Papa too." He was just a twelve year-old boy who wanted his parents back together; he was never mad at his mother for finding happiness, but to see his father pull a stunt like this. "I want to go home afterwards."  
Haruhi knew she promised to stay in Japan, but if her son wanted to leave, she would abide by it. "We'll talk about it on the way."  
Takashi did not like the fact that his son wanted to leave because of his actions; it was his fault to agree with that man to bring this _woman_ here. _'As if anything could get worse…'_ But then it did of course, his mother walked into the situation in the foyer, staring.  
"Takashi, what tramp have you brought this time? Don't tell me she's pregnant too! For the sake of the Morinozuka family—stop with all of this nonsense and control yourself!" Masayo ranted unhappily, wanting him to stop going around with all sorts of women.

"Wow… what a bitch." The guest muttered, still clinging to Takashi. "Yeah, I'm pregnant, what of it?"

Everyone stared at the woman, even Takashi.

"I'm three weeks pregnant with his baby, he was awesome that night." She purred happily.

He wanted to decline her fantasies, but he was stunned.

"Good," Haruhi smiled. "At least I know Takashi likes whores."  
"And he apparently likes you, slut." She hissed in return.  
"…oh shit." Takeshi whispered, and things went crazy.

Haruhi began storming over to kill the woman until Hiroshi placed her in an arm lock once again while Satoshi ran in front of her to try to separate the soon-to-be catfight if they were not careful. She half-struggled out of the grasp, not wanting to hurt Hiroshi or Satoshi that placed themselves into the line of fire, but then she had to think about the entire situation again. Her arms broke free from the lock and began storming out of the estate with her son while stating that she would have their belongings removed.

When she was gone, Satoshi looked to Takashi, "I _**hate**_ you." He turned around and went upstairs to take a shower.

"This worked out better than I thought." Hiroshi patted himself on the shoulder while Takashi turned to him. "Honestly, did you really think I would _help_ you get the woman I love? I knew that if you did this, your kin would hate you, especially Haruhi." He then patted the man's shoulder as he was passing by. "Thanks for making my task all the more easier. Thank you too, Fukushima-sama."

Takashi… was set up…?

After Hiroshi left the estate, he sighed softly. _'Well little brother, everything is up to you now. I hope you don't screw things up.'_

* * *

"Haruhi-sama, Morinozuka Takashi-sama is here to see you." A servant stated after bowing. "Should I send him on his way?"  
"No, I'll do that personally." Said woman sighed as looked to her ex-husband. "I promise I'll be right back, okay?"  
Kyouya silently nodded to the woman as he stared off into the distance, knowing that she would be back soon.  
"Don't worry Mama, I'll make sure he doesn't run away." Takeshi grinned widely at Kyouya's side.  
"I bet you will." She laughed and left the room to go into the foyer where Yoshio stood by Takashi.  
Kyouya's father turned to her when she came towards them, bowed humbly, and left.

Before she could speak, a man was passing by and noticed her, "Haruhi-san, what are you doing here at this late hour?"  
"I heard about Kyouya, so I'll be staying in the guest room for a little while, Yuuichi-niisama." She smiled in return.  
"So the family told you of the reoccurrence?" Kyouya's eldest brother sighed. "If you would like, take my former room."  
"No, the guest room is next to Kyouya's, he's already started his treatment again, so I'm here to make sure he stays up-to-date."

"Honestly, you shouldn't waste your time with that brat." Another man appeared, crankier than the other one. "He doesn't need you."  
"Thank you for your opinion, Akito-niisama." She replied to Kyouya's second oldest brother. "If you don't mind, I have a guest."  
"Akito," Yuuichi spoke sternly. "Divorced or not, she's still family. You would do well to show her your best behavior."  
The sibling looked at him, sighed, and bowed, "my apologies, I suppose I'm _slightly_ concerned for Kyouya."  
"I know," Haruhi smiled, and the two nodded before leaving her sight, so she turned to Takashi finally.

Takashi did not expect her to be on a familiar basis, but then again, she was previously married to their youngest brother.

Haruhi motioned him to the study hall so that they would be able to speak in a more private area of the estate where servants would not try to listen in. So there the two were, standing there in silence, one waiting for the other to start speaking—until Haruhi gave up after waiting for three minutes and started to leave. Takashi grabbed her arm hurriedly once noticing that she was going to leave him, possibly to go to Kyouya, but he could not let her go until he explained everything.

"Your friend set me up." It was probably not the best thing to say to her, but it was true. "He wanted me to hated by you because he loves you too." She raised an eyebrow when not believing him. "Had I known this, I would have never allow him to place that woman upon me, I would never do such a foolish thing." Takashi knew that it sounded phony. "It's the truth, I would never lie to you!"

Haruhi began laughing.

"Hiroshi is really trying to tease you, isn't he?" She covered her mouth to try stopping her laughs. "He's very hard to understand, but he means well, and he knows that I'm not interested in him." Haruhi tried to settle down. It took a while to succeed. "He's like a big brother to me, I was very happy to meet him in China seven years ago. Kyouya would always be busy for being a businessman." Her hands lowered in front of her, smiling softly. "Lì believes he is family, so do I. That's what we and Hiroshi are to each other, we are family." Her attention lowered. "You are as big of an idiot as Tamaki, I knew that Hiroshi had put you up to it, and I said that I would play along for the moment, but the woman angered me easily." Her pager beeped, so she frowned. "I have to go, Kyouya—"

"I want you," Takashi stated before she turned, her arms still in his grasp, "there's no one in the world that I would want to spend my life with other than you and our family." He saw the disbelief in her eyes. "Would forcing myself with other women make you _feel_ better? To even the score?" If he were not so serious, he would have chuckled at her surprised expression. "No…" his head dipped. "I can't say that I can… but still, we can clean the slate. You, me, Choko, Takeshi, _our_ family, can go somewhere far away, okay?"

"It sounds… nice." Haruhi whispered softly.  
His hands released her. "Do you want to?"  
"I can't…" she stepped back, "not now…"  
"It's because of Kyouya, isn't it Haruhi?"

"Kyouya is… he's very sick right now, and he needs my support to stay alive through this mess. So please, let me stay by his side until his okay, and maybe we can go on some family vacation with everyone." Haruhi frowned apologetically for saying these things, but she was not going to abandon Kyouya after everything they had been through, and she had to do everything in order to help. "I have to be here for him no matter what, he and Hiroshi, Ritsu, Umehito… even you, I have to be there for everyone that needs me."

Takashi then finally understood something, something he overlooked for so long. "I understand," he watched as she blinked with a bit of confusion, "I have forgotten how selfless you are." His hand caressed her cheek, his thumb to her lips. "Right now, during this very moment, I want to kiss you." The man knew better though, in Kyouya's condition. "However, I will wait until you come back."

He had expected her to nod to him in acknowledgment of his decision, just enough to let him understand that she would either agree with it, so show that she would take it into consideration. Never in his most recent wildest dreams did he imagine that she would do the unthinkable after everything they have been going through since they had seen one another a few months ago. She came to him with her arms out, wrapping them around his body to set her hands against his shoulder blades while her head leaned against his strong chest. Could it really be that they were now in each other's embrace after thirteen long years—neither of them were sure, but the receiver of the hug was not going to waste this moment and hugged back.

They stayed like that for one minute before she spoke.

"I have to go back to Kyouya," Haruhi delicately left his warmth, "I don't know how long until he's better."  
"You're safe here, you're _still_ here," he fully let her go from his hold. "You will let me know how he is?"  
"Of course I will," the woman opened the door and let him out first. "I'll walk you to the foyer only."

"Haruhi," his emotions were getting the better of him, it was late and he was tired, "I really want to kiss you."  
"Maybe another time, you have to go home now." Haruhi then shoved him down the hall towards the foyer.  
"How often will your updates be?" It was bad enough all traces of her would disappear for a while.  
"Maybe once every other day, Kyouya needs a lot of support from me and Lì right now."

Then it dawned on him: sick, support, staying alive?

"Does he have—"

"Don't even finish that question," Haruhi frowned, and then bowed. "Thank you for your visit, but I'm afraid you need to go."

Takashi wanted to tell her that he loved her before he left, but he knew it would make it even harder on her, so he only nodded his head before turning away without a word. After leaving the estate and entering the car, he fished out a piece of paper that he found on the ground when opening the door of the Morinozuka estate earlier. It read: _You best go to the Ohtori estate if you want to have a chance with Fujioka Haruhi_, but there was no name at the end, and it made him wonder who would do this weird hint.

* * *

Hiroshi sat lazily in the family room of the Morinozuka estate with a cigarette in hand, as Masayo entered the room.

"There is no smoking within the grounds of this estate young man." She hissed at the intruder.  
"Come now, I leave tomorrow morning." The man looked at her with annoyance. "Make an exception."  
"Who do you think you are to be sitting inside this estate? You better leave before I call for security."

"Ah, yes. We would not want him to find out any of your dark secrets, right?" Hiroshi to up, towering of her while someone secretly watched around the corner of the hallway. "Leave Haruhi and Takashi alone, let them finally be happy with one another, and then _maybe_ I'll keep my mouth shut so you won't be abandoned by the Morinozuka family—" he was instantly slapped by the woman.

"How dare you threaten me!" He did not react though, and she began to frown. "Why should I let that tramp be with my son?"

"Haruhi-sama is no tramp, she is the best there is out there. I would like her children to have something that I didn't; a family with _both_ of my biological parents." He crushed the cigarette and threw it in the fireplace. "After all, you would not know what it feels like, would you? A parent ditching you for money, something a infant cannot give, is that not the basic sum of your story, Okasama?"

Masayo flinched.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -**

* * *

He had expected her to nod to him in acknowledgment of his decision, just enough to let him understand that she would either agree with it, so show that she would take it into consideration. Never in his most recent wildest dreams did he imagine that she would do the unthinkable after everything they have been going through since they had seen one another a few months ago. She came to him with her arms out, wrapping them around his body to set her hands against his shoulder blades while her head leaned against his strong chest. Could it really be that they were now in each other's embrace after thirteen long years—neither of them were sure, but the receiver of the hug was not going to waste this moment and hugged back.

They stayed like that for one minute before she spoke.

"I have to go back to Kyouya," Haruhi delicately left his warmth, "I don't know how long until he's better."  
"You're safe here, you're _still_ here," he fully let her go from his hold. "You will let me know how he is?"  
"Of course I will," the woman opened the door and let him out first. "I'll walk you to the foyer only."

"Haruhi," his emotions were getting the better of him, it was late and he was tired, "I really want to kiss you."  
"Maybe another time, you have to go home now." Haruhi then shoved him down the hall towards the foyer.  
"How often will your updates be?" It was bad enough all traces of her would disappear for a while.  
"Maybe once every other day, Kyouya needs a lot of support from me and Lì right now."

Then it dawned on him: sick, support, staying alive?

"Does he have—"

"Don't even finish that question," Haruhi frowned, and then bowed. "Thank you for your visit, but I'm afraid you need to go."

Takashi wanted to tell her that he loved her before he left, but he knew it would make it even harder on her, so he only nodded his head before turning away without a word. After leaving the estate and entering the car, he fished out a piece of paper that he found on the ground when opening the door of the Morinozuka estate earlier. It read: _You best go to the Ohtori estate if you want to have a chance with Fujioka Haruhi_, but there was no name at the end, and it made him wonder who would do this weird hint.

* * *

Hiroshi sat lazily in the family room of the Morinozuka estate with a cigarette in hand, as Masayo entered the room.

"There is no smoking within the grounds of this estate young man." She hissed at the intruder.  
"Come now, I leave tomorrow morning." The man looked at her with annoyance. "Make an exception."  
"Who do you think you are to be sitting inside this estate? You better leave before I call for security."

"Ah, yes. We would not want him to find out any of your dark secrets, right?" Hiroshi stood up, towering over- her while someone secretly watched around the corner of the hallway. "Leave Haruhi-sama and Takashi alone, let them finally be happy with one another, and then _maybe_ I'll keep my mouth shut so you won't be abandoned by the Morinozuka family—" he was instantly slapped by the woman.

"How dare you threaten me!" He did not react though, and she began to frown. "Why should I let that tramp be with my son?"

"Haruhi-sama is no tramp, she is the best there is out there. I would like her children to have something that I didn't; a family with _both_ of my biological parents." He crushed the cigarette and threw it in the fireplace. "After all, you would not know what it feels like, would you? A parent ditching you for money, something an infant cannot give, is that not the basic sum of your story, Okasama?"

Masayo flinched.

**- Now -**

* * *

"You're amazing, your hair grows so fast, it's back to normal after two and a half months." She teasingly caressed his hair while sitting at the side of his bed to keep him company. "You fought this disease once again Kyouya, congratulations on your victory."

Kyouya stayed there on his bed, sitting lazily against the headboard as he silently mesmerized her touches since he knew that she would be leaving his side soon to go to Takashi. He knew that she had been talking to him once a night on the phone, and would occasionally pass emails back and forth, but there was nothing he could do to stop them. His heart said to fight back with all he had to take her back into his arms, yet his head told him that he had lost the war before it had even begun… so he accepted defeat.

"You should go home today, to the Morinozuka estate." The man finally spoke after a few wordless hours.  
She smiled softly at him, "you've been saying this since your brothers said you were in remission."  
"Haruhi, you know that the longer you're here, the harder it is for me to want to let you go."  
"I know, I know, you might become a psychotic basket-case." Said woman kissed his forehead.  
He shifted his head to kiss her lips, "I mean it, you need to go back to the man that you have _truly_ loved."

Annoyed that he continued to say this, he pinched both of his cheeks, tugging them back and forth to make him do funny faces. "I will say this one last time. I will always be there for you when you need me, so stop being as annoying as Tamaki." He chuckled.  
"You were always so sternly," his hand removed both of hers from his face. "What about our deal?" Kyouya watched her stiffen lightly. "I tell our friends that I had cancer, in exchange, for you giving him one last honest try to becoming a stable family."  
"Now then, who has to start first?" She watched as he looked at her sharply, causing her to roll her eyes as she knew what his answer was going to be. "Fine, I guess my end is supposedly easier than yours. Afterwards, try to make your life easier now on?"

"I understand, now go." He wanted her to leave. "I will have servants return your belongings to wherever you plan to live." At least she knew that he was serious because she stood up slowly and kissed his forehead as an obedient goodbye. "Haruhi," Kyouya called as she was near the door, the woman looked at him and he looked away. "Don't think too much when I say, I love you."

Haruhi laughed softly. "Now I _know_ you're ill." She joked playfully, earning a scowl. "I love you too, I'll give a call later—"  
"No, you won't." Kyouya closed his eyes when adding, "you and our friends will receive a call, but I would like to stand alone."  
"You don't have to be alone when you tell them what happened, but, I know you need to do this." With that, she left the room.

Haruhi came to her son's room where he was packing his belongings, this made her believe that he was eavesdropping on their conversation a moment ago, but knew she taught him better than that. He told her that he was just _getting_ ready for whenever they were to move out since Kyouya was a lot better now and kept trying to throw them out of the estate. All of his belonging her packed actually, so she laughed and asked him to help though she knew he hated to do that—yet he agreed all too quickly to help. Now she knew that something was up as they went to her room to pack her things, making the task completed in fifteen short minutes, and then a servant came to the door. They announced that the chauffeur was waiting outside in the front to take them to whichever residence she would choose, allowing her to retort with gratitude for letting them know. She stacked the suitcases holding all of her belongings on the bed casually until her son began hurrying her out of the room towards the entrance of the estate. Takeshi said that he wanted to train like crazy at home—though home was never specific to one place anymore, and they walked outside—

Takashi standing at the double doors.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered accidentally, causing her son to snicker sneakily.

"We, our family, are late for a jet that is to take us somewhere." As a gentleman, he offered his hand. "May we please hurry?"

Instantly she looked to her son who tried to hide that devious look on his face, allowing her to put two and two together to realize that she had been set up. Haruhi turned on her heals to murder Kyouya for also being in contact with Takashi—only to squeak when the giant picked her up and carried her to the limousine that was a few feet away. Takashi easily kidnapped her by sticking her in the vehicle, throwing her in the jet, and taking her to the world of the unknown, he was not going to tell her where they were going. Takeshi knew that his mother was going to be fuming for hours, but somehow… she managed to stay quite calm about the entire situation that she was in. Well… that was until Satoshi and Choko jumped at her from behind her seat, this caused her to jump back and start reach for her gun by habit, only to realize that it was gone.

"Weapons are not allowed on jets." Takashi warned; somehow telling her that he was the culprit.

"Of course you can, you just need the proper leverage and the right amount of money." Haruhi stated casually before turning to the two mischievous sneaks. "You know better than to sneak up on me, don't you?" The two just grinned widely a little longer. "Do I have to make you where a girl's bikini too, _Satoshi_?" His face changed several shades red. "You would look so cute in purple!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." The brother-like figure bowed quickly in hopes of being forgiven.

Choko and Takeshi laughed at him, but then looked at their mother—thinking of what happened a couple months ago. "Mama," she watched her turn to look at her. "Did _Oji-sama_ go back home or something?" Eyebrows raised curiously around the jet. "I know who his is Mama, and I was wondering if you were going to force Baa-chan to leave the Morinozuka family with that leverage."

Haruhi frowned, "I don't know what you're getting at Choko, but no, I will not force her to leave the Morinozuka family."

Takashi nearly shivered at the thought of her being as shadowy as Kyouya; having all sorts of leverages on other people, most of them were probably for their own benefits. However, it got him to think on the predicament though—Hiroshi was obviously a 'trump card' for Haruhi, but the question used to be if he was a card against his mother. Now he was certain that this was the case, so how was that man and his mother connected; the man looked to be a little younger than his mother… He had thought a million times to just ask Haruhi who the man was, why he was so important to her, and why was he so agreeable with being a trump card for her.

"I know the secret too! Choko told me!" Satoshi grinned widely now. "Hiro-nii is awesome! But it completely stunned me!"  
Takeshi looked at his mother sheepishly. "Looks like Oji-sama was careless when talking to Baba-Yaga, huh Mama?"  
"L-Lì!" Haruhi choked down a laugh for him calling his grandmother by the name. "Don't c-call her—" she began to laugh.  
"BABA-YAGA!" Takeshi and Choko—Satoshi even, said in unison, and Haruhi began to crack up all the more now.  
"S-Stop that! I know I don't like her, b-but that's cruel!" Haruhi tried to calm down. "T-Takashi, tell them to be nice!"

The three looked at him across the jet, hoping he would not ruin their fun. "…Baba-Yaga."

Everyone stared at him, then they all practically fell out of their seats laughing due to the serious face Takashi had when saying this towards them. Takeshi and Satoshi tried to get up by putting weight on one another, but ended up falling all over again when Choko accidently crashed on top of them when trying to get up. Haruhi managed to get back into her seat, wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so much, and looked over to Takashi to see him smiling—and she threw a shoe at him.

"Don't you smile in victory you asshole! You can kill someone by making them laugh so hard!"

Takashi now stared at her with wide eyes… she called him an asshole… and threw a shoe at him! A shoe!

Still… Satoshi suddenly called the man by 'Hiro-nii,' could it be possible that…

"Yes Takashi," Haruhi sighed, glad that she stopped laughing. "Itoyama Hiroshi is your older half-brother." She watched as he had stiffened at this. "Masayo-okasama got drunk one night and got pregnant during her time in University, so to hide it, she study abroad for the pregnancy. Knowing that her reputation would be ruined with her family, she placed him under adoption though tried to keep tabs on him." Everyone looked at her; it was the first time she said this to someone other than Hiroshi. "After a while I had realized that the reason why she had hated me so much was because we are so similar, though in my case, it was high school."

"Are you saying you would've given me up for adoption?!" Choko panicked at the thought of being a _commoner_.

Haruhi laughed softly while she looked at her hands resting on her lap. "No, unlike Masayo-okasama, I had Satoshi and Yasuchika to take care of me. Leo was at my every command too." But she was not going to mention that she had once thought of abortion.

"Of course we were there for you! You were terrified!" Satoshi whined at her.

Annoyed that he was bringing up the past, she placed her fingers to the top button of her shirt. "Satoshi," she called, slowly starting to unbutton the first one before going to the next one down, "you're still a very shy little boy, aren't you? Still a virgin and all, right?"

"NO!!! PLEASE DON'T!!! NOT AGAIN!!! I AM _**SO**_ SORRY!!!" He even crawled under the seats to hide his already tainted eyes. "I'LL NEVER BRING IT UP AGAIN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!" Choko and Takeshi began to crack up at the innocent uncle of theirs.  
"You're such a pervert," Haruhi finished unbutton the shirt and pulled it off to reveal a more casual shirt. "You know I wear two."  
Takeshi grinned widely. "Sato-oji accidently walked in when Mama was putting clothes on after a shower. He's been scarred since."  
Judging by Satoshi's reaction to having her unbutton her shirt, it would seem that he might have seen her breast, and those were actually something to gawk at—a shoe _just_ missed his face within three inches to spare. "Why are you throwing shoes, Haruhi?"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter before I throw a suitcase at you. It's _obvious_ where _your_ mind went." Haruhi would have said more to him, but her phone beeped. She dismissed the alarm and looked out the window. "So where are we heading towards anyway?"  
"Mama…" Takeshi frowned, the beeping on her phone was an alarm; a reminder to take her heart medication. "Please?"  
"It can wait until we get off of the jet Lì, don't worry." Despite this, even she was worried about what might happen if she did that.  
Choko saw the look the Takeshi gave her, so she tugged at her father. "Papa, what's that down there!" She pointed out the jet.

Takashi turned to where she was pointing, only to reply that it was a city, and that she should know this after traveling so many times in planes. He then returned his attention to Haruhi to see that she had slipped something in her mouth before Takeshi jumped in front of his face out of nowhere. Haruhi was obviously trying to hide something from him while his two kids tried to distract him, however, this was not going to work on him this time around. She leaned back against her seat with her eyes closed as if she were going to go to sleep for the rest of the jet ride, though there would be no reason for it—they were landing now.

"We're here." Takashi stated, rising to his feet. "Let's go so we may check in to our rooms."

Haruhi opened her eyes, growling.

"It would've been nice if you picked a location that one of us had been to Taka-nii!" Satoshi whined as he got up.

It went unheard as they all left the jet and headed towards the car, but Haruhi paused to look around her surroundings when she noticed how there was many similar things to a place she had been to before. She knew they were in Sapporo, causing her to smirk cockily as she entering the car first while everyone turned to Takeshi to see what was so funny… but he was as white as a ghost. A vibe crossed them all after seeing this; Haruhi's smirk was no laughing matter, but they were interested to find out what triggered the happy Haruhi that looked ten times scarier than the demon Haruhi. Everyone got into the car so that way they could drop into a hotel that was for the rich, that _was_ until, Haruhi changed all plans when ordering the chauffeur to make a detour.

"F-Fujioka-sama, my orders are to obey—" The chauffeur was interrupted.

"It will only take a moment, and I _do_ hope you will reconsider." Haruhi smiled cheerfully as she continued speaking to the chauffeur. "I would hate for anything to happen to you, after all, I _did_ learn many things from the yakuza when I was with Kasanoda Ritsu."  
Takeshi looked to his father, "you still have her gun right?!" When his father nodded, he looked to the chauffeur pleadingly. "Please listen to her—she's serious. I know she sound high and cheerful—but she'll serious attempt to make your life Hell—TURN HERE!!!"

The chauffeur, startled by the yell, turned when told.

Haruhi happily spoke. "Thank you."

Takeshi looked at her now, trying to get her to calm down. "M-Mama, we really don't have to go over there, right?"  
"Of course we do, and when we go back home, I'll kill Kyouya from telling Takashi to take us here in the first place."  
Everyone scooted away from her, and he tried to change her mind about this. "M-Mama, he's still recovering right now."

"Stop here," Haruhi called, and the chauffeur pulled over. "Thank you." She got out and headed towards the dojo in front of them.  
"M-Mama, wait!" Takeshi chased after her as she went to the large double doors. "Mama, reconsider! We're here to have fun!"  
"Well… it _does_ look like she's having fun…" Satoshi laughed sheepishly as the group followed her and her son. "Why here though."  
"This place looks a little weird if you ask me." Choko sighed and watched two men scream like girls at the sight of her mother. "…"  
"Haha!!! Did you see that?!" He laughed like crazy. "Since when did you do that to—" Haruhi turned to look at him, he paled quickly.

Haruhi opened the doors herself, interrupting a training session of one hundred men inside who were now furious about someone coming in unannounced, until they saw her. Whispers filled the dojo instantly as everyone stood from their practicing positions as she was casually removing her buttoned blouse to reveal her tank top, and set it on the chair next to the bench. Suddenly, they all began charging at her with blind fury as a servant tossed her a shinai, making her a true weapon of mass destruction as she happily charged at everyone. Satoshi and Choko fell over in shock to this, wondering how insane she was to be going against one hundred people alone—that was until Takeshi removed his shirt and caught a shinai in the air due to a servant giving it to him, and joined in on the massacre. Takashi had to rethink his strategy on becoming closer to Haruhi… she might kill him otherwise; just when had she turned more deadly than Mitsukuni anyway?!

They were not going to be sleeping together any time soon for sure!

As the two finished with large group of men, one man alone stood up from his seat, applauding her with a devilish smile on his face as he came closer to her. Takeshi backed away slowly as he came closer because he knew that he wanted to fight with his mother on a one-on-one, but there was definitely going to be some blood spilt. Haruhi only set the shinai down so she could prepare her fists for their soon to be battle as the man charged at her—but the unexpected had happened before she retaliate. Takashi decided to interrupt their game by shoving the man away from her personal space so they would not play; he did not want her to get serious anymore. Therefore, before anyone could argue, he hoisted her up on his shoulders, turned around, and left the dojo while stepping over all of the unconscious bodies to go back to the car.

Takeshi shivered. "Mama's not going to be happy…"

* * *

"Hey, she hasn't been out of her hotel room since we arrived… shouldn't we tell her to come out?" Satoshi asked everyone.

"It's your funeral." The son of said woman mumbled quietly. "Papa interrupted her fun, she'll do more damage to anyone than she did to Mitsu-oji the day we were leaving for China." He silently sipped his drink. "Especially since Papa embarrassed her in front of all her friends." They all looked at him as if she were crazy. "The guy she was about to fight is on par with the Kasanoda group, so she learned a bit from him. When they see her, they have to attack her with no questions asked. It's kind of the same thing with me."

"So we should throw Papa in there as a sacrifice?" Choko asked the younger sibling curiously.

"Well… I don't know…" He muttered quietly, trying to think things through.

It did not matter though as Takashi went up a few floors through the elevator to arrive at the front of her room without the group realizing that he had left. He wanted to be alone with Haruhi, to talk to her one-on-one in hopes of being able to understand who she was now—he did not know that energized woman earlier. Never had he seen her act so lively when she was with him or even in high school, which lead him to wonder which man she was with had taught her to be more open with herself. Takashi knocked on the door a couple of times, but she did not answer in any way, leading him to use the spare room card he had and opened it quietly.

"Haruhi, I'm coming in." He called as he cracked the door open, but still no response. "…Haruhi?"

The giant walked in a little more and found her lying on the bed fast asleep.

Being inside a hotel, just the two of them… it brought back memories.

Takashi came over to sit on the bedside to watch her for a little bit.

"What do you want?" Her voice was demonic. "I'm trying to sleep."  
"Do you remember, the first time we were in a hotel like this?"  
"You had a fever, now go away." She curled under the covers.  
"I confessed to you, and you nervously accepted my feelings."  
Haruhi covered her head. "I'm trying to sleep Takashi, stop it."

"I love you, Haruhi," the man stated quietly though firm. "Is it alright… if I still love you?" He watched as she made no indication of giving him an answer. "Though I don't understand you that much anymore, I would like to get to know you again, please let me."  
"The reason why I'm not yelling at you with fury is because I took my heart medication earlier, and I it makes me woozy." Haruhi stated quietly as she tried to ignore him from there on. "And I'm still mad at you, for planning with behind my back with Kyouya."  
Not noticing his way of response, he snapped."Yet you would plan things behind my back? Disappear without a trace for years?"  
"Fine, get me pregnant again so I can plan behind your back, _again_." She answered icily. "That's how we do things, right, Takashi?" Her head buried into the pillow. "You were the one who wanted five kids. Two down, three more to go. Hurry up and rape me then."  
"I will never rape you," how could she even think this of him? "We don't need to have five kids, I am content in having our two children conquering the world." He looked at her softly before gently smiling. "If I had to choose you or more kids, it would be you."

She mumbled something quietly against the pillow, but Takashi could not comprehend what she said.

There had to be something to let him in her world, but he was so exhausted from trying, so he nudged her to lay on her back without having to fight. He pulled the covers away—only to regret having to seeing the tears in her eyes from whatever reason there was, and he placed a hand on her stomach. It took him a moment to realize that talking about children must hurt her a lot since she had lost Kyouya's unborn… and then later lost Ritsu's unborn not too long ago. Takashi did not mean to do this to her, he did not mean to make her upset than already needed, causing him to shift his hand away and lay his head in its place. Hands slowly came up to caress his strands of hair, soft and gentle—tender loving fingers shifting through the strands of his dark colored short hair.

Let any God dare try to move him from his spot against the woman he had always loved since high school, he would fight back.

The door creaked in the distance, forcing Takashi to sit up in case it was something that could harm Haruhi, but it was his brother and two children. It is was them, then he would leave them be and return to lying back down against her stomach in hopes to ease her pain, put they walked over with concern. Their son told him to let her sleep on his lap so that the rest of them could join in on the cuddling moment, and Takashi looked to Haruhi to find her asleep in tears. Since she was already asleep, Takashi carefully moved to the head of the bed, lifting her upper body to rest against him before everyone else took their place. Takeshi took his rightful position on her left side, nuzzling against her to keep warm before his sister joined them. Choko stole the right side seeing how her little brother favored the left, and she then nuzzled against her to know the feeling before their uncle joined. Satoshi grabbed the blankets that were removed before they arrived, and he threw it over them after taking Takashi's first position against her stomach.

Haruhi groaned in annoyance. "What are you brats doing?"  
"Giving you company." Takeshi replied softly.  
Choko added. "We had a feeling you were upset still."  
"You can kick us out later." Satoshi grinned. "_Later_."  
Haruhi sighed. "Do I look like a five year old?"

"Haruhi," Takashi spoke aloud, soft and quiet. "Get some sleep."

* * *

**Author Note: **Sorry


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** I'll start off with saying that I am terribly sorry about not having update this in over a year or more. I have over 500 stories now, and most of them involve the series, "Bleach."

I can't guarantee that I can keep up with this story, but I did my best to do this chapter. I'm sorry that the chapter is small, but, at least its something!

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously -  
**

Takashi came over to sit on the bedside to watch her for a little bit.

"What do you want?" Her voice was demonic. "I'm trying to sleep."  
"Do you remember, the first time we were in a hotel like this?"  
"You had a fever, now go away." She curled under the covers.  
"I confessed to you, and you nervously accepted my feelings."  
Haruhi covered her head. "I'm trying to sleep Takashi, stop it."

"I love you, Haruhi," the man stated quietly though firm. "Is it alright… if I still love you?" He watched as she made no indication of giving him an answer. "Though I don't understand you that much anymore, I would like to get to know you again, please let me."  
"The reason why I'm not yelling at you with fury is because I took my heart medication earlier, and I it makes me woozy." Haruhi stated quietly as she tried to ignore him from there on. "And I'm still mad at you, for planning behind my back with Kyouya."  
Not noticing his way of response, he snapped."Yet you would plan things behind my back? Disappear without a trace for years?"  
"Fine, get me pregnant again so I can plan behind your back, _again_." She answered icily. "That's how we do things, right, Takashi?" Her head buried into the pillow. "You were the one who wanted five kids. Two down, three more to go. Hurry up and rape me then."  
"I will never rape you," how could she even think this of him? "We don't need to have five kids, I am content in having our two children conquering the world." He looked at her softly before gently smiling. "If I had to choose you or more kids, it would be you."

She mumbled something quietly against the pillow, but Takashi could not comprehend what she said.

There had to be something to let him in her world, but he was so exhausted from trying, so he nudged her to lay on her back without having to fight. He pulled the covers away—only to regret having to seeing the tears in her eyes from whatever reason there was, and he placed a hand on her stomach. It took him a moment to realize that talking about children must hurt her a lot since she had lost Kyouya's unborn… and then later lost Ritsu's unborn not too long ago. Takashi did not mean to do this to her, he did not mean to make her upset than already needed, causing him to shift his hand away and lay his head in its place. Hands slowly came up to caress his strands of hair, soft and gentle—tender loving fingers shifting through the strands of his dark colored short hair.

Let any God dare try to move him from his spot against the woman he had always loved since high school, he would fight back.

The door creaked in the distance, forcing Takashi to sit up in case it was something that could harm Haruhi, but it was his brother and two children. If it was them, then he would leave them be and return to lying back down against her stomach in hopes to ease her pain, put they walked over with concern. Their son told him to let her sleep on his lap so that the rest of them could join in on the cuddling moment, and Takashi looked to Haruhi to find her asleep in tears. Since she was already asleep, Takashi carefully moved to the head of the bed, lifting her upper body to rest against him before everyone else took their place. Takeshi took his rightful position on her left side, nuzzling against her to keep warm before his sister joined them. Choko stole the right side seeing how her little brother favored the left, and she then nuzzled against her to know the feeling before their uncle joined. Satoshi grabbed the blankets that were removed before they arrived, and he threw it over them after taking Takashi's first position against her stomach.

Haruhi groaned in annoyance. "What are you brats doing?"  
"Giving you company." Takeshi replied softly.  
Choko added. "We had a feeling you were upset still."  
"You can kick us out later." Satoshi grinned. "_Later_."  
Haruhi sighed. "Do I look like a five year old?"

"Haruhi," Takashi spoke aloud, soft and quiet. "Get some sleep."

**- Now -**

That woman… disappearing without word—that boy too.

Takashi was trying to do his best to keep himself planted in the hotel until it became six in the morning, she had probably left around two hours ago with her son. Sitting in the lounge in front of the fireplace, trying to figure out where she was at this time of morning, it was completely insane for them to be gone so early in the morning. The thought of her being kidnapped was stupid since he was well aware that those two could take care of themselves, but, Haruhi's body was not so strong anymore. Losing two unborn children, shot seven times in total that he was aware of, liver transplants, heart problems… what was making this woman stand tall?

"Thank you for the morning," Haruhi's voice echoed in his ears. She walked through the entrance with her son and a man whom had a hand around her shoulder's—a man that he met yesterday that did not get to fight her. "It's been so long since we've went all out."  
"It's always a pleasure, how about I buy you two some breakfast, alright?"The man looked over at the lounge area to see Takashi watching them, but he ignored him. "The usual, right? Let's go to the hotel restaurant down the hall so we can catch up on things."  
"No, sorry, we need to take a bath, and then I have to do some work. Medical leave and vacation has been long overdue for me. Not to mention that I'm with my daughter too." She earned a weird look. "The big guy was the father of my kids, I have two, remember?"  
"And… that _big guy_ wouldn't happen to be _that_ big guy sitting over there, would it?" He watched her cheerful expression turn sour when he said this, and so he patted her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourselves you two, come back again!"

Takeshi turned to look at his father who was walking over towards them, "morning Papa, did you sleep well?"  
"I did until I found out you two were gone." Takashi answered, and turned to the woman. "You have to tell me—"  
"You are not my husband, or my boyfriend, I don't _have_ to tell you anything." Haruhi announced to him sharply.

"Mama, remember your deal with Kyouya-san." Her son called quickly before she could leave. "You want him to tell them, right?"  
"Lì…" She looked at him surprised he knew about the deal. "Lì, you're father isn't exactly giving me the opportunity to try."  
"That's because you're afraid of getting hurt! Do it for Kyouya-san!" The boy yelled. "You do anything for him, right?"  
"Lì—" Haruhi stopped as he turned and ran upstairs. "Lì, come back here!" It was too late, and she sighed softly.

"What deal?" The giant asked softly behind her.

Haruhi stood there in silence for a moment as she tried to keep herself in control before she turned to face the giant who looked at her worriedly for some time now. Thankfully, it was too early for cleaners and clerks to be up and about, watching them look at one another in a way that they did not know what to think. She looked him up and down to see that he was in sweats and a sleeveless top, making her decision even easier for her make as she motioned him to follow. The offer of being allowed to follow her out of the hotel caught him by surprise, but once they touched the sidewalk, she began to jog away from him at an easy pace. Takashi only stood there watching her leave until her form turned to jog in place, waiting for him to catch up with her or else she would leave him. There was no way that she would want him to chase after her, but he played along and came jogging over to her, and she jogged off in front of him again for him to follow some more. He then understood her silent request of going on a morning jog with her, so he silently obliged—and even more so, tempted to race her by taking a few steps faster than her.

They ran for about two hours straight that led them back to the hotel covered in two pounds of sweat in the least, causing Takashi to pant heavily in exhaustion when they finally came to a slow walk. "I'm surprised you kept up well." She stated softly as they then entered the hotel where two women waited at the door to give them towels. "Lì tends to slack off after one hour, so… good job."  
"I… wanted… to stay… at… your side." He did not understand her; she had all sorts of problems with her body, and he was the one that was out of shape? His eyes caught glimpse of her looking at her at her watch. "Do you… have to… take… medication…?" His attention went to the towel offered to him so he took it, and looked at Haruhi to see her calmly wiping her face from the sweat.  
"No, the others will be sleeping for another two hours since it's a weekend for them," her form began to walk away, but stopped to look at him. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I wouldn't want to wake them up." He nodded to her breathlessly, and followed her upstairs until they separated to their rooms. Haruhi went to grab some clothes before going to his room to see him shirtless.  
Takashi paused when hearing her behind him, so he turned to look at her on purpose so she could see his well built chest that he had worked on over the years while searching for her. "Can we share a shower to save water?" He tossed the shirt into a bag to keep it separate from the clean clothes, and smirked cockily when hearing her snort before walking passed him. "Is that a no?"

"You could try, but I might kill you."

He chuckled at the threat as he pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe where he placed his clothes when he brought them out of his suitcase, her threats were dangerous, but cute. After she entered the bathroom and started the shower, he came over to lock the door to the room, there were three separate locks to make sure that, even _with_ a key, no one could get in. The giant knew that he was going to get in trouble, but he did not want to leave her side so soon after being able to spend two hours together in content. Very quietly, he opened the bathroom door that could not be locked, stripped down to nothing, and silently slipped into the bathtub behind her without her noticing. His eyes looked her backside up and down as she lathered her hair with cleansing products until she stopped in place—he knew that he was found out instantly. Before he would let her attempt to turn around to beat the crap out of him, he grabbed her upper arms tightly at first… then loosened his grasp to massage her shoulders.

"You never said when you would kill me." He whispered in her ear. "I just want to spend the rest of the morning with you."  
"Who the Hell do you think you are?" Her form turned around to glare at him. "Are you stuck on stupid pills or something?"  
"I want to be with you, like how we were when we were in high school." Takashi did not know what was so bad about it.

"Do I _look_ like a high school student? Do you _feel_ like a high school student? It was what, ten… twelve years ago? Grow up!" She slapped him across the face when his eyes tried to gaze down. "So what if we had done this before, we can _never_ go back to how things were when we were in high school, too many things have changed since then! Just this morning I decided that I would give you a chance to come back into my life, I wanted to start slowly, but then you barge in here to speed it up?" Haruhi needed space once in a while, and he was not giving that to her by pulling this stunt. "Get out of here Takashi." He stayed. "GET OUT!"

Said male had to think about it though, and instead of obeying her, he reached out of the shower to grab two towels in order to give one to her while keeping the other. He tied his towel around his waist before wrapping her form in her towel so that neither of them would be showing anything _indecent_ to the opposite gender. As she opened her mouth to yell at him, he turned her around to face the wall, allowing himself to rest his head on her shoulder while placing his hands on her slender towel covered stomach.

"Can we talk for a little while right now?" He waited for a response, but she would not answer. "I understand that things have really changed for you—you tried to move on and had a life with other men. Forgive me if it feels like I'm pressuring you, but I have been chasing you all these years so we could get back to the life we had." His body gently swayed with her, rocking her in his arms softly. "Knowing that you were giving me a chance to spend time with you made me assume that something bad was going to happen."

"Stop thinking of what sort of bad things could happen. Why not live in the moment, and from there, keep moving forward?" She whispered to the point where he barely heard her. "Why does everyone try to think about the worst possible scenario all the time."

Takashi removed himself from her body as she brought a hand to her mouth when her shoulders began to jerk constantly—how did he manage to make her cry? Enough was enough, he turned off the water and dried her off carefully in case she would attack him for doing this, but she collapsed against the wall, crying. He had no choice but to help dress her so he could pick her up in his arms and carry her over to his bed in order to let her rest as she cried even more. The words she was saying was confusing to him, she kept asking why guys would not share, and that guys knew that it hurt her when they do this to her.

"Damn you Kyou," Haruhi choked on her sobs. "Why are you so stupid?"

It did not take long until she passed out, leading him to make a quick phone call.

"Yes," Takashi started sternly. "Make an immediate trip over here as soon as possible."

* * *

"Nh… my head…" Haruhi stirred to the unbearable throbs. A hand was in front of her, holding painkillers for her. "Thank you…"

"What do you think you're doing by having me come all the way here to check on you." A male's voice asked with the hint of irritation lingering, causing her to pause. "I received a call to come all the way here to see you since you were making such a commotion."

She sat up instantly and looked at him, "K-Kyou! What's going on!" Her eyes trailed around the room to realize that they were in Takashi's hotel room, but then looked to the man with glasses. "Is everything okay, is something wrong—" he kissed her lips softly.  
"I told you we couldn't keep doing this Haruhi, you really want me to go insane?" Kyouya scolded her, but the tears began to flow once again. This led him to sigh as she embraced him. "I'm in the clear now, you don't have to continue being so worried."  
"How could you set me up like this?" She asked softly against his chest, holding him tightly. "Forcing me to leave right after you were given the okay? Do you know how worried I've been—and yet you just wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible?"  
"You know that it isn't like that," he pulled away slowly. "You have two children with one man, do we really need to have this little conversation yet again, Haruhi?" Kyouya stood up away from the bed. "You need a man that is willing to challenge you anyway."  
"What are you talking about, you were a challenge every day." The bathroom door opened to reveal Takashi. "Did you call for Kyou to be here?" She received a nod, allowing her to smiling happily at him for once. "Thank you, it really means a lot to me Takashi."

_'I thought as much.'_ The giant thought to himself.

Kyouya could tell that Takashi really did not want him to be there, but had to endure his unpleasant glares as he turned to look to Haruhi, his ex-wife. She happily hugged him again with tears streaming down her face; it was a nice feeling that he had missed already after the day or so apart. He carefully hugged her in response to the embrace this time as he tried to calm her down with soft hushing sounds as one would with a baby or infant. Haruhi told him how she missed him, how she wanted to go back to his estate where she was not pressured into spending time with others.

It made Takashi ponder on this.

"Haruhi, how about you gather the children and go for a walk to clear your mind?" Kyouya offered quietly.  
She looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to leave you here to start a fight with him."  
"There's nothing to worry about." His lips curved into a light smile. "We're only going to have a little talk."  
"Fine, behave then, the _both_ of you." Haruhi slowly got up to leave the room. "I'll be back later, okay?"  
"We'll be fine, go and take care of your children now." He waved her away, and she left as instructed.

_'This is where the gloves come off.'_ Takashi thought cautiously.

With her out of the room, Kyouya stood up and pointed a gun at his face. "You bastard," he glared firmly at him. "I gave you a chance to be with _my_ wife, and you nearly rape her!" He walked over to him, and stopped three feet away with Takashi at gunpoint. "Are you an idiot! Do you have any idea what she has gone through during all these years! Do you know what hardships that she had to burden! Do you even understand what your damn family has placed her through! What are you going to do about it!"

Takashi stared at him in disbelief from seeing him snap suddenly and waving a gun around in the air, and this was not something that he was going to put up with. Although, he could not touch him since he knew that Haruhi would have a fit, or Kyouya would shoot him directly, but how else would he be able to take matters in his own hands? The words—the questions that he was asked, there was nothing that he was able to accomplish in his mind right now when everything that had been happening.

"What do you want me to do?" If there was anything, he would do it. "What can I do to show that I want Haruhi?

Kyouya glared at him still, furious that he was still being so casual about everything, but he eventually got an idea of what to do, causing him to smirk. "I'm going to give you _one_ last chance with Haruhi, _one_." He placed the gun away. "Close your eyes, I'm going to put you in a trance." Stupidly, Takashi listened by closing his eyes. Kyouya quietly worked towards him. "Now, say good night."

"G—"

Before he knew it, Kyouya had a vase in hand, and broke it against Takashi's head.

"Just slip you a drug now, and _maybe_ you two can start over one last time." Kyouya sighed softly as he brought out a needle. "Scary, isn't it? I'm going to shut you down for a little while so that your mind can… what's the word… rewind a little?" He injected him to pass the drug into his system. "You better not screw up this time, because I won't hold back when it comes to Haruhi."

With that… Kyouya left the room, and went home—after, calling the hospital to pick up the unconscious man.


	18. Chapter 18

**SURPRISE!**

Yes... I know... it's been over a year. But I had a MAJOR brain fart on this story, and it's only now kicking into gear. I know what's going to happen in the last few chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to keep it going for a little while longer!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously – **

_'I thought as much.'_ The giant thought to himself.

Kyouya could tell that Takashi really did not want him to be there, but had to endure his unpleasant glares as he turned to look to Haruhi, his ex-wife. She happily hugged him again with tears streaming down her face; it was a nice feeling that he had missed already after the day or so apart. He carefully hugged her in response to the embrace this time as he tried to calm her down with soft hushing sounds as one would with a baby or infant. Haruhi told him how she missed him, how she wanted to go back to his estate where she was not pressured into spending time with others.

It made Takashi ponder on this.

"Haruhi, how about you gather the children and go for a walk to clear your mind?" Kyouya offered quietly.  
She looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to leave you here to start a fight with him."  
"There's nothing to worry about." His lips curved into a light smile. "We're only going to have a little talk."  
"Fine, behave then, the _both_ of you." Haruhi slowly got up to leave the room. "I'll be back later, okay?"  
"We'll be fine, go and take care of your children now." He waved her away, and she left as instructed.

_'This is where the gloves come off.'_ Takashi thought cautiously.

With her out of the room, Kyouya stood up and pointed a gun at his face. "You bastard," he glared firmly at him. "I gave you a chance to be with _my_ wife, and you nearly rape her!" He walked over to him, and stopped three feet away with Takashi at gunpoint. "Are you an idiot! Do you have any idea what she has gone through during all these years! Do you know what hardships that she had to burden! Do you even understand what your damn family has placed her through! What are you going to do about it!"

Takashi stared at him in disbelief from seeing him snap suddenly and waving a gun around in the air, and this was not something that he was going to put up with. Although, he could not touch him since he knew that Haruhi would have a fit, or Kyouya would shoot him directly, but how else would he be able to take matters in his own hands? The words—the questions that he was asked, there was nothing that he was able to accomplish in his mind right now when everything that had been happening.

"What do you want me to do?" If there was anything, he would do it. "What can I do to show that I want Haruhi?

Kyouya glared at him still, furious that he was still being so casual about everything, but he eventually got an idea of what to do, causing him to smirk. "I'm going to give you _one_ last chance with Haruhi, _one_." He placed the gun away. "Close your eyes, I'm going to put you in a trance." Stupidly, Takashi listened by closing his eyes. Kyouya quietly worked towards him. "Now, say good night."

"G—"

Before he knew it, Kyouya had a vase in hand, and broke it against Takashi's head.

"Just slip you a drug now, and _maybe_ you two can start over one last time." Kyouya sighed softly as he brought out a needle. "Scary, isn't it? I'm going to shut you down for a little while so that your mind can… what's the word… rewind a little?" He injected him to pass the drug into his system. "You better not screw up this time, because I won't hold back when it comes to Haruhi."

With that… Kyouya left the room, and went home—after, calling the hospital to pick up the unconscious man.

**- Now –**

"Takashi, wake up." Haruhi's voice rang through his ears.

He began to stir awake with his head throbbing in pain, but he tried to open his eyes to see who is calling out his name. Steel blue gray hues begin to reveal themselves to see the woman that is calling his name, and he is greeted by a few people; two females and three males. Takashi grunted in the bed that he was in, and slowly sat up to look at his audience more clearly… causing him to be more confused than a moment ago. There was nothing that was making too much sense right now; looking at all these people, there was only one that he could not recognize.

"Choko," he called to his daughter. "Who is this woman?"

Everyone looked at him for a moment—thinking it was a joke. He had never been able to make one, or keep a straight face in the process. However, Takashi was not showing any signs that he was joking, and things were starting to become very serious to them. They knew of selective memory loss, but to see it actually happen in front of their eyes… was a different story to believe. The teenage children looked back and forth of their parents; wondering if this was a bad joke or not. Haruhi seemed just a curious.

"…Papa, she's Mama?" Choko answered with a smile. "You're not capable to give a good joke."  
Takashi made no indication that he was joking. "That's not possible. I've never met this woman."  
Haruhi smirked. "So it is selective memory loss… figures." Without a tear, she turned and walked away.  
Takeshi panicked at the change in the atmosphere, "Mama, wait! I'm sure it's a really, really bad joke!"

"No," she called calmly. "The bad joke was that I was actually concerned for his well-being."She pulled out her phone and began to walk away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls that I need to make." Barely gesturing a nod to her children, she left and did as she said she was going to. "…bastard."

Choko and Takeshi brought all their attention to their father now.

"This isn't funny!" The boy scowled angrily.  
She hissed at him. "Mama's really upset now!"  
"That woman is not your mother." Takashi sighed.

As if to prove him wrong, they both brought out a picture of their mother holding them in her arms; one from nearly seventeen years ago, the other, almost thirteen. He looked at the picture in the hand of his daughter where the woman had short brown hair and a baby girl in arms. His attention drew to the picture in his son's hand to see the same exact woman—with longer hair, holding a baby boy in her arms. This could not possibly be their mother, but then again, he was having a hard time trying to think of what their mother even looked like right now.

The two watched him look back and forth between the pictures, making no connection whatsoever.

"God… right when you two were finally getting close again!" Choko placed the picture delicately into her wallet. "I hate you!" Then stormed out of the hospital room without a care in the world about him.  
Takeshi was not as explosive as he put the picture in his wallet, but he looked upset. "I grew up all my life without knowing what you were like up close." He turned away. "And you breakdown like this?"  
"Takeshi—" the boy began to leave, closing the door behind him quietly with respect. A giant huffy sigh escaped him, and he looked around to see his clothes in a bag. "I need to talk to those two…"

He got up slowly with a headache to tell him otherwise. His head throbbed and his body ached as he removed the patient gown and put his pants on before buckling his belt. Takashi felt the wallet in his back pocket and wondered if he would have a picture of the woman inside it. With the curiosity, and hope of understanding the confusion, he pulled it out and opened it up to search. It did not take long, it was right in front of him. The very first picture of him with the woman, and Choko in arms as a baby. This was obviously high school time, but her face was not the least bit familiar. His hand came up and caressed the woman's face in the picture in hopes of remembering who she was—whether she was important to him or not. A distinct feeling came over him, telling him to look to his left; there he saw Haruhi walking in through the door.

"You're not leaving until the doctors clear you. Satoshi is coming with Mitsukuni and Yasuchika to come see you since you're away. So sit down and relax before you get some head trauma." Takashi stared at her for a moment, trying to figure things out— "Sit down!" He sat almost instantly—almost missing the hospital bed entirely. "I don't care if you remember me or not, but I won't allow Choko and Lì to suffer anymore by worrying about our safety and health." A doctor came in and stood there in motionless.

"…I can come back later." He turned to leave.

"No, now's a perfect time." Haruhi stated firmly as she turned to leave again. "He's due for a full physical examination by a professional doctor anyway." This made Takashi red in the face with embarrassment. "I need to calm down my kids too, please keep us updated, and don't allow him to leave the hospital."

"Yes Fujioka-sama."

Takashi did not know whether to be in disbelief that the woman he claims to have never met before tell the doctor what to do, or the fact that the doctor was listening to her! Things went smoothly at first as the head examination began; he had a nice size lump where it was hit, but he did not remember how he received it. Right as he was about to sit back down to wait for visits of his family member, the man told him that it was time for his physical examination. As much as he rejected the thought and stated he would do the examination the next time he was there, the doctor stated one thing.

"I fear Fujioka-sama, more than I fear you."

* * *

"There you are my dear, how are things with Takashi? I heard that he woke up today." Akira embraced Haruhi fatherly. "I also heard unfortunate news that… he doesn't remember you? It's one thing for a coma for the entire week or more, but memory loss?"

"So it seems," she adjusted to the idea easily without much fuss. Choko, Takeshi, Mitsukuni, Satoshi, Takashi, and Yasuchika all stood behind her. "If that's the case, then I really don't mind returning to China where my company needs me. I mean, it's not like Kyouya will attempt to run things there since we're divorced." With that, she bowed. "I will go back my belongings for now then."

"But Haru-nee, look at us!" Satoshi spoke with a hint of a desperate tone. She turned to look; seeing the family all standing there with one another. "We're all together—we're finally all together, and you want to go back to China because Taka-nii forgot?"  
"Satoshi, I'm confident that the reason why he can't remember me is because of the fact that we have hurt each other more times than anyone can count." Everyone became silent about this. She was right, but her decisions seemed a little selfish by opinion.  
It was Mitsukuni's turn to give things a shot. "But… when you lost your memories, Takashi stayed by your side." They others looked at him as if they were surprised. "I don't know when or how you regained them, but… he was still doing his best for you. Can't y—"  
"I lost all memory of high school when my problems began, Takashi has only forgotten about _me_. If that isn't a clear sign that I'm a mental issue for him, I don't know what—" Haruhi cringed and placed a hand over her heart; the pain surging almost spontaneously.

Akira caught her and held her in his arms. "You need to calm down before you need more surgery." His attention went to the others that were growing worried. "Everyone, I think it is best to temporarily drop the subject." He gently shuffled her in his arms before carrying her up the stairs. "All of you get washed for dinnertime." They all looked at each other to debate if they wanted to listen or follow them to Haruhi's bedroom to make sure that everything was okay—that everything would be okay with her.

"If Mama goes back to China…" Choko looked to her little brother. "Would you go with her?"  
He smiled softly, "Mama needs me. If we really need another man in the picture, Ojii-sama will come too."  
Satoshi perked with excitement, hugging his adorable nephew. "I thought you hated me! Of course I'll come!"  
"What? No, get off me!" Takeshi snorted as he dusted himself off. "I mean Hiroshi Ojii-sama, _of course_."  
"Oh… that's right," He crossed his arms in thought. "To think that I have two older brothers, what a pain…"

Takashi turned to look at him confusedly, never knowing about such information; he did not know that they had a brother.

Another thing that took the gentle giant by surprise, was the fact that this woman—this… Fujioka Haruhi…

Was actually married to none other than Ohtori Kyouya himself… who would have guessed!

Akira started to come down the stairs by himself as the others began scattering around like bugs to be cleaned up for dinner, but Takashi stayed in place. Masayo walked over to her husband to ask where Haruhi was. He only told her that Haruhi's heart was giving her problems again, and to not encounter her for any reason whatsoever. She tried to apologize for the hit men she hired not too long ago and honestly wanted to make things right between them. However, his instincts told him to let them stay separate just for a little while longer to be on the safe side of things. Takashi was in disbelief to everything that he was hearing come from his mother's mouth about how she hired people to come out and kill someone that everyone keeps telling him that she is his children's mother. There was too many things piling up in his head—it was to the point that he did not know what was going on around him, or how he should be able to take a hold of it. There was just too much… it was starting to hurt his head all over again as well.

"Let her rest for a while before dinner." Akira stated firmly. "It was hard enough to get her to lie down to begin with."  
She frowned at the mistrust. "I'm not going to do her harm, I just want to see if she needs anything. Talking to other women helps."  
"If she wants to talk, she would." It was obvious that her pretty words were not going to deter him. "She's upset from today's events."  
"Why? Takashi woke from his coma—his _second_ coma! To my understanding, they all went on a trip to work out all their problems."  
"Yes, but his head injury caused him to forget everything about her, and that was quite a shock whether she admits it or not."

This stunned the woman who quickly turned to see her tall son, "you forgot her?"  
"…yes," the sheer surprise in his mother's eyes was surprising in its own way.  
"Oh that poor girl, I know I wanted to separate you two since the beginning but—"  
"But, what?" Akira eyed her suspiciously; wondering if she still had bad intentions.

Masayo looked at him with an upset glance. "I know you don't believe me because I ruined the opportunity for them to be a happy couple, but I thought she wasn't good enough for him. Since then, she has her own industry, she's a top lawyer in Japan. Even though I sent assassins after her, she protected me from being shot—and she never turned me in." She would go further into detail about the past and her other son Hiroshi, but she did not want to bring that up. "Haruhi is a very brave woman. I want to help her."

"If she wants help, she will ask."  
"You know she won't ask at all."  
"That is her decision to make."

Masayo sighed and waved her hands at him as if to say that she gave up arguing with him.

Takashi stood there as his parents went separate ways. There was a lot of drama when it came to this woman, and it made him wonder if this was something that he had to children with. The confusion ran through his mind heavily as he walked upstairs to go to his bedroom for a little while. When he opened the door, he realized that this was definitely not his room. Somehow, he was casually lured to Haruhi's bedroom where she was lying on her bed, trying to get some rest. Pain etched on her face, a hand grasping at her heart, her breathing rasp and shaken… he found himself at her side almost instantly.

What was he supposed to say to her—what _could_ he say to her?

He thought for a minute as her eyes slowly began to flutter open. "…sorry." Her hazy attention drew to him. Takashi tried to say more. "Everyone says that you are the mother of my children, but I don't remember you—or their mother… for that, I'm sorry…"

Haruhi weakly smirked at this, "forget it."

Not knowing if this was a bad joke or not, he sat on the side of the bed. "Is there a way for me to remember you?"  
"I don't know, the last time we talked alone, we were into an argument that Kyouya had to settle down."  
"…Kyouya is… your ex-husband…?" It was another thing that he did not understand all that greatly.

"Long story short. I got pregnant with Choko in high school. When I graduated, we left to celebrate, and I had to leave you because your mother threatened me. Turned out that I was pregnant with our son. Years later, we're here in this new predicament of ours."

It was made clear that she did not want to go into detail, so he respected her decision to the best of his ability. "You've suffered memory loss if I heard correctly earlier?" She nodded quietly. "Can I ask how long it was until you obtained you memory then?"

"It varies, Takashi. I lost months of memories—I thought I was transferring to Ouran High. But your memory loss is different—it is solely to shut me out." Haruhi sighed tiredly at the thought of everything. Then wondered. "Why are you even in here, Takashi?"

That was an excellent question…

Followed by a poor answer…

"…I don't know."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!** I am in the process of moving out of my old house, but I am hoping that I can find a way to get inspired to finish the last two or three chapters to complete this for good!

P.S. I know it's SHORT, but it's BETTER THAN NOTHING FOR ANOTHER YEAR!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm getting a LITTLE better about trying to update, and making it longer. But luckily, I'll only be making like... two or three more chapters to this story. This chapter is a little more at ease. After a week of settling with the fact that Takashi doesn't remember anything, the weight on Haruhi's shoulders have lifted.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously – **

This stunned the woman who quickly turned to see her tall son, "you forgot her?"  
"…yes," the sheer surprise in his mother's eyes was surprising in its own way.  
"Oh that poor girl, I know I wanted to separate you two since the beginning but—"  
"But, what?" Akira eyed her suspiciously; wondering if she still had bad intentions.

Masayo looked at him with an upset glance. "I know you don't believe me because I ruined the opportunity for them to be a happy couple, but I thought she wasn't good enough for him. Since then, she has her own industry, she's a top lawyer in Japan. Even though I sent assassins after her, she protected me from being shot—and she never turned me in." She would go further into detail about the past and her other son Hiroshi, but she did not want to bring that up. "Haruhi is a very brave woman. I want to help her."

"If she wants help, she will ask."  
"You know she won't ask at all."  
"That is her decision to make."

Masayo sighed and waved her hands at him as if to say that she gave up arguing with him.

Takashi stood there as his parents went separate ways. There was a lot of drama when it came to this woman, and it made him wonder if this was something that he had to children with. The confusion ran through his mind heavily as he walked upstairs to go to his bedroom for a little while. When he opened the door, he realized that this was definitely not his room. Somehow, he was casually lured to Haruhi's bedroom where she was lying on her bed, trying to get some rest. Pain etched on her face, a hand grasping at her heart, her breathing rasp and shaken… he found himself at her side almost instantly.

What was he supposed to say to her—what _could_ he say to her?

He thought for a minute as her eyes slowly began to flutter open. "…sorry." Her hazy attention drew to him. Takashi tried to say more. "Everyone says that you are the mother of my children, but I don't remember you—or their mother… for that, I'm sorry…"

Haruhi weakly smirked at this, "forget it."

Not knowing if this was a bad joke or not, he sat on the side of the bed. "Is there a way for me to remember you?"  
"I don't know, the last time we talked alone, we were into an argument that Kyouya had to settle down."  
"…Kyouya is… your ex-husband…?" It was another thing that he did not understand all that greatly.

"Long story short. I got pregnant with Choko in high school. When I graduated, we left to celebrate, and I had to leave you because your mother threatened me. Turned out that I was pregnant with our son. Years later, we're here in this new predicament of ours."

It was made clear that she did not want to go into detail, so he respected her decision to the best of his ability. "You've suffered memory loss if I heard correctly earlier?" She nodded quietly. "Can I ask how long it was until you obtained you memory then?"

"It varies, Takashi. I lost months of memories—I thought I was transferring to Ouran High. But your memory loss is different—it is solely to shut me out." Haruhi sighed tiredly at the thought of everything. Then wondered. "Why are you even in here, Takashi?"

That was an excellent question…

Followed by a poor answer…

"…I don't know."

**- Now –**

"I honestly don't know what to do Kyouya, Takashi's selective memory loss is hurting the kids, and I don't want them to suffer like that—I don't even want Takashi to suffer like that." Haruhi groaned on the phone, pacing back and forth. She never really noticed that Takashi was outside her door, listening to her side of the conversation. "What do you mean I have to remind him of me? Jeez, in my opinion, it's better this way. At least then he wouldn't blame himself about how my pregnancy was terminated with Ritsu when he hit me in the stomach." She sounded upset, and stressed. "—no, I'm not going to sleep with someone who doesn't remember me, are you trying to get me angry?" Her head shook. "Look, I'll do what I can to jog his memory little by little. I just wish I had Bane with me right now… big fluff ball… protecting Lì when he was just a little toddler." Haruhi sighed again. "Yeah… I'll… try, I guess."

Takashi wondered if it was the best thing that he had overheard some of the conversation, but his attention changed when he sensed someone standing behind him. When he looked, he found his son staring at him suspiciously with his arms crossed in a defiant manner. A bad feeling lingered over Takashi; telling him that there was a high chance that he was going to rat him out to the woman that everyone kept calling the mother of his children. His attention slide to the door to make that it was not opened before going over to his son to see what he wanted from him suddenly. For the past week, Takeshi had been ignoring him because of the fact that he forgot his beloved mother, and it was not something he intended to left go of for a while. They both heard Haruhi talking on the phone in her bedroom, making the boy smirk for catching his father listening on a private conversation; as if this very discovery was a good way to blackmail his father to do what he wanted.

"I want you to do something for me." Takeshi grinned.

* * *

"Taka-nii!" Satoshi called out, trying to figure out where his big brother was. "Taka-nii—"  
"Shh!" Takeshi glared at him, watching through a window. "You'll mess up my plan!"  
"A plan? And you didn't invite me!" He came over to see what he was looking at. "Is—"

"Mama told me that they would walk around the courtyard when they were starting out, so I told him to go on a walk with her to get to know her—to jog his memories even." Takeshi watched the two walk side by side toward the courtyard where the flowers were doing their best to bloom early. "But Mama's heart is getting weaker by the day. Will she be able to hang in there, long enough to find her way back into Papa's heart?" He looked to his uncle quietly, as if he wanted guidance. "Do you think Mama will be okay?"

"She is the most stubborn woman I've ever met." The two flinched at the deep voice, and looked to see Akira standing behind them to watch the two spending time together. A smile wormed its way on his face. "Well… that's something you do not see every day."

The two looked back out the window to see Takashi offering his hand to her as a gentleman would, but Haruhi seemed a little confused and skeptical at first. She eventually took his hand as they continued their walk though the courtyard as if they were an old married couple. Satoshi did not have a clue as to what was going on—he began to wonder if his brother suddenly gained his memories back. Akira told him that, even if Takashi could not remember her, everyone has been telling him that Haruhi is the mother to his children, and the woman he fought to get back. Takeshi added to this, stating that there was a chance his father could feel a connection with her that makes him want to please her more than anyone else. It was a long shot as to which one of their theories were the closest, but they did not care who was right so long as the two of them could reunite to the loving pair they used to be thirteen years ago. They watched the two hold hands as they continued on their journey through the courtyard towards the bridge where Haruhi stopped to look at something in the water—which, Takashi seemed to join instantly…

"Is something wrong, Haruhi-san?" Takashi asked quietly.  
She looked up at him, "no," her attention went to the water. "It's funny."  
His brows knitted together at this, "may I ask what you think is funny?"  
"I never dreamed of there being another day where we would hold hands."

He stared at her, then at their reflection in the water over the rail. Never had anything felt so right to him; just walking around a courtyard with her gave him a tingling sensation in his stomach, but holding her hand gave him knots. Haruhi eventually looked up at him again, this time, with a warm smile that caused him to look away with a flushed face. It had been a first time in a long time that he had seen him blush, and she could not help but sputter a weak laugh at his actions. Her cute laughter at his embarrassment had only made his face redder than it was a second ago when it began. Just as the tension between them had lessened, a blond-haired male came flying into the mix of things, sending a flying kick toward the woman who blocked and through him in the water.

Haruhi leaned over the railing, "Mitsukuni, are you okay!" She watched as he came splashing up on the surface, and she grabbed him by his hand to throw him back on the bridge. "What were you thinking? I could've hurt you for trying to sneak up on me!"

Mitsukuni could only help but grin widely. "I know! Just like old times!"  
"Old times, huh?" Haruhi smirked before getting into position. "I think I have one good fight left in me."  
He looked at her with concern, "has your heart been hearting you again? I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"  
"I'm fine, it's not hurting right now. Just some cramps, that's all."

"Wah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking that there might be a chance that you were in pain!" He got up and hugged her apologetically. "I promise I won't do it again! I just thought it would help Takashi remember you!" Mitsukuni sobbed endlessly against her chest.

Haruhi sighed at his actions after she told him that she in a bit of pain. "Just let it come naturally to him, Mitsukuni. You suggest a fight will help him remember. Kyouya says sex. Lì says a walk through the courtyard. Satoshi says sex. Choko says sex. Akira-otousama say an argument before sex. Yasuchika says get another puppy… good grief." Haruhi laughed softly. "Let's just go back to Ouran and stage how I first met everyone when I broke that stupid vase to begin our idiotic attempt to bring his memories back?"

"You're a genius!" The twins cheered from behind Mitsukuni, far, far away as they came over.  
"Hikaru… Kaoru… what are you doing here?" Haruhi was confused at the sight of the devils.  
Another idiotic character came over, smiling happily. "Don't forget about me Haruhi!"  
She smiled weakly. "Tamaki, too, huh?" Mitsukuni smiled sneakily. "You planned this?"

"Well… none of us could think of a good way to have Takashi remember, but when we were all sitting around at my estate trying to think of ideas, we realized that it wasn't any fun without everyone!" He could not stop his goofy grin. "Let's host a reunion for all our customers! It will be like it was before!"

"Before what, before we had kids?" Haruhi did not sound too happy. "Before I found myself training under Takashi?" The others began to frown when she put it like this. She knew they were putting their hopes down, crushing it, and more. With a brief huff, she muttered. "If that's what Takashi wants, fine."

"Yay!"

"What's the commotion about." Takeshi came over angrily. "You all totally ruined my plan."  
Satoshi snickered behind him with hands behind his head. "I'll say! The two looked like lovers again!"  
"Shut up Satoshi." Haruhi growled before looking at her son. "And you, you blackmailed your father."  
"It worked though!" The brat grinned. Haruhi snapped her fingers, and the twins grabbed him. "Crap!"  
"What did my _innocent_ little Lì just say? Did he say something bad just now?" The twins nodded at her.  
"Wait! WAIT! I AM SO SORRY MAMA! PLEASE DON'T DRESS ME UP IN SOMETHING HORRIFYING! P—"

"I would like to go." Takashi finally spoke. Everyone looked at him curiously. "To the music room, that it." He turned his attention to Haruhi, only to look away blushing when seeing that she had also turned to look at him curiously. "I want to remember the mother of my children. I want to remember… us."

She blinked for a moment, the exhaled softly. "Ouran, here we come."

Before she knew it, they were at Ouran Academy without anyone there to ruin their fun. Mitsukuni went around, parading merrily at the nostalgic atmosphere that sent him back to acting like his old high school self. The twins looked under each table to check whether or not there were any of their doodles that they drew when Kyouya was not looking. Tamaki checked the cupboards to see if there was anything that they could reminisce in, but all of them were bare and empty. Takashi looked around, picture the girls and the Host Club back in the day, but he could not see Haruhi amongst the picture. Haruhi began to chuckle weakly as something caught her attention, causing everyone to turn and look. It was nice to see her laughing and smiling again, but they all wanted to know what provoked such a thing.

"I remember when I met everyone, you assumed that I was homosexual, Tamaki." Haruhi walked twenty steps before going right, and counted the steps by syllables. "Ha-ru-hi, Hi-ka-ru, Kao-ru." She then went to her left from there. "Oh-to-ri. Su-oh." Then she went right. "Ha-ni, Mo-ri." Everyone watched in confusion as she then did the syllables for the Host Club before stopping and squatting down, lifting one of the marble tiles. "Ah… here it is." She brought out a laminated photo of their club with Choko on her lap as she say in the center. Her attention went to the gentlemen, smiling as she showed it to them.

"You hid that here!" The twins called in amazement, pointing at her accusingly. "We wanted it!"

She smiled at their antics. "You two… you always looked out for me during class, didn't you?" After a second of looking at the picture, she snorted. "You and you're games… childish, obnoxious, just like today—" Her attention went to the twins who blinked worriedly. "You're _much_ more devilish now."

"We're a little rusty though." The snickered proudly.

"Mitsukuni, you've used to give me such a headache in the beginning." Haruhi looked at the picture. "But in a way, perhaps I was just jealous that you were always in good spirits unlike myself." Her eyes closed as she fought back a smirk. "You were childish and sneaky, never letting someone know when there was something upsetting you. But you were always there to protect me… weren't you? Especially when I was kidnapped the first time by those laundry people. Poor guys, you scared them so badly…"

"Nobody messes with _my_ family and gets away with it!" Mitsukuni chimed happily.  
Tamaki became hopeful that he was next on the list. "And me? What about me!"  
She glared. "No, you're still just a pain in the neck. There's nothing to brag about."  
"Wah! So cruel!" The blond-haired man hid in a corner, sobbing. "Haruhi hates me!"

Said woman laughed at his antics. "If there was anyone that used to give me so much grief, it was you. But I suppose without that grief, I wouldn't have been able to take care of my children in the way I have. I bet I wouldn't have been so close to Leo, either." Her eyes turned to the sulking idiot. "If anything, I owe you everything, Tamaki." He peeked at her. "Without you, the Host Club wouldn't have been here. I wouldn't have met everyone, I wouldn't have been with Takashi, we wouldn't have had kids…" Tears were in Tamaki's eyes to hear such praise from her. "None of us would have made it this far without you, Tamaki. So yes, although you're still the biggest pain in the neck, ever. You're still a great friend."

"H-H-Haruhi! I knew you loved me!" He flailed himself at her, sobbing happily. "I'll call you Okasan now!"  
Haruhi sighed at his stupidity. "Please don't, I already feel old for having a child in high school."  
"What about Takashi!" Mitsukuni glimmered with hope. "Is there anything that you want to say!"

"He's the father of my children, and perhaps the best guy in bed?" Haruhi said this merely as a joke, but it was nice to see how red Takashi. "But really, do you honestly believe that I would tell you that?" The majority of the group grinned. Takashi was also curious. "I might embarrass him if I said more than that."

Mitsukuni thought he could get her to tell. "But, but…. you're among friends! Takashi won't mind!"  
"I think I know my ex-boyfriend a _little_ more than you think, Mit-chan." Mitsukuni flushed like a tomato.  
The twins looked curious at the nickname. "Since when have you called Hani that? We've never even—"  
"It's a nickname when I want an advantage against him back when I was hiding in China." Haruhi smiled.  
"You were hiding in China?" Takashi looked at her with a hint of confusion. "Was someone after you?"

They all turned to look at him. Haruhi smiled weakly as she answered, "yes, you were."  
"…why would you hide from me?" He thought about it. "Is it because of my mother?"  
"Your mother threatened me, so I had to leave, otherwise I would lose everything."  
"Me and Choko?" The giant watched her open her mouth to object, but could not.  
Instead, she smirked. "You're very bold without your memories of me, Takashi."  
His face flushed once she said his name; he liked it. "I don't mean to be bold."

Everyone smiled at this as Haruhi laughed softly. "But you're just as submissive as always." The others joined in the laughter as Takashi wondered what was so funny. "Okay Takashi. If you want to have your memories back, I'll help however I can—we all will." Takashi looked at her, and then to the others…

All of them grinned as a sign that they would support him in regaining his memories.

Takashi looked at her again, smiling softly at her. "I want to remember why I could forget such a beautiful woman."  
It was her turn to have a beating red face, grumbling under her breath. "Are you sure you lost your memory, you're annoying."  
Just as he was about to apologize for being annoying, Mitsukuni grinned happily. "You don't like it when Takashi compliments you!"  
"It is one thing to do it alone, but another thing when it's in the company of anyone else. But I guess I've been harassing him, too."  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other as they thought of a wicked idea. "Hey Haruhi! How good was Mori in bed back in the day!"

Takashi was already embarrassed by the question, but was also curious if he pleased her.

Knowing exactly what to say, and placed a hand on Takashi's chest. "What, this guy? He wasn't the Wild Host for nothing, right?"

All of their faces turned shades ready—some even tried to imagine the implication of it.

The doors suddenly slammed open, causing Haruhi to pull out her gun to point at the intruding, but saw the once Shadow King.

Haruhi sighed in relief with gun suddenly in hand. "Kyouya… you scared me, I almost shot—" She saw the serious look on his face, and the item in hand that he was pointing towards Takashi in a hostile manner. "Kyouya…" Her form walked in front of Takashi to protect him. "Why do you have a gun?"

Kyouya smirked. "I'm taking you home, Haruhi."

* * *

**A/N:** I know I don't say this [ever] often, but thanks for sticking with this story for as long as many of you have, and thanks so much for the reviews. After October 19th, it might be harder to post chapters because I'll be getting [another] puppy!


	20. Chapter 20

Please read the commentary after this chapter. It's important, thank you!

* * *

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Previously – **

Everyone smiled at this as Haruhi laughed softly. "But you're just as submissive as always." The others joined in the laughter as Takashi wondered what was so funny. "Okay Takashi. If you want to have your memories back, I'll help however I can—we all will." Takashi looked at her, and then to the others…

All of them grinned as a sign that they would support him in regaining his memories.

Takashi looked at her again, smiling softly at her. "I want to remember why I could forget such a beautiful woman."  
It was her turn to have a beating red face, grumbling under her breath. "Are you sure you lost your memory, you're annoying."  
Just as he was about to apologize for being annoying, Mitsukuni grinned happily. "You don't like it when Takashi compliments you!"  
"It is one thing to do it alone, but another thing when it's in the company of anyone else. But I guess I've been harassing him, too."  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other as they thought of a wicked idea. "Hey Haruhi! How good was Mori in bed back in the day!"

Takashi was already embarrassed by the question, but was also curious if he pleased her.

Knowing exactly what to say, and placed a hand on Takashi's chest. "What, this guy? He wasn't the Wild Host for nothing, right?"

All of their faces turned shades ready—some even tried to imagine the implication of it.

The doors suddenly slammed open, causing Haruhi to pull out her gun to point at the intruding, but saw the once Shadow King.

Haruhi sighed in relief with gun suddenly in hand. "Kyouya… you scared me, I almost shot—" She saw the serious look on his face, and the item in hand that he was pointing towards Takashi in a hostile manner. "Kyouya…" Her form walked in front of Takashi to protect him. "Why do you have a gun?"

Kyouya smirked. "I'm taking you home, Haruhi."

**- Now –**

"What?" She was completely confused by his statement. "Kyouya, are you okay?"

"I'm tired of this—of Mori hurting you. Of the entire Morinozuka family hurting you." He walked into the room more, gun firmly pointed at Takashi's head. "When he called me that night, I honestly thought he was going to give up and give you back to me, but no… he needed my help, _my help_ to get through to you. He doesn't know you like I do and yet I gave a ridiculous about of generosity to let you two start over." Everyone looked at him with confusion as Haruhi started to understand where he was going with this.

Her hand pulled up the gun to point at him in return. "What did you do to Takashi, Kyouya."

"That shattered vase in your hotel room? I hit him, then I slipped him a drug to induce memory loss. Granted, he was supposed to forget everyone and everything, but the dose wasn't strong enough, so he only suffered a mere selective memory loss; you. You who suddenly left after the graduation ceremony when you were happy together with your daughter. You abandoned him and never said anything to him to let him know what happened. How could _anyone_ forgive someone that cruel so easily? Certainly not me."

"Takashi is not you, Kyouya." All eyes turned to her. Takashi was in a state of surprise to hear this information. "I was in no position to fight his mother off at the time. What has gotten into you?" Was he drunk or on drugs? "But you're right about one thing, Kyouya."

No one knew what to expect at this point anymore—Kyouya was right about what? He was out of his mind pointing a gun at her and Takashi! Kyouya looked particularly curious as to what she was agreeing with him on as she set her gun back into position against her back and nuzzled against her pants before putting her hands in her pocket casually. Never leading on to the fact that she was fiddling with her cell phone; calling the cops to come as soon as possible to hopefully stop the scene before it was too late.

"I've always asked myself, 'why is Takashi looking for someone who broke his heart,' and I never could understand how accepting he was. Be it knowing about his older half-brother or that I gave birth to his son without knowing it until they met. Even after telling him that I've been married to you—been involved with you and other men… why would he accept me still? I moved on, right?"

"You were happy with me." Kyouya stated as he began to lower his gun. "We would've had a child."  
"I know. There's no need to remind me of my first miscarriage. I re-live it every day, just like you."  
"Which brings me to my next question: He killed your child with Kasanoda. How can you forgive him?"  
"Takashi didn't know it was me," she answered honestly. "Kyouya, have you taken your medicine today?"

"So he killed your unborn with Kasanoda-kun… yet your defending him by standing in front of him. Why is that? I still hate myself that I lost our child, can you honestly say that you do not hate Mori for causing your miscarriage? Have you really forgiven him!"

"No, I haven't." Almost everyone gasped when hearing this come from her. Takashi was surprised in a way, but having heard her on the phone earlier, he wondered why she would be so accepting for something he did to her. "Even if I can't forget and forgive so easily, it was my fault for antagonizing him. So in the end, it was my fault that I miscarried. Any human could feel that way, Kyouya."

"Is it possible that you're merely staying at his side because he stayed by yours when you lost your memories in high school?"

Before she could retaliate, Tamaki got involved. "That's not fair Kyouya! Even you said that she should help him regain memories!"  
"That was then, this is now. Wrapping your arms around Haruhi as a lover is something that you'll never get to experience, Tamaki."  
"Is that what this is about?" Mitsukuni asked confusedly. "You don't want Takashi to be with her? You just want her for yourself?"

"Of course, shall I remind you of everything he's done to her? The first night he ever tried to train her, he hit her. She's been shot, she's almost been killed who knows how many times. And let's not forget the time he ran away, leaving her bleeding helplessly in front of her apartment with their own daughter inside!" Kyouya raised the gun to him again. "How can you accept scum like that?"

"Because I'm the one that ran away without ever telling him about our daughter…" Haruhi stated seriously. "I was too weak and afraid to fight his mother… it was because of that, that I married you."  
"So you admit that you would've never married me—you would've never conceived our child—you would've never loved me if you had stayed behind with the bastard behind you!" He clenched the gun.  
Concerned that he would hit the mother of his children, Takashi pulled her behind him since he was the target. "Can't we talk this over?" This infuriated Kyouya, which was making things worse for everyone.

Haruhi placed her hand on Takashi's arm as she walked around him to stand at his side. "Kyouya, what is it that you want me to admit to?" She frowned. "I was happy when I was together with you, Kyouya."

"Just admit your feelings for him already! Admit that you've always loved him!"

The room went quiet; although they all knew that Haruhi loved Takashi when they were in high school, no one really understood her feelings anymore. They knew that she at least cared about him—no one could ever lose acknowledgement of the one that helped conceived their children. If she did not care about him… she would have never risked returning to Japan. Even Takashi stared at her with hopes of hearing some sort of answer from her, even if it was to decline any feelings for—

"I have always loved Morinozuka Takashi." Haruhi answered without hesitation. "And I always will." Her hand came up to her heart. "It's true that he is the father of my children, but it's just the same that he has always remained faithful to me while I became a mere whore who had been with other men."

Takashi stared at her in complete surprise.

"The boy that I had met in high school was big and strong, kind and gentle, but at the same time… he was inwardly scared and shy of expanding his world. In the world where I was raised, I would have been the one to have tainted the heir of the Morinozuka Clan, and really… that's true in its own sense…"

Images began flowing threw his head… the images of her and their world in high school.

"Despite my thorny black rose in a colorful, elegant bouquet, I was accepted." Her eyes closed. "Even with or without you saying that I should stay at his side, I had planned to because the Takashi I know…" Haruhi opened her eyes again, revealing a confident glare. "Would never turn his back on me. Never."

It struck him; Takashi knew who Haruhi was to himself.

"Oh… but he can…" Kyouya notched the hammer of the gun, smiling. "…say goodnight."  
Takashi's head shot up to look straight at Kyouya after hearing those familiar words from him.  
Haruhi panicked and did the one thing that triggered in her mind during her panic. "Takashi!"

If one were thinking clearly, grabbing the gun that was tucked away and shooting the attacker was valid.

However, what Kyouya failed to realize that… she had also loved him in her own way, and cherished him just as dearly. The gun was fired at Takashi, but Haruhi's instincts to protect him had allowed her to make the hit for him. Who would have guessed that she would be shot on a day she did not wear anything that could protect her from the bullets? Although, at such a close range… it would not have mattered. While Kyouya froze in horror for what he had done to her, the others ran to her side instantly.

Her stomach bled without remorse, yet she gritted her teeth as she did everything in her power to stand. "Kyouya," she glared despite her shallow panting. "You were honestly trying to kill Takashi, weren't you." Her free, non-covered bloody hand, reach behind for her gun. "I won't allow that."

Just as she was prepared to pull the trigger, Takashi placed a hand on the gun to lower it. "Don't."  
"Stay out of my way Takashi, I won't forgive anyone that makes an attempt on your life! Now let go!"  
"I won't let you suffer any more pain for me." He frowned softly at her. "Hurting him will hurt you."  
Haruhi snorted. "And losing you would have killed me. So regardless of who got shot, I would be dead."  
"Losing you would destroy our family that you brought back together. Let me take you to the hospital."

She flickered at this—doing so much as lowering her weapon. Her eyes met with his to see that he was understanding of the situation. He knew what he was talking about. It was obvious that he somehow miraculously remembered the past, if not everything. The looks that they exchanged were the boiling point for Kyouya. Even though he wanted her to be happy with Takashi, he honestly believed that she would be happier with himself. Kyouya pointed the gun at Takashi's head, and Haruhi shot the gun out of his hand. It fell to the floor as the city's police force came running in after hearing the gunfire.

With them here to take care of things, Haruhi's adrenaline fled her.

It was enough. Her body went limp as she lost consciousness. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki all cried out her name, but Takashi was the loudest of all as he caught her before she fell to the floor. The police panicked to help her while they tried to arrest Kyouya who was having a panic attack about Haruhi being her. He kept yelling at them all—telling them that he was a doctor and could save her.

Takashi stood up straight with Haruhi in his arms. "You are the one that shot her." He glared firmly. "I refuse to let you endanger her life any longer." His head then bowed once. "Goodbye, Ohtori Kyouya."

With that, he left to take her to the hospital.

* * *

She cringed at the light shining in her face, causing her to stir long enough to move her hand to block the source. The smell of latex and the sound of beeping told her everything she needed to know. Someone took her to the hospital. A low chuckle was heard from her left side, so she slowly looked to see Hiroshi sitting at a table in a far corner. What the Hell was going on. Her eyes looked around the room, only to fight the urge to twitch her brow as it looked like a slumber party…

Akira and Masayo were sitting next to each other on the couch in the other corner, sleeping. Next to them on chairs were Yorihisa and his wife, snoring. On the floor were her son and daughter with Satoshi in between them. Under the window where the sun was setting over the horizon, Mitsukuni and his little brother were sitting next to each other on the floor out cold. Her head turned to the right to see that her friends were there: Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru… even Ritsu, Leo, and Nekozawa with his sister, too.

A heavy, exhausted inhale beside her caught her by surprise.

She looked alongside her hospital bed to see that Takashi was holding her hand while sleeping on her arm. It was noted in her mind that he was exhausted, how long was she in the hospital… a few hours? Her gaze turned to the calendar to see that it said Wednesday of the wrong month. Had she been out for weeks this time? The gunshot wound should not have been that serious, she was breathing fine.

"You've been out for two weeks." Takashi's older half-sibling stated softly from his seat three yards away. "I had enough time to fly here from Canada to make sure you would make it." He smiled. "You gave everyone quite a scare, Haruhi-sama. Can you recall the last thing that happened to you?"

"Kyouya shot me—where is he?"

T took a moment for him to debate the answer. "His father threw him into a psychiatric ward to get help after what he did to you. You're safe not. He won't be able to hurt you anymore, so don't worry, okay?"

"Where was I hit?"  
"…lower abdomen."  
"Why are you quiet?"  
"They're sleeping."  
"Don't lie to me."

Hiroshi cracked a bigger, but still weak, smile. "I could never hide anything from you, just like my brothers, and my cousins, and my niece and nephew." He scratched the back of his head. "You had to have a hysterectomy in order to keep your life. Since you weren't conscious to make the decision, your kids made it for you. The doctors wouldn't listen to Takashi when he said to do the surgery, but it was cleared when the kids got here." She hummed quietly. "He has his memories again, though. After the surgery, he told everyone that you confessing your love for him really pulled him through."

"How cliché." She fought back a snort. Her attention drew toward Takashi as she carefully slipped her arm out from under him. "But… then again…" Haruhi brought her hand up and caressed his head of hair, causing his body to move and exhale sharply as he stirred awake from the touch. "That's my Takashi."

Said giant lifted his head up and looked at her to see that she was finally awake. "Haruhi!" Everyone jumped at the suddenly loud noise; all of them were now wide-awake and almost frantic. "You're up!"

"Maybe I should close my eyes and pretend I'm—"

Before she could even figure out what happened, he was up on his feet. Takashi had leaned forth on the bed and kissed her directly on her lips. Choko and Takeshi blushed at the scene while the adults could not hold back their happy smiles and grins. After he pulled away, everyone caught sight of a flustered Haruhi with bright red cheeks for the stunt he just pulled on her. If he did that again, she would call him an opportunist! He looked at her, smiling gratefully. Haruhi snorted and looked away from him.

"I'm not up for five minutes and you're shoving your lips on mine? Really?" He blinked at her in confusion. "Had it dawned on you that I might want a doctor before you tried to put my mind and body through strenuous activities?" His face turned red at the thoughts that came to his mind. "…pervert."

"Well, at least she didn't lose her memory," Hiroshi grinned widely. "Or her humor!" Everyone laughed.  
Akira stood up and went to her side. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" She looked at him.  
"What, you think a bullet would stop me?" Haruhi sat up slowly. "I'm too stubborn to die like that."  
"Wah! Don't even joke like that! You were bleeding a lot when it happened!" Mitsukuni began crying.  
Yasuchika rolled his eyes at him. "Oh grow up, Nee-chan is hardcore. It's us that are emotional wrecks."

Takashi ignored them as he held her hand. "Haruhi… I know we've been having problems getting back to each other, but I want you to know that I won't give up on us. Especially after hearing that you love me, it makes my determination that much stronger." He frowned as he squeezed her hand lightly. "I almost lost you—more than once. So I'll be damned if I lose you now. Even if you reject me, I won't back d—"

"Shut up Takashi." Haruhi sighed softly. "The sooner you get a doctor, the sooner I can go home."  
"Which home?" Takeshi perked. After all, they had more than one, technically speaking.  
She looked at him before snorting in a cocky manner. "To the Morinozuka estate, obviously." Everyone exchanged glances. "What, you thing this guy is going to let me out of his sight after what happened?"  
"So…" Satoshi looked at the two. "Are you two finally going to be a couple again, or is this a trick?"  
"That's a good question. If she's going to accept him, we need to find us a new home." Masayo smiled.

Akira sighed. "Dear, even if Takashi is the heir to the family, can you not pressure him into marriage?"  
"Who? Me? I'm not," she shrugged casually. "I would just hate it if they find an excuse to drift apart!"  
Haruhi twitched at the pair. "Um… can you not make it sound like we're in a relationship already?"  
"But you have us!" Her two children grinned widely. "If you both confused, why not go steady!"  
It was her turn to blush. "Hikaru, Kaoru, when I get out of here, put them in pink frilly looking dresses!"

"Yes mom!" They saluted before looking at the children with devilish looks. The young siblings ran away.

"Satoshi." Takashi called out, looking over in his direction. "I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**The next chapter will be the absolute, final, chapter.**

**Thank you all who have kept watch on this story for as long as you have!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** This is the LAST chapter of Silent Attraction II! I am very thankful for everyone that has stuck with this for all the years! There were some rough times were I didn't think that I would make it, but I did with everyone's help! I truly hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Silent Attraction II**

**- Now –**

_[Mother in Heaven, I have come to learn the hardships in life… the good and the bad.]_

"Are you nervous, Satoshi?" Haruhi asked softly as she smoothed out his suit gently while doing her best to calm him. "Only family and friends are outside, and no one will judge whether you go through this."

"What if I screw up?" He watched as she fixed his tie. "You have everything, the second best husband—because I would be better, two awesome kids that take after their awesome uncle—of course, and you have Mom being your surrogate!" Satoshi glanced at himself in the mirror. "I don't any of that…"

"Did you forget how many years it took me to get everything I wanted?" She smiled as she gently brushed his black jacket from lint. "Don't forget that it's because of you that I was able to finally marry Takashi, but to _not_ let it go to your head." For a safety measure, she flicked his head. "Everyone is absolutely proud of you, especially a certain _awesome_ sister-in-law that you have. Just saying."

"YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

_[The Morinozuka family is surprisingly large. There are so many cousins and relatives that they could unite to form a small country if they wanted to whereas Dad and I were still a troublesome duo.]_

There was a knock on the door, and they turned to watch as it opened. Her husband of three months and her mischievous teenagers entered the room to congratulate the nervous wreck happily so that he would know that he had support from them. It helped Satoshi a lot, but he was still nervous about everything: the ceremony, the speech, all his family and friends waiting for him. Another man came in, it was their half-brother, now proudly renamed as Morinozuka Itoyama Hiroshi. Akira was accepting to another son despite not being the biological father as Masayo was making new efforts for her family.

"Hey, I thought the party was after the speech?" He grinned sheepishly. "Your father is already doing the ceremony, you can't be late today—it's all about you today!" His arms crossed. "If you don't, I'll do it!"

Satoshi puffed his chest up defiantly at the suggestion. "No way! You're just a newbie! This is my time to shine! I'm completely ready for this!" That said, he started to storm off, but paused at the door to look at his siblings, niece, and nephew. "…will you go up there with me though?" He started to shed a tear.

Takashi sighed at the pathetic attempt to get what he wanted. "No—"  
"Of course," Haruhi interrupted. "We would all be happy to support you."  
His eyes rolled at her statement. "He was just baiting us to get his way."  
"I wasn't baited, I want him to get through this without problems."

Hiroshi shook his head. "You two can bicker later, he needs to make his appearance!"

_[It seems like I might have to start believing in fate because everyone is together… happy and healthy.]_

Haruhi nudged everyone out of the room, telling Hiroshi that he would go first after Satoshi since he was the eldest son, followed by Choko who was the oldest of the new generation, and then herself. Making their appearance for Satoshi and the rest of the family was a big deal for them—for everyone. After her was Takeshi, which led Takashi to be at the end of their little line of support, and it was a good timing…

"…I am very proud of my youngest son for taking this enormous step into the world of responsibility." Akira sounded very proud as they caught some of the ending to the opening ceremony. "Everyone, please give your attention to the new successor of the Morinozuka Family." He motioned to the side.

Satoshi walked forth with his head held high as the five walked up on the stage behind him, standing two meters back so they would not crowd him. Over fifty close friends and hundreds of family members were present, making him feel very nervous about the situation. However, he was confident because his brothers believed in him, and so did Haruhi and the kids… he was ready. The moment Takashi asked him to take his place in line as the heir of their family when they were rejoicing to Haruhi waking up in the hospital, he knew that there was a lot of faith riding on his shoulders. It was because of everything, the good and the bad, that he was ready to take his big brother's place as Head of the Morinozuka Clan.

Everyone applauded his appearance on the stage, making him feel more confident about being the center of attention. "Thank you, everyone." He paused to think of the speech that fled his mind. "I never expected a day like this to come… a day that I would take my brother's position that he had trained his entire life for. I understand why he stepped down and asked me to take his place, and I'm thankful for this chance to finally step out of his shadow as the second born." His attention turned to the married man behind him, "so thank you, Taka-nii." Said brother bowed his head in respect. Satoshi turned to everyone again. "I want to be a man that the family can look up to as I did my brother, so I ask that everyone helps and supports my reign as the new Head of this family!" All stood and cheered him on.

Haruhi was the first of the five standing behind the happy young man to clap in his honor. "Little brat."

_[With Satoshi taking over the family with Akira-otousama's guidance, Takashi was no longer bound by the rules of the Morinozuka family. Hiroshi decided to stay at the main house to learn all that he could about the history of his biological mother's family, and he was making great progress on learning everything that he could the moment he was accepted into their lives. Masayo wanted to learn more about him and what he did to survive in the world without the means of wealth. Akira-otousama had his hands full no matter what, so I'm thankful that he doesn't have to worry about Takashi and me.]_

* * *

"Home at least!" Takeshi cheered happily as they went home to their estate in China. "I want my bed!"

"I want you to do your homework before you even think about going to sleep." Haruhi called as she entered before her husband as he motioned her to. "Just because we're back in the mainland doesn't mean you can slack off. If you want any chance of going back to Ouran Academy, both you and your sister have to earn it for yourselves with discipline and hard work. Choko, no more easy routes, okay?"

"No problem, I'll be graduating before you know it." The cocky female teen began walking away to her room that she had gotten used to since before the tournaments. "I'm going to go study then, see ya!"

"Wait for me Jie-Jie!" Takeshi hurried after his sister before they could feel their mother's wrath.

Takashi closed the front door and wrapped his arms around his wife happily; gratefully that he was able to do this again after over a decade of its absence. He nuzzled into her neck to shift away her hair so that he could kiss her skin to the point where she reeled away at the ticklish sensation. The teenagers had only fled to their rooms so that they would not seem them get so mushy in front of them—they were happy that their parents were _finally_ together, but no one could ever separate them it seemed! Haruhi grabbed Takashi's room and led him up the stairs to their bedroom down the opposite so they would not scar their children for life. She was grateful for everything now; her negativity was out the window the day she woke up in that hospital bed. It was thanks to Kyouya who was still at an expensive psychiatric ward, getting the best attention that money could buy.

They walked into their room and locked the door behind them.

"You're a little frisky, aren't you?" Haruhi mused as he picked her up to take her to the king-sized bed.  
"Mm," he was glad they left Japan in order to get alone time with her. "I don't want to leave this room."  
He was like Velcro, only it was a lot harder to pry him off. Maybe he was like glue?" "For the night?"  
"For a month—no, a year." Takashi set her on the bed and cuddled with her, kissing her tenderly.  
"I can't stay here for a month, I have a company to run, and I have to be there for the appointments."

"…a week?"

His fruitful hope made her crack a smile. The determination was nostalgic; always trying to find some way for them to be together as a couple should. It was impossible to pull them apart anymore—to the point where she had to lock the doors to the bathroom if she wanted to bathe in peace. Their lovey-dovey attitude outside the bedroom was lighter for the sake of their children surviving the day without nausea… even though Choko had a boyfriend in Japan, which Haruhi kept as a secret from Takashi. If he knew that their daughter had a boyfriend that she was dating, he would probably hog tie him and throw him in a basement until he found a way to kill someone without leaving any traces behind.

Choko, the big bad Demon of Martial Arts, had started to turn into a softy thanks to her brother, allowing her to date her Vice Captain of the Martial Arts Club. Her brother loved to poke fun at her since she would turn bright red if she was caught holding her boyfriend's hands or kissing him. No doubt that the Morinozuka-Fujioka girls were as tough as nails, though. Takeshi had girls lined up at the door waiting for him and his good looks; making his parents fear that he would open up the Host Club again.

_[Everything is in a good place now, Mom. I finally have a family that I can love and cherish limitlessly.]_

Haruhi shifted around and sat on Takashi's waist. "Let's see how far your stamina goes now."

* * *

"What's the matter, Tamaki?" Yuzuru asked curious as he entered his son's office to see him staring upward at the ceiling as if he were waiting for something miraculous to happen. "Is it about Haruhi?"

"…she went back to China." He mumbled quietly. "I know she has a home there… but I like it when she's close by." His attention dropped down to the desk to look at an old picture where the Host Club still existed. "It was nice having her back after she disappeared for almost thirteen years. Now she's gone."

"She's not gone. You have multiple ways of contacting her, and you know where she lives so you can surprise her whenever you want to. That sounds like fun, doesn't it?" His son looked at him curiously.

"But I can't do that… she's married! He would surely kill me if I came unannounced!" Tears started to form. "I can't handle that kind of pressure!" His arms flapped around and sobbed at the thought of being choked to death if he hugged Haruhi, and his chair flipped backward, making him fall over. "See! I knew the world was against me! I need back up if I ever go visit them! I'll have to call everyone for help!"

_[Tamaki is still an idiot even though he's been working hard at becoming good enough for the hotel companies. Right now, he is utterly focused on taking Ojii-san's position as Chairman. I know that he's doing it so that he can spend time with Choko and Lì, but I don't mind… neither does Takashi.]_

* * *

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I have great news for you! You're going to have a baby sister!" Yuzuha cheered.

The twins looked at her with raised brows; the thought of having a sister around thirty years younger than them sounded creepy. Although it was creepier that their parents were still doing vigorous activities that would probably hurt their old man's back. However, the thought of having someone new to share their life with made them feel a little excited—they could teach her all their tricks and have her torment Tamaki when she goes to school. Oh yes, the mother they thought about it, the more interested they became. Their little sister would carry on their legacy in forever terrorizing Suoh Tamaki.

They came over and hugged her in excitement. "Congratulations Mom!"

_[Hikaru and Kaoru are still devils, too. Hikaru's in the gaming business—Lì and Choko were promised the latest models of 3DS, whatever that is. Kaoru was focused on fashion and carrying on the traditions of the Hitachiin family… but he still finds time to harass me about staying up-to-date in the clothing department. Honestly, there is never a chance that they will give me a break!]_

* * *

"Nii-san… you said you would stop eating sweets again." Yasuchika deadpanned at his brother.

"But I'm depressed! Haru-chan, Take-chan, Cho-chan and Takashi all left for China without so much as a goodbye party!" Mitsukuni gobbled his chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. "It's not fair Chika-chan!"

"…and you call yourself an adult?" His head shook. "You're girlfriend is waiting for you—"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!"

Mitsukuni inhaled his desserts and ran out the dining room to greet his girlfriend, he was delighted to see her, and it was always cute to watch how shy she was. He took her hand and they ran off for their date around the town. Yasuchika sighed softly at the trouble his brother always caused, but he looked at the wall of the foyer to see pictures hanging up where everyone is as happy as can be. It was a lot of hard work, but he knew that their families were growing stronger and doing their best to build on their relationship in order to create happy memories that could be told for generations…

_[Mitsukuni is being as careless as ever, but I know he plans to marry his girlfriend some day. He would be shocked to learn that she was in the Black Magic Club when we were in high school. Yasuchika is also giving it his all by challenging Mitsukuni to be the Head of the Haninozuka family, but he has a long way to go when it came to having the strength that Yorihisa desired for the heir. I'm rooting for him!]_

* * *

"Kyouya-sama, Haruhi-sama has returned to China." A female nurse stated softly.

"Humph."

_[Kyouya is still upset with me. He told me never to contact him so that he can recover from his obsession over me. I feel bad that this is my entire fault that he was put in this position. All I can do is pray and hope that he can make a speedy recovery. Takashi's wary though, he doesn't want Kyouya near me.]_

* * *

Haruhi nuzzled against Takashi's chest in content after a long hour of fun. Her partner in crime was already out cold in a deep sleep as his reward for keeping up with his active wife. She smiled happily, tracing his muscles with a fingertip as he twitched every now and then at a ticklish spot. Her lips cracked into a smile at his chest hairs that he did his best to shave so he would seem young and in tiptop shape for her. It was obvious that he was trying to do his best to prove that he was good enough to be her husband, but after everything that they had been through… she could not think of anyone any better.

_'Maybe I can make some dinner before he gets a chance to wake up.'_ The thought of surprising him with one of his favorite oriental foods made her a little giddy. She slowly moved out of his hold to crawl out of bed. _'…almost …there…'_ Just as she was almost at the edge of the bed, he grabbed her leg and reeled her back to cuddle with her. 'You startled me, would you like something to eat? I'm a little hungry."

"I'm going to feed off you." He grumbled against her back tiredly. "For an entire week…"

"If you do that, I need to eat in order to feed you." Haruhi wiggled in his grasp with no luck. "Takashi," she turned in his arms to frown at him innocently. "Unless you know how you cook, you better let me go." He got the idea and released her to stay out of trouble. "I need to take a shower before that."

"Can I—"  
"No."  
"But—"  
"Nope."

"Ugh." He rolled over and stared at the ceiling in dismay.

She smiled as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her to keep the pervert out in order to take a shower in peace. When she came out, Takashi was nowhere in sight. It was suspicious, but she came to her dresser, got dressed, and went downstairs. Voices of her family members were heard in the dining room, so she turned in that direction after reaching the bottom of the stairs. Choko and Takeshi were harassing each other at the dining table while Takashi enjoyed the moment watching them fool around as most siblings would. The sight of her family getting along so well with barely a year to get to know each other, she was grateful indeed.

"…I really _do_ have the best family there is." Haruhi smiled and joined them.

Takeshi grinned widely. "Can't say that yet! We got a sibling on the way!"  
Choko sneered at her little brother. "I hope it's a girl so we can kick your butt."  
"I hope it's a boy so we can torture you all we want!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

As the two bickered, Takashi looked to Haruhi. "What do you want, a boy or girl?"  
"It doesn't matter, it would be loved all the same, and it'll be my favorite child." She answered.  
The siblings panicked. "No! I'm your favorite!" They paused and glared at each other. "No! I am!"  
They began slapping at each other like toddlers, laughing all the while. Haruhi smiled. "You all are."

The chefs brought out their lunch, and they began to dig in.

_[Mother in Heaven, I have come to learn the hardships in life… the good and the bad… and I wouldn't change it for the world.]_

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** If _**ANYONE**_ is interesting in being a Beta for my Ouran fanfics (Which there are 105 of them!) Please PM me! I might need like... FIVE or something!

Requirements:

- Good with Grammar.  
- Able to throw ideas everywhere!


End file.
